The Legacy of Janus
by alicesandra
Summary: Set post Season Five. Atlantis is now back on Earth, and our intrepid explorers now seem to be able to enjoy some downtime. Until Dr Rodney McKay detects a strange energy reading coming from within Atlantis itself, which threatens more than just the Ancient City. Can our SGA-1 team save the day again? Or is this beyond even them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i just like to play around in their world!**

**Ratings and warnings: I've marked it as T for later chapters...**

**Feedback: This is my first venture into posting my stories, so any feedback would be appreciated, and encourage me to write more...**

**Please note: This is also one of those "Work In Progress" stories, so the more feedback i get, the more inclined i will be to continue. There are already a few chapters written - just let me know what you think? **

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter One**

Infiltration had been easier than expected. It had taken months of preparation but, through patience, observation and careful placement, the trap was finally set. Now all they had to do was to wait.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard signed the final report of the day with an extravagant flourish, closed the brown folder and tossed it on top of the large pile of others on his desk. It had been another long day, full of reports, tedious meetings and lengthy phone calls. Ever since Atlantis had returned to Earth three months ago, the red tape and politics had made his life a living hell!

He reached for his coffee mug, took a swig and grimaced – stone cold. He glanced at his watch and groaned, running a hand through his hair. Time for some real coffee and whatever was left in the mess hall. He had already missed lunch, and he knew his stomach was already growling for some dinner. He pushed his chair back and started to get up when his earpiece activated.

"_Colonel Sheppard, come in."_

He activated it, somewhat reluctantly. "What is it, McKay?"

"_I need you to come to the control room ASAP."_

He rolled his eyes. "What is it, Rodney? I was about to head to the mess hall."

"_I'm getting some strange energy readings from the East pier."_

"What _kind _of readings?"

_Did I not say 'strange' energy readings?"_

"Alright, Rodney. I'm on my way".

By the time he had reached the Control room Rodney was already in full McKay rant mode, at no one in particular.

John leant on the back of one of the consoles. "What we got?"

"It seems to be coming from one of the power conduits on the East Pier. " he said, pointing at the display.

"Is it affecting the main power conduit?" asked John, frowning.

"The energy spikes are taxing the ZPM as it tries to compensate."

"Cant you isolate the conduit from the mainframe?"

Rodney stared at him. "Do I look I am stupid? Of course I have tried!

"Ok, so what could be causing it? There shouldn't be anyone in the research lab, the Nanite lab is still out of bounds, anyone in the Medical Isolation room?"

McKay shook his head.

John looked at him sharply. "Janus' secret lab?"

"No one has authorisation to go in there without our consent and the Ancient Wall remains active."

John walked round to look at the screens. "Have you checked the biometric sensors?"

McKay grumbled, but pulled up the sensor display on the screen. They could see multiple readings of life signs in the gym and a few moving around in the corridors. The screens confirmed there were no life signs in any of the other rooms, and Janus' lab did not show up as usual, as a secret lab was designed to be just that – invisible.

"No no no no! cried Rodney suddenly, as he turned to another screen, and started pressing keys frantically. "The energy levels are spiking again, this time it's reaching dangerous levels! We need to evacuate everyone in the area. NOW!"

John immediately turned to Chuck, who pressed the city wide broadcast button on the consol in front of him, then nodded to the Colonel. John activated his earpiece and spoke. "To all personnel in the East Pier. This is Colonel Sheppard. Evacuate the area immediately. This is NOT a drill, I repeat, this is NOT a drill."

Chuck turned off the city wide broadcast, and John pressed his earpiece once more. "Ronan, Teyla come in."

Teyla responded immediately. "_Colonel! What is happening?"_

"There's an unknown energy spike coming from somewhere in the East pier. Where are you?"

"_Ronan and I were running some recruits through their training in the gym. What are your orders_?"

"Get everyone out of the area now. We're trying to locate the cause and shut down the power conduits to that area."

"On it", came the short reply from Ronan.

"Damn it!" growled McKay again, who was now punching his tablet. "It's not allowing me to isolate the power! We are going to have to do it manually!"

"Wait, what about the control chair?" said John suddenly.

"It might just work". As he said that, John rushed down the stairs and headed for the control chair room. Rodney grabbed his tablet, and shot after him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you all so much for your support, reviews and followers…it really means a lot to me! I promise to respond to you all individually next time. I just wanted to get this chapter uploaded for you. As requested, a bit longer this time…

As usual, please let me know what you think.

Usual disclaimer applies….don't own anything – all down to MGM.

**SGA LIVES SGA LIVES SGA LIVES SGA LIVES SGA LIVES**

**Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 2**

His heart was pounding as he raced down the corridors, passing personnel who moved quickly out of his way. The Chair room was at the top of the eastern most tower in the city, so John knew he had to move fast.

Thankfully his daily runs with Ronan made short work of it. He finally reached the room and quickly sat down, the chair activated immediately and glowed as it reclined him into position. By the time Rodney finally caught up, panting hard from the exertion, John was already deeply linked into the neural interface, and the HUD was already showing his rapid movement through the city's systems.

Leaning heavily against the doorway as he struggled to catch his breath, Rodney watched as his friend worked the Ancient Chair. Even though he had seen Sheppard use the chair countless number of times over the years, it still never ceased to amaze him that, no matter how dire the situation they found themselves in, Sheppard always seemed to look so completely at peace when he was linked to the City. Unlike Carson, who always looked as though he was suffering from a belly ache!

Once his breathing was easier, Mackay pushed himself quickly over to the console on the far side of the room, and pulled up the latest power distribution readings.

"Oh, NOT good! Sheppard, you need to disconnect the power outlet!"

John had his eyes closed as he continued to work the chair interface.

"JOHN!"

"I heard you, Rodney." He replied calmly, his eyes still closed. "What do you think I am trying to do?"

"Well, you need to do it quicker! It's gonna overload the ZPM!"

John frowned slightly. "It's not responding."

"What do you mean, its not responding?!" exclaimed McKay loudly, turning quickly to look at him. "You must be doing something wrong!"

John took a calming breath, bit back his reply, and tried again. Still nothing! "It's not working, McKay." He opened his eyes and looked over at him. "We have to try something else. We are gonna need to pull the ZPM manually."

"We can't! Without the cloak all of San Francisco will see us!"

John groaned. Great time for Richard Woolsey to be invited to the White House for a meeting with the President! The fate of Atlantis now fell totally on his shoulders. He frantically searched his mind, trying desperately to think of a way out of this mess. McKay had turned back to the console, muttering angrily as the system continued to fail to respond to his commands.

"Well, think of something Rodney!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" McKay flung back at him angrily.

"I don't know, but do it faster!"

"If I had a dime for every single time I have had to come up with some…"

"McKAY!" The man could try the patience of a saint!

"WHAT?"

"Focus!" Suddenly, John had it. "Wait! Do we have any Naquadah generators on standby?"

McKay froze for a moment, and then started clicking his fingers together.

"Yes!" He clicked his earpiece. "Zelenka, come in!"

His colleague clearly responded.

"I need you to get to the Main Power Room and connect up one of the Naquadah generators. Yes, yes, yes, I know! We need to switch the power with the ZPM once it's hooked up. Yes, yes I know that! Do you think I'm an idiot? Just make sure you make the switch at exactly the same time! Alright, I'm on my way!"

He turned to John, who replied "Go". With that, Rodney grabbed his tablet and flew out the room.

John leant back into the chair again. Why wasn't the control chair able to shut down the power distribution? It just didn't make any sense. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, pushing his mind to connect as deeply as he could. The familiar tingle, which he always felt whenever he connected with Atlantis, grew stronger to the point of discomfort.

Over the last five years he had got better at interfacing with 'her', and it had become a lot easier, almost instinctive, to be able to interpret the strange pulses and images he could see in his mind. He had often been called upon to assist in the diagnosis of some problem or another by the science teams, which he had often found and fixed. But this time, something was seriously out of place: almost as though the connection was out of sync somehow.

He could feel the energy spike beginning to build again, and tried to head it off down a redundant conduit. Nothing happened. What the hell?! He could feel the sudden buzz of a change in power as Zelenka and Rodney connected up the generator, and the drop of energy as the ZPM was disconnected. He quickly checked the status of the cloak – there had been a millionth of a second where the city would have been visible, but hopefully no one had noticed. He tuned his attention back to check the energy readings. It was still rising!

He quickly sat up, disengaging himself from the chair. He had to get his people out of the East Pier! He ran as fast as he could to the transporter, activating his earpiece as he went.

"Teyla, Ronan, report!"

"_Colonel, we have almost evacuated all personnel from the area. Have you managed to shut down the power that is causing the energy spikes?"_ replied Teyla.

"Negative. We are gonna have to do this manually. Continue to get everyone out. I'm on my way to you."

"_Roger that, Colonel."_

He activated the Transporter and within seconds was in the East Pier. Several personnel were making their way towards him, and he quickly motioned for them to move faster. He activated his earpiece. "McKay, come in".

"_Sheppard, it didn't work!"_

"I know that, Rodney. I'm now in the East Pier." As he turned the next corner, he almost ran into Teyla and Ronan, who were busy moving the last of the stragglers along.

"Is that everyone?" asked John quickly.

"We believe so, Colonel," replied Teyla, somewhat breathlessly.

John nodded once, and pressed his earpiece once more. "McKay! Where abouts is the energy spike?"

Before Rodney could reply, a sudden burst of pain hit the Colonel hard between the eyes. It was so unexpected, he gasped and doubled over. Ronan moved quickly to steady him.

"Colonel, what is it?" asked Teyla, who now held his arm.

The pain subsided, and the Colonel tried to catch his breath. "I don't know." He felt somewhat light headed, but the pain had receded to acceptable levels. "McKay?"

"_Gimme a minute!"_ came the aggravated reply.

John grimaced, and glanced at his team mates. "C'mon" and led them towards the main area of the East Pier.

The corridors were now empty and their footfalls echoed ominously as they moved quickly. Suddenly, John slid to a halt, causing the others to almost crash into the back of him. He had a strange compulsion to head down towards Janus' lab. He doubled back slightly and led the way towards it. Once there, he hesitated as he stood in the corridor, Ronan and Teyla just behind him.

He closed his eyes, and felt the strange ache return. Somehow, something was telling him he was on the right track. He glanced at the sconces on the wall for a moment. Then, almost at a jog, he moved along the length of the wall, reaching out to touch each one as he moved passed. The harmonic chimes echoed in response, and he quickly prayed that it would work just as he remembered. As he drew closer to the wall, he held his breath, screwed his eyes tightly shut and pushed through to the other side.

The moment he stepped through the whole room started to light up in response to his ATA gene. By the time Teyla and Ronan arrived through, every screen and consol was on and operational.

"_Sheppard, come in!"_ came a rather frantic voice in his earpiece.

"What is it, McKay?"

"_You just disappeared off the city sensors! Where are you?"_

"We've just entered Janus' lab", he replied as he looked slowly around the room.

"_What are you doing in there?!"_

"Just got a feeling, McKay." He replied rather vaguely, as he began to feel the strange ache rapidly building in his head.

"_What sort of a feeling?"_

"Stand by."

John turned to his left, and the pain receded. He turned to his right, and sure enough the pain returned. He took a step forward, and the pain increased. Another step forward and the pain went up another notch. He gasped, and immediately grabbed his head, swaying slightly as he did so. Teyla immediately moved to his side to steady him once more.

"Colonel?" her voice was low and urgent.

He motioned her aside, "I'm fine". He stood still, moving only his eyes slowly across the right hand side of the room. The monitors seemed to be registering something, as the screens started to scroll through reams of Ancient text. Where was Dr Jackson when you needed him?! He continued to look around the room, looking for anything that 'spoke' to him. His head was now pounding, but somehow he knew he was on the right track. He closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind. He could feel Teyla still held his arm, and the touch was somewhat comforting, like it grounded him somehow.

He could feel the energy now, pulsating and moving like it was alive. He felt it begin to spike, then recede, spike and recede. Like a heart beat. Still with his eyes closed, he took a step closer. The pain in his head started to throb strangely in time with the pulse of the energy, and he knew he had found it. Still with his eyes closed, he reached up to activate his earpiece.

"Rodney, I've found the energy source."

"_What is it?"_

"I'm. Not sure yet. Give me a second"

He opened his eyes slowly, and glanced slightly at his friends. Teyla stood beside him, her face clearly showing her concern. Ronan looked ready for anything.

He felt uneasy. He was solely responsible for Atlantis in Woolsey's absence. He had not cleared this action with anyone and he knew from his past experiences with Ancient technology over the years, that it generally involved pain for him. But he knew if he didn't do something now, the fate of Atlantis would no longer be up for discussion. It would literally cease to exist. He also knew full well that, an explosion of that kind of magnitude, would probably take out half of the United States, if not more…No. Once again, he was going to have to put his life on the line.

He took a deep breath, and took another step forward towards the energy.

"Sheppard" Ronan's voice warned.

"John?" Teyla was still standing beside him, her hand still on his arm.

He didn't respond, but took another step towards the energy, and he felt the pain in his head increase once again. He gasped, and felt her hand tighten instinctively on his arm.

He closed his eyes, and then did something he did not often do. He reached out with his mind to Atlantis.

He had learnt he could do his without the need for an interface or chair when he had been sent 48,000 years into the future. Amongst other things. But he had kept this to himself as broadcasting the fact of this new ability would have had him sent straight to Area 51 for tests for the rest of his natural life!

He felt Atlantis connect with him immediately, and he smiled slightly as his hidden abilities remained just that. With his eyes still closed his mind was suddenly filled with information. He took a moment to try and register what the city was showing him. As realisation dawned, he felt a moment of panic rise. NOT GOOD! He frantically issued instructions to Atlantis in order to contain the blast, and initiate the necessary fail safes.

He opened his eyes and then – he saw it! He couldn't believe he missed it! It was so obvious!

In that split second he felt the enormous surge in power, and the pain in his head spiked, causing him to stagger, and feel incredibly nauseous. He knew what he had to do – and started to move towards it, wading through the wash of agony that now consumed him. He could no longer sense his surroundings or the feeling of Teyla's touch on his arm. He reached out slowly, every movement now agony, but he knew what he had to do.

He vaguely heard Teyla shouting, and then a deafening explosion as his hand touched the device, and he felt the energy spike – and then all went black.

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Firstly, I must apologise for the cliff hanger of the last chapter! But, over the years of reading so many stories on this site, with equally frustrating chapter endings, I thought it was time to add one of my own… :o)

Secondly, I must apologise if I make any errors, either scientific or medical – I am no astrophysicist or medical doctor, although I am a Clinical IT Systems Trainer in a Hospital…

Please, please keep the feedback coming, and thanks to all who have done so, so far. I hope I have replied to every single one of them. Forgive me if I've missed anyone.

The plot is thickening, and my creative brain has kicked into overdrive on this particular story…

Oh, and thanks to _Nacimynon_, who kindly pointed out the correct spelling of 'Ronon', as well as _June Odyssey_ who was the one who urged me to take the plunge!

Anyway….hope you enjoy!

Bit longer this one….

**SGALIVES SGALIVES SGALIVES SGALIVES**

**Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 3**

"Sheppard! Sheppard, come in!" Rodney was frantic.

He had finally managed to work out where the power surge was coming from – Janus' lab, which was exactly where his friends now were! He watched the monitors from the Main Power Control Room, and saw that the energy spike was beginning to reach dangerously high levels. It was going to blow, and he seemed powerless to be able to stop it!

"Sheppard! Come in! It's about to blow! You gotta get out of there now!"

Within seconds of him speaking he saw the readings go off the scale, and then he felt it. The explosion seemed to rock the city to its very core.

"JOHN!"

Silence. He glanced at Zelenka, who stared back at him in complete shock.

For a moment, everything was completely still. Then everything happened at break neck speed. Sirens sounded, and both the scientists seemed frozen to the spot, watching the monitors as the city started to initiate lockdown procedures. Doors were rapidly closing, sealing off the entire section of the East Pier, as if the city was trying to contain the cause and effect of the blast.

"No, No, No, No!" he cried, realising it was cutting his friends off from any possible rescue. He began to work frantically to override the system whilst Zelenka continued to monitor the city's readings.

"_Dr McKay, this is the Control Tower. We have a problem. The city has started to initiate a lockdown._"

It was Chuck.

Rodney growled and activated his earpiece. "I know! There's been an explosion in the East Pier." He paused before he continued. "Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon were in the vicinity of the blast."

"_I'm not getting any readings of life signs on the biometric sensor array."_ Chuck sounded somewhat panicky.

"That's because they were in Janus' lab, which is shielded from the array. We need to get a Med team down there STAT! "

"_What about the lockdown?"_

"Just gimme a second!" barked McKay as he worked to complete the override of the lockdown. Minutes were slipping by, and he needed to get the path to his friends reopened in order for the Medical team to reach them.

Finally! The city began to respond and started to reopen its corridors. He checked the monitors for the energy readings.

"Ok. The energy levels have returned within acceptable parameters, and I've lifted the lockdown so they are in the clear! I'm on my way there now."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

By the time Rodney and Zelenka arrived, Major Lorne and two teams of marines, as well as Combat engineers had already begun to work on clearing a path through the debris towards the lab.

But the work was hard going, as the force of the explosion had ripped the place apart. Large twisted struts of metal littered the area, and the occasional angry crack of an electrical cable arcing on a metal surface sounded nearby. The overhead lights swung from their cables, flickering intermittently, almost as if the city itself was struggling to help them find their way through the semi darkness. As the men worked to move the wreckage, clouds of dust were being stirred up, creating strange waves through the air as the ancient particles glittered like thousands of stars twinkling in the semi light from above. Hushed voices could be heard from the men, issuing a command or two as they worked quickly and efficiently to get the job done like a well oiled machine. All knew their Commander's life was probably hanging in the balance. As were his friends.

The utter devastation to the surrounding area of the blast reminded Rodney all too poignantly of the time two members of his team had inadvertently discovered the Ancient Tumour Creation Device. Yet another one of their bumbling attempts to create a weapon: A weapon that had resulted in the loss of one of his dearest friends, Dr Carson Beckett.

As Rodney and Zelenka made their way slowly and carefully towards the Major, Doctor Jennifer Keller arrived with her Medical teams.

"Doc, Mckay" acknowledged the Major as he looked at them both in turn. His expression was grave but focussed. He turned slightly to gesture towards the entrance of Janus' lab. "We are almost through. We are gonna need you to do your thing, so that we can gain access…"

"Yeah, right, of course", replied Rodney, who moved quickly to the nearest panel. He brushed some of the dust off the housing first, which made him cough; he removed the front panel carefully and balanced it on top. He then connected his tablet to the power crystals and worked to set up the frequency modulator so that the wall would remain open constantly.

But. For some reason it wasn't responding.

"WHAT?" He stared at the readings. "Oh, C'mon!"

"What's wrong, Doc?" asked Lorne slowly.

"Just gimme a second!" He tried again. Again, nothing! "What the…?!"

"Rodney" said Zelenka, who grabbed his arm to get his attention. It did, but before McKay could utter another word, Zelenka was pointing towards one of the sconces on the wall.

"Oh no…" he murmured as he stared at the sconce closest to the entrance to the lab. Carefully stepping over more wreckage, Rodney went to inspect it more closely, with Zelenka and Lorne right behind him. Rodney felt his heart sink. It was completely shattered. There was no way it would create any kind of harmonics now. His friends were trapped! "Damn it!"

"But you can fix it right, Rodney?" said Jennifer optimistically, who had moved to stand beside him. Ordinarily he would have bitten someone's head off for a comment like that, but since they had become a couple he had been working hard on his people skills.

"Maybe…." He stared at the other two sconces. They appeared to still be in tact. Well, that was at least something.

"Rodney..." began Zelenka.

"Yes, yes, yes. Just a second…." Rodney rubbed his forehead hard as he tried to figure out how he was going to create another ancient artefact that would generate a harmonic resonance – In what, like five minutes! Just another day in Atlantis then!

"Rodney!" said Zelenka, more firmly this time.

"What is it, Radek?!" he couldn't stop his irritation from reflecting in his voice.

"What about the Ancient Database?"

Rodney stared at him for a moment. He was right. Shortly after Daniel Jackson and he had discovered the hidden lab, he had made sure that the exact frequency modulations had been recorded for each sconce. Just in case one of the rare artefacts was ever damaged. But it had been over, what, three years ago since then? A lot had happened since, so it was no wonder he had completely forgotten about it!

"YES!"

"But, we would have to…" started Zelenka.

"Yes, Yes, I know. But there should be one in my lab…"interrupted Rodney quickly.

"Did you fix it?" Zelenka asked, somewhat doubtfully.

McKay glared at him. "Yes, of course I fixed it!"

"Guys! Please! We're kinda on the clock here…" intervened Lorne quickly. He knew only too well how these two could argue!

Zelenka raised his eyebrows at McKay, who then quickly told him the location of the recently fixed Harmonic Resonance Modulator, and Zelenka set off at a run in the direction of Rodney's lab.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

By the time Zelenka made it back, the path to the entrance to the lab was clear of all debris, and the Combat Engineers were now continuing to make the area safe from all electrical hazards.

Rodney grabbed the Modulator from him, placed it carefully on the ground and plugged his tablet into it. He then worked quickly to transfer the data from the Ancient database and onto the device. Once complete, he stood up and looked at Lorne.

"Ok, you're good to go" he said.

The Major looked questioningly at him.

"Oh, for heaven sake!" he shoved his tablet at Zelenka, grabbed a spare torch from one of the marines standing close by and strode towards the wall and didn't stop until he had reached the other side. The scene before him stopped him in his tracks.

Lorne came through next, and walked straight into him. He was about to ask why, when he saw the reason.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Jennifer, the moment she stepped through. Within seconds though, the three senior members of staff were forced to move further into the small room as two of the marines and the med team also joined them.

The room was a lot darker than the corridor outside, as most of the displays and lights had been completely destroyed by the explosion. It was more from the lights of their torches, as they all shone their beams around the room, that the utter devastation could be seen.

It no longer looked like a lab, or a room for that matter. Shattered glass crunched loudly beneath their feet as they slowly made their way further in.

"Colonel?" called out Lorne, in the vain hope his Commander would reply.

"Teyla, Ronon?" said McKay, as he carefully navigated around another piece of twisted metal.

The flash lights, combined with the now circulating dust, were actually making it harder to make out what was what. Nothing looked recognisable as anything anymore. Rodney had not been down here in a while, but could remember a table on the far side of the wall which had had two consoles on it. Of course they were no where to be seen now, and the table looked to be just a shredded piece of metal. He turned slowly back into the room.

At that moment, a male groan came from the far side of the room.

"Sir! Over here!" cried out one of the marines, and both McKay and Lorne rushed over.

It was Ronon. Or what could only be him. Only his long dreadlocks and his tattooed left arm could be seen peaking out from under a heavy metal beam.

Jennifer moved quickly, but Lorne stopped her progress as the two marines worked quickly to secure the area. Once his men indicated she could approach, he let go of her arm. She moved quickly to kneel down beside him.

"Ronon? Can you hear me? Ronon?"

Another groan came from beneath the beam, which the marines had yet been unable to move. Jennifer reached in to grab his left hand. "Ronon? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand…"

It took a moment, but it was there. She felt a slight pressure on her hand, though not very strong. She turned quickly to her team, signalling them into action, and they carefully manoeuvred themselves around the beam to assess the extent of his wounds.

Lorne and McKay continued to scour the rest of the room; with every minute that passed their concern was growing. There was no sign of Sheppard or Teyla! It wasn't a big room, thought McKay frantically, where on earth could they be?!

Just as he was beginning to lose it, he noticed a large panel over the far side of the room, which appeared to have fallen from the ceiling across the main console. He tried not to imagine the worst, and went towards it. Bending down he could just make out a pair of small shoes poking out from underneath the end.

"Teyla!"

It took seconds for Lorne to join him, and together they started to heave the panel away. The marines quickly moved to assist, and it didn't take long before the panel slid onto its side, and revealed not just the small form of Teyla, but of Sheppard as well!

"Oh thank God!" cried McKay out loud, as he felt his heart start to beat again, only to almost stop once again. Lorne shone a light over them, revealing a serious amount of blood mixed with dust and glass. Both were completely still.

Teyla lay crookedly at his side, her hand still gripped tightly onto his left arm, and her sparing outfit now ripped to shreds to reveal most of her bare skin was either burnt or cut by flying debris. There also appeared to be a slither of metal protruding from her side.

John was face down; a small pool of blood lay underneath his nose and mouth. His BDUs were also shredded and there was now a strange smell of burning flesh. McKay began to feel suddenly very sick.

Jennifer rushed to their side, quickly using her scanner to assess the extent of their injuries.

"They are alive, but barely. We need to get them to the infirmary STAT." Suddenly her scanner started to bleep wildly, and two of her team rushed to assist.

"He's crashing!"

While Jennifer and another medic worked to carefully roll the Colonel onto his back, and gingerly remove his shirt, the others worked quickly to move Teyla onto a body board and away to allow them space to work on the Colonel. The Defibrillator was quickly set up, and placed at the side of the colonel.

Jennifer removed the stethoscope from around her neck and bent low to Sheppard's chest. "Bag him!" she ordered, and a medic placed an airbag over Sheppard's bloodied pale face.

Despite this being an all too familiar sight to McKay and the others, it still sent them all into a worried silence as the whir of the machine built up its power.

"Clear!"

The electrical thud of the Defibrillator was the only sound in the room as it activated over the Colonel's chest. His body rose with the power as the electric shock shot through him. Then came the ominous constant sound of a flat line.

"No response," confirmed the medic.

"Charge it to 200!" Jennifer didn't like the way the Colonel wasn't responding.

Again, she placed the paddles on the Colonel's chest. "Clear!" His body rose once more, and then fell, but the flat line continued.

"Still no response, Doctor."

""Give me five milligrams of Atropine!" ordered Jennifer firmly. The dose was quickly administered. "C'mon, Colonel!" The machine once more hit full charge. "Clear!"

Once again the machine shot the electrical charge through the Colonel's battered body, and Rodney couldn't help but flinch, but still he couldn't look away.

"C'mon, John." He murmured quietly, echoing the thoughts of everyone in the room. He glanced at Teyla's still form, now positioned on the body board to one side. He couldn't make out the extent of her injuries through the haze of dust and the medics still working to stabilise her, but her pale complexion mixed with the blood didn't look promising either. He looked back at John's lifeless form.

"Charge it to 250." The whirring sound and bleep indicated the machine had reached its new setting. "Clear!"

Again, the lifeless body of the Colonel rose and fell back again.

Finally, the blessed sound of a bleep sounded from the heart rate monitor, and everyone started to breathe.

Jennifer bent down to check his heart once more, and after a moment sat back up with a weak smile on her face. "Ok, he's back. Let's get an IV in, and get him to the Infirmary."

Rodney moved back to allow them to move him onto a board. He closed his eyes for a moment, sending a brief prayer of thanks to whoever was watching over his friends.

He glanced back to where Ronon was, and was relieved to see that the marines had now managed to partially move the beam, enough for the medics to place a body board beside him. He allowed himself a small smile as he watched his friend, who was conscious, grumbling angrily at a medic who was trying to persuade him to let them get the board under him. How the big guy managed to survive such an explosion he didn't know. He was just grateful that he had.

When his friends were finally carried carefully out of the room, Rodney allowed himself a brief glance back into what was left of the lab and shook his head sadly. No chance of further discoveries now. It was trashed.

Once outside, he disengaged the Modulator and handed it to Zelenka, who was watching as the three wounded were taken quickly away.

Dr Rodney McKay sighed heavily, and then activated his earpiece.

"Get me Richard Woolsey."

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - This Chapter was a tough one to write! Thanks to everyone who has left a review or sent me a pm! I love to hear your thoughts on the story and my writing style. Having never really had people read my work, it is interesting to know what you all think.

Although this is a Stargate Atlantis story, a certain member from Stargate SG1 wanted in on the action!

Anyway, time for some answers….and an even longer chapter!

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 4**

The dazzling white light of the Asgard beam shone brightly in front of the Stargate, heralding the arrival of Richard Woolsey, with none other than General Jack O'Neill standing beside him. The former, dressed in a smart suit, while the latter wore dress blues. They had clearly come straight from The Whitehouse.

Rodney and Lorne stepped forward to greet them. The Major executed a sharp salute, which the General lazily responded to. "At ease, Major."

"Mr Woolsey," said Rodney briefly, before turning to his old acquaintance. "General, I didn't expect to see you…"

"Yes, well", replied O'Neill, frowning. "When a call like yours comes through during dessert with the President, I knew it had to be serious."

Rodney was about to reply, when Woolsey gestured towards his office. "Shall we?"

With that the four men quickly made their way up the stairs, passed the gate technicians standing ever vigilant at their posts, and into the office. Woolsey sat down in his chair and O'Neill undid his jacket then casually perched himself on the edge of the desk, leaving Rodney and Lorne to stand in front of them.

Richard Woolsey leant forward on his desk, pressing his fingertips together in the form of a pyramid. "So. Explain to me again, Doctor McKay, what exactly happened."

Rodney took a deep breath and began to recount the events in intricate detail of how he and Sheppard had tried, and failed, to shut down the power remotely.

"So why didn't you just use the Chair?" asked the General, interrupting the Doctor's flow.

Rodney tried hard not to role his eyes. "We tried that, but it didn't work. Colonel Sheppard couldn't get it to disconnect the power."

"Why?" the General asked again.

Rodney huffed frustratingly. "I don't know and there wasn't exactly time to run a full diagnostic to find out, General!"

"Doctor McKay", said Woolsey firmly. "So then what happened?"

Recognising the warning tone of his voice, Rodney took another deep breath. "The Zed-pm was overloading, so we had little choice but to manually disconnect it and switch power to a Naquadah Generator."

"Ok, now tell me it didn't affect the cloak" said O'Neill slowly as he leant forward slightly. He clearly understood the full implications of that particular action.

"There was maybe a millionth of a second drop in power, but nothing that would have alerted half of San Francisco to our presence."

Both O'Neill and Woolsey physically gave a sigh of relief.

"But it didn't work." stated Woolsey, remembering the hurried telephone conversation he had had with him earlier.

"No. The only option left was to shut down the power manually."

"Which was in the East Pier" Woolsey supplied.

"Yes. I managed to pinpoint the location of the power surge to Janus' Lab, which was exactly where Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon had headed to."

"But they got there too late" stated Woolsey sadly, already knowing that they were badly injured.

"Not. Exactly."

"They're in the Infirmary aren't they?" stated O'Neill, rather sharply.

"Yes", replied Rodney, somewhat tempered by the harshness of his statement.

"Well? So? WHAT?!" exclaimed the General. If there was one thing he had little tolerance for it was scientists and their irritating need to overcomplicate things.

"Look. Moments before the explosion Sheppard said he had found the energy source. I'm guessing it must have been one of Janus' devices…" He looked at both of them intently. "All I know is that he was checking it out just seconds before the explosion. After that the energy levels instantly receded and the city began to immediately initiate a total lockdown of the East Pier."

"Is that usual procedure, Doctor?" asked Woolsey, frowning slightly.

"No. The city has an automated quarantine lockdown procedure, but that is only set to trigger if the sensors detect an outbreak..."

"So, are you saying that Sheppard must have somehow activated the lockdown _prior_ to the explosion?" interrupted the General again.

"That's what it looks like, yes!" said Rodney, who was becoming equally as frustrated. "There's no other explanation for it. From my preliminary investigations, I can also categorically say that if the lockdown had not been initiated, as well as the fail-safes, the result of the blast could have been…much worse."

His words sank home to everyone in the room.

"Are you saying, Doctor, that the blast could have obliterated the entire city?" asked Woolsey slowly.

"And then some! The power readings just before the explosion were off the scale! You are talking something equal to a 20 kiloton nuclear explosion…"

Again, silence filled the room.

The General shifted his position on the desk. "So, you think it was an ancient doo-hickey that might have caused it?"

Rodney rubbed his eyes. "Maybe." Suddenly he felt completely drained.

"So, with the lab now being ground zero, can we safely assume that it won't happen again then?" said Woolsey.

"No" replied Rodney firmly. "At least, not until I've had a chance to analyse all the data. At this point, it is pure conjecture to think it was a device rather than a system overload, but I wouldn't rule it out either. Zelenka is currently running full system diagnostics as we speak, so we should have a clearer picture soon."

Woolsey rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So, do you have any thoughts as to what sort of artefact could, as you say, have caused this?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. We haven't had a lot of opportunities to catalogue the entire contents of that place. Not since Doctor Jackson and I had the rather unpleasant experience on M6H-987 and the Attero Device." He inwardly shuddered at that particular memory.

"That was what, over a year ago, McKay!" said O'Neill, rather accusingly.

"Well, I've been kinda busy since then!" He couldn't help himself from biting back.

"Doctor," said Woolsey, again with that warning tone.

"What?! It was on my 'To Do' list!"

O'Neill shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable!" he mumbled to himself. If it had been Daniel, he wouldn't have seen him for weeks until the whole damn place had been catalogued from top to bottom. "Major" he said, turning his attention on the Air Force officer. Time for some hard facts that he knew he could follow.

Lorne, who had remained rock still and silent, now stood a little straighter. "Sir"

"Report."

He cleared his throat slightly. "Combat engineers have made the area safe, Sir, and are continuing to clear the debris. The Colonel, Teyla and Ronon managed to clear the area of all personnel before the blast." He paused, looking deeply concerned. "They were the only casualties, Sir."

The General sighed, and the Woolsey looked down at his hands. Both were thinking the same thing. That this was so typical of the Colonel; Putting his life on the line again for the lives of millions. The General made a mental note to have a word with the President about that.

"How are they doing?" asked Woolsey gently.

Rodney's voice softened as he thought of his seriously injured friends. "Not good. They are all suffering from multiple injuries. Sheppard's heart stopped soon after we got to them, and Teyla has a piece of metal imbedded in her side. Ronon appears to have come out of it with the least amount of injuries. I was just on my way down to the Infirmary when I got the message from Colonel Caldwell of your pending arrival."

O'Neill got up and straightened his uniform, and glanced at Woolsey, who also stood up. "Ok then. Let's go see 'em."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The Infirmary was a hive of activity as the four men entered the area. It could have been mistaken for any usual day as the medical personnel busied themselves with their duties, were it not for the tension that seemed to eradiate from everyone present. Nurses glanced intermittently in the direction of the Operating Theatre, where masked figures in blue scrubs could be seen through the windows, clustered around a figure on the operating table.

A nurse, who noticed their arrival, gestured to a Doctor who stood nearby checking something on a medical tablet. He looked up, passed her the tablet and walked over to them.

"Mr Woolsey. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, er…" He never could seem to remember names….

"Doctor McBride."

"Ah yes. How are they, Doctor?"

The Doctor's lips tightened slightly, glanced briefly once again towards the Operating Theatre, and then gestured for them all to follow him into a nearby room. Once they were inside, McBride shut the door.

He looked at each of them in turn before he spoke. "Ronon Dex seems to have suffered the least amount of injuries of them all. He has a concussion, as well as extensive bruising to most of his body, a dislocated shoulder and two broken ribs." He paused to let the information sink in, before he began again.

"Ms Ammagen has sustained secondary injuries as a result of the blast. She had a fragment of metal imbedded in her side, which caused internal bleeding, but has since been successfully removed and the bleeding stopped. But she lost a considerable amount of blood, due to the multiple fragments of flying objects, so we are continuing to monitor her condition. She has also third degree burns covering areas of her body. She is not out of the woods yet."

"And Colonel Sheppard?" asked Woolsey.

McBride looked down at the floor for a moment, as if to steel himself before answering. He sighed heavily before he looked back up. "I have to be honest with you, it's not looking good. Considering the proximity of the Colonel to Ms Ammagen, we think he must have stepped in front of her, as he appears to have taken the full brunt of the blast. As I'm sure you must already realise, to be in such close proximity to an explosion of that nature….well. He has sustained a serious number of injuries. Doctor Keller will fill you on the moment she comes out of surgery."

McKay felt his heart plummet. "Is Sheppard…?" He couldn't bring himself to ask the question he knew they were all thinking: was he going to make it…

"He crashed again the moment they brought him in. They only got him stabilised about..." he checked his watch, "15 minutes ago. Only then could they operate on him. She's in Theatre now."

McKay felt the sudden need to sit down, and quickly found a nearby chair.

O'Neill glanced at McKay, who now looked extremely pale. He knew only too well what it felt like to hear that your team were literally fighting for their lives.

McBride was about to speak further when a rapid knocking sounded on the door, making everyone in the room jump. He quickly opened the door to reveal Marie, one of the nurses, looking anxious.

"Doctor McBride. Doctor Keller is asking for you to assist."

He nodded. "Ok," and then began to move towards the door, turning briefly back to face them. "I will let her know you are here, and I'm sure she will be out to speak with you as soon as she can."

"Thank you, Doctor", replied Woolsey.

With that, he and Marie left the room quickly.

Rodney, who had shot out of the chair when Marie had knocked, sank heavily back down. Leaning forward he held his head in his hands.

Despite all he and his friends had been through over the last five years, Rodney had always believed they would be together. The infamous SGA-1 team: who managed to defeat the odds every time, no matter what the obstacles that would inevitably arise. Perhaps it was naive. Perhaps it was wishful thinking. But he just couldn't imagine what life would be like: without the big guy to watch his back, or her gentle nature and noble strength of character to temper his somewhat volatile moods.

But it was the man in the Operating Theatre that he would miss the most. The once cocky pilot, with his ridiculously spiky hair and easy going smile, had somehow managed to break through his own arrogant bravado, and had helped him to become a better person.

The man's deep rooted sense of loyalty and strong moral code, that forever guided his every action, had influenced Rodney more deeply than he realised. Unlike himself, the pilot always tried to hide his true intelligence and sharp mind. The fact that he had accidently let slip once that he had actually taken and passed the Mensa test had not been forgotten. Rodney suspected he was a closet mathematical genius, but not that he could ever get the man to admit it. He was also incredibly humble. Something that Rodney, thanks to Jennifer's help, was now working to correct about himself. Yes. If there was ever a man destined for great things, it was Lt Colonel John Sheppard. His friend.

Whose life now hung in the balance. And what was worse, Doctor Rodney Mackay, genius extraordinaire, was now powerless to help.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Time seemed to stand still. As they waited inside the small room, the sounds of the Infirmary were muted by the walls, disconnecting them from the hubbub outside. It felt strangely surreal to Rodney, like he was in some kind of weird sleep state; asleep yet awake. And boy, did he ever want to wake up from this nightmare!

The General and Woolsey were talking quietly in the far corner of the room, and Lorne sat silently beside him. It was strangely comforting to have John's SIC there. Like his very presence was ensuring that everything was going to be ok. Yet he knew that, in reality, it was far from ok. His friends were very far from ok.

He sighed heavily, as he stretched his position on the now uncomfortable metal chair. Groaning, he started to get up when the door opened suddenly. Jennifer stood in the doorway, bloodied scrubs and all. She had pulled down her face mask, but still had her skull cap on.

"Gentleman. General." She said. Rodney could both see and hear how exhausted she was.

The General and Woolsey stopped talking and turned to look at her. The latter's eyes widened slightly at the sight of all the blood. Instantly, she realised she must look a sight, as she looked down at herself and then quickly began to untie the garment.

"How is he, Doctor?" asked O'Neill gently.

Finally out of the offending scrubs, which she rolled up and placed in the nearby medical waste bin, she straightened to face the expectant group.

"Well. He's stable for now. Though, I won't lie to you. He is in bad shape." She indicated for them all to take a seat. Once they were all sat, she pulled off her cap and tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear, and then sat down herself.

"He has arrested twice so far. Once in the lab, and again when we brought him in. As Doctor McBride has already told you, we think he must have shielded Teyla from the majority of the blast wave. It looks like the pressure of the blast affected his ear drums, as well as his lungs and his gastrointestinal tract. We have him hooked up to a ventilator at this point to take the pressure of his lungs. He has suffered from severe internal bleeding as a result. He has five broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung. He has third degree burns to both hands, arms and chest, which will need skin grafts… if we get to that point." She took a calming breath.

"The damage to his lungs may have affected the level of oxygen that could reach his brain. The results of the scans and tests would suggest some kind of impact as he is displaying all the signs of a cerebral oedema. This would also suggest that there may be substantial brain damage."

Rodney did a sharp intake of breath, and Jennifer felt her heart miss a beat for him. But there was no easy way of saying any of this. She also noticed that the General was looking blankly at her. "It means that his brain is swelling, Sir. If his intracranial pressure goes above a certain level, we may have to do a decompressive craniotomy."

Again, there was that look of confusion. She sighed. "We may have to remove part of his skull in order for his brain to swell without causing any permanent damage."

Yep, that got through, she thought as she saw the General's eyes widen.

"Isn't that somewhat – Neanderthal, Doctor?" he asked slowly.

"It is a procedure commonly practiced, Sir. But there's something else. There are some …unusual readings that have me even more concerned."

"Which are?" asked Woolsey carefully.

"The synaptic interactions within his brain are much, much higher than normal. In fact, they are more like the readings of someone who had experienced… the Ascension Device. "

With that, she looked over to Rodney, whose eyes widened. "Oh my god!" he whispered. Jennifer knew exactly what he was now thinking.

"So, what are you saying, Doc?" asked O'Neill. "That Sheppard is going to ascend?" Here we go again, he thought to himself ironically.

Jennifer shook her head. "No, Sir. That's not what I'm suggesting. At least, I don't think so. But the readings are strange, and we are continuing to monitor that closely. I won't lie to you, gentlemen. Up to 47% of people do not survive injuries like this. But I can assure you I am doing everything I can for him.

She felt her heart miss a beat as she looked at Rodney's face as she uttered those words. He looked as though she had just spoken the Colonel's death sentence, and unshed tears glistened in his eyes as her words struck home.

But there was more, and she couldn't, and wouldn't, keep it to herself. "There is something else which has me rather…baffled actually."

"Which is?" asked Woolsey.

"Well, his blood results are showing signs of…alteration. It's as if… his DNA is somehow shifting."

Rodney looked up at her quickly. "What do you mean, shifting?" His tone of voice was harsh, though she knew it had not meant to come out that way.

"What I mean, Rodney, is that all the readings are suggesting that his Ancient ATA gene is…" she wasn't quite sure how to put it into words.

"What?!" said Rodney, somewhat roughly.

She couldn't help but glare at him at this point. "I don't know, Rodney. I've never seen anything like it before. And we are running out of time." She looked at the General. "I need some help. Someone who is more experienced in these matters…"

"Like a certain Doctor, who knows all there is to know about the ATA Gene, and perhaps another Doctor, with first hand knowledge of the Ascension?" asked the General, clearly understanding her request.

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief, and looked gratefully at O'Neill. "Yes sir!"

He nodded. "Leave it with me. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Sir." She felt the weight lift marginally from her shoulders.

"What about Teyla and Ronon, Doc?" asked Lorne.

Jennifer allowed a small smile to break through. "They are going to be fine, though it will take some time. Ronon seemed to be the least effected by the blast. I'm sure Doctor McBride has already informed you that he has a concussion, as well as extensive bruising to most of his body, a dislocated shoulder and two broken ribs. He will pull through, though his concussion is making him rather nauseous and disorientated at the moment, but it will pass." She paused to let the good news sink in.

"Teyla had a fragment of metal imbedded in her side, which caused internal bleeding, but has been removed and we managed to stop the bleeding. She lost a serious amount of blood, and has third degree burns over her body, so we are continuing to monitor her condition. But she should pull through."

"Can I see him?" asked Rodney, in a small voice. She looked at him carefully, knowing full well he was referring to the Colonel, and that this would be killing him.

"Well, we have placed him in a medically induced coma, so he won't be coming around anytime soon. But yes, you can sit with him."

Rodney nodded, clearly now too emotional to verbally respond.

"Doctor Keller?" said Woolsey. "Is Ronon in any fit state to answer any questions yet?"

She pulled a face. "To be honest, I'm not sure, Mr Woolsey. He was pretty confused as a result of the concussion, and the level of pain medication means that he may not be as lucid as you would hope.…"

"Can we at least try?"

She considered it for a moment. "Alright, but the moment he shows any signs of distress, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Both the General and Woolsey nodded their agreement.

"Very well." She opened the door. "After you…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Rodney and the others followed her through the Infirmary to where Ronon now lay.

Knowing the big guy's ability to usually mask pain, Rodney was somewhat shocked to see him look so pale and drawn. Hooked up to monitors that surrounded his bed, he appeared to be asleep, though to Rodney he looked dead. Only the movement of his bare chest proved otherwise. Tight looking bandages wrapped around his bare torso and the dark purple bruising was already beginning to reveal the extent of his internal injuries. His right shoulder was strapped up and a dressing over his left eye indicated what had caused the concussion.

Jennifer moved to check his charts whilst the others moved to surround the bed. Rodney moved slowly to stand beside her, and she gave him a tiny smile in an effort to reassure him. "He's going to pull through, Rodney."

He could only nod as he looked back at his friend.

Jennifer nodded her consent for them to try to talk to him. Woolsey stepped closer to the bed.

"Ronon?"

At first, there was no response, and he looked across at Jennifer for guidance. She touched Ronon's left arm gently. "Ronon? You have some visitors…"

Ronon's eyelids moved a couple of times in recognition, yet they remained closed.

Jennifer looked to Rodney. "Say something to him, Rodney."

He looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "Er, yeah. Hey there big guy. Isn't it about time you woke up?"

A low groan proved that he had been heard, and Ronon's eyes began to slowly open.

"Hey, Ronon" said Jennifer gently, her hand still on his arm. "How are you feeling?"

His eyes blinked as if trying to focus on his surroundings. He seemed to feel the warmth of her hand on his arm, as he slowly moved his head to look down at it, then slowly up at her. His movements were sluggish and pronounced, almost like a drunk.

"Heaay, doc." He slurred, and a slightly silly grin appeared on his face. Rodney couldn't help but role his eyes. Even though he knew Jennifer was completely in love with him, he remembered a time when Ronon had also been interested in her. But, that seemed such a long time ago, and Ronon was seeing Amelia Banks now.

Jennifer smiled warmly back at him. "Hey there. How do you feel?"

Ronon frowned as he considered the question. "Weird."

She nodded. "It's the Tylenol". He blinked slowly at her. "The medication. Are you in any pain?"

Ronon tilted his head slightly to one side, and then grinned widely at her. "Nope"

"Something funny?" she asked as he continued to grin at her.

"There's two of you…."

"That would be the concussion, Ronon. Remember I told you about the wound on your head?"

He slowly tried to lift his left arm up towards his head, but Jennifer held it away. "No, you have to leave it alone, Ronon. I don't want to have to redo the sutures again…"

His smile slowly disappeared, looking as though he had been scolded. "Yeah. Sorrry."

She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "It's ok. Look," she gestured to the others around them. "You have some visitors. Do you remember their names?"

Ronon's gaze slowly moved to Rodney, who shifted uncomfortably beside her. "Hey, buddy."

The grin came back. "Ma-Kay."

Rodney breathed a heavy sigh, relieved he remembered his name. "Yeah, that's me. Rodney McKay…"

"Do you remember who I am, Ronon?" asked Woolsey slowly.

Ronon moved his head slowly around the room until his eyes eventually fell on the balding man. He frowned, as he tried to remember. "Woolly"…

Rodney snorted, and Jennifer tried not to laugh. Even Woolsey let out a smile. "Close enough" he replied.

"Don't suppose you remember me, do you?" asked O'Neill and Ronon looked at him. The General had not worked with the Satedan since they had come to rescue him and Woolsey from the Replicators a couple of years back, so was pretty sure he wouldn't remember him.

Ronon was still frowning, clearly trying hard to recall the name, so O'Neill decided to put him out of his misery. "General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force. That's O'Neill with two L's."

Ronon just stared at him.

Woolsey cleared his throat. "Ronon? I wondered if you felt up to a couple of questions."

His gaze swung back towards him. "O-kay." He said after a moment.

"We need to know what happened in the lab, Ronon. Can you tell us anything you remember?"

Ronon looked confused. "Lab?"

"Yes. The lab you, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla went into…" he spoke slowly, so as not to confuse him further.

Ronon continued to frown, clearly working hard to remember. "Shepp'rd…Teayy-la…"

Suddenly, a nearby monitor started bleeping its warning as his heart rate shot up, and his breathing quickened as he struggled to sit up. He then looked straight at McKay. "Where are they?!" he growled intensely.

"Easy, Ronon, easy" said Jennifer in a soothing voice as she gently pushed him back down against the pillows. She then overrode the alarm on the monitor and turned back to her patient. "They are alive, and are both here in the Infirmary." She didn't want to alarm him further by telling him exactly what state his friends were truly in.

He breathed out and closed his eyes, as if he was suddenly drained of all energy.

Jennifer looked across at the General and Woolsey, and was about to suggest they came back later, when Ronon began to speak. His eyes were now open, and staring up at the ceiling as he began.

"Shepp'rd. He knew."

"Knew what, Ronon?" asked Jennifer quietly. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Taeyy-la. Tried to stop him…knew it would hurt him…more." he grimaced, but still stared at the ceiling.

"The Colonel was already in pain before you entered the room?" asked Woolsey, not sure if he was interpreting him correctly.

His head moved slightly. "His Head. Made him dizzy."

Woolsey looked at the others, as the revelation hit home. Rodney was the first to respond, as he began to suspect what might have happened. "He led you to the lab, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Can you remember where he went in the room?"

Ronon started to breathe more heavily, and Jennifer glanced quickly at the monitor to check the readings. They were rising. He wouldn't be able to go on for much longer, but she knew how important this was, so remained silent for the moment.

"Table. Can't see. Standing in front. Shepp'rd. In pain…" Ronon began to sound distressed by the apparent flashback he now seemed to be re-living.

Rodney moved closer to the bed. "Did Sheppard touch anything? Could you hear any noise that would indicate a device had been activated?"

Ronon seemed to be about to respond, when he suddenly turned rather green. Jennifer quickly turned and reached for something on one of the monitor stands. She only just managed to position the bowl under him in time, as Ronon promptly leaned over awkwardly towards her, and vomited violently into it.

Rodney immediately stepped back and turned away. "Urgh! That is just disgusting!" he groaned, trying to fight his own desire to throw up.

Once Ronon had finished retching, Jennifer slowly eased him back down again. "Ok. I think that's about it for now, gentlemen."

Both Woolsey and O'Neill nodded in agreement, and they started to move away, when Ronon spoke up, halting them in their tracks.

"Shepp'rd.…" his eyes had begun to close, yet his slurred words still came. "He knew. He...knew…"

**tbc**

Chapter 5: The specialists are brought in, who hopefully can shed some light on just what might be happening to Sheppard…and Rodney finally gets to see him.

Doctor McBride is a genuine character on SGA – he helped transport Weir to the Infirmary in Adrift, and again took over from Keller during Identify.

Please leave a review, send me a pm….just let me know what you think of it so far….or anything you would particularly like to see perhaps? Though i can't promise anything as these characters do seem to have a mind of their own!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story and for all the feedback!

Sorry it's taken a bit longer to write this particular chapter – quite a bit of research went into it. I promise to all of you that I will not stop until the story is complete.

Yet another long chapter for you….it was originally even longer, but I decided to split it into two. So, yes, the next one is already written, and will follow soon.

Please let me know what you think…

Bit of a warning: Tempers are flaring as the tension mounts, so some of our friends may swear a bit. I tried to keep to only the words I heard them use on either SG1 or Atlantis, so there is nothing gratuitous. Promise!

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 5**

True to his word, General O'Neill immediately headed out of the Infirmary to make some calls, leaving the others to follow Jennifer towards where the Colonel now lay.

Ronon's words echoed through Rodney's mind: '_He knew...Sheppard knew_…"

He struggled to get his head around everything: from the graphic details of his friends' injuries, to the alarming revelations about Sheppard's condition.

Elevated Synaptic readings.

Shifting DNA.

Being in pain before the explosion.

All the evidence screamed to him one thing: Ancient. And that, in anyone's book, meant serious trouble. It also suggested something else: that the cause of the blast must have been one of Janus' devices in the lab.

Rodney was angry. Damn that ancient! Could the man not have designed something that could have made things better, instead of potentially reeking complete and utter destruction?

Elizabeth Weir had always spoken rather reverently of Janus, but then she always had had a soft spot for all things Ancient. Though even to him, the Attero device had at first seemed like the scientist had been on to something. But then, as with most ancient technology, it had had devastating side effects: exploding Stargates with the force of a dozen nuclear warheads! It had almost killed Jackson when they had tried to disable the device.

No. The unorthodox Lantean scientist had proved to be anything but helpful. Well, unless you counted the time he helped Elizabeth come back from ten thousand years in the past in order to save Atlantis, and consequently their lives… But he didn't count that. Not now.

Now, all that mattered was saving the lives of his friends - Of John. Who had, even in pain, thought only of saving his people. But would it be too high a price this time?

Jennifer was leading them away from the Recovery area, and back towards the Operating Level. Rodney realised then that they obviously didn't think John was stable enough to be moved too far away from the Operating theatres. Just in case…

As the continued to walk down the corridors, Jennifer explained that they had moved him into an isolation room to ensure the environment remained sterile, as the risk of infection was extremely high for major burns victims. She led them first to the Gowning Room, just off the Theatres, so that Woolsey, Lorne and McKay could change. No one spoke a word. Once gowned, masked and capped, they followed Jennifer into the room.

Rodney had tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see. But as they entered the room, the scene before him made his stomach drop and his heart beat painfully hard in his chest.

The only sounds in the room was the rhythmical 'suck', 'punch' noise as the ventilator breathed for his friend, and the regular yet soulful bleep coming from the heart rate monitor that still indicated life. The lights were dimmed somewhat, so that it was more comfortable for the patient, even though his eyes were closed. Though to Rodney, it felt almost as though the Ancient city was trying to help the ailing patient in any way 'she' could. Whatever the reason, it felt like he was treading on some sacred ground.

Various machines surrounded the figure that lay completely still in the centre of it all. The only way Rodney could recognise it truly was John was by the unruly dark hair sticking out the top of the bandages that were wrapped around his head.

More bandages covered his entire torso, arms and hands, making him appear almost mummified. IV leads disappeared underneath the bandages, carefully administering set doses of various fluids from pouches that hung from stands. Large monitors displayed real-time images of the internal medical state of the patient. A nurse worked quietly in the background, taking readings and entering them onto a tablet.

For some reason Rodney couldn't get his legs to work, so he just stood there, staring. It was as though, if he got too close, it would all become real. That somehow, by keeping his distance, he could almost deny it was John laying there.

A gentle touch at his elbow made him start. It was Jennifer. He looked slowly into her eyes that squinted slightly, indicating a smile beneath her face mask.

"Come talk to him, Rodney." She said softly.

She knew him so well…and he loved her so much for that. He forced his legs to move and allowed himself be slowly guided towards the bed. Lorne and Woolsey hung back, both clearly giving them a moment alone.

As Rodney stared down all he could see at first was the cumbersome breathing tube that covered most of John's face. He tried to look passed it and all the bandaging, to find the deathly white face of his friend. And then it hit him hard.

John Sheppard was really dying!

"Oh, my God! …John…." he whispered faintly. His eyes flooded with tears and his breath caught as his throat tightened painfully. He clenched his lips firmly, struggling to keep the tears from falling. A gentle squeeze at his elbow reminded him that Jennifer was still with him, and he fought even harder to regain control.

"He's a fighter, Rodney." She whispered. "Don't give up hope."

All he could was nod as he didn't trust his voice. Instead he looked up, and noticed a familiar looking machine positioned close to John's head. It was the 'Ascendometer' he had used when he had been zapped by the Ascension Device.

He knew only too well that when synaptic activity reached 96%, all that was needed was a constant EEG frequency of 0.1 to 0.9 hertz, and then hey presto: Ascension. He forced himself to focus on the readings. 79%. 4.2 hertz.

John was getting so close! Was this how it would end for him?

Ascension?

Rodney bowed his head and closed his eyes, unable to look any longer. He felt a small hand slide into his, and a little reassuring squeeze. Jennifer. She would save him. And Carson. They were both incredible doctors, and if anyone could save him, they would. He just prayed that they would find a way before it was too late…

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Exactly one hour later Doctors Daniel Jackson and Carson Beckett arrived, complete with several suitcases and boxes, courtesy of the Daedalus. Both were led straight to the Conference Room. As soon as they entered, Rodney shot out of his chair. "Oh, thank God!"

Greetings were quickly exchanged and everyone took their seats. Then the meeting began, with Rodney, O'Neill and Woolsey quickly bringing them up to speed.

Carson looked across at Rodney for a moment. "You don't think the blast was caused by a malfunction, do ye, Rodney?" he asked carefully.

Rodney took a deep breath before he replied. "Given all the evidence so far, I am almost certain that the blast was not down to a malfunction within the city's systems. I believe it originated, and was created by, a device in Janus' lab.

"You're sure about that?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes. The systems diagnostics are still running, but so far Zelenka and I can find no obvious discrepancies that would have created such a massive energy spike."

"The current medical state of Colonel Sheppard would back up Doctor McKay's theory," said Jennifer firmly, clearly giving him her support. "His synaptic readings are continuing to rise, and frequent blood samples are clearly showing some kind of transformation that could only have been created by some kind of Ancient device. Ronon also reported that the Colonel had also been in pain prior to the explosion."

They all knew what that meant. The Colonel's strong ATA gene and ancient devices…

"Any idea what kind of device may have caused this?" asked Daniel, directing his question straight at McKay, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"He doesn't know" said O'Neill flatly. "He didn't get a _chance_ to catalogue the contents of the lab."

Rodney glared at him before he looked back at Daniel. He took a deep calming breath, just as Teyla had taught him. Now wasn't the time to lose his temper. There was too much at stake to play the blame game. "No." he said, through rather gritted teeth.

"So, at this point, we have no idea what to look for or how to help Sheppard," summarised the General sharply. "Daniel?" he said slowly.

Daniel frowned hard. "There's nothing left to salvage from the lab?"

Woolsey spoke up. "The Combat Engineers are still clearing the area, but it is doubtful that there is anything left intact after a blast of that size."

Daniel, still frowning, looked across at Jennifer. "You say the Colonel's synaptic levels are rising. What were his latest readings?"

She looked down at her tablet. "79%. 4.2 hertz, and slowly rising."

Daniel chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "That doesn't give us a lot of time."

She shook her head sadly.

"Doctor Jackson. What do you know about Janus?" asked Woolsey.

"The one from Earth or the Ancient?" asked Rodney, clearly recognising the difference.

"Well, who's to say they aren't the same guy?" asked O'Neill pointedly.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at him. He was impressed. "Yes, Jack. They most likely are."

"Alright then. What do we know about the one from Earth?" clarified Woolsey. "I vaguely recall something about January being named after him…"

O'Neill let out a heavy sigh. He knew what was coming: That this was the point where Daniel usually spoke at break-neck speed, reaming off facts like his life depended on it.

Daniel nodded, ignoring Jack completely. Ancient history was his speciality, and he didn't have to do any research in order to pull such text book information to the fore.

"Yes, that's right. According to Ancient mythology, Janus was a very old, much revered Pagan Roman God, who was also the son of Apollo. He supposedly helped Saturn, who was expelled from Heaven by Jupiter. In gratitude, Saturn gave him the power to see the past and the future. He is usually depicted on statues and coins as having two heads: one looking back to the year departed, and the other looks towards the New Year."

He paused for a moment before he continued with his history lesson.

"Some write that Janus was a mortal; even a king among men. Legend has it that he came from Thessaly, which is now Greece, married a beauty named Jana, and together they ruled as the first King and Queen of Latium, which is now known as Rome. Under his rule he introduced money, law and agricultural methods, and his people prospered. When he died, they deified him and he became the Protector of Rome."

"Hardly kept a low profile when he came back to Earth then…" commented O'Neill ironically.

"No, not so much," replied Daniel. "But he wasn't just the God of Beginnings and Endings. His name comes from the Latin word 'ianua' meaning 'door'. He was also the Guardian of passages, gates and doorways."

He paused, allowing the significance of that statement to sink in. Of course, it was O'Neill that spoke up first.

"Well, I guess old hobbies die hard..."

"Do we know if Janus actually ascended, Doctor?" asked Woolsey again, trying to keep the meeting on track.

"Who knows?" replied Daniel. "I would imagine so, although I'm sure that The Others would have had a full time job keeping an eye on him. He never was one for towing the line while he was alive, let alone as an Ascended being…"

"Just like an Asgard we used to know, Daniel" said O'Neill. Daniel looked at him questionably.

"Loki" replied O'Neill, pulling a face. "And you remember how that turned out…"

Daniel nodded, remembering the renegade Asgard scientist, who had tampered with Jack's DNA, thus creating O'Neill's clone, 'Jonathan'. Luckily Thor had taken him into custody and they had never from him again.

The room fell silent.

"All right then," said Woolsey as he looked at everyone in the room. "Any suggestions?"

"Well obviously we need to find out what the device was designed to do" said Daniel matter of factly. "For all we know it could have already set about a chain of events that, for the moment, we cannot possibly foresee. If it was clearly having some effect on the Colonel even prior to the blast, there's a strong possibility that there is more to this that just an explosion."

"What makes you think that, Doctor?" asked Woolsey.

Daniel looked at him hard. "They are Ancient."

"So Daniel, how do you propose we do that?" asked O'Neill, somewhat sarcastically. "We have no records of the contents of the lab, nor do we have any idea what to look for."

Daniel couldn't help but let out a small smile. "By going through the Earth histories for significant entries on Janus, and then seeing if any match up with anything in the Ancient Database."

"That's gonna take a while, Daniel. Something that I don't think Sheppard has a lot of…" O'Neill could see the logic; he just wasn't convinced that they would find the answers in time. But he did have faith in his friend. Daniel always did have a habit of finding the lost – Atlantis being a prime example!

"I can't see any other way, Jack."

O'Neill rubbed his hands together. "Ok then. Sounds like a plan."

"In the meantime, I will work with Doctor Keller to get to the bottom of what may be happening to the Colonel's DNA." added Carson quickly.

"I'll continue to work through the systems diagnostics with Zelenka," said Rodney. The revelation that the explosion could be just the beginning was unsettling to say the least!

Woolsey looked at everyone around the room. "Very good. Thank you everyone. We will reconvene in three hours."

With that, the meeting was brought to a close, and everyone quickly left to start what was going to be a very long shift!

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Daniel frowned suddenly, leant closer towards the monitor, and re-read the sentence again. No, he thought, surely not.

For the last two hours he had been painstakingly going through the Ancient Database, searching for key phrases and instances of anything Janus related. Consequently all the words were now beginning to blur into one long stream of Ancient.

Of course he could have run a system word search, which would have been far quicker, but he was nothing if not meticulous. It was never just one word that suggested a possible lead, but a certain 'phrase' or subtle reference… and that had been exactly how he had found Janus' secret lab in the first place!

So now, when he saw it, he wasn't sure if he had just imagined it. He couldn't understand why this was so clearly visible. Perhaps it was a trick; a trial of some kind. He certainly knew how much the Ancients loved their riddles and tests.

He scrolled back up the page a little. The paragraph above seemed so innocuous.

A woman, whose name turned out was Thessara, had sent the Ancient equivalent of an email, communicating to her sister that she was so incredibly unhappy with her husband. She suspected that he was having an affair, and Daniel could see that the sisters seemingly had been communicating this way for some time. The woman complained that, being so close to giving birth of their first born, she had thought he would be more supportive. Instead he had seemed more distant, and she hardly saw him for days on end.

Daniel read on.

The unhappy wife wrote of how her husband had become increasingly restless since the **Council** had instructed him to **cease his work** on his latest **project**. Since then, he had been spending most of his nights away, and she was sure he was having an affair. Then when she could finally stand it no more, and when he had come home briefly to pick up some **notebook**, she finally accused him of adultery.

Being so close to her birthing date he was instantly concerned for her wellbeing, and after what seemed so long, he finally held her close as he had tried to calm her. When she continued to push him for an answer as to exactly what he had been doing, all he would say was that she must trust him. That what he was doing was for her, and more importantly, for his unborn son. Was the work approved, she had asked of her husband. No.

She couldn't see how **going against the Council, again**, could possibly help her and their son, and that he cared more for his **science** than he did his family. He had then become angry with her, and told her that what he was working on now was the most important work he would ever do. The wife had asked why. What could be so important that would **not be condoned** by the Council? That would likely endanger his very **position on the Council**?

Daniel moved closer to the screen as he read the key line out loud:

"Thessara, dilectone mea. Est clavia mia vita operari. Mea est Videum."

"**Thessara, my love, it is the KEY to all my life's work. It is my LEGACY."**

A deep sense of foreboding began to settle heavily in the pit of Daniel's stomach.

Was it him? Had he found it? The link to what the device might be?

**The Legacy of Janus?**

He looked down at his notebook, now full of hastily scribbled words; some were underlined and circled key phases.

God of transitions.

Chaos.

Prophecy.

God of the Heavens.

Interpreter of mysteries.

Birth and death."

As he stared at the words, he felt the strange nagging feeling start to grow stronger. Like a forgotten memory. As though there was a key piece of information just waiting to get out. Was there something connected to all this that might have been removed from his mind before he had descended? Possibly. No. Probably. He just wished he could remember!

He sighed heavily, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. If only Oma Desala were here…he could ask her. But then, he knew she would only answer him in her usual cryptic riddles, leaving him with more questions that answers. He didn't even know if she still existed. Not after her final showdown with Anubis.

Which was a shame, because, judging from the state of Colonel Sheppard, he may be in need her services soon…

He frowned at that thought. He remembered how uncertain he had been the first time he had faced the choice of ascension. As he had lain there, dying from the radiation poisoning, in excruciating pain, he had felt utterly lost. And then she had appeared and had offered him the Path. Who would be there if, and when, Sheppard's time came?

He sat up straight. He didn't know whether he could, or even if it was possible. But he would certainly damn well try!

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Rodney couldn't remember the last time he had felt this exhausted. Well, not since they had arrived back on Earth that was! In the Pegasus Galaxy, it was a daily feeling. Perhaps he was just going soft!

He grabbed his fourth mug of coffee and took a deep gulp, and then stared back at the screen in front of him. The diagnostics were still scrolling through as the program continued to run. It felt like he had been this for hours, where in reality it had not been quite two. So far, there was nothing that indicated any malfunction. In fact, the more he read the more he was undeniably convinced that the explosion had been down to one of Janus' devices.

Sifting through the data Rodney had finally managed to find the exact moment Sheppard had initiated the lockdown and fail-safes, just as he had suspected. It had been literally seconds before the explosion, though the city had been slow to respond for some reason, so had appeared to activate AFTER the blast. He couldn't figure out why Atlantis had not reacted instantly, as the city was usually so quick to do so, especially where John was concerned. Perhaps, whatever had been causing John pain, had also affected the city in some way. That was not a pleasant thought!

He tore his eyes away from the screen and rubbed his eyes hard. He bent forward, resting his head in his hands.

As he sat there alone in his lab, he felt his anger rise once again, only this time it directed at himself. If he had only made the time to catalogue the damn lab, his friends probably wouldn't now be lying in the Infirmary, fighting for their lives!

Suddenly there was a loud blip sound, and he looked up. He frowned instantly. "What the…?" His screen had turned completely blank. He stood up, and checked the connections at the back. Nope, still connected and the light was still indicating power. Even if the diagnostics had completed it wouldn't just turn the screen off!

Just as he started to turn to another screen, all the power to the room suddenly shut down, plunging him into total darkness.

"Radek!" he yelled. No reply. "Radek!"

Then, a dark figure appeared suddenly at the doorway, making him cry out.

"Radek! Don't DO that!" suddenly embarrassed by the almost girl like squeal he had just made.

"What are you doing sat in the dark, Rodney?" asked Zelenka as he slowly made his way into the room.

"The lights just went off!" he retorted angrily.

"I can see that…" replied the ever patient scientist.

"What are you doing?!" Rodney demanded. He didn't have time for games.

"Nothing! I…"

Then suddenly, as quickly as the power had shut down, everything came back on and the computers all started to run their reboot procedures.

Rodney looked at Zelenka, who looked as confused as he did. He was just about to say something when his earpiece activated.

"_Doctor Mckay? We are waiting for you." _

It was Woolsey.

Rodney checked his watch – had it really been three hours?! He sighed heavily. "Keep going, Radek. I'll be back. Oh, and find out why the hell the power just went off!"

And with that, he grabbed his tablet from the table, and marched out, leaving a rather perplexed Zelenka behind him.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Rodney quickly took a seat at the Conference table, which was now covered with various books and papers that indicated the depth of which Daniel's research had taken him to. The man himself still held a pen in hand, hovering over a large notebook, as though still poised to write. The man was nothing if not thorough!

"Doctor McKay," said Woolsey as he began the meeting. "Have you managed to find anything more?"

"Yeah. Sheppard did activate the lockdown and fail safes, seconds before the explosion, though there seems to have been some kind of delayed response by the city's systems."

"A Delay? What kind of delay?" asked O'Neill.

He tried so hard not to glare at the General, and spoke slowly as he tried to contain his irritation. "I'm not sure. The diagnostics are still running, but there is a significant delay from when Sheppard initiated the command to when the city began to activate the lockdown."

"I see. So it looks as though he clearly understood the threat level…" added Woolsey carefully.

"I would say a definite yes."

"Not to mention that there may be something else going on…" added O'Neill.

Rodney didn't voice his agreement. They were all thinking the same anyway.

Woolsey stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment before he continued, looking over at Keller and Carson. "Doctors, have you managed to make any progress?"

Carson glanced at Jennifer, who nodded for him to proceed. "Not as much as I'd hope at this stage, Mr Woolsey. But I can report that Doctor Keller was right. His DNA is indeed in some form of transition. Into what, at this point, I wouldn't like to hazard a guess. We are still analysing the data, but this is highly advanced genetics and I've never senn anything like it before….What I can say for sure, that he isn't about to change into a bug this time" he added, trying to add a lighter note.

It didn't work, so he carried on with his report. "His external and internal injuries are seriously taxing his immune system. I'm not sure…" he hesitated, glancing at Rodney for a second," how much longer the lad can take it…"

"Isn't there anything else you can do for him?" Rodney asked, his voice sounding suddenly small.

"We have already increased his pain medication higher than I am comfortable with, and I daren't increase it any further. I'm afraid that all we can do is….continue to make him as comfortable as possible…"

Silence filled the room.

"So that's it?!" exclaimed Rodney loudly, making everyone in the room flinch at the severity of his tone. "We're just giving up?!"

"No, Doctor, we aren't" replied Woolsey firmly. He glanced across at Daniel. "Doctor Jackson? Have you found anything that might help?"

Daniel put his pen down and laced his fingers together across his notebook.

"Well, considering I've only been looking for a few hours, I've found a rather interesting entry in the Ancient Database."

He glanced briefly at his notebook, and then continued on.

"Bearing in mind that I actually found evidence of Janus' Secret Lab through his co-workers comments, I thought I'd try the same tack this time. So I started looking through some of their communiqué's. Of course, there was a lot of the usual day to day messages…who was covering which shift, times of meetings, what materials needed ordering…"

"Daniel…" O'Neill could tell he was getting side tracked already!

Daniel, glancing at him, and realised he was actually deviating from the point. Still. Surely they had to appreciate that, how had Mitchell put it so eloquently? It was 'Daniel-Disneyland'!

He shifted in his seat, and then continued.

"I came across a particular series of communiqués from a woman, named Thessara, to her sister."

"Doesn't that mean…?" Rodney started to say.

"Yes, it means 'Treasure' in Ancient." He hurried on. "It turns out she was unhappy with her husband, and thought he was having an affair."

"Well," said O'Neill. "That's a show stopper, right there. Ancients had marital problems. So, get to the point where it starts getting interesting, will ya?"

Daniel couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Thessara was heavily pregnant, and was concerned that he was spending more and more time away from her. She told her sister that…" he looked down at his notebook, and read straight from it, emphasising the words he had circled.

"… How her husband had become increasingly restless since the **Council** had instructed him to **cease his work** on his latest **project**. Since then, he had been spending most of his nights away, and she was sure he was having an affair. When she could finally stand it no more, the next time he came home briefly to pick up some **notebook**, she had finally accused him of adultery.

When she continued to push him for an answer as to exactly what he had been doing, all he would say was that she must trust him. That what he was doing was for them, and more importantly, for his unborn son. Was the work approved, she had asked of her husband. No.

She couldn't see how **going against the Council, again**, could possibly help her and their son, and that he cared more for his **science** than he did his family. He had then become angry with her, and told her that what he was working on now was the most important work he would ever do. The wife had asked why. What could be so important that would **not be condoned** by the Council? And most likely endanger his very **position on the Council**?"

He paused, looking up at the faces around the room.

"So, yet another rebellious scientist?" offered Carson.

"Did it say anything else, Doctor?" asked Woolsey.

Daniel took a deep breath, and spoke the words that had somehow imprinted themselves in his mind.

"Thessara, dilectone mea. Est clavia mia vita operari. Mea est Videum."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson, but my Ancient is not very good…" commented Woolsey.

"It means, Mr Woolsey:

"**Thessara, my love, it is the KEY to all my life's work. It is my LEGACY."**

The room was suddenly silent, and the tension went up a notch.

Woolsey was the first to recover. "So, are you suggesting, Doctor, that the man in the communiqué was, in fact, Janus? That the device Colonel Sheppard…found in the lab MAY have been…"

Daniel took another deep breath in. "The Legacy of Janus. Yes."

Silence.

"Well, that can't be good…" said O'Neill, after a moment.

"No. Probably not", Daniel grimaced.

"Okay then. So, going with the assumption that the device was in fact the 'Legacy of Janus'…what else did you find?" Woolsey asked, recovering himself.

"Janus, of Ancient Earth, was also known as the God of transitions, of birth and death, of Prophecy, and as God of the Heavens. One story, as written by an ancient Roman poet by the name of Ovid, said…" he looked down at his notebook, and read aloud…

"_The ancients call me Chaos…_

_Note the long ages past of which I shall tell._

_The clear air, and the three other elements._

_Fire, water, earth, were heaped together as one._

_When, through the discord of its components,_

_The mass dissolved, and scattered to new regions,_

_Flame found the heights; air took a lower place,_

_While earth and sea sank to the furthest depth."_

"The four elements…" murmured Carson thoughtfully. Daniel nodded and then continued on.

"He also writes about his appearance:

"_Holding his stick in his right hand, his key in the left…_

_Keeper of keys and the interpreter of mysteries_…"

Daniel paused, waiting for some response. He looked up again.

O'Neill scratched his head. "I dunno, Daniel…sounds to me like Ancient propaganda…"

Daniel sighed. "Well, we know from our experiences of Merlin, that legend is often based on an element of fact. We just…have to figure out the truth from the fiction."

Rodney threw himself back into his chair, mumbling low to himself.

"Ok, Daniel," said O'Neill calmly," go do your thing..."

He nodded and began to gather his paperwork together, as Woolsey brought the meeting to a close.

"Alright everyone, carry on, and we'll meet back here in another two hours."

Chairs rolled back as everyone stood, and Rodney stormed out of the room.

Jennifer wandered over to Daniel, looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Doctor, Rodney didn't mean to be rude. It's just…"

"Please." He gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I've known Rodney a long time now, and I know just how much this is cutting him up."

She smiled gratefully at him. "It's hard for…all of us. I mean…It's not like the Colonel hasn't been seriously injured before. It's just that…" she didn't want to say it.

He stopped gathering his papers to look at her. "…It feels different this time?" he offered gently.

Her vision blurred as her emotions rushed to the fore. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "Yes. I'm not sure that…we can…save him this time…"

He reached out to take her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Have faith. The guy does seem to have nine lives…"

She couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Yeah. Let's just hope he still has a few of those left. Lord knows he has used a few up in the last few years."

"Well, take it from a man who knows, there are always ways around that…"

They looked around and realised they were the only ones left in the room, and Jennifer started to leave.

"Er, Doc?"

She turned back towards him. "Please, call me Jennifer."

He smiled at her. "Jennifer, would it be possible to see the Colonel?"

"Of course. Though I must warn you, he doesn't look good."

Daniel grimaced slightly. "Believe me. I know exactly what to expect."

"Can I – ask you something?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Sure."

"Isn't that how you ascended, Doctor?" asked Jennifer carefully. "Through life threatening injuries?"

"Yeah, the first time. It was Radiation poisoning from a Naquadria bomb. Not the highlight of my career..." He knew that his symptoms were incredibly similar to the Colonel's. "You want to know if I was given a choice on whether to ascend?"

Jennifer smiled slightly, grateful of his insight. "Yeah, something like that."

Daniel took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be painful for her to hear. "You have to understand that I was in excruciating pain. There was nothing else anyone could have done. And yes, I was given a choice. I could have chosen to die, or ascend. In my mind, despite the pain I knew it would cause the people I was leaving behind, I knew in my heart what I had to do. So I accepted the help of one Oma Desala, and ascended."

"But you came back, right? How is that possible?"

"Well, I don't remember exactly as Oma wiped most of memories before I descended. But I'm pretty sure that I wasn't very good at towing the line…"

"Well, I'm not sure how good the Colonel will be at doing that." said Jennifer, smiling ever so slightly. He returned her smile. He knew only too well of Sheppard's character. He had been there that day in Antarctica, when the then Major had first sat in the Chair. So long ago.

He shook off the memory, and focussed on the task ahead. This was NOT going to be easy…..

**tbc**

Postscript: please excuse any inaccuracies with the Latin/Ancient translations. Stargate only came up with a few key words and phrases in Ancient, so I had to look up the Latin equivalent.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heavy snow has allowed me to post this a little earlier than I thought I would be able to.

Thanks again to all of you for sticking with my story and for all the feedback!

Oh, and same warnings apply as the previous chapter.

Our friends are getting closer to discovering the truth….

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 6**

Jennifer left Daniel standing beside the Colonel's bed. The archaeologist had asked some very specific questions about his injuries, and then had slipped into silence. She had continued to stand beside him for a while, until she began to feel it was time to leave him to whatever it was he was doing. For the moment, he was just standing there, looking at the Colonel, still saying nothing. It was almost as if he were expecting John to suddenly open his eyes…

But she had heard the stories of the great Doctor Daniel Jackson, and knew that there must be more to it. He was, after all, the only man to have ascended and descended, twice. The man had to be working on something or another.

Sighing heavily, she headed off in the direction of the Recovery level to check on her other two patients.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Damn it!"

Zelenka peered over the top of his monitor, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Sorry?"

Rodney didn't acknowledge him, but just stood up quickly from his stool and started to pace the floor of his lab, rapidly mumbling angrily at himself.

"Rodney?" said Zelenka again. "What's wrong?" Although he already knew that there was a whole 'bunch' of things that were wrong. He was just wondering which one particular 'wrong' thing the man was referring to.

Rodney stopped and spun to face him.

"It doesn't make any sense!"

Zelenka knew better than to reply, knowing full well that Rodney wouldn't hear him anyway.

"What the HELL am I missing!?" He started to pace again, running his hand through his hair.

He suddenly stopped pacing and went straight up to the large white board, grabbed the whiteboard eraser and frantically started wiping his previous equations off. Grabbing a black marker, he scrawled **JANUS** in the centre.

"Ok, Radek." He said, turning slightly towards him. "Let's take this one step at a time. What do we know for sure?"

Radek couldn't help but suddenly feel like he was back at school!

"That the explosion was not caused by a malfunction of the city's systems."

Rodney turned, and wrote that down on one side of the board. "Ok, what else?"

"That there was a 4.5 second delay from the point Colonel Sheppard gave the lockdown command, to when the city began to respond."

"Yes!" exclaimed Rodney, pointing the pen at him. He turned again to scribble on the board. "So, what does that tell us?"

Zelenka really did feel like he was back at school!

"That something was affecting either the city and/or the Colonel."

Once again, he scribbled on the board.

"Both of which are likely. Jackson suggested that the device may not just be about causing a massive explosion, but that it could indicate the beginning of perhaps a series of events…."

"Not a pleasant thought," added Zelenka thoughtfully.

"Ronon said that John's head was hurting, and that it made him dizzy. Now, that would suggest some kind of pressure."

"Or radiation…" added Zelenka quickly.

"If that were the case, why didn't it affect Teyla or Ronon?"

"Perhaps it only affects those with the Ancient DNA."

"Well, that is so completely obvious, Radek!" He replied sarcastically. "Look, John has been in that lab before, and it hadn't affected him like that...so what makes this time different?"

"That something, or someone, else had triggered the device?"

Rodney started a little at that. "Sabotage?" He quickly scribbled that on the board.

It hadn't occurred to him that somebody could have deliberately turned the device on! He had assumed it had triggered by John entering the room. But then, when the energy had started to build, John had been no where near the lab. If memory served, John had been in his office, about to go to the Mess hall, when Rodney had radioed him. And, as he had just stated, John had been in that lab a few times, and nothing had happened.

"Unless there was some kind of automated timer built in to the device, I cannot see how it could have activated on its own" concluded Zelenka firmly.

Rodney frowned worriedly. "Well, that is just an extremely unsettling thought!"

"Yes. It is"

Rodney began to click his fingers together, indicating a sudden brain wave. "City sensors!"

Zelenka was confused. "I know what you are thinking, Rodney, but they wont work inside the lab, remember? The whole area is shielded..."

"Yes, yes I know. But OUTSIDE the lab isn't. See if you can find footage of the corridor outside."

Zelenka turned quickly back to his computer, and began to pull up the city's camera footage for the last twenty four hours. Rodney turned back to the white board, looking at his writings so far, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Okay. So, who or what caused the device to activate? working on it that particular conundrum.

Next issue: What the hell was the thing designed to do? The device was 'transforming' John's very DNA, but into what? Carson didn't think into a bug, but that wasn't very reassuring. Could the device be exacerbating his injuries? Somehow he didn't think so. If anything a blast of that size should have, in theory, wiped out more than the lab….

Yes, they were seriously wounded. But they WERE somehow alive. So had John done more than activate the lockdown and fail safes? Had there been some kind of shield to the device?

Rodney huffed. If that had been the case, surely none of them would have been injured in the first place.

No. It just didn't add up.

He thought back to Daniel's rather lengthy description of the Earth version of Janus.

God of transitions

Chaos

Prophecy

God of the Heavens

Interpreter of mysteries

Well, that was just SO not helpful! Ok, time to approach it from another angle.

So what would a self opinionated, rather arrogant Ancient scientist want to leave behind to his son and heir? He tilted his head to one side, considering the question for a moment. Then, his eyes widened suddenly.

What would he, Doctor Rodney McKay, want to leave his son and heir? He felt strangely awkward at that thought. Him? Have a son? With Jennifer? He shook himself mentally, forcing himself to refocus!

Ok. Device. Legacy. His life's work, Daniel had said. What would he, Doctor Rodney McKay want to leave behind? He had no idea. There were so many incredible things he had invented over the years:

Matter bridges

The reality drive

Improved the Daedalus' shields

Hyperdrive engine on a puddle jumper

Devised a new form of advanced mathematics

To name but a few…Although the last three were during the time he had been zapped in the Ascension lab…

"Wait a second!"

Zelenka looked up from his screen, and Rodney turned to stare at him for a moment.

"John's DNA is changing….and his synaptic readings are rapidly heading towards the perfect level for ascension. Perhaps the device was designed to work similarly to that."

"Or maybe, Colonel's Sheppard's injuries are causing his body to respond that way naturally. His has got the strongest ATA gene ever recorded…"added Zelenka.

"Maybe…" replied Rodney slowly.

Another thought suddenly entered his head.

"Oh. My. God!" Rodney whispered slowly, suddenly realising what the Legacy might be.

"What, Rodney?"

Rodney looked at him, realisation dawning. He spoke slowly. "If a man such as Janus, who had created so many ground breaking technologies, had to choose just ONE invention to leave as his Legacy, what would he choose?"

Zelenka looked at him blankly. "I...don't..."

"You wouldn't." answered Rodney quickly. "You couldn't. Not when there were so many to choose from. Not when there was a way to leave your ENTIRE legacy…"

"What are you saying, Rodney?"

Rodney didn't reply, he just picked up his tablet and started towards the door. But he stopped, turning around in the doorway. "Keep working on the camera footage, Radek."

"Rodney, where are you going?"

"To see Jennifer!" With that, he rushed off in the direction of the Infirmary.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Marie was in the final stages of carefully redressing Teyla's wound on her side when Jennifer entered the room.

"Hey, Marie. How's she doing?" She asked as she wandered over to join her.

Marie smiled. "She's stable, Doctor," as she handed her the charts.

Jennifer quickly scanned the readings. Yes. The blood transfusion and IV fluids were definitely helping. Systolic, BP, and Oxygen Sats were all improving slowly. She just hoped the antibiotics would help stave off any possible infection from the wound site.

She looked at Teyla. Well, she looked peaceful enough, so Jennifer hoped they had estimated the correct level of pain medication for when she began to come around. Which, judging from her readings, wouldn't be long now.

"How are her burns?" Jennifer asked.

Marie grimaced slightly. "As well as can be expected. I've just finished changing the bandages and the swelling seems to be slowing."

But Jennifer knew what she was thinking. The skin grafts, when they were done, would leave a considerable amount of deep scaring, not to mention the discomfort. Teyla was in for a lengthy recovery period. But, at least she was alive.

Jennifer turned towards Ronon, who was in the bed next to Teyla.

"And how's the big guy?"

Marie smiled again. "Well, at least he hasn't tried to get out of bed again in the last ten minutes!"

Jennifer allowed herself a smile. Ronon never was one for lying around, no matter how badly injured he was. Especially when he knew that the Colonel was so seriously wounded. Her smile slowly faded.

She moved to his charts, scanning the readings briefly before she put them aside and reached out to gently touch his arm.

"Hey Ronon."

His eyes instantly opened and he turned his head towards her. He blinked a couple of times to focus on her.

"Hey, doc." His voice was hoarse and gravelly. But he seemed more lucid than before.

"How you feelin'?" she asked, carefully watching his response.

"Ok."

"Any pain?" she reached into her top pocket to pull out a light, and then bent forward to check his pupil dilation. He promptly growled in response, but didn't pull away. He was used to her administrations by now.

"I'm good."

Jennifer pulled a face at him. He was almost as bad as the Colonel for answering that particular question. "Ronon?" She put on her serious voice, leaving him in no doubt that she would keep on at him until he gave her an honest answer.

He winced as he moved his position slightly. "Hurts a bit when I breathe."

Jennifer nodded, grateful that they weren't going to play the game of who will give in first. "Ok, let me give you something for that." She moved to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a glass vial, inserted a syringe into it and pulled up the required amount.

"How's Sheppard?" he asked as she inserted and emptied the contents of the syringe slowly into the IV line.

She paused for a second, before continuing to remove the syringe and reinserting the cap on the line.

"Jennifer?" Ronon's voice grew harder.

She hesitated. She knew him so well. That the moment she told him the truth he would be out of the Recovery room like a shot, no matter how dosed up on drugs he was. But he did deserve to know.

She looked at him carefully, trying to gauge his current emotional state.

"He's stable. For now."

Ronon frowned, still staring hard at her. Unable to continue to meet his penetrating gaze, she looked away.

"Jennifer. What are you not telling me?"

Damn it, he was like a blood hound, hot on the scent already. Good job she hadn't become an actor. She wouldn't have been able to convince anyone!

"He's – not doing too well, Ronon."

His continued stare was beginning to make her feel really uncomfortable.

"All right. But you must promise me that you will stay PUT if I tell you."

Still the stare and she forced herself to meet it this time.

"Ok." He said finally.

Taking a deep breath she spoke slowly, watching him closely, as she broke the news as gently and simply as she could.

"The Colonel has sustained serious injuries due to the blast wave. It affected much of his internal organs, broke several ribs and he has burns over most of his body. We had to put him on a machine to breathe for him, and we placed him in a coma to allow the…swelling of his brain to go down."

Ronon's face was completely unreadable. "Is he gonna make it?" he asked finally.

The million dollar question. This was going to be the hardest part. "Look, Ronon, I…"

Ronon interrupted her quickly. "IS he?"

"I don't know."

He seemed to process that for a moment, and then he suddenly sat up, groaning slightly as he did so. Jennifer quickly tried to stop him.

"Ronon! You promised!"

Even heavily dosed on drugs, the man was strong, and she couldn't stop him. He grunted as he swung his legs off the bed and started to push himself up one handed. Jennifer called out to Marie, who was already calling for some help. Two burly medics rushed in, but Ronon glared at them both.

"Back off!" he growled deeply as he brought himself to his feet, wavering slightly as he did so.

"Ronon! Please! You are in no fit state to be walking around! Get back in bed this minute!"

"Jennifer? What's going on?"

Oh thank god! "Rodney!"

She turned quickly and saw him striding into the room. He glanced at her for a moment, and seemed to know instantly what had happened.

"Hey there Ronon, watcha doing?" he asked as he moved to stand, somewhat bravely, in the way of his friend.

"Get outta my way, McKay." Ronon growled at him, gritting his teeth as he spoke. He bent forward as his breathing hitched, and he groaned deeply. Rodney stepped closer, and Ronon lifted his head enough to glare at him. Movement from the other side of the room caught his eye, and he tried to stand up. "I said, back off!"

Rodney turned, and gestured for the men to stand down, that he would handle this.

"Ronon."

Who was now breathing hard, in obvious pain, but utterly determined.

"Ronon!" Rodney tried again to get his attention. "I get it!"

Ronon looked up at him again, and Rodney held out his hands in a calming gesture.

"But not this way, buddy." Rodney glanced across to Jennifer, silently asking. Against her better judgement she nodded, and went into the next room. Within seconds she came back, pushing an empty wheelchair. Ronon grimaced and turned his head away. He hated those things!

"Listen, hotshot," said Jennifer, angry at her wayward patient, "It's either this way, or no way. Got it?!"

He stared at her for a moment, and then gave a brief nod. The tension in the room suddenly eased, and Rodney moved carefully to his friend's side to help him into the chair. Jennifer then disconnected the IV bag, and hung it up on the stand connected to the back of the wheelchair. She then placed a light blanket over his hospital scrubs, whilst being careful not to jostle his shoulder in the process.

Rodney smiled at her gratefully, and then stood behind him. "Okay then."

With that, Rodney began to push him slowly out of the room, closely followed by Jennifer and Marie.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Rodney took a deep calming breath as they approached the observation window of the Isolation room. Even though he now knew what to expect, seeing John again just brought the reality of it all crashing back down.

He brought the wheelchair to a stop, bending slightly to apply the brakes. Just as he had secured the second, the chair shifted suddenly backwards as Ronon struggled to get up. Rodney moved instinctively to steady him, but his hand never made contact, as he saw the expression on his friend's face.

His eyes were wide and glassy as he stared through the glass at the sight beyond. He managed to shuffle the short distance to the window, and reached out to place his palm against the glass. Rodney felt his throat tighten. It was as though the big guy was trying to connect to John.

Rodney followed his gaze into the room, and frowned. Standing beside the bed, was Daniel. He was completely motionless. With his eyes closed, he stood with one hand resting on John's bandaged leg, the other on his chest. It looked like he was meditating. Rodney turned to look at Jennifer. "What's he doing?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. He's been in there a while."

Rodney frowned.

"_Rodney, come in_?"

The voice was loud in his earpiece, making him jump. He quickly pressed it. "What is it, Radek?"

"_I've found something. In the footage."_

"What have you got?" he walked away from the window.

"_I think you better come and see for yourself."_

He sighed heavily. "On my way." He looked at Jennifer, who nodded to indicate she would be ok. "I'll be back," he said, glancing briefly at Ronon and the room, and then quickly made his way back up to his lab.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Ok, what you got?" Rodney asked as he quickly moved to stand beside Zelenka.

A few key presses later, and the recording came up on the screen. Rodney moved closer, and Zelenka stood back.

The corridor to the lab showed various people walking by, obviously on their way to the gym as they were all dressed in workout gear. Then he recognised Teyla, carrying her bag, shortly followed by Ronon. The corridor was empty for a moment. Then, a hooded figure appeared, just below the camera.

Rodney moved even closer to the screen. The clothing was not from Earth, he knew that. But he couldn't place the style: Somewhere between Athosian and Satedan, with an Ancient twist. He wasn't very good at that sort of thing. If only Teyla was well enough, he was sure she would know.

As he continued to watch, the figure appeared to turn, obviously checking for passers by. When none appeared, the figure turned back towards the corridor. Rodney noticed that the sconces were not in their brackets, which was just how it should have been.

Just when Rodney was about to speak, he saw the figure walk slowly towards the hidden entrance, lifted an arm up, pressed something strapped to it, and then promptly disappeared through the wall.

"WHAT?" he turned quickly to Zelenka. "What just happened?"

Zelenka just shrugged.

Rodney turned back to stare at the screen. Not quite believing what he just saw, he replayed the footage, more slowly this time. He waited until the figure raised their arm and froze the image.

"What IS that?" He pressed a few more keys, zooming in on the area. "No…It can't be…"

"What?" Zelenka looked at him, then back at the screen, and then back to Rodney. "You recognise the device?"

"Yeah. It looks like a Sodan Cloaking device…"

"A what?"

"It's a device that enables the user to exist out of phase. The Sodan, a legendary group of Jaffa, used the technology but it was originally of Ancient design."

"What happened to the Sodan?" asked Zelenka.

"Oh, they were taken out by the Ori a few years ago. The SGC managed to acquire several of the devices, and as far as I know, are still in Area 51."

Zelenka was impressed. The man seemed to be a never ending database of knowledge! "So, the device would allow the user to walk through walls…."

"Yeah. Walls, trees, people….pretty much anything…" Rodney sat down suddenly on the stool. "Well, at least we have some idea what we're dealing with…" he looked up at Zelenka, and then activated his headset.

"General O'Neill. This is McKay. We have got a problem."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Oh, for crying out loud!" The General's sudden outburst made everyone in the room wince slightly.

"How long ago was this taken, Doctor Zelenka?" asked Woolsey calmly.

"About two hours before the energy spike was detected." He replied.

"So, the perpetrator could still be on the base?" assumed Woolsey.

"Maybe." Replied Zelenka slowly.

O'Neill turned quickly to Lorne. "Major, start an area wide search of the city."

"Sir," said Lorne crisply, and raised his hand to his headset.

"Oh, and Lorne? Do it quiet like. We don't want to give the 'Perp.' a heads up."

"Sir," and Lorne started to carry out the General's orders.

"You've come across this technology before, Jack?" asked Woolsey carefully, looking closely at the frozen image on the screen.

"Yeah. Looks like a Sodan Cloaking Device. We should still have a bunch of 'em locked down in Area 51, as far I know." A thought occurred to him. "If this is the god-damn IOA again…." He glanced at Woolsey for a second, "no offence…"

Woolsey shook his head. "None taken."

O'Neill glanced around the room. "Where's Daniel?"

"He…er…is down in the Isolation with Sheppard" replied Rodney.

"What's he doing there?" asked O'Neill again, looking confused.

"I have no idea. He looked like he was meditating…or something…"

O'Neill stared at him in disbelief. "Meditating?!"

Then, realisation suddenly seemed to hit the General. "Ah, damn it!" And with that, he flew out of the lab.

Zelenka, Rodney and Woolsey all looked at each other for a second, and then shot off after him.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Ronon was still standing by the window when they reached the Isolation room. Only, instead of standing with his hand on the glass, he had bowed his forehead against it. Rodney's heart instantly leapt, wondering if….

He forced himself to glance through the window. No, Daniel was still in there, in exactly the same position as before.

"Ah, Daniel," whispered O'Neill, his voice strangely soft, as soon as he looked into the room.

"Er, General?" It was Jennifer. "Do you know what Doctor Jackson is doing?"

O'Neill gave out a little smile. "Yeah." He stared into the room for a moment, and then turned away from the window, leaning his back against it. To everyone in the room, the General suddenly looked incredibly tired.

"A few years back, I was captured by Ba'al, a very powerful Goa'uld system lord. Spent a bit of time being tortured actually – a lot. Not a personal favourite…" he seemed to drift off into the memory for a second, before he carried on. "Needless to say, I got pretty tired of it. Living I mean. I just wanted it to end. That was when Daniel started to visit. He offered me the choice of Ascension."

The whole room was silent, staring at the General's rare admission into his past.

"He was an Ascended being at the time?" asked Jennifer, trying to focus on the content of the revelation. "I thought they weren't allowed to interfere…or something…"

"No. They aren't. But, the way Daniel saw it he couldn't just stand by and…watch."

Rodney suddenly realised what the General was saying. "You think he is offering…John - the same?" His voice broke slightly with emotion.

O'Neill turned round to look through the window again. "Yeah, maybe. He isn't an ascended being anymore, so I'm not sure how it'll work this time. But, knowing Daniel, he will try to…help anyone he can." O'Neill's voice was soft and gentle.

They all followed his gaze back into the room. At that very moment, Daniel appeared to take a deep breath in, opened his eyes, and lifted both hands. He bowed his head slowly and took a step back. He then turned his head, looked straight towards them, and then began to head out of the room.

Seconds later, a very exhausted looking Daniel appeared in the doorway. He pulled down his facemask, to reveal a slight smile. "Hey guys." With that, Daniel promptly collapsed.

In two easy strides O'Neill was the first to reach him, pulling Daniel roughly towards him as he crouched down. Jennifer quickly took his pulse and checked his pupils. She sighed in relief. "He's ok. He just seems to have passed out. Whatever he was doing in there? Must have taken a lot out of him…"

O'Neill carefully removed his friend's glasses, and popped them into his top pocket for safe keeping. He shifted his position slightly, groaning a little as he did so. "C'mon Danny boy, this is killing my knees…" he murmured gently as he manoeuvred Daniel into a more upright position. After a few gentle taps to his cheek, he began to come round.

"Hey, guys" he said again as he looked at the faces looking down at him. He sounded somewhat more dazed this time. "Watcha doing?" he asked, as he realised he was on the floor, leaning against O'Neill's chest.

"Waiting for you to wake up…" replied O'Neill

"Wha…?"

"You passed out, Daniel." O'Neill confirmed.

"Oh. Sorry." He looked suitable embarrassed, and started to try to get up. Once O'Neill and he were standing again, Daniel swayed a little. "Whoa…"

"Easy there, buddy" said O'Neill, who reached out to steady him.

Daniel gave his friend a smile, and Rodney was touched. The SG1 team had been legendary for well over a decade, and here they were, still as strong as ever. His heart tightened suddenly. He had believed that SGA-1 would have been the same. That, however, seemed less and less likely…

"Well?" asked O'Neill of Daniel, pulling Rodney away from his sad thoughts.

Daniel looked hard at O'Neill for what seemed ages; but the unspoken communication was unmistakable, and the General finally nodded slowly and looked down.

"What?" Rodney couldn't help himself.

"It's time" said Daniel quietly.

Rodney felt like his heart had just stopped. "I'm sorry?"

With that, the lights in the isolation room flickered suddenly and then the entire room was plunged into darkness.

**Tbc**

Postscript: Sorry for yet another cliff hanger! But the next chapter is now complete and will follow shortly.

So, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story and I really appreciate every single feedback I receive!

My sincerest apologies for the cliff hanger in the last chapter! I promise to make it up to you in this one…

This is the longest chapter yet, at over 5000 words, as I couldn't bear to give you all yet another cliff hanger!

Events are about to come to a head now and I had to dig seriously deep for this one…

Same warnings apply as the previous chapters.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Previously:**

"_It's time" said Daniel quietly._

_Rodney felt like his heart had just stopped. "I'm sorry?"_

_With that, the lights in the isolation room flickered suddenly and then the entire room was plunged into darkness….._

**Chapter 7**

"Crap!" exclaimed Rodney loudly. He activated his earpiece. "Control room, this is McKay! What the hell is going on? We just lost lights in the Infirmary!"

But before he got an answer, the lights came back on but the heart rate monitor gave a couple of irregular blips, and then the mournful sound of a flat line echoed loudly off the walls of the Isolation room.

Jennifer, along with Carson who had been alerted the moment the lights went off, were already masked up and quickly entered the room. All Rodney could do was watch as they checked the monitor readings, John's pupils and pulse. Rodney glanced at Ronon, who remained rigidly still against the window.

The intercom system, that allowed communication between the two rooms, was still active so they could all hear every single word as they continued to work quickly.

"Fixed and dilated." Carson said grimly.

"He's crashing! Marie! Get the crash cart, STAT!" yelled Jennifer.

Marie and the medical team flew into action.

Daniel glanced briefly at O'Neill, and then headed for the Isolation room. He appeared at the doorway, paused for a moment, and then moved towards Carson. He then reached over and touched the Doctor's arm, who quickly turned his head towards him. Daniel appeared to say something quietly to him, and then Carson bowed his head, stood up and pulled down his face mask.

Rodney's heart stopped. Was it over? Just like that?

Carson said something to the others, who all stopped what they were doing and then they too stood back from the bed.

"Oh no…please…no..." whispered Rodney.

Daniel slowly turned to look at Rodney through the glass, and gestured for them to come in. Rodney didn't need prompting twice and flew into the room, the others close behind him. But he slowed the further into the room he got, until he came to a complete stop.

Daniel raised a hand, palm up, beckoning him to come forward. "Rodney?"

Forcing his legs to move forward, he walked slowly towards him. The flat line continued its mournful monotone sound and the ventilator still made its agonizing suck, punch noise.

"Look." whispered Daniel, as he pointed towards the dreaded Ascendometer. Rodney gasped.

94% synaptic connection. 1.9 hertz.

"Rodney. It's time" said Daniel quietly.

"Time?" he echoed.

"…To say…goodbye."

"No. No…It…can't…be." Rodney couldn't believe it. Not now. Not this way. He hadn't found a way to fix…everything! He always had before! He was sure he was so close now! He just – needed more time!

"Doctor?" asked Woolsey respectfully, turning to look at Carson. "Is there nothing else that can be done for him?"

"Well, apart from putting him into stasis…" offered Carson slowly, shaking his head as he spoke.

"Yes!" said Rodney, clinging onto that suggestion like a lifeline. Why hadn't he thought of that?!

"No." Daniel said firmly.

"No?! What do you mean, no?!" demanded Rodney sharply.

"No." Daniel glanced slightly to the side of him, though there was nothing there.

"We must let him go." He turned to Carson. "Disconnect the ventilator, Doctor."

Carson hesitated, not wishing to take the responsibility of technically ending the Colonel's life.

Daniel turned to face them all. "It is time: for him to choose his path." He seemed to glance sideways again, bowing his head slightly as if acknowledging a presence.

O'Neill took a step forward as it dawned on him what was happening. "Danny?" his voice was suddenly soft. "You can see him? Can't you?"

"What?!" Rodney stared quickly around the room, trying desperately to see his friend, but he saw nothing.

At that very moment, the ventilator suddenly stopped, making everyone turn to look at who had taken it upon themselves to turn off the power. No one stood beside it.

"Did he just do that?" said O'Neill, still using the same gentleness of voice, as a father to a son.

Daniel nodded, and then waved his hand back towards the Ascendometer.

The monitor read 95%, 0.9 hertz.

Rodney could no longer stand it! He rushed over to the Colonel's bedside, and without thinking, grabbed his friend by the bandaged shoulders. "Fight, John! God damn it! Fight! You can't do this! You can't just give up!"

He stared hard at John's face, begging him to hear him, to somehow find the will.

"_Rodney?" _ A familiar voice came from behind him.

He spun, and his mouth fell open.

Standing there, right beside Daniel, was John. Dressed in completely crisp BDUs, Colonel John Sheppard stood, looking healthy and uninjured once more.

For a moment, Rodney was utterly speechless.

"_Buddy, you have to let me go."_ His countenance was calm and collected; his voice was gentle and strangely comforting.

Suddenly, Rodney was transported back in time, as he remembered when he had run terrified through the corridors of Atlantis, racing to find John. He had been infected with a parasite, causing him to loose his mind as well as his memories. And John had been there with him, for him, every step of the way.

Rodney was determined to be there for him now, but his throat was so tight with emotion he had to struggle just to keep breathing.

"John?" he whispered, when he finally managed to get his voice to work. He didn't even notice the others were all staring at him as he appeared to be talking to thin air.

"You can see him now" stated Daniel out loud.

Rodney could only nod; his throat now too tight to speak.

"_There is no other way. I can't fight this anymore, Rodney. I have to let this happen…"_

"No! YOU DON'T! You have to fight this!"

John shook his head slowly. "_No_."

Rodney struggled to find a reason…"What about….what about us?"

His friend smiled sadly at him. "_You'll be ok, buddy. I know you will."_

Rodney dug deep, desperate to find a reason for him to fight this from happening. "What about Ronon?" he gestured towards the window, where Ronon was somehow still managing to stand.

"What about Teyla? And Torren John? You're just going to leave without even saying goodbye? What do I tell them?" Rodney's voice had lost its edge, and was now soft, almost pleading, as he realised the undeniable inevitability of it all.

John physically winced, and look at the floor. "_I…tell them I said…_." If Rodney didn't know any better, and if the lighting hadn't been so low, he could have sworn that a tear had just fallen down John's cheek. "_Goodbye."_

John took a deep breath, then lifted his head, squared his shoulders, and turned to Daniel. _"You know what to do, Daniel?"_

Daniel nodded slowly, almost reverently. "Yes, John."

John continued to look at him for a moment. "_Thank you. For everything."_

Daniel smiled sadly. "Goodbye, John."

John turned back to the others, who all jumped as he suddenly appeared before them.

"_Carson, thank you, for trying. It was not your fault." _ Carson clenched his lips tightly together as he struggled to contain his emotions.

"_Jennifer, look after Rodney?" _She sniffed and nodded quickly, unable to speak.

John turned next to O'Neill, stood to attention and executed a sharp salute. _"General. Sir, I want to thank you, for giving me another chance and for believing in me." _

"You're welcome, son" said O'Neill quietly.

"_Evan…" _MajorLorne just stared back at his Commander, completely speechless. John smiled at him. "_Sorry about all the paperwork…And…Look after 'her' for me will ya?" _

"Yes, Sir," whispered the Major, knowing exactly who he was referring to: Atlantis.

"_Richard? Good luck." _Woolsey just stood there, open mouthed and wide eyed.

A movement at the doorway caught John's attention, and the others turned to see what he was looking at. It was Ronon, who miraculously was still standing, but leaning heavily against the door frame.

"_Ronon. It's been…a pleasure." _John's voice was now thick with emotion. He had uttered the same words to him before; when they had been together in the collapsed warehouse over a year ago.

Ronon stared at him for a moment, before he nodded. "Same." He remembered it too.

The lights flickered above them suddenly, and John looked up at them. He gave a strange small smile. "_Goodbye, old friend…_" he murmured – and they realised he was speaking to the city itself, and the lights flickered once more, then slowly dimmed. Almost as if she was already mourning his passing.

He looked back at Rodney. "_Goodbye._" Tears were now clearly evident in John's eyes.

Rodney could only stare back at him, as there were no words left to say. The image of John shimmered and then disappeared.

At that very same moment the Ascendometer bleeped a warning and all turned to look at the readings.

97% - synaptic level had finally been reached.

0.8 hertz - the sound of the solitary bleep began to indicate the slow descent.

0.7…

0.6…

"OH GOD!" whispered Rodney…

0.2

0.1

BLEEEEEEEEP!

Rodney gasped as he felt his heart tear in two.

"It is as it must be…" said Daniel quietly, almost prophetically.

A blinding white light appeared suddenly, which began to brighten and build around John's still form on the bed. Everyone stood completely mesmerised as they watched the very rare, and strangely spiritual, sight of ascension.

"Goodbye…" whispered Rodney, as his tears finally broke free and fell as John began to fade into the light.

Jennifer moved quickly to his side, slipped her hand into his and held it tightly, as her own tears began to flow. Lorne, who also had tears in his eyes, pulled himself to attention, and executed a salute, holding it there as his Commander lost his fight for life. O'Neill, noticing the gesture, joined him with a sharp salute of his own: A final farewell to a fellow officer.

The bright light then began to rise high above the bed, leaving only the bandages and breathing tube behind, as the ethereal light drifted slowly around the room. Almost as if getting one last look at the place, or perhaps to say goodbye, and then began to drift majestically upwards. All they could do was look up, each saying their own silent goodbyes.

At that very moment, a voice came over the medical speaker, shocking them all.

"_Doctor Keller, come in!"_

Jennifer couldn't believe it. She quickly activated her earpiece. "This is Keller." Her voice trembled with emotion.

"_Doctor, its Teyla! She is crashing!"_

"What?!" exclaimed Jennifer, quickly trying to pull herself together. "She was improving!"

They all glanced back up to the bright light, which had seemed to stop its upward movement, and was now hovering.

For a second, time froze.

Then something happened.

Instead of continuing its way through the ceiling, the bright white light suddenly changed direction and flew straight through the wall. The others quickly raced to catch up, but all knew where it was heading. But the light was too fast, and by the time they had reached the Recovery level, the energy had taken on the ethereal shimmering form of John.

He was bent over her, whispering quietly in her ear. He then placed a shimmering hand on her forehead, the other over her heart and he closed his eyes. The white light started to build and then pulse under his hands, as he began to channel his very life force into her body.

One final task then… One last act for Lt. Colonel John Sheppard…

All held their breath as John worked his new ascended powers to heal…to bring her back. It seemed to go on forever, but it was more like seconds, as the pulsating white light continued to travel from Teyla's chest, spreading out across the rest of her body like a white mantle of swirling energy. It then began to retract, and then stopped. John removed his hands and stepped back.

Teyla suddenly gasped and drew a large intake of breath as life filled her body once more. Her eyes flew open wide, and looked straight at the shimmering form of John before her. She struggled to sit up.

For a moment, she looked like she was about to say something, and then it seemed to slowly dawn on her just what she was seeing. Teyla then bowed her head reverently at him. Ascension was an integral part of the Athosian culture, and was considered a true blessing from the gods, the Ancients.

When she looked back up at him, her eyes were now full of tears. He smiled sadly at her, his own eyes reflecting her sorrow. Her lips tightened as she struggled to retain her composure, but a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. John bent forward and reached slowly out, touching her cheek gently, and wiped the offending moisture away with his thumb. She had flinched slightly at his touch, perhaps more surprised that she could actually feel it rather than the act itself, now that his form was more ethereal than corporeal.

He murmured something low that only she could hear. As he started to pull his hand away, she quickly covered his hand with her own; holding it to her face as she slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head. John stood there, looking down at her for a moment, before he too bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly shut. With her on the bed, and him standing over her, it was the closest they could get to the Athosian head-touch; but this time it was not of greeting, but of farewell.

Everyone in the room was completely silent, as none wanted to encroach on their incredibly private moment.

John then opened his eyes and gently slid his hand out from under hers, and stepped back once again.

"_Goodbye_…" they could hear him murmur. He then shimmered once more into the bright white light, hovering for a second in front of her, and then drifted silently up through the ceiling.

"Goodbye…" whispered Teyla, as she continued to look up. Another single tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Rodney was the first to move, and headed straight to Teyla's side. She was still looking up at the ceiling, tears now falling silently, and it was tearing him apart. He hesitated for a moment, as he was never very good at this, but it was Teyla. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder gently.

Teyla flinched, and looked down at him, her cheeks now wet and eyes full of tears. He felt his own threaten to return, and he clenched his lips together to try and stay in control: to stay strong for her. He didn't know what to say, or if there was anything left TO say.

John Sheppard was gone.

Rodney bowed his head, and she reached up to cover his hand with her own.

"Guys?" Ronon's pained voice came from across the room, and they both looked over at him. From the expression on his face, they knew he had witnessed everything. He had somehow managed, once again, to pull himself out of the wheelchair and was slowly making his way over to them. Rodney quickly moved the few remaining paces to steady him as Ronon swayed slightly. Oddly, Ronon did not pull away from the support.

Teyla, now apparently completely healed, quickly slid off the bed to stand the other side of Ronon. They looked at each other, each feeling the others' pain and sadness, and Rodney reached out to hold Teyla's hand. Ronon took her other, holding it tightly. And there the three of them stood, heads bowed, taking strength from one another, in their close circle of friendship.

Jennifer, who had been watching them, could take it no more. She turned to the nearest person to her and burst into tears. She was pulled into their chest, and a reassuring hand gently patted her back as she sobbed.

Suddenly, the loud click of the city's speaker broke the silence, startling everyone.

"_Doctors Beckett and Keller to the Isolation Room, immediately_!"

Jennifer sniffed and lifted her head up, from the chest of none other than General O'Neill, who seemed to have produced a handkerchief from somewhere. Gratefully she took it and blew her nose, just as Carson activated his earpiece.

"This is Doctor Beckett." He sounded as emotionally exhausted as the rest of them felt.

"_Doctor, you have to come quick!"_

"What is it, Marie?" he asked, instantly recognising the voice now.

_It's the Colonel! He…"_

Carson glanced quickly at the others, not sure that he had heard her correctly. "I'm sorry, lass, did you just say…?"

"_Yes, Doctor! The Colonel… he's ….back_!"

"Oh my god!" murmured the Doctor, and with a brief look at the Colonel's team, he shot off towards the Isolation Room, with everyone following close behind him.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Seriously, Daniel, do all descended HAVE to come back naked?" asked O'Neill pointedly as they stood side by side in the Observation Room.

"And I thought it was just me…" Daniel replied lightly, as they watched the medics carefully cover the apparently unconscious, but completely naked Colonel, who was lying on his side on the floor of the Isolation Room.

Ensuring that John remained sufficiently covered, the medics gently lifted him onto a gurney, where Carson and Jennifer instantly started their assessment of his condition.

Rodney, who was pushing Ronon in his wheelchair, hurried into the room with Teyla at his side.

"Is he…?" asked Rodney almost afraid that it was too good to be true.

Both Daniel and O'Neill turned to smile at them. "Looks like it, McKay," replied O'Neill kindly.

"Why's he naked?" asked Ronon bluntly.

"Well, Ronon…" began O'Neill, but thought better of it. Instead, he looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. "Daniel?"

Daniel grinned at him, and then turned to look at Ronon. "Well, it's kinda what happens when you descend from the higher planes…"

Ronon looked at him for a second, clearly trying to figure out what that meant. "Ok".

At that moment, Carson and Jennifer came back into the room.

"Well?" asked O'Neill, in his usual direct manner.

"The Colonel…is…" began Carson, clearly still shaken by the events. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "The Colonel appears to be…be back in the land of the living…so to speak."

"So he is…no longer an Ascended being?" asked Teyla slowly.

"No lass." He replied softly. "His vital signs are all good, and there doesn't appear to be any residual effects from the blast – at all. No burns, no internal injuries. We'll run some further tests just to be sure, but it does appear that John Sheppard is back." He grinned widely. "It's a bloody miracle, that's what it is!"

Everyone breathed deeply, and smiles were abundant.

"Is he conscious…?" asked Woolsey slowly.

"Not at the moment, no." replied Carson. "But, considering what the poor lad has just been through, I'm not surprised!"

O'Neill noticed Daniel appeared to be frowning.

"Daniel?"

His friend just shook his head, clearly not wanting to discuss his thoughts at this very moment. O'Neill knew he was going to have to a quiet talk with him later.

"Doctor Jackson? Can I ask you something?" Jennifer said, after a moment.

"Sure," Daniel replied, though O'Neill thought he looked a little guarded. Yep, going to definitely have to have a word or two with him…

"Why did he come back?" she suddenly realised just how that had sounded, and quickly added, "Not that I'm not glad he has, don't get me wrong!"

Daniel smiled kindly at her sudden faux pas, and then the frown returned. "Well…I'm not sure to be honest. It usually…doesn't happen as quickly as that, if at all." He looked away from her, and murmured more to himself. "He couldn't have even reached the first level in that amount of time…"

"I'm sorry?" said Jennifer. "'First level?"

Daniel assumed his 'teaching' voice. "According to the Ancients, there are many 'planes' of existence between the human existence and ascension. The various planes not only dictate the powers an Ascended Being has, but also their level of understanding of the universe, or his degree of 'enlightenment'. The higher the level, the more power they possess. Sheppard had not ascended long enough to even begin his journey of enlightenment."

"How far did you reach, Daniel?" asked Rodney.

"Well. That's hard to say, seeing as the 'Others' intervened and wiped my memories." He replied, rather resentfully.

"The…Others?" asked Jennifer, catching the reference instantly.

"Yeah. A group of Ascended Beings, who, because of their fierce belief in non-intervention and free will, have laid out some pretty strict rules for all Ascended. Which incur punishments for those that break them."

O'Neill couldn't help but let out a snort of derision. "Yeah. Don't you just love those guys?"

"So, you broke the rules, Daniel?" asked Rodney slowly, though somewhat smugly.

"You could say that, yeah. I chose to take on corporeal form to fight Anubis." He replied, with a little bravado. Sometimes he couldn't help but bait Rodney!

Rodney actually did look rather shocked. Apparently he had heard all about the powerful half Ascended Goa'uld system Lord, Anubis…

"So, do you think that the Colonel broke the rules by healing Teyla?" asked Jennifer again.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I can't say for sure until I speak to him." Daniel looked at Carson. "How long do you think until he wakes up?"

"Well, I'm not sure to be perfectly honest with you" Carson replied. "There isn't any reason why he shouldn't wake up anytime now…"

"May we see him, Carson?" asked Teyla.

"Aye lass."

As John no longer had any residual burns, or any other ailments for that matter, they no longer needed to wear protective clothing. So they all followed the Doctors back into the Isolation Room.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Teyla couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so peaceful. His handsome features showed absolutely no sign of trauma or injury. In fact, unless she was imagining it, he actually looked younger than he did before. The worry lines on his forehead were gone, as were the odd wisps of white hair that had begun to appear near his temples. But then, it would make sense. He had, for all intents and purposes, been reborn.

She allowed her eyes to move downwards, looking for any visible signs of injury, but found none. All she saw was firm muscle definition and the chest hair running across his pectorals and down towards his naval.

The nurses had covered him with a blanket, but she suddenly realised that he was most likely still naked underneath, so she quickly stopped herself from looking any further. Somewhat reluctantly, she pulled her gaze slowly back up to his face.

The face of the man who had brought her back to life…he had saved her once again. Her emotions were all over the place. Her body felt rejuvenated, and still seemed to tingle from the residual energy that John had given her. His touch, his words…the strength of the connection she now felt to John was undeniable…

"Is it me, or does he look even younger now?" asked Rodney, who stood beside her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She smiled, as she continued to look at John. "Yes, Rodney, I do believe he does." Still she couldn't pull her eyes away from his face.

"Oh, isn't that just great!?" he exclaimed loudly.

"Rodney!" said Jennifer, somewhat demonstratively.

He turned to her, looking suitably chastised, but still irritated nonetheless. "What? So he gets his looks – improved? Even his hair looks darker!" He huffed. "He was already popular with the ladies before this, and they're gonna go nuts when they see him now!" He pouted, and folded his arms. "Kirk" he mumbled at him.

Both Jennifer and Teyla just smiled. Both knew that he wasn't really serious, and that he was just as overwhelmed about having Sheppard back as they were. He just wasn't very good at expressing that. It also felt good to laugh, after what had been the most traumatic experience they had all had in quite some time.

"Shame that Ascendo-whatsit device you used didn't give you more hair, McKay" said Ronon, who was sat in his wheelchair on the other side of Teyla. Both Teyla and Jennifer struggled to keep a straight face.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "That's right; make fun of the follicle challenged, why don't you?"

Ronon clearly was trying not to laugh himself as he knew it would only hurt, but was grinning widely.

Daniel and O'Neill, who stood on the other side of the bed with Woolsey, couldn't help but grin as they continued to watch the exchange. Both were thinking the same thing; that they missed the camaraderie of being in a team. Or more to the point, their old team.

"John?" Teyla's sudden but gentle voice stopped the easy banter, and all attention was instantly focused back on the man on the bed, who appeared to have opened his eyes.

At first, John just stared up at the ceiling, and blinked a couple of times.

"John?" Teyla said again, with a little more volume this time.

He slowly turned his head towards her. Teyla's heart skipped a beat, as he just stared at her, with no apparent recognition at all. Had he lost his memory?

And then, slowly but surely, a small smile began to form and his hazel eyes seemed to twinkle, indicating he knew exactly who she was.

She let out her breath sharply, her smile now one of relief, and she turned her head to one side. "Hey, John…"

"Welcome back, buddy!" said Rodney enthusiastically, all previous jesting now gone. He was genuinely elated that his friend had returned to them. Alive and healthy, albeit looking younger!

Ronon managed to shift forward in his wheelchair. "Hey!"

John's eyes moved quickly to look at him, and the smile faded. His eyes, that were smiling, suddenly widened as he appeared to take in the wheelchair and the sling that supported his friend's arm.

Ronon, seeing the sudden change and concern in his friend's face, he quickly gave him a grin. "Don't worry about it. I'm good."

John gave him a look, indicating he didn't believe him for one minute, but didn't speak.

Jennifer frowned suddenly. "Colonel?"

His eyes moved to look at her. "How do you feel?"

He frowned, seemingly considering this. He then opened his mouth to speak….and then nothing. He closed it quickly, and then opened it again. His eyes grew wide, and his face looked rather startled.

Jennifer, whose suspicions had just been proved correct, instantly reached out a hand to touch his arm reassuringly. "It's ok, take it easy, Colonel."

John, however, seemed to be doing the complete opposite. He was now beginning to breathe quite deeply and rapidly, indicating his rising distress.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Teyla, her voice suddenly urgent.

Jennifer instantly reached into her jacket pocket and produced her penlight. Leaning forward she paused above John's head. Still holding his arm, she spoke calmly and clearly to him. "Colonel, I just need to check your pupils, ok?"

John was still breathing heavily, but nodded his understanding.

"Jennifer?" asked Rodney anxiously.

She ignored him as she continued to run through her checks. She then asked John to open his mouth, to which he obliged and she shone the light inside.

"Rodney, get Carson," she ordered, who had gone to start work on the bloods they had just taken from John. Rodney dashed out of the room, who returned moments later, with said Doctor.

"What is it?" he asked. O'Neill, Daniel and Woolsey all moved quickly out of the way as Carson moved to the other side of the bed. John was still breathing heavily and he was now clearly growing more and more distressed. Carson looked down at him, and he instantly put his hand on his arm.

"It appears that the Colonel has lost the ability to speak for some reason. Pupils are responsive, and his vocal chords look fine." Jennifer reported concisely.

"It's probably just a side effect, nothing to worry about" replied Carson easily, still looking at his patient. "Hey there, John. I need ye to try to slow your breathing down a wee bit, lad. You've been through quite a bit, so it's not surprising its taking your body a bit a time to adjust."

John tried to do as he was bid, but seemed to be having some trouble in doing so.

Teyla, noticing John's white knuckles as his hands grasped the blanket tightly, stepped closer to him.

"John?" Her voice was calm but firm. He instantly turned his head to look at her, his eyes still wide. "You must focus on your breathing and slow it down. You are alright and you are safe." She reached out and slowly placed a hand over his, which he promptly twisted around to grasp it firmly in his own. She felt him tighten his grip as he fought to slow his breathing. "That's it. Slowly now…"

It took a few moments before he won the battle, and she felt his grip loosen as his breathing returned to normal. She grinned at him, who returned it with a small, but somewhat shaky, smile.

"There ye go, lad. Well done" said Carson, clearly pleased.

O'Neill, however, was feeling anything but pleased. He was feeling very uneasy. Having been there when Daniel had descended, he knew that something wasn't quite right here. He moved away from the bedside, and gestured for Daniel, Carson and Woolsey over to one side of the room.

"What just happened?" he asked Carson quietly.

"No idea, General," replied Carson truthfully. "But then, I haven't come across that many descended beings, so have no benchmark to work from."

"Daniel?"

"I'm not sure, Jack. I can't remember ever losing my voice when I descended, so I don't know what might be affecting him now. Unless…" he faded out, obviously following through a train of thought of his own.

"Unless what?" said O'Neill sharply.

"Well, it's either, because he descended too quickly and his system is still adjusting to the sudden changes, or…" he trailed off again.

"Daniel!" O'Neill whispered violently, as he was beginning to get rather frustrated.

"…Unless it is something to do with the device."

O'Neill frowned. "But hasn't his ascension cured him of all his injuries?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "In theory, yes. But…" he trailed off once more.

"Daniel, I swear…" O'Neill glared at him.

"Look, Jack. He touched a device that we think was, or was associated to, the Legacy of Janus!" he replied, rather exasperated at his friend's dogged determination for immediate answers!

"Meaning what exactly? That this isn't over for the Colonel?" Woolsey wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Well," Daniel turned briefly to glance back towards the bed, "I wouldn't rule anything out at this point."

O'Neill huffed heavily. "Great! That's just great!"

"So what do you suggest?" asked Woolsey, looking at each of the men in turn.

"I still have a few...possible leads to follow up on," offered Daniel, though somewhat mysteriously.

"Well," said Carson, "other than the apparent lack of ability to speak, he appears to be completely healthy. So there is no reason to keep him in the Infirmary, but I would like to have him back here say, every four hours, just to monitor him."

O'Neill nodded. "Well, we still have a perp. to find…" He took a deep breath, looked at the others for a moment and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ok, then. Sounds like a plan. Now let's go give the man the good news."

Although he hated to admit it, General Jack O'Neill had a gut feeling that they were still some way off being in the clear. Life just wasn't that simple anymore. Not for him, and not for the people around him.

There were still so many unanswered questions. That, for every answer they found, more questions seemed to appear.

1. What was The Legacy of Janus exactly, and what was it designed to do?

2. Who was the mystery perpetrator and how the hell did they get their hands on a Sodan Cloaking Device?

3. What was Daniel up to? Ever since he had been in the Isolation Room with Sheppard he had been behaving even more strangely than usual. It was almost as if he knew something…

4. And what was going on with John Sheppard? The man seemed to be as much of a 'trouble magnet' as he was!

Perhaps it was something in the 'genes'…..

_**Tbc**_

**PostScript:**

Well? Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it?

I strive to be true to, not just the characters, but to the world of Stargate as a whole. So was Sheppard's ascension realistic, do you think?

This story is developing rapidly into what could almost have been Season 6…with a twist of course. I can see a Season 7 coming, if any of you want to come along for the ride?

There are still quite a few chapters left of this one to go though first though.

Anyway, I have already started Chapter 8, so hope to post soon.

And thanks again for sticking with the story!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with my story and I always love to hear what you think!

Once again, my researching skills have been seriously hard at work…and our friends are going to finally start to make some serious headway into finding out just what is going on!

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 8**

After receiving the latest 'sit-rep' from Major Lorne regarding the hunt for the Perpetrator, General Jack O'Neill went on a search of his own – to find his old buddy. They were due for another 'Update Meeting' soon, and he wanted to get some answers for himself before then.

He had known Daniel for well over fifteen years now, and he knew when the man was onto something. Why he was choosing to be all secretive about it now, had him concerned.

They had given Daniel one of the research labs for him to work in which, after a few turnarounds down wrong corridors, was exactly where O'Neill finally found his friend. Only the man wasn't hard at work. He had apparently done a 'face plant' onto his notebook; glasses rising up on one side of his face and was gently snoring.

O'Neill couldn't help but smile as he approached the slumbering archaeologist. The man usually had so much stamina. Perhaps it was a sign that they were all getting old. His knees would certainly attest to that! But then, none of them had slept in over…what, 48 hours?

He moved slowly towards him, and briefly took in the mass of manuscripts and open books that lay strewn across the large work bench. A standard issue SGA laptop sat to one side, which had gone into 'screensaver' mode: the SGA symbol slowly rotating, indicated the lack of input had been quite some time. O'Neill ran his finger over the touchpad, awakening the screen once more, to reveal what looked to be an internet site on Ancient civilisations…

O'Neill looked about the room for a moment, looking for something. Failing to find what he was looking for he quietly leant over his friend, picked up Daniel's pen and started to lightly stroke it down the bridge of the sleeping man's nose. It wasn't long before Daniel started to twitch and blow air through his nose to try and clear the irritation.

"Wakey wakey rise and shine, Danny-boy…" crooned O'Neill gently. Boy, he just so missed this! "The days a wastin'…."

Daniel squeezed his eyes tightly shut as O'Neill continued to play him up, until Daniel finally gave in and groaned. "Ok, ok, I'm awake..." and tried to bat the pen away from his nose, which didn't work very well as his eyes were still closed.

O'Neill continued until Daniel finally opened his eyes, albeit groggily.

As he slowly lifted his head, groaning again as he did so, a piece of paper seemed to have partially stuck to his cheek. Probably through drool, thought O'Neill amusedly. As Daniel peeled the paper off his face O'Neill reached over, grabbed a nearby stool, and sat down opposite him.

"So, Daniel, watcha doin'?" he asked as he leant on the table, picking up the nearest book to him. '_Metamorphosis, by Ovid'_. Flicking through the pages confirmed it was in some strange ancient language that looked like Latin…or something.

Daniel removed his lopsided glasses, ran his hand through his hair, and then put them back on. He focussed on his friend for a second, blinking slightly. "Jack…put it down…" he groaned, being only too used to having him go through his stuff.

"So, have you found anything yet?" asked O'Neill as he nonchalantly reached for another.

"'R_oman Poly-theistic Recon-struction-ism – the Roman Way to the Gods_'" he read out loud slowly, being careful not to trip over the convoluted words. "Well, that's a real page turner right there…", and tossed it back too. Daniel had not replied and O'Neill looked up.

His friend was looking at him with a strange look on his face, like he was staring right through him.

"Daniel?"

The man started, and blinked.

"You ok?" asked O'Neill, beginning to feel uneasy.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, as though he had a headache suddenly coming on. "Yeah, just tired I guess."

O'Neill frowned and leant forward, with his elbows on the bench. "Ya know, we've known each other a long time, Daniel. So you know that I know when there's something going on in there..." he pointed to Daniel's head. "So, spill it will ya?"

Daniel rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily, but didn't reply.

"You know, I'm just gonna keep on until you tell me, so what's the point?" O'Neill picked up another book, knowing that it would provoke a response.

"Jack, please!" said Daniel, suddenly lurching out of his chair to grab the book off him.

"Well, c'mon Daniel!" O'Neill had already tired of this. "Gimme something here! What's going on? And don't tell me you are still working on it! You have been acting all weird ever since you spent some alone quality time with Sheppard. What's going on?"

Daniel sighed again, and then looked back at O'Neill, who was then struck by how exhausted his friend actually looked. And not just through lack of sleep. There was something else. After all, he had collapsed a few hours ago.

Daniel leant back in his chair, resting his head against the back, and stared up at the ceiling. O'Neill decided to give him a moment.

"This isn't over, Jack." He said quietly, still staring at the ceiling.

"I know" replied O'Neill quietly. "I just wish we knew what we were dealing with here." He then stood up, and began to walk around the room. "I mean, it's like something out of a movie, for crying out loud! We got some weird Ancient do-hickey device, that does, or did, god knows what…we got a guy that died, ascends then returns; only he can't seem to remember how to talk! And to REALLY put the icing on the cake, we got some guy wandering around with a Sodan Cloaking device, who seems to have set the whole thing up! I mean, it's clean out of a sci-fi series, that's what it is!"

Daniel let out a small smile. "Yeah, just don't tell Martin Lloyd that…" He then raised his head to look back at him. "Did you check with Area 51?"

O'Neill rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. All present and correct, so nothing going on there…"

Daniel raised his eyebrows questioningly, and O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Yes, Daniel, I asked them to check if they were the genuine articles. After what happened a couple of years back with the missing mimic devices, I'm not gonna make the same mistake again."

Daniel smiled, although somewhat sadly.

"C'mon, Danny boy. What's really goin' on?" his voice now soft. "What's going on with Sheppard?" He sat down again.

Daniel sighed again. "I'm really not sure, Jack. Until I've had a chance to speak to him, which is gonna be hard, seeing as he can't talk right now…"

"Yeah, about that," interrupted O'Neill suddenly. "Why DO you think he can't speak? You don't really think it's down to this whole 'body adjusting back' idea, do you?"

Daniel paused for a moment. "No. I don't."

"Then why?"

"I think it's down to the device."

"Do you think that's why he descended so quickly? Or that he broke the rules by saving Teyla?"

Daniel shifted in his chair slightly, and ran both hands through each side of his head, blowing out air as he did so. "Well, that's a good question, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is, Daniel. That's why I asked It." he replied in his usual clipped, mildly sarcastic tone.

Daniel leant forward again, and started to speak more quickly. "Look, I think that he wasn't ascended long enough to be kicked out by The Others. He was technically in 'transition', so I don't think that saving Teyla would have even counted."

"So, the device did it…"

"I think so, yeah."

"Pulled him back…"

"Maybe." Daniel didn't sound very convinced.

"From ascension…" O'Neill made speech marks in the air with his fingers. "That's one pretty powerful do-hickey we're talking about then, if it's able to do that!"

Daniel pulled a face, and O'Neill instantly picked up on it. "But that isn't really what you are thinking is it?"

Daniel hesitated, regarding his friend carefully. "I wasn't sure at first." He began and O'Neill finally felt they were getting somewhere!

"But….?"

"But, now that John has lost his voice, I think I know what's going on…"

"Well? So? What?!" Sometimes he just wished his friend was more plain speaking! Like Teal'c!

"Jack, did you ever read the reports on the Quest for the Sangraal?"

O'Neill was completely thrown by that question. "I'm sorry?"

"Merlin? Ark of Truth? Baal? Adria? Ringing any bells yet?"

"Yes, Daniel, I know about the Quest" he replied, somewhat sarcastically. "I'm just not sure how that's relevant at this point."

"Morgan Le Fay created a series of tests to weed out those in search of the Sangraal who were not worthy. The Quest was composed of six tests, or trials, that the person had to pass in order for the next trial to be revealed. Prudence, Charity, Kindness, Wisdom, Faith and then the final test, the Dragon."

O'Neill frowned, suddenly cottoning on to what he was saying. "So, you think that Sheppard is going to go through a series of trials?" he asked slowly.

"I wasn't sure at first, as we had no way of knowing what the device actually did. But think about it for a second, Jack, the Legacy of Janus!" he couldn't help but be in awe of that fact, and his voice reflected that as a whisper. "Who wouldn't want to get their hands on that kind of knowledge?"

Daniel forced himself to take a breath, trying hard to pull himself away from the thoughts of what kind of incredible secrets it could possibly be hiding…"There is NO WAY the guy would let that kind of thing fall into just any hands! If I'm right, he would have set up some kind of security, some test, which would only be unlocked under certain conditions. I just wasn't sure how. So then, when Sheppard lost his voice, it reminded me of something, so I started going back through my research into the Earth version of Janus…" he started to shuffle through his papers until he found it.

"_The clear air, and the three other elements._

_Fire, water, earth, were heaped as one…"_

O'Neill pulled a face and flung out his hands, as if to say….'and!'

"It's the Four Elements, Jack. The Ancient Earth texts are speaking of Janus' link with the four elements!"

O'Neill just looked at him blankly, waiting for the real significance to him. It didn't.

Daniel quickly turned to the laptop, tapped a few keys and then, finding the appropriate screen, spun it round for O'Neill to see. O'Neill frowned as he leant closer to the screen. It wasn't the Ancient Civilisations page, but one of strange symbols and weird looking names. He had NO idea where Daniel was going with this, or just what he was looking at!

Daniel spoke more slowly, hoping that he would get it. "According to Aristotle there were four elements. In Greece, which is where Janus supposedly came from, there were FIVE. But", he held up a finger, emphasising the point.

"In Buddhism and Hinduism, they have 7 elements, also known as chakras. There are the four usual earth, water, fire and air. But the other three are time/space, light/dark and…." He hesitated, to add to the significance of the last. "Ether/sound."

"Oh, reeeallly."

Daniel knew he was now being rather facetious, but carried on anyway. "Jack, don't you get it? Ether/sound – or Vishuddhi – refers to the throat!"

O'Neill saw the vague connection, but. "Hang on, Daniel, I thought Janus was Roman...or was it Greek?"

"A Greek turned Roman actually, but yes."

O'Neill looked confused. "Ok, that makes absolutely NO sense whatsoever!"

"Just because the other three elements appear to have originated in another country thousands of years ago, Jack, doesn't mean to say that it doesn't apply here. Janus predates a lot of Ancient History, remember? Who's to say that he didn't revise his original ideas, and then decide to pop over to India and give it to them?"

"I dunno, Daniel, it seems a bit of a stretch to me…" he said, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, as I said, it is a theory in progress…at least until I can speak to Sheppard."

"That reminds me, Daniel, just what went on in there before he ascended?"

Daniel sat back in his chair again, and O'Neill could see he was closing down. So he decided to go out on a limb. "You helped him ascend didn't you?"

Daniel looked sharply at him, his eyes seemingly searching his own, but still he didn't reply. So O'Neill carried on.

"So how d'you do it? Now you're no longer an ascended being an all that…is that why you passed out?"

Daniel sighed heavily. "Jack, I…" he paused, and then looked away. "It's not my place to say, ok? Let's just leave it at that."

O'Neill knew when that part of the conversation was over. He had finally got some answers, at least, although he REALLY didn't fully understand what Daniel was getting at, but then – what was new? He very rarely did! But what he did know was that his gut was telling him that there was still much more going on than his friend was letting on. But for now, it was enough.

"Ok then. So." He looked briefly at his watch, "ten minutes till the meeting. That gives us just enough time to head down to the mess hall," he said as he stood up, his voice suddenly upbeat. "I think they got chocolate cake…"

Daniel groaned as he pushed back his chair. Some days he just FELT ancient!

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The meeting began slowly and carefully; everyone watchful of the man who sat on one side of the large conference table.

It had only been five hours since Colonel John Sheppard had descended from the high planes of Ascension. Although he had been cleared to leave the Infirmary, he was not signed back to active duty, so was not dressed in his BDUs. Instead, he wore a black fleece top; open at the neck, which he had pushed up to his elbows, and a casual pair of cargo pants.

He looked the same, he acted the same. But he WAS different.

He had always had a strong presence about him; he was not just a highly effective leader, whose easy going style of command took some newer recruits by surprise, but his charm, wit and intelligence won him the loyalty and respect of both the military and scientists alike.

But that presence was different now. As though there was some kind of different energy about him. It was almost tangible, like electricity.

His hazel green eyes, which once twinkled with his boy-like energy and charm, now seemed to have a deeper, darker, more haunted look about them. Of a man who had faced his own death. The twinkle had been replaced by an intensity that could almost be the residual energy of the ascended: HIS ascended energy.

Richard Woolsey pulled the meeting to order, and started by directing his first sentence at the Colonel, reiterating how incredibly overwhelmed they all were to have him back with them. John, although slightly uncomfortable by the focus of attention, smiled awkwardly at every face now sat around the table. He seemed to have accepted his sudden lack of ability to speak for now, and he made sure that he made eye contact with everyone. The traumatic events of having to say goodbye had left an indelible mark on every one.

Woolsey then looked across at the General, who nodded once and leant forward on the table, and proceeded to update them all on the latest sit-rep on the hunt for the mysterious perpetrator: Which, unfortunately, was exactly 'squat!' He then continued on say which of the areas they had searched, and the ones they would target next, but now that so much time had now passed, it seemed extremely unlikely they would ever find him/her now.

Rodney was trying so hard not to stare at John, but he kept finding his eyes wandering back. He just couldn't help himself. He tried to reason that it was just because his mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that he was actually here, and it wasn't just some dream. But, he knew otherwise.

He forced his eyes away again, and focussed instead on Teyla, who was sat beside John; her usual place at the table. But, on closer inspection, she also kept glancing sideways at him, although a lot more subtly that he was managing to do. He could only imagine what it was like to be brought back by an ascended being; and being John at that.

Teyla then spoke up. "General? Do we have any idea what the…person looks like?" she asked politely.

He nodded and looked across at Rodney, who quickly picked up his tablet from the table and started tapping commands as he called up the camera footage. It didn't take him long, and the frozen image was then brought up to the large monitor on one side of the room.

After the footage was then played through, Rodney froze the image just before the perpetrator stepped through the wall.

"I am sorry," said Teyla gently. "But I do not recognise the attire of the figure. Though it does look somewhat similar to our Athosian clothing, it is not of our styling. Although I can say that I believe the person to be male."

John, who had been sat so relaxed and still up to now, suddenly sat forward in his chair, instantly drawing everyone's attention.

"Colonel Sheppard?" spoke Woolsey at once. The expression on John's face was one of intense concentration as he stared at the large monitor. He then slowly slid his chair back, and got up to walk down the length of the table to peer even more closely at it.

"John? What is it?" asked Daniel quietly.

John turned away from the screen to face them all, and was now frowning heavily. His mouth opened for a moment, and then suddenly slammed shut as he seemed to suddenly remember he still couldn't speak. He took a sharp intake of breath, and clenched his fists tightly at his side, his frustration clear for all to see.

Looking straight at Daniel for a moment, John then raised his eyebrows questioningly at him, wrinkling his brow, almost as if he was asking for his help.

"You know something?" said Daniel quickly.

John then took a deep breath in and then out, released his hands from the tight fists, and closed his eyes briefly, as he clearly tried to calm himself down. He then opened them, and looked back at Daniel. He then slowly lifted his hands up, and brought his two index fingers together so that they touched. He then circled one finger around the other finger.

"What? What is that?" exclaimed Rodney, completely thrown by such a strange act. He had seen him use military hand signals for years, and he had never seen that one before!

Daniel, however, broke into a wide grin, letting out a small chuckle as he did so. "Well, well, John Sheppard, you are man of many hidden talents!" he said, which actually caused a small smile from the Colonel.

"What?" demanded O'Neill, who was equally as confused as Rodney!

Daniel looked around the room at the equally confused faces, before he looked back at John. "It's sign language! Where on earth did you learn that?"

John actually looked rather sheepish, and frowned slightly as he clearly tried to remember the actual signs. He hesitantly started to move his hands, and Daniel translated as he did so.

"My…friend….at...school…was…deaf."

"Well, wad'ya know!?" exclaimed O'Neill approvingly, looking at him. "Nice!"

John's smile widened a little at the obvious praise. But it slowly shrank as he turned slightly to the monitor again, and repeated the strange gesture he made moments ago.

"When?" translated Daniel. He turned quickly to Rodney for the answer.

"Time stamp was about two hours before the energy spike was detected."

John's frown became even more apparent, which grew even deeper as he tried to figure out a way of signing what he had to say. Daniel got up and went to stand beside John at the monitor. He too leant closer for a moment, and then looked back at him.

"You see something, here in the footage?"

John nodded quickly, and then pointed directly at the holes where the sconces should have been, and then shook his head.

It was Daniel's turn to frown, looking back at the monitor, and then back at John. He stared at him, trying to figure out what the man was trying to tell him. "The sconces?"

John held his hand out, palm out flat, moving it towards the image.

"There…" said Daniel, translating the sign again, and then realised what he was trying to say. "The sconces were…_there_ when you arrived?" he said slowly.

John nodded quickly.

"But they weren't there when our mystery guest went in…." clarified Daniel, looking back at the screen.

"So, how did they get there?" asked Woolsey, realising the implication of this sudden revelation.

"Well, someone must have removed them from my lab!" exclaimed Rodney suddenly.

"I thought you said you had left them somewhere SECURE, McKay…" said O'Neill, his tone low and accusing.

"This is NOT my fault!" exclaimed Rodney, instantly on the defensive.

"So, who would have access to your lab, Doctor?" asked Woolsey quickly.

"Well, only my entire science team!"

John then started to jab his finger at the monitor again repeatedly, and Rodney suddenly realised what he was trying to say. "Oh…yeah...of course!"

Grabbing his tablet once more from the table, he started to press the screen furiously as he searched for the camera footage for his lab.

"Well done, Colonel," said Woolsey approvingly. John seemed to let out a breath he had been holding, and nodded briefly to Daniel his thanks, before he made his way slowly back to his seat.

After he sat down, Teyla reached out a hand and placed it gently on his arm as she smiled appreciatively at him. Where he would have normally been uncomfortable by the gesture in so public a place, his reaction was now different. He turned to look at her, staring deeply into her eyes. For a moment, their eyes seemed locked as some unspoken message passed between them, and then they broke the contact and Teyla removed her hand.

"Okay," said Woolsey, leaning forward on the table as he looked at Carson and Jennifer. "Doctors. Any ideas as to reason for Colonel Sheppard's sudden lack of ability to speak?" he glanced slightly at John as he spoke.

"Sadly, no," replied Carson, smiling apologetically at John as he did so. "All tests have come back clear. His larynx and voice box seem totally fine, so I can see no reason for the sudden…loss."

"So, we have no idea…when he might get it back?" Woolsey pressed again.

"I'm afraid there's no way of knowin'. It may just be a side effect of the sudden change in the Colonel's…circumstances. Though..." he glanced over at the Colonel, "there are more tests we can try…"

John winced slightly, looked down at his hands that were linked together on the table, but nodded his consent.

"Perhaps it is just a matter of time, then" Added Woolsey kindly.

"Aye."

"Doctor Jackson?" said Woolsey, directing everyone's attention to the said Doctor, who shifted in his seat. "Have you made any progress?"

At first he didn't reply, but looked straight at John, who seemed to sense this, and looked up at him. A look passed between them, and after a moment, John nodded, as if giving him his approval to proceed.

Daniel took a deep breath in, and then began. "I've been giving the circumstances of Colonel Sheppard's sudden descension some thought. As I'm sure you all know I have ascended twice. When I descended both times, I did not experience any side effects; well apart from when The Others wiped my memory, of course. But I certainly didn't loose my voice."

"What exactly are you saying, Doctor?"

Daniel stared at Woolsey for a moment, before he looked straight at John as he replied. "That I believe that this is down to the device."

John visibly flinched and grimaced.

"So, you think that his descension was definitely NOT down to the other Ascended beings then?"

"No. There wasn't enough time." He still looked at John as he continued. "He was still 'transitioning' onto the first plane."

"So, you are suggesting, Doctor, that the device actually pulled the Colonel BACK?"

Daniel glanced at O'Neill for a second. "Sort of…"

Rodney tutted loudly, though didn't look up as he still continued to work on his tablet.

Woolsey shifted in his chair, clearly unhappy with his reply. "Would you care to elaborate, Doctor?" His tone indicated that there was no choice in the matter. He expected an answer.

Again, Daniel looked back at John. The man looked to be becoming more and more uncomfortable. This next part was not going to be easy for him to hear.

"Mr Woolsey, I must point out at this stage that this is – a working hypothesis…"

John looked back at him, and Daniel saw the haunted look in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and began to speak very slowly: Hoping that it wouldn't hit the Colonel too hard.

"If the device truly IS the Legacy of Janus, I believe that…" he looked briefly at O'Neill, "…that full ascension was never the intended purpose. That John was never MEANT to fully ascend. I think…it was all part of a test."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rodney loudly.

John's eyes reflected his shock at the revelation; a muscle in his cheek twitched involuntarily as he gritted his teeth tightly together.

Woolsey quickly spoke up. "What sort of a test?"

"Well, think about it for a second. A man as outstandingly intelligent as Janus, wouldn't have created such a device as this, and not build in a series of fail safes of his own…He would want to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands, so I think he created a series of 'trials' to test the worthiness of the person wishing to get hold of it."

"That's just insane!" cried Rodney, almost throwing his tablet on the table. "If Sheppard hadn't initiated the shutdown, or the fail safes, it would have blown the entire city to kingdom come, let alone god knows what else! How the hell is that gonna be a test, if the test subject dies?!"

Daniel looked at John, as he replied very slowly. "As I said, I think that is all part of the test."

John was now staring at the table intensely; his breathing seemed to have picked up a little.

Daniel continued unhurriedly. "Because, if the person who the device had responded to, had a certain 'connection' to it, they would just know what needed to be done."

John physically flinched at that and looked up slowly to meet his eyes. Yes, his theory was right. John HAD known. The rapid movement of the Colonel's eyes indicated he was also realising the implication of what he must have initially thought was a natural response to an ancient artefact.

"I'm right aren't I?" he asked softly, directed straight at John, whose eyes were now wide and glassy, slowly turning from warm coppery hazel, to cold deep and dark pools.

Lips now tight, John then brought his hand up, created a y-hand shape, and moved it away from the side of his head, quickly as though he was trying to shout the sign at him. He was angry.

"Why?" translated Daniel flatly. He sighed. "Well, that's THE question isn't it?"

John made the gesture again, quicker this time, and then pointed at himself firmly. His stare was piercing, almost if commanding Daniel to answer.

Daniel felt his heart go out to him. "I don't know '_why you,'_ John."

John leant slowly forwards, elbows on the table as he held his head low in his hands. Suddenly he looked completely drained of all his energy.

"I'm sorry." Said Daniel again, "But, I did say that this is a WORKING hypothesis…so…."

"Ok, assuming your right, Doctor," began Woolsey, once again taking control of the meeting. "Do you have any idea what sort of tests the Colonel is likely to go through?" Woolsey glanced towards the hunched Colonel, and he grimaced slightly.

"Well, that's what I'm still trying to determine. From all our experiences with The Ancients, their tests always seem to want to prove the 'worthiness' of the person. For example, when we were in search of the Sangraal, in order to defeat the Ori, Morgan Le Fay had created six tests, or trials. Prudence, Charity, Kindness, Wisdom, Faith and then the final test, the Dragon."

"So, you think that Colonel Sheppard may have to go through the same tests?" asked Woolsey carefully.

"I don't think so, no. They were all about the purity of spirit. This device? If it is indeed the Legacy of Janus, I'm pretty sure he isn't going to be concerned about the spirit." He glanced at John again, who still had not moved.

"Then what?" said O'Neill, strangely quietly.

"If Janus was leaving behind his Legacy, he is going to want to test the integrity of the person's right, or lineage, to obtaining such information."

"How?" asked McKay bluntly.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm still…working on that…."

O'Neill cleared his throat meaningfully, and Daniel looked at him. He knew his friend wanted him to explain what he had spoken of earlier, but somehow, looking at John, he didn't want to push the guy too hard. Besides, he really wasn't sure himself at this point.

He shook his head briefly, and moved his eyes slightly in John's direction, frowning as he did so.

O'Neill then nodded slightly, showing he understood the message exactly.

Silence.

"Let me get this straight," came the broad lilt of the Scotsman. "What you're suggesting, Doctor Jackson, is that the Colonel's DNA is actually being TESTED, to see if he is worthy of receiving such information?"

Daniel moved his head from side to side…"in so many words….yes."

Silence filled the conference room once more.

"Colonel?" Woolsey spoke again, causing John to raise his head. "Would you mind if we ask you some questions about the events leading up to the accident?"

John nodded slowly, the tension and apprehension he was feeling was written all over his face.

"Do you remember why you felt drawn to the lab?"

John frowned and looked away, as if he was trying to remember. He then slowly moved his eyes to Daniel. He then pointed to his head, and then brought his two index fingers together, twice.

"He says his head hurt."

"So you went in?"

John nodded, glancing slightly at Teyla as he did so. She sighed but remained silent.

"Can you remember what you saw?" Woolsey pressed again.

John now looked slightly pained, his brow furrowed and he started to bite his lower lip. He then looked frustrated at Daniel, clearly not knowing how to sign the words.

"You found it, did you?!" cried Rodney suddenly, remembering John had said words to that effect moments before the explosion, and he couldn't help himself, his mouth running away with him as usual. "What did it look like? Did it have any writing on it? Was it switched on? Did it make any noise…?" His words came out in a torrent, and John couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"McKay!" barked O'Neill. "Give the guy a break will ya?!"

Rodney looked suitably admonished. "Sorry" he replied, looking rather sheepishly at his friend. John gave his friend a small smile, trying to show him he understood.

"You felt it?" asked Daniel, more gently this time.

John nodded.

"What did it feel like?" Daniel asked, trying to understand how the device had connected to him.

John winced heavily, causing his eyes to squint as he did so. He could clearly feel Teyla's dark brown eyes watching him intently, and glanced sideways at her before he looked back at Daniel. Slowly he raised his right hand, made a fist and hit his chest five times. Slow and purposeful, each thump of his chest making a gentle thud sound. A sound that almost seemed to echo through everyone's very being.

"A – heart-beat?" murmured Daniel quietly.

For a moment, no one spoke.

"Well, that can't be good…" commented O'Neill, as he needed to break the uncomfortable silence.

"No" replied Daniel. He stared at John, wishing he could see how he really didn't want to ask this, but that he had to anyway. "John?" he used his first name, hoping that he would understand the message.

John did. He lifted his head slightly, and then turned it to one side, indicating he was listening.

"Did the device…show you anything? While you were touching it?"

John frowned again, his eyes moving quickly from side to side, if trying once more to remember. He then shook his head, but something wasn't quite right, and Daniel pushed on, "But you saw something ….didn't you?"

John stared at him, and everyone in the room looked on as a strange staring match began to unfold. Daniel removed his glasses, squeezing the bridge of his nose once again. He blinked, and then looked back at John, who appeared to be weighing him up. Then, the response came. A slight nod.

Suddenly, he knew, Daniel knew. "Atlantis" he said, "Atlantis showed you something…"

John glanced at the others for a moment, before he nodded again briefly.

"But that's impossible! It would have shown up in the diagnostics!" exclaimed Rodney suddenly.

John shook his head.

"No? What do you mean no?" Rodney looked at his friend carefully, who just looked back at him. How could he have possibly communicated with Atlantis anyway? The only way he could have done that was either through the Chair or by way of an interface of some kind….

"Wait a second! Are you telling me you can interface with the city with your mind?!" Rodney's voice rose high at the end, as his question came out more as an accusation. And something he immediately wished he hadn't said the moment he had said it. For the look of pain on his friend's face made his heart twist painfully.

He was about to apologise, when suddenly John shot out of his chair, so quickly it went flying back across the room and crashed into the wall. He was now breathing quickly, and looked like he was going to say something, and then realised he couldn't. So instead, he clenched his hands into fists, turned on his heel, and moved quickly towards the doors. The panels only just managed to open in time, causing John to have to turn sideways to get through as he rushed out of the room.

The entire room was silent for a moment, before Teyla stood up quickly, bowed her head slightly to everyone, "Please, excuse me…" and then headed quickly out after him.

"McKay?" said O'Neill. "Sometimes you make even ME look good!"

Rodney sighed. He felt utterly wretched. He had never meant to upset John. He had just been so damned surprised by the revelation! He looked over at Jennifer, who just smiled awkwardly at him, before she shook her head. No, he had not 'done good' this time.

_**tbc**_

**Post script: **

Well, what do you think?

Not a cliff-hanger in sight!

Or is there? ;o)

The books are actually real –'R_oman Polytheistic Reconstructionism – the Roman Way to the Gods_' really does exist, and it is such a 'Daniel' book!

The sign language is loosely based on American Sign Language, though I have some basic knowledge of British Sign Language and Makaton, so apologies if the descriptions seem a little mixed to those who know Signing.

For those that don't know SG1:

Mimic Devices are featured in SG1: 6.14 Smoke and Mirrors episode.

Martin Lloyd was a character in SG1:4.11 Point of No Return

I haven't referenced the SGA episodes as I'm sure you know them. Let me know if you don't, and I will start to include them as well.

The next chapter is already underway, so I hope not to keep you waiting too long! Coming up, Teyla and John…..

Thanks again for all your continued support for, what is, my first attempt at this! And keep those reviews coming, please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm full of a stinking cold at the moment, and to stop me feeling sorry for myself, I have managed to finish this chapter and post it much quicker than I first thought! So I hope it reads ok!

Slightly shorter Chapter, as I didn't want to leave you with a cliff-hanger, cos I know how much you all hate them! :o)

Oh, and a few people have asked why John doesn't just write down what he has to say, instead of signing. I was going to do that, but I could almost hear John shouting at me, "No paperwork please!" So who am I to argue?

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 9**

Teyla knew where she would find him. He always went there when he needed to think, cool down or just chill out and watch the waves.

She saw him through the glass window that looked out onto the large balcony, and not wishing to disturb his moment of solitude, she stood there; just content to watch him.

With elbows resting on the railing, his hair moving slightly in the gentle breeze, he looked out across the San Francisco bay as the sun began to set across the sprawling metropolis that never seemed to sleep.

Although it had only been five hours since his return, Teyla was still finding it hard to come to terms with everything that had happened. How could they have known, that by entering that lab, it would have had such dire consequences? Such repercussions that none could possibly have foreseen.

Was Doctor Jackson right? Was the artefact truly a device that held the Legacy of Janus? If so, it was logical that an Ancient that powerful, would have been able to create such a thing that could indeed test the very makeup of the person seeking that knowledge.

But John had not been seeking such a thing – her memory was clear. There had been a powerful build up of energy, threatening more than Atlantis. John had followed his instincts, or so she had thought at the time, and they had found themselves in the lab.

It had been the physical impact on John the moment they had entered the room that had had her senses heighten, her guard instantly rise. And then John's sudden cry out in pain. But John was nothing if not persistent when his mind was set. He seemed to know what was wrong. What he had to do.

But there had not been time, even as she had tried to pull him away, he had moved in front of her, and reached out towards something on the table.

Little had she known then that it would bring about the end his life! She gasped quietly as realisation hit her once more, causing her heart to skip a beat, and she reached up a hand to her chest as if to steady it. He was here now, she told herself firmly, and he was very much alive…

As she was now, thanks to him. Coming around from unconsciousness to the incredible feeling of energy, filling her entire body, touching her very soul….

And then…she had seen him, standing there, as an ascended being. It had taken her breath away. But it was more the words he had uttered softly to her, before he had tried to remove his hand from her cheek, which had changed – everything for her.

But, now that he was back, she was filled with uncertainty as to how things now stood between them. Talking about emotions and feelings had never been John's strong point, but that had never mattered to her much before. She always seemed to be able to see through his stumbling words and awkward phrases, and she was often touched by the effort he made to at least try. By just looking into his eyes, she was able to read his true feelings. Words were not necessary with John Sheppard.

It was not the case now. Now she wished that he could speak. That she could ask him how he felt, to hear him stumble once again…

She sighed deeply. Both Doctors had confirmed that there was no reason why he should not speak again, but they just didn't know when. Doctor Jackson had spoken of a test, or tests, that the device might be creating. That John's very makeup was still undergoing some kind of transformation…

She couldn't help but shudder at that thought, and found herself thinking back to the time he had rapidly mutated into a bug. Even when his transformation had almost completely removed all trace of John Sheppard, and he had taken out the rest of her team, he had stood before her at the foot of the stairs. She had fired several warning shots from her p90, begging him to stop, and he had somehow managed to resist his primal urges. He had held back. He had not hesitated to take the others down, so why not her? Deep down, she had hoped she had known why. But they had never spoken of it, and slowly the years went by.

She looked back at the now silhouetted solitary figure on the balcony. He had not moved and continued to look out to the horizon.

He had saved her life, with his own ascended energy. She felt strangely connected to him and had done so throughout the meeting. That, despite the silence, it was almost as though she had felt every raised heart beat, every breath he had held. As he had quickly fled the Conference Room, she had been overwhelmed by the strength of his emotions. That he now felt like some kind of freak, about to become a test subject, to be poked and prodded, to find out just what he was now becoming. He felt so totally and utterly alone.

Her resolve strengthened.

He would not be alone now.

She took a deep breath, and walked towards the doorway, that whooshed open at her approach. He turned his head slightly, as he heard the door, but did not turn.

Teyla did not need to speak, as she knew he would know it was her. Instead, she moved to stand quietly beside him, and placed her hands gently on the railing in front of her. She too looked out to the horizon, and together they shared the moment of silence.

After a while, she spoke softly. "It is truly beautiful here, John." She turned her head towards him to see his response. His eyes were still looking out, but a small smile had formed on his lips. Yet, still he did not turn to look at her.

"Doctor Jackson will find the answers, John, of that I am sure" she said firmly, and she watched the small smile quickly fade. His mouth clenched together more tightly, and she watched as his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. As Teyla looked down, she saw his hands tighten around the railing, as he continued to stare out across the horizon.

She looked back out at the view, backing away from the painful subject, and watched the lights of the city becoming brighter as the darkness of night drew in.

"I…I want to thank you, John," she said after a moment. Her voice was gentle and even, though it was not how she was feeling inside. Of course, there was no response and he still continued to look out. She tried again. "For…saving me. I…" she stopped, not quite sure how to word the complex feelings that poured through her, and so looked away.

He turned slightly and reached out to cover her hand nearest to him with his own. She looked back up at him, and a rather melancholy smile had appeared. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes met her own and held her gaze, as if he was trying so hard to convey his very thoughts to her. He then slowly shook his head.

There is no need for thanks; he was trying to tell her. That he would have done the same for anyone of them. Yes, she knew he would, and had done so countless times. But somehow this felt different. This had not been a rescue from Michael, as he had done so bravely over a year ago. This was more personal, more that he had given her part of his very life force to bring her back. He had given her the Gift of Life.

She smiled back at him. "I know. But what you did? I… Torren John…" Again, she wasn't sure how to continue, struggling to find the right words. Again, she looked away.

He moved then. While still holding her hand in his, he gently pulled her slowly around to face him. He reached up, lightly lifting her chin slowly to look at him. Her heart skipped a beat.

He slowly shook his head again, his eyes now glassy with emotion. No, he did not need her gratitude. Teyla smiled gently back at him, squeezing his hand as she did so, telling him that she understood.

She was about to look away, when he suddenly reached up to touch her cheek, just as he had done before, as if he was remembering. She did not flinch this time, and he slowly ran his thumb across her cheek, and she leant into his touch.

As the memory of it all came flooding back, she looked deeply back into his eyes, that were now dark and intense. John slowly leant forward, pulling her closer towards him, and her heart almost stopped. She closed her eyes, felt his presence draw even closer, and her breathing hitched in her throat. Then, she felt his forehead gently touch her own.

Her heart sank, and couldn't stop another small sad sigh from escaping. His other hand reached for hers, and brought them both up to rest against his chest, holding them tightly. She felt his breath on her face as he slowly began to release his tension, clearly taking strength and comfort from her. She dared to peek at him though half closed eyes, and sure enough his eyes had closed. She smiled and slowly closed her own again. It was enough.

There would be time for words soon enough.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The atmosphere in the Conference room had decidedly grown more subdued since the Colonel and Teyla had left. Only Carson and Jennifer sat talking quietly to each other, whilst everyone else sat waiting patiently for McKay to finally pull up the camera footage of his lab.

"Ok, I got it!" cried Rodney suddenly, causing everyone to look at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" said O'Neill bluntly. He never did manage to find as much patience in dealing with the man as Sheppard had….

Rodney pressed his tablet a couple more times, and the monitor on the far side of the room suddenly displayed a frozen image of the outside of his lab. Everyone shifted in their seats so they could all see the screen.

"Ok, this is one hour before I detected the energy spike," said McKay, who then promptly began to play the footage.

A few scientists could be seen entering and exiting the lab, some carrying folders, others talking to their colleague. One woman was texting on her phone as she slowly walked out, completely oblivious to anything around her, to which Rodney tutted loudly.

Then, the corridor seemed empty for a moment. And then, suddenly, a hooded figure materialised out of nowhere, like he had just beamed in. But, now, everyone knew better, and they all watched as the man lifted his hand away from his arm. The Sodan Cloaking Device. He turned to quickly check the corridor was clear and then entered the now empty lab.

Rodney then froze the image, tapped on his tablet a couple of times, and another camera view appeared on the screen, now showing inside the lab itself. He pressed play.

As the camera position was over the doorway, only the back of the cloaked figure could be seen as he slowly entered. He paused, looking around the room for a moment. He then headed straight for a cabinet on the far side, bent down, opened the door and reached in. However, he must have heard something behind him, and he turned quickly around, and by doing so, revealed his face as his hood slipped partially down.

Rodney froze the image and looked at everyone in the room.

Daniel frowned, and leant forward in his seat.

"Well, at least we now know what the guy looked like…" uttered O'Neill, somewhat resentfully.

That nagging, slightly uncomfortable feeling had begun to churn in Daniel's stomach as he looked closer at the image. He couldn't quite make it out, so got up to take a better look.

"Daniel?" said O'Neill, instantly seeing the change in his friend.

"Just…gimme a second…." He replied rather brusquely. He leant closer and stared at the image, which appeared to be staring back at him.

"I know you…don't I?" he murmured quietly. "How do I know you?"

"Daniel!" said O'Neill sharply, as if to get his attention. "You recognise him?"

Daniel still stared at the image, and began to stroke his chin. "Yeah" he replied slowly.

"Well, who is he?" pushed O'Neill again.

"I have no idea." Daniel replied, again slowly.

"Well think, Daniel! We kinda got a lot riding on this!"

Daniel turned to him slowly, glaring at him. "I know that, Jack!" he turned back again, frantically searching his already taxed brain. "I just…can't remember…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Daniel removed his glasses for what felt like the hundredth time, and squeezed the bridge of his nose once more. His eyes were sore and his head ached from pouring over the reams and reams of papers, manuscripts and online websites, not to mention the Ancient Archives; Ancient had become like a second nature to him, but even that had begun to look like strange shapes on the screen.

He guessed it must be well into the early hours of the morning, as there wasn't a window to the lab, and he knew he should really turn in and get some serious sleep. But he couldn't. His brain was too active, full of thought processes, all jostling for position at the forefront of his mind.

The Perpetrator now had a face, and a recognisable one at that. He just wished he could remember where from! There were just so many planets, of people, of lives he had encountered during his time with SG1; he just didn't know where to start! He couldn't rule out the small possibility that he might have met him when he was an ascended being! Though, he found that rather doubtful. He had only really 'visited' one person during those times and that had been Jack. No, it was more likely to someone he had met as a descended being…

And then, of course, there was the conundrum of what Colonel John Sheppard may have to go through next. Daniel sighed, putting his glasses back on again. He was about as likely to figure that out as remembering who the mystery man was!

Daniel felt the weight of responsibility sit even harder on his shoulders, as everything seemed, once again, to be waiting on him to find the answers. After almost fifteen years, he aught to be used to that by now, he thought ironically.

He was just about to get up and grab yet another coffee, when a shadow fell across the doorway.

"Hello?" he called out, instantly tensing for a moment.

The shadow stepped forward, and the light from the room revealed it to be John. Daniel breathed out, and gave him a shaky smile. "Oh, hi John, it's you." He beckoned him in, and Daniel couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, guess I'm a bit jumpy…"

John ambled around the other side of the table, smiling a rather lopsided grin.

"Can't sleep?" Daniel asked as he looked at him. The man didn't so much look tired as haunted.

John shook his head, but looked like he wanted to say something. He slowly raised his hand, held a fist and made a circular motion on his chest.

Daniel looked at his quizzically. "Sorry? What have you got to be sorry for, John?"

John signed again.

Daniel's heart went out to him. The man had just found out he was apparently the 'test subject' of yet another Ancient device that would put him through god knows what, and here he was apologising for storming out of the meeting!

He smiled sadly at him. "No John, you have nothing to apologise for. To be perfectly honest, if it was me in your position, I think I would have done exactly the same thing."

John tried once again to smile, but didn't quite make it. He looked away.

"Hey, John, you ok?" Daniel asked quickly.

John didn't meet his gaze, but shrugged his response rather than sign.

"Hey, we are gonna figure this out you know. Look, I don't know if you've heard, but I'm pretty good at solving Ancient riddles, you know. And this will be no different."

John looked up, and again he tried to smile, and then finally gave up. Instead he slumped down heavily on the stool in front of him.

"Coffee?" asked Daniel, feeling the need to be doing something.

John nodded, and Daniel wandered over to the coffee pot that surprisingly still had some left in it. When he had poured a couple out, he turned to find John perusing through one of the books on the table. There were times when John really reminded him of Jack, only somewhat more…well mannered!

He handed John the mug, who smiled his appreciation, and Daniel went to sit down again. For a moment, both sat sipping their rather strong drinks, each with their own thoughts until Daniel felt he just had to ask.

"John?"

He looked up from the book he appeared to be reading.

"About your...connection…to the city…."

John winced, clearly not happy that that particular secret was now out of the bag.

He looked at him apologetically. "Look, I know that is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but I kinda need to figure out what this might mean…in the grand scheme of things, you know?"

John sighed heavily, his shoulders moving up as he did so, and then nodded.

Daniel sat forward in his chair. "Ok. Well. I take it you haven't always been able to do that – connect with the city without the use of the chair or another interface?"

John shook his head.

"Ok, so the device somehow activated that connection to your mind…."

John shook his head more vigorously.

"What? I thought you said you couldn't do it before?" Daniel was confused.

John frowned, trying to figure out the signs he needed to convey his words. He then raised his wrist and pointed to where his watch would have been, had he been wearing one. He then tapped it twice.

"Time" said Daniel.

John held out a finger, indicating there was more. Then, with his right hand he bent it into a 'v' shape, moving it forward and to the left.

Daniel frowned and looked back at his face. "Time…travel? You time travelled?"

John nodded.

"When?" Daniel asked incredulously.

John pulled a face, indicating he had no idea how to sign the answer! Instead he moved quickly to the laptop, turned it around and started typing furiously. Within moments he turned the laptop back so that Daniel could see. John had pulled up a report, entitled **M4S-587**.

Daniel glanced up at John for a moment, and then pulled the laptop closer to him and started to read. It didn't take him long for him to pick out the key words: freak accident, solar flare (well Daniel knew all about those –that's how SG1 had ended up back in 1969!) and then he saw it. John had ended up 48,000 years into the future!

"Oh my God!" Daniel whispered incredulously, as he slowly looked up at John over the top of the screen. John raised his eyes and cocked his head slightly.

"How?" Daniel started to ask, but John just pointed back at the laptop. Daniel looked back at the report, reading quickly. It had turned out that none other than Rodney McKay had solved the problem, and had created a hologram of himself to help guide John back to the past.

Daniel looked slowly back up. "John…do you realise what this means?" he asked, almost a whisper now.

John just stared at him blankly.

"It means that you have seen the future, but travelled back into the past to end up in the present…."

John looked strangely at him, one eyebrow raised, indicating that he really hadn't followed the significance at all.

Daniel edged forward on his seat, gesticulating with his hands. "It means, John that you were able to see the past and the future. Don't you see? It fits!" He shot out of his chair, and started to pace the room, his mind now racing.

Three loud bangs on the bench brought his attention back to John, who signed 'what'…

Daniel quickly returned to his seat. "Sorry John. But I think this is very significant!"

John gave the sign, 'why'.

"Because, the Janus of Ancient Earth, was a god who was able to see the future as well as the past. Don't you see?!"

Suddenly, something clicked into place in his mind. He quickly started to shuffle through his paperwork, trying to find a particular document. He found it and held it out to him, and began to speak very fast. "After Janus had been made a deity, the people of Rome worshipped him in their millions. They built temples, they sacrificed daily to him in the hope he would grant them prosperity."

John looked at him, not too dissimilarly to how Jack had looked at him earlier.

"The point is, that the man had almost a cult following back then…and I think, if such a cult still exists, and word had got out that you had in fact seen the past and the future …." He trailed off, suddenly realising what he had stumbled upon. He looked quickly at John, whose eyes were staring into space, glassy and far away.

Daniel reached up to his ear to activate the remote radio they had given him, which unfortunately he had forgotten to put on. He started to sift quickly through the papers, swearing slightly as he couldn't find it. Then John's hand appeared in front of him, holding said piece.

Daniel looked rather embarrassed, and thanked him as he slipped it on. Once in place he activated it.

"Jack, this is Daniel, come in please."

Moments later his friend answered him, though sounded rather annoyed. He had been asleep.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but this is important." He listened to his friend for a second. "Why? Because I think I know who the Perpetrator is and what he was doing…"

He then nodded, even though O'Neill couldn't see him. "Ok. I'm in my lab. Yeah, there's still some left."

He then pressed the button again, and looked over at John, who now looked pensive.

Daniel smiled at him reassuringly. "This is good, John. We are finally making some progress here!"

John looked far from happy about any of it. But then, who could blame him? As Daniel knew only too well, all Ancient trials usually had serious consequences…and in John's case, they both knew that pain was entirely probable.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"This had better be good, Daniel," said O'Neill as he entered the lab. He had dressed quickly; his hair was all over the place and still looked half asleep, as he rubbed his eyes slowly.

Daniel moved quickly to pour him a coffee, and shoved the mug into his hand.

"Er, thanks", said O'Neill, who quickly took a large gulp. John went to stand up, but O'Neill gestured for him to sit down again. No ceremony required at…whatever the heck the time was, thought O'Neill grumpily.

Daniel, however, was almost bouncing up and down on the spot. "Ok, what?" said O'Neill, knowing he was going to have to try and keep up with his friend's rapid explanation.

"Ok. A couple of years ago John was caught in a freak accident involving a solar flare, which sent him 48000 years into the future. McKay managed to find a way to bring him back in order to save Teyla from Michael."

O'Neill frowned, and took another gulp of coffee. "Ok. So?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, and then continued equally as fast. "Don't you see? John has seen the future, travelled into the past, to end up in the present."

O'Neill thought he followed that – sort of. "So?" he said again.

"So? The ancient God Janus was said to able to see the past and the future. He was also a god that millions worshipped." Daniel leant forward. "I think that if word had got out about John's trip, it might be considered that he has the ability to travel from the past and the present. Now THAT would be of serious interest to a follower of an existing Janus cult. I think that if they found out, they might consider that he could be the 'one' and so placed the device for him to find!"

Daniel took a deep breath, and sunk into the chair, suddenly exhausted.

O'Neill stared at his friend for a long moment, and then turned to look slowly at John, who just shrugged his shoulders.

For once, O'Neill understood what Daniel was telling him, AND it actually made sense. "A cult follower, you say?"

Daniel nodded.

"Of Janus?"

Daniel nodded again, knowing it always took a little longer for Jack to process things!

"Came here to plant the device?"

Again, Daniel nodded.

"How?" O'Neill asked flatly. "We are on Earth, in case you hadn't noticed."

Daniel sighed, suddenly frustrated. "Presuming they came from the Pegasus Galaxy? Well, maybe he snuck aboard, laid low until the time was right…I don't know, Jack!" Why was he expected to know ALL the answers!?

O'Neill frowned heavily. "Now THAT is just downright unsettling…." He said eventually. "Not to mention a Cult of Janus…?" he grimaced at that particular thought.

Daniel watched as his friend continued to process the information, and tried hard to bite down on a heavy sigh. O'Neill was looking into his mug, swirling the contents around. But Daniel knew him better than to think he was just thinking about coffee. It was how he had so many times lulled people into thinking he wasn't as smart as he really was.

Still looking at the contents of his mug, O'Neill spoke again. "What do we know about the Sodan Cloaking Device?"

"Sodans used the technology, but its design is actually Ancient. I believe it was actually designed by Janus himself, as I remember coming across mention of it when we first discovered the secret lab."

O'Neill looked up. "Ok, I'm gonna regret this…but how does it work? And I want the brief notes mind, not the 'Carter' version..."

Daniel couldn't help but smile. "Ok. Well, I can't tell you much about the Sodan version of it, but what I can tell you about is the machine it was based on. Arthurs Mantle. It was a device Merlin created to hide his research from The Others. It would take someone or something out of phase, and into another dimension."

O'Neill frowned. "Ok. So, when you are out of phase, no one can see you, right?"

"Yeah, unless you are also pulled in by the device as well, or were also wearing a Sodan Cloaking device."

O'Neill huffed, and looked back into his coffee mug again. "Twelve."

"I'm sorry?" It was Daniel's turn to look confused, and O'Neill looked back up.

"We got 12 Cloaking Devices at Area 51. That would take a serious amount of time to search a city this size…"

Daniel nodded, impressed. "Especially when we have no idea whether the guy is still IN the city…."

O'Neill huffed. "'Course we don't even know if the guy is from Earth or the Pegasus Galaxy…."

John suddenly shot up from his chair then started to pace up and down, his fists clenching and unclenching as he seemed to be processing his own thoughts.

"John? You ok?" asked Daniel quickly.

John turned to face him, and Daniel was suddenly struck by the intensity in John's eyes. Smouldering and dark, something was clearly bothering him. He stopped clenching his fists, and then began to sign much more rapidly than Daniel had seen him do thus far.

He translated quickly for Jack. "He… is…here…. Still…in… the… city."

Daniel glanced briefly at Jack, and then back to John. "How do you know, John?"

Again, John's hands moved at almost lightening speed as he flew through the signs.

"He… stays…to…watch…me. To…see…if…I…am…the…one…."

Daniel started, suddenly realising that he was right. "Oh my god…" he whispered.

"Ok." Said O'Neill, his whole demeanour had suddenly changed. Awake, alert and in command once more. "Ok. Let me get this straight. When you are out of phase, no one can see you, right?"

"Yeah, unless you…." started Daniel, but O'Neill interrupted him.

"….are also pulled in by the device as well, or wearing a Sodan Cloaking device."

Daniel nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"You said that Arthurs Mantle was designed to hide Merlin. Just how big a range did that thing have?"

"Well, it was pretty large…."

"Bald park, Daniel!" interrupted O'Neill again. "How big?"

"Big." Daniel couldn't say it plainer than that.

"Big enough to phase an entire city?"

Daniel was once more seriously impressed with his friend's lateral thinking! "Almost definitely!"

"Did Carter work with you on the Mantle device?"

Daniel knew better than to correct him on the name. "Yeah."

O'Neill slammed his mug down hard on the table, and activated his earpiece. "This is O'Neill. Get me Colonel Carter now….I don't CARE what time it is, Sergeant! Just do it!"

_**tbc**_

**Post script:**

Well, what do you think? Please let me know? Pretty please?

The next chapter is almost complete….where events start to take a sudden turn, and once again the talents of our friends are seriously tested….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Stinking head cold still forcing me to sit down – hence another chapter for you in record time!

Okay, it's time to up the action!

Warning: If you are a bit squeamish, you may want to skip parts of this chapter…you have been warned….

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 10**

Major Evan Lorne stood waiting patiently outside Mr Woolsey's office, where a meeting was currently going on. Through the full length glass window he could see Mr Woolsey sat behind his desk, General O'Neill perched on the edge of said desk, and none other than Colonel Samantha Carter sat in one of the armchairs facing them. His CO, Lt. Colonel Sheppard sat on the other chair, with Doctors' Jackson and McKay standing beside them.

Lorne looked at his watch. It was barely 0600, and it looked like they had already been at it for hours, whatever IT was. But he was sure he would find out soon enough.

With over half of the old SG1 team now in the city (who he had actually worked with during his term with Stargate Command, prior to his posting on Atlantis), it was bound to be something big. What he did know for sure was that, whatever it was, it was going to affect his Commanding Officer…

"Good morning, Major," came the dulcet tones of Teyla, who now stood beside him.

He smiled at her. "Morning, Teyla. How are you feeling?"

She bowed her head graciously, "I feel fine, thank you." She looked towards the office, and frowned slightly. Apparently, she had not been asked to attend.

"How long have they been in there?" she asked, almost a whisper.

"I'm not sure, though I would say they have been in there a while."

As they continued to watch, McKay and Carter seemed to have become more animated; Rodney was gesticulating wildly, and Carter was now perched on the edge of her seat as she appeared to be arguing her case. Lorne couldn't see the expression on his CO's face, as his back was facing him, but the hunch of his shoulders wasn't a good sign.

John then shot up from his chair, causing McKay and Carter to pause with whatever conversation they were in, to look up at him. John turned to Daniel, made some frantic signs with his hands, and then stood there. The whole office was now staring at him.

What had he said, or rather signed, to cause such a reaction?

Teyla felt her heart begin to race. Now that John had turned slightly, his face could now be seen. He looked pained and seriously troubled….what was going on?

She had to get in there! She started to move towards the walkway, when Woolsey stood up, held out a hand and gestured for John to sit down. Which he slowly did, and Woolsey continued to speak to him, and he nodded, then looked at the floor.

Glancing at Lorne briefly, Teyla then took a deep breath and then made her way down the walkway. Woolsey noticed her approach, stood up, and gestured for her enter.

As soon as she had entered, everyone turned to face her. Accept John, who was still looking at the floor.

"Good morning," Teyla said, trying to sound as normal as she could.

"Good morning, Teyla," said Woolsey, warmly.

"I am sorry, I did know not there was to be a meeting…" she began and Woolsey smiled awkwardly.

"We thought it best to let you sleep, Teyla, after what you have… been through of late."

She bowed her head gracefully. "I thank you, Mr Woolsey, but I assure you it was not necessary. I feel perfectly fine." She directed the last straight at John, who still had not turned around.

She turned then to Colonel Carter and smiled, genuinely pleased to see her. "Colonel Carter, it is good to see you again. You look well."

Carter smiled back. "It's good to see you too, Teyla. And please, its Sam, remember?"

"Of course." Teyla bowed her head graciously at her.

The salutations now out the way, the attention and atmosphere returned to one of tension. Teyla looked quizzically at each of them in turn.

"What have I missed?" she asked carefully.

"Carter here is going to use a device to take the whole city out of 'phase'", said O'Neill, making speech marks in the air with his fingers.

"Which, as I said before, is not possible!" whined McKay.

"Yes, it is Rodney!" retorted Carter firmly, clearly both of them picking up their argument almost exactly where they had left off.

"Kids! Please!" barked O'Neill loudly. "Play nicely…"

"May I ask, to what end would this serve?" Teyla asked, not quite grasping what they were discussing.

"The Perpetrator uses a Cloaking Device that takes the user out of phase."

Daniel explained slowly. "John believes he is still in the city. So the only way we can find him is if we are also out of phase. Now, we have a device here that will allow us to utilise that same technology to take the whole city out of phase, thereby allowing us to find him more quickly."

Teyla raised her eyebrows, once again impressed they could harness such powerful technology.

"The problem is that, once initialised, the device releases lepton radiation" complained Rodney slowly and loudly," which has a habit of pulling other creatures through from other dimensions!"

"As I've just told you, Rodney, I've already resolved that issue…" retorted Carter, clearly frustrated with the constant questioning of her work.

"Which leads us onto the next issue: powering the said device!" McKay said sarcastically. "According to your calculations we need at least three Naquadah Generators. Which, in case you haven't noticed, we are currently using our Generators to cloak the city, so that San Francisco can't see us! We just don't have the extra power to run your device as well!"

Carter glared at him. "Sometimes, McKay, you can be so…narrow-minded! I brought three with me from the SGC!"

Before he could reply, O'Neill held up his hands.

"Ok, kids, that's enough!" He then looked straight at John. "Sheppard?"

John, who had still been staring at the floor, looked quickly up at him, and stood up.

"Look. Are you sure about this?" O'Neill asked him, his voice sounded doubtful.

John looked at him for a moment, and then nodded, but O'Neill continued to stare at him, as if he had yet to be convinced.

"Ok then." O'Neill then leant round Teyla to gesture for Lorne to come in. The Major quickly hurried into the room, saluting as he did so.

The General quickly brought the Major up to speed with their plans.

Teyla was no longer listening to their conversation; instead her focus had turned to John. He was now sat forward on the edge of his chair, hands hanging between his legs, clenching and unclenching his fists as he continued to stare at the floor. She was about to approach him, when O'Neill's voice brought her back suddenly.

"…In the meantime, Major, you will accompany Colonel Sheppard down to the remains of the lab…."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

A sense of uneasiness had settled firmly in the pit of Teyla's stomach as they made their way down the corridors to the East Pier. She walked closely beside John, so much so that they gently brushed against each other as they moved slowly but surely towards the lab.

Major Lorne and Doctor Jackson quietly followed along behind. McKay was now tied up with Colonel Carter as they worked, albeit argumentatively, together to set up the interdimensional device. Which would hopefully allow them to track down the man that now appeared had set the chain of events in motion.

It turned out that John had asked if he could return to the lab, which had at first been refused. Apparently, she had later learnt from Doctor Jackson, that was when John had shot up from his chair, demanding that he needed to do this! With very little remaining from the lab or its contents, Mr Woolsey had relented, and agreed that he could go, providing he took backup – just in case.

As they turned the final bend in the corridor, the four of them stopped in their tracks, as the true extent of the damage from the blast could finally be seen.

Now clear of all the debris, the large blackened burn marks were evident everywhere. The blast had scared every surface, and the walls were pitted where shards had flown at high speed, impacting everything in its path.

John took a deep breath in, seemed to hold it, and then stepped slowly forward. Teyla glanced briefly back at the others, and then turned back to follow him.

John glanced up at the scorched holes where the sconces had once been as he continued to slowly make his way down the short distance towards the gaping hole that used to be the wall/entrance.

Teyla moved to his side, as he stopped for a moment. He took in another sharp breath, and she looked up at him. His face was set firm, a muscle in his cheek twitched, and his eyes seemed focused on something – through the large hole before them.

Without looking at her he started to make his way towards it, and she saw his fists were now clenched once more. Was he in pain? Was he sensing something or was it merely the memory of it?

She followed him, as did the others. He stopped again, just inside the room, and Teyla moved to stand once again beside him. Only this time, she noticed, his breathing was now more laboured.

"John?" she murmured quietly. "Are you alright?" He merely held out an arm, as if he was telling her to keep back. He stepped forward again, and Jackson and Lorne moved to stand beside her.

"What's he doing?" asked Lorne quietly.

Teyla could only shake her head, as they watched John move slowly further into the room. Which no longer looked anything like a room: all traces had since been destroyed.

John stopped suddenly, and seemed to stagger slightly. All three started to move towards him, but John quickly held up the 'HALT' military hand signal, and they instantly froze. He then took a step forward, and then stopped. He then turned slightly, then took another step, swayed once again, and then stopped.

Teyla gasped as she realised that she had seen John do this before! "John?" her voice, though strong and loud for him to hear, was now anxious and concerned. Again, he gave the HALT command, and she glanced quickly at Daniel.

"What is it, Teyla?" Daniel clearly could see something was wrong.

She was about to reply, when John moved again, in the same direction when suddenly he doubled over, holding his head tightly. Teyla rushed forward, as did Daniel and Lorne. She grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him up, but he was too heavy. Lorne quickly moved to his other side, and held John's arm. Daniel rushed round to the front, leaning down to try to see his face.

"John? What's wrong? John? Can you hear me?" Daniel's voice was now urgent.

John continued to hold his head, which was tucked tightly between his arms now, his heavy breathing was rapid and kept catching as though the pain was hitting him in waves.

"Whoa, Colonel…" said Lorne quickly, "he's going down…" he said as John's knees finally buckled, and Daniel quickly stepped in to help Teyla and Lorne support his descent until he was on his knees.

Teyla, struggling to keep her nerve, moved around to the front of John. "John? Look at me! John!" Her voice carried command and control, but John continued to pant heavily and his face was still hidden by his arms that were now completely rigid.

She leant forward, now on her knees and peered up at him. What she saw made her heart stop for a second, and gasp out loud. Recovering quickly, she couldn't help but silently curse she had not been wearing her TAC vest, and reached quickly in her pocket of her pants for a tissue and then reached in towards his face. After a moment, she removed said tissue and it was covered with blood!

"Oh my God," murmured Daniel quietly. But before they could do anything a strange noise suddenly came from John.

It was low, like a grunt. He was still panting hard, and the noise had been so slight, they weren't sure that they had even heard it. And then, there it was again. Only it was longer, and slightly louder. More like a groan now. John's tight grasp of his head seemed to increase even more. His whole body was now completely stiff and he began to pitch forward.

"Ok, Colonel, we got ya…" said Lorne, as he and Daniel tried to steady him as he seemed to be heading face first towards the floor. Only suddenly, John let go of his head, and quickly landed both hands squarely on the floor in front of him.

Lorne had had enough of this, and activated his earpiece. "This is Lorne. We have a medical emergency! I need a Med team to Janus' Lab STAT! Colonel Sheppard is down; I repeat the Colonel is down!"

John continued to pant, his head hung low, and the groaning was now becoming much louder. Teyla held his arm with one hand, and wrapped her other around his back, not knowing what else to do. She looked across at Daniel, who looked equally as worried.

At that very moment, the most heart wrenching, blood curdling roar of pain came from John, which made Teyla turn cold. The last time she had heard him cry out like that was when Lieutenant Ford had been trying to remove the Iratus bug from his neck almost five years ago.

She looked down, and her stomach lurched painfully and for a moment she had to fight the bile that had quickly risen.

John was now vomiting blood. A lot of blood! He continued to wretch violently and the blood kept coming….

What was happening to him?

"Where the HELL is that Med Team!" whispered Daniel angrily, as he continued to steady John, who had now resumed his panting.

Just then, the city wide radio system kicked in. "This is General O'Neill. Standby for city 'Clean Up' to commence in – twenty seconds."

"What?!" cried Daniel loudly.

John suddenly gave another agonising roar of pain, and began to pitch forward, and it was only Daniel's quick reflexes that stopped him from hitting his head on the floor. "Ok, buddy, I got ya…" he said quietly to John as he gestured for Lorne to help.

"We need to get him on his side, now!" Daniel ordered, his first aid training kicking in instantly. They had to stop him from swallowing or choking on his own blood. John was still completely rigid as the pain continued to rack his entire body, making the act of turning him hard. But together they did it and he was finally on his side, with his head facing Teyla in her lap.

Teyla held onto him tightly as he started to convulse. His face was contorted with pain; his eyes were screwed tightly shut, his breathing still laboured and irregular, and the blood kept flowing from his nose and onto her clothing.

"Oh, SO not good!" Daniel whispered as he pointed at John's ears, where a small trickle of blood appeared to be slowly running down. "Where the hell…?"

"Two…One…Operation Clean up has commenced…" came Chuck's voice over the radio, and then there was a strange sensation that washed through them. Like a wave of energy, the interdimensional device powered up and spread its energy across the entire city.

John was suddenly still. Had he passed out or…? Teyla quickly checked his artery at his neck, and gave a sigh of relief as she felt a slow but steady heart beat.

His face now looked relaxed, his eyes remained closed, and his breathing was steady. But the blood continued to seep out of his ears and nose. As Teyla looked down at him, her lap now drenched with his blood, her tears began to build and she tried hard to blink them away. She pulled him slightly closer towards her. Teyla then rested one hand lightly on his shoulder, while the other gently stroked his sweat drenched hair away from his blood splattered face.

"Er guys?" came Lorne's voice from one side of the room. "I think we got a problem…."

Both Teyla and Daniel looked over to where the Major now stood. Where there had been the gaping hole they had just come through, was now a door. Only the door had no handle, and no obvious way of opening it. They appeared to be trapped.

"Oh boy…" groaned Daniel.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"What do you mean, you can't get in?!" exclaimed Rodney loudly, his sudden anxiety masked by his apparent rudeness. "The lab should be right there!"

"I'm sorry, sir", came the shaky voice of the med team leader over his headset. "But the wall seems solid."

"Wall? What wall?! There shouldn't be a wall, just a hole!" Rodney shouted roughly at whoever the incompetent guy was!

"I'm sorry, Sir, but there's no hole…"

"Damn it!" Rodney said loudly, slamming his tablet down hard on the table. "Do I have to do everything myself?!" With that, he shot up from his chair, and after glancing briefly at Sam, he strode quickly out of the lab.

It only took a moment before curiosity got the better of her, and she too ran out of the lab.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with him, as her time as Commander of Atlantis, she knew the layout of the place.

Rodney stood there for a moment, staring wide eyed at the wall that now had mysteriously materialised. The Med Team stood to one side, quietly talking amongst themselves.

Rodney walked quickly up to it, reaching out hesitantly with his hand, and placed his palm flat on the smooth surface.

Sam grimaced slightly and went to join him. "Magnetic Harmonic Resonance?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe…" he answered thoughtfully, now all trace of his earlier animosity had gone. He turned around, looking at the places on the wall where the slots for the sconces should have been. The walls were perfectly smooth. He frowned. "Or not…" He slowly turned to look at Sam, who looked as concerned as he was.

All Rodney could think of, at that moment, was the urgent call from Lorne requesting immediate medical assistance; that Sheppard was down! By the tone of the Major's voice, the guy was seriously worried, and he was usually so controlled. No, whatever had happened in there was not good for his friend. He felt a painful twinge of guilt.

A friend he had appeared to have virtually ridiculed in front of everyone…he hadn't meant it to come out like it had, he kept telling himself, but his conscience was not going to let him off that easily. And he wasn't sure if his friend was going to either.

And now, with no obvious means of getting to him, he just hoped he would get a chance to apologise…

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

As Lorne, Teyla and Daniel slowly looked around it was plain to see that they were SO not in the lab they were previously in!

As though they had travelled back in time the lab looked as though nothing had happened! The room was laid out with its entire ancient tech; large monitors appeared to be active and scrolling through something, as ancient text moved rapidly up the screens. Lights were on and the walls were in perfect condition. It looked the same as before and yet it felt completely different.

Now that John was laying peacefully in Teyla's lap, Daniel moved quickly to join Lorne in inspecting the new door, and sure enough there was no obvious way of opening it. In fact, it looked more like a wall than a door. No panel, no sensor, no handle – nothing!

"Tey-la?" came a faint whisper from her lap, and she quickly looked down. John's eyes were open and looking at her, blinking slowly.

She gasped, and smiled widely. "John?" her voice caught as she spoke his name. He rolled slowly onto his back, groaning slightly as he did so.

"It is so good to once again hear your voice…."she whispered to him as her tears returned to blur her vision.

He smiled weakly at her, and opened his mouth once again to say something, when both Daniel and Lorne rushed over.

"Sir?"

"John?"

He turned his head towards them slightly, and his smile widened. "Hey guys" he said, more strongly this time, but some residual blood must have caught in the back of his throat as he suddenly gagged and began coughing violently.

They lifted him carefully into a sitting position, and leaning to one side he finally managed to clear it, spitting the blood onto the floor. He panted slightly as he continued to lean forward, resting one arm on his knee as he caught his breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Now covered with blood, John looked at his hand for a moment, and then wiped it off on the leg of his pants. Teyla gently rubbed his back, which was now soaked with sweat.

"John? How are you feeling?" asked Daniel gently as he squatted on the floor in front of him.

John looked up, his eyes were still pained and glassy, but his colour was returning quickly. He couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Better" he said softly, and coughed again.

"You had us all pretty worried there for a moment, sir," said Lorne, who stood behind Daniel, and John looked up at him, giving him one of his classic lopsided grins.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." It was then he realised his surroundings had completely changed and looked around slowly. "What just happened?" he asked.

"They've activated the device, John, so we should now be in the same dimension as the Perpetrator," said Daniel. "But, it appears it has done something rather…unexpected to the lab…" he finished, also looking around the room.

"I'd say…" John uttered, and then started to get up, and everyone moved quickly to help him. "I'm…ok," he uttered, but couldn't stop a small groan as they finally got him back on his feet.

Teyla kept a hand on his back as he swayed slightly, but seemed to quickly steady himself.

"Are you sure you're ok, John?" asked Daniel, not wholly convinced that he should even be standing after that amount of blood loss.

"I'm good," said John, though his voice sounded a little strained. Both Teyla and Lorne exchanged glances; it was his typical dismissive response whenever he had been hurt or injured…

"Okay," said John, which came out more like a groan, "what we got?" He coughed again, as he moved to lean rather heavily against a nearby table.

"We seem to have a door, sir," said Lorne simply. "Without any means of opening it."

"O-kay" said John, as he slowly, and rather stiffly, made his way over to the door. He looked over the smooth metal that appeared to be completely fused with the very walls themselves. A brief look around the door confirmed there was indeed no way of opening it; no panel, no sensor…. "Ok, that's not good", he murmured more to himself than to anyone in particular. He coughed again and he grimaced slightly as he did so.

He turned back to the others, who now stood watching him intently.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"…So we shut it down" concluded Rodney, who now stood in Woolsey's office, after briefing everyone on the current status of the lab.

The room was silent, and Rodney glanced across at Sam, who smiled slightly and nodded.

"I think it best, sir," she added, turning to O'Neill. "It's not worth risking the Colonel's life."

"Have you tried them on the radio?" asked Woolsey.

Rodney tried so hard not to roll his eyes, or be facetious. "Yes. We got nothing."

But his frustration was mounting quickly. "Look, we turn it off, get them out, turn it back on and then go search for the bad guy…" added Rodney plainly, knowing how the General liked simple.

O'Neill looked at them for a moment and then nodded.

"I agree," added Woolsey. "Go ahead, turn it off."

Both Sam and Rodney nodded and quickly left the room.

It was not even five minutes before the voice of McKay came over their headsets.

"Er, guys? We've kinda got a problem here…"

O'Neill glanced at Woolsey for a moment before he activated his earpiece.

"What _kind_ of a problem, McKay?"

"It would appear we, er, can't turn it off…" said Rodney, who sounded rather perplexed.

"What do you mean, you can't turn it off?" asked O'Neill slowly.

"Well, Sir…" Sam answered, "It would appear that the device now has some kind of force field around it. We can't get to it TO turn it off."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. Why was nothing ever straight forward anymore? "Great. Just….great! Ok, see what you can do…"

"I'm on it, sir. Carter out."

O'Neill looked at Woolsey, who looked as concerned as he felt.

"Don't worry. Carter will sort this out. She can do this kinda thing in her sleep…" said O'Neill, trying to sound optimistic.

Woolsey frowned. "Well, I just hope the Colonel has that kind of time…."

_**Tbc**_

Well? What do you think? Please let me know, I love to hear what you think, and it helps drive the story on!

Next chapter: Already well underway…Someone makes a return to the story and the search for the Perpetrator begins….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Head cold has turned to Bronchitis, so off work still…but it does mean yet another chapter for you!

A huge thanks to all of you that have taken the time to review or PM me! It truly makes all this worth while! A lot of the questions you have raised should be addressed in this Chapter.

I'm afraid that the latest twist to the story was down to a brain wave my husband had, so now you all know who to blame :o)

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 11**

The Infirmary had suddenly just got a lot busier. Ronon strained to hear what was going on from where he still lay in his bed. His heart picked up when he heard the name '_Sheppard'_, and then froze when he heard '_down'_…

"Hey!" he called gruffly to one of the medics who was scuttling passed. "What's going on?" He struggled to push himself up with his free hand.

The man just apologised and hurried on by. Ronon growled in frustration. Well if they weren't going to tell him, he would just have to go and find out for himself.

His right arm, though his shoulder had been reset, was still in the sling to give it time to heal. His ribs were supported tightly by the bandages, making bending awkward. But, he was no longer on any IV fluids, so there wasn't an annoying bag thing to pull around…His headache had eased and he no longer felt nauseous. The soreness of the bruising was bearable but he had put up with worse, a lot worse.

He pulled back the sheets and slowly began to ease his stiff limbs out of the bed.

"Ronon!"

He rolled his eyes for a moment, but kept going until he was completely standing up, grunting slightly as he felt the pull and twinge as his ribs complained at the sudden movement.

A small hand grabbed his arm, and he looked at its owner.

"Jennifer."

"Ronon, what are you doing? I never said you could get out of bed!" Her voice was firm and raised, but nothing was going to stop him now.

"Sheppard needs me" he replied.

"Not like that, he doesn't!" she cried, gesturing to his bandages and sling.

He looked at her, but didn't reply. Instead he started to look for his clothes, which appeared to be in the cabinet beside his bed.

"Oh no you don't…" she said as she quickly moved to stand in front of it.

"Jennifer." He gave her a look that usually worked on most people to get them to move quickly out of his way. It didn't work on her, however, and she remained firmly in front of the cabinet, arms folded and glaring hard at him.

"I have to do this" he said.

"There is nothing you can do, Ronon. The lab they were in appears to be completely sealed for the moment, so no one can get in or out. But they have started to search the city for the Perpetrator…I'm sure they'll find him soon…."

"Then they're gonna need my help" Ronon replied simply. She seemed to consider this for a split second, and he made his move. He leant forward, and reached out his left hand to touch her shoulder. "I'm good at what I do, and you know it. Please, let me help."

He stared deeply into her eyes, willing her to relent.

"I'm gonna regret this..." she finally said, shaking her head slowly as she turned to grab his clothes out of the cabinet.

"No, you wont." He replied.

Jennifer helped him slowly get changed, making sure his bandages were still secure and tight, and carefully removed the sling. Ronon flexed his arm, and rotated his shoulder carefully; testing its strength, mobility and range. He grimaced slightly as it was sore, but it was tolerable.

"I'm good" he said, answering her questioning look.

"Ok, but the moment you start to feel any pain or nausea, I want you straight back here. Understood?"

He gave her his best grin. "Sure, doc. whatever you say."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, knowing full well he had no intention of doing that.

"Go on, get outta here. Go find the bad guy!"

"You got it!" he said and headed quickly out the door.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

John's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh my God, Teyla, what happened?" he whispered. "Did I…hurt you?" his voice seemed to catch in his throat as he stared at her.

For a second, Teyla couldn't understand why he would think he had hurt her. Then, she realised what she must look like; now all covered with blood.

"No, John. The blood is not mine…it is yours" she spoke calmly, trying to smile to reassure him, but there was little to smile about. He had indeed lost a great deal of blood, and the reason for it, was still unknown.

He visibly breathed a sigh of relief, and leant heavily once again against the table, bowing his head slightly as he did so.

"John?" Teyla took a step forward. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her. "I'm good."

To anyone else his answer would have perhaps been accepted for what it was. But Teyla knew him so much better.

"John?"

He met her gaze, and she could clearly see the underlying pain and exhaustion in his face, in his eyes. She raised just one eyebrow at him, and he sighed, admitting defeat.

"I've been better…" he murmured quietly, as he touched the end of his nose with the back of his hand. As he drew it back, he saw the blood, and frowned.

He then looked slowly back over to where he had been laying, and his eyes widened again as he took in the large pool of blood on the floor. As if suddenly remembering, or realisation hitting him, John's eyes suddenly began to roll upwards into his head as he started to pass out.

This time, just as he knees began to buckle; they caught him, and helped him to a nearby stool. John, who was still conscious, leant forward with his hands on his knees and started to breathe deeply.

Daniel caught Teyla's eye as they stood over John to make sure he wasn't about to fall. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her, and she nodded, understanding his meaning. No one knew John better than she did. They had all witnessed both her and John say their goodbyes….

Teyla moved round to kneel before John, looking up at his face. She hesitated for a moment, and then reached out and took hold of his hand. He raised his head slightly, trying to smile, to let her know he was ok. But the smile didn't convince her.

"John? What – just happened?" her voice was gentle.

She held his gaze for a moment, long enough for her to see the pain and discomfort, and then he looked away. She sighed, as she knew he was trying to shut her out, just like he had done so many times before.

But things were different now. They were different.

When the hand of death reaches out to take a life, to tear that person away that you hold so dear, all opportunities are finally lost, and the words are still left unspoken…but in that single moment, he _had_ said them. A moment, frozen in time, where he had finally spoken the words…

No. She would not allow him to struggle on alone. Not anymore.

She moved closer, still holding his hand in one, she reached out to place her other hand on his thigh. "John?" she whispered. It was a bold move for her to make, and he seemed to know it, for he looked straight back at her. His eyes now searched hers. She had his attention. Now she had to get the answers.

For that she would have to try their new, as yet un-discussed, connection to each other. This was not the way she had intended to do this, but she needed for him to know he was not alone. Not anymore.

She took the gamble of glancing briefly at Daniel, who nodded, and signalled to Lorne to step away to give them some privacy. John looked as both of them moved away, apparently to revisit the strange door/wall.

Teyla gave his thigh a slight squeeze, and his focus immediately returned back to her. She smiled rather awkwardly at him. Then, she took a deep breath.

"You knew didn't you, John?" her voice was gentle and warm. "You knew you had to come back here…"

He stared at her for a moment, as if searching for something. She wasn't sure for what at this point; trust, loyalty….something else?

Whatever it was that he was looking for he must have found it. He nodded slowly.

She squeezed his hand to let him know that she recognised his tentative leap of faith.

"Did you…know it would…have such an affect?" she asked carefully. She wasn't just referring to the blood, but also the return of his voice…

"No" he whispered quietly.

"But, still you knew you had to come?" it was more of a statement than a question.

He hesitated for a moment. "Yeah. I knew."

She looked at him carefully. "How did you know?"

John looked at her, as though he was about to let one more barrier down, but his eyes suddenly filled with tears, and he looked away. He was closing down.

"Please, John. I seek only to help you…please, do not shut me out. Not now... I owe you so much…" Her voice was now heavy with emotion, causing him to look quickly back at her.

"You owe me nothing, Teyla, you know that," John said gently.

"I owe you…everything" she replied, her voice trembled now, as her emotions began to build. "You endangered your life for me…you…"

"And I would do it again, Teyla, in a heart beat" He whispered so quietly she almost didn't catch it. His voice carried the same softness, the same tenderness, as the moment when he had whispered those words to her….

Her breathing caught in her throat as she looked deeply into his eyes. Yes, their new found connection was definitely there, just not yet explored.

She squeezed his hand, but it was her turn to look away, as her eyes filled with tears.

John took a breath, and Teyla looked back up as he began to speak slowly.

"I didn't know that coming back here would give me back my voice. I didn't know it would hurt so much – again. All I knew was that I had to come back. I could feel it. Just like before. But something was still out of place, just out of reach."

Teyla smiled at him, grateful that he had finally let her in, although his words made her shiver inwardly. Was this all part of the same test?

"Your symptoms appeared to ease once the interdimensional device was activated…do you think that had something to do with it?" she asked, trying to remain focussed.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. All I know is that, the closer I got to the heart beat the more it felt like my head was gonna explode. But I knew I just had to keep going towards it".

He sighed heavily. "Now _that_ just sounds crazy…. I must be going crazy…." He dragged a hand through his hair as he looked away.

"No, John, you are not. It just – may appear that way." He looked down at her, and saw her small smile, and he couldn't help but smile back at her light hearted jibe.

"I just wish I understood…why. Why me?" he said, suddenly serious again.

Teyla shook her head.

"I don't understand any of this. Is it because of my 'mutant' gene?" Teyla flinched a little at the sudden sharpness of his tone. She had not heard him refer to his ATA gene like that for many years.

"Because I never asked for it. Any of it." His voice had hardened, and he now sounded angry.

She reached out to him again, her voice calm and soothing. "It is part of who you are, John. It is what makes you…different."

He stared at her intensely for a moment. "Different" he echoed, but his voice was now low and almost menacing. She had accidently struck a dangerous chord.

His whole demeanour changed, and she moved back. "I am sorry, John. I did not mean…"

"No. You are right. I am…different." His eyes were now strangely electric, almost mesmerising to look at as he stared back at her. "I can feel it changing me. Inside. Not like before... It's like…." He faded out.

For a second the look in his eyes reminded her of the time he had appeared to her in her dreams…when the crystalline life form had invaded all their minds; his eyes smouldering, raw and powerful. It took her breath away for a moment, and she had to struggle to bring her focus back.

"Like what, John?" she asked, somewhat shakily now, trying hard to maintain eye contact with him.

He looked at her, and her heart missed a beat. He clearly had seen her very strong reaction, and thought he had frightened her, for now he looked almost ashamed. She squeezed his hand once more, urging him to go on, to continue to let her in.

He took an unsteady breath in, and he now seemed to find it hard to meet her gaze. "It's like something is being unlocked. I can feel…this energy…it seems to be growing…somehow…"

"Do you remember…your energy when you…were ascended?" she asked hesitantly. "Is it like that?" She could still remember what that energy felt like, only too clearly.

John frowned. "Yeah, a little. It's growing though, especially since I got my voice back."

"And lost all that blood…" added Teyla, clearly understanding his meaning. "So you think that, by coming back here, you may have somehow completed something that allowed your voice to return. That appears to have unlocked something…in your mind?"

John suddenly stood up, and took a few steps away. "Ah! This is nuts!"

His voice had become louder, causing Lorne and Daniel to turn towards them.

"John? Are you alright?" asked Daniel calmly.

John turned quickly. "No. I can definitely say, without hesitation, I am NOT alright!"

Daniel moved towards him, his hands outstretched. "Ok, John, just calm down. You've just lost a lot of blood. I know there's a lot we don't know at the moment, but we are all working on trying to figure out how to stop it."

John's head suddenly flinched. "No." His voice had suddenly grown calmer; all anger had appeared to have completely left him.

"I'm sorry?" Daniel wasn't quite sure what he meant, or for the sudden change in his demeanour.

"No. We can't stop it." His voice now seemed strangely disconnected. "We have to let this happen…"

Teyla looked quickly at Daniel, who had stepped closer to John.

"What do you mean, John?" asked Teyla, instantly picking up on the change.

He turned slowly to look at her. "There is no way of stopping it. Not now. The transition has already begun, and we must be allowed to complete the trials."

Daniel was instantly alarmed, and took one step closer, whilst signalling to Teyla and Lorne to move back slowly.

"We? Who is 'we', John?" spoke Daniel once again.

John stared at him blankly, almost as though he no longer recognised him.

Then, John grimaced sharply and staggered slightly. He held a hand to his head. "OW!"

It sounded like John. It appeared that, whatever had just happened had suddenly stopped.

"John?" Teyla said quietly. "Are you alright?"

He looked up, and she gasped. "Your…nose, John…it's bleeding!"

He brought a hand up briefly, and pulling it away, he saw blood. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes briefly. "Ah crap…"

"Er, John? What was that?" asked Daniel.

John opened his eyes, which now reflected the pain he had just felt. "Well, I'm not sure exactly, but it felt like someone was trying to take a little look around my head…Too bad they didn't know I'm pretty good at resisting mind control…"

"Like a wraith?" Daniel didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Sort of, but definitely different." John rubbed his forehead.

"But, you no longer feel their…presence within your mind?" asked Teyla carefully. She sensed no presence of any wraith, so knew it wasn't that.

John looked at her, trying to smile. "No. It's just me in there now."

"Other than the wraith, who would be able to do such a thing?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I have no idea" replied Daniel. "But, whoever it was, certainly made you bleed in the process, John."

"I'm pretty sure I know who it was. And that he was testing me…." John's voice was now level and controlled.

"He, sir?" asked Lorne. "You mean the perp.?"

"Yeah, and he's close…."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"So, Carter, tell me again, why can't you turn it off?" asked O'Neill as he stared at the device. The force field was giving off a rather irritating humming sound as it continued to surround the machine.

"Well, sir, with all force fields there has to be device that creates the barrier; some kind of generator or emitter. They also require a steady supply of power. There is also usually an Activation/Deactivation button of some kind. This?" Sam pointed at the machine, "doesn't seem to have a button, generator or obvious supply of power…"

"So how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. But it certainly wasn't there when we left it."

O'Neill frowned. "So, someone activated the force field after you had set the device going?"

"It would appear so, Sir, yes."

"Ok, now that's disturbing," commented O'Neill.

"It has to be the Perpetrator…" offered Rodney.

"Ok, but surely he must now know we are onto him, right? That, by keeping the device on, he's gotta know it's only a matter of time before we find him. Why would he do that?" O'Neill scratched his head.

"Well, if he is in fact watching Sheppard," began Rodney slowly, "then he would know that while the device is active we can't get to John, and that John can't get out."

"And?" O'Neill was sure he would get to the point, any minute now…

Rodney's eyes widened slightly as sudden realisation hit home. "That whatever is going on inside that lab? The guy really must want Sheppard to finish it."

"Well, at least we know he is still in the building, I guess." O'Neill sighed. "Ok, then, back to plan A." He said, turning to Woolsey. "We'll start sweeping the city. See if we can't find the guy responsible for all this…"

He turned back to Carter and McKay. "Keep at it. We are gonna have to turn that thing off at some point…"

"Yes, sir."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

With blaster held high, Ronon moved silently down the less frequented corridors of the East Pier. Three marines followed quietly behind in single file, their P90s at the ready.

O'Neill had focussed the attention of the search on the East Pier, as that was where Sheppard and the others now were. That, if their suspicions were correct about the perpetrator being a spy, then that was where they would find him.

Fifteen teams of four quietly worked their way through the now empty corridors and stairways, methodically checking each room and storage area as they went. Radio chatter was minimal; only the low voices of the team leaders could be heard as they quietly reported in when another section had been checked and cleared.

They were closing in. Ronon could feel it. All his years as a tracker, his instincts knew when his prey was close.

And Ronon so seriously needed to be the one to find him; the one responsible for all this mess, particularly with what was happening to his friend. As he thought about what he wanted to do to the guy, his grip on his blaster tightened reflexively…but he knew he couldn't do that. Reluctantly he had set it to stun. They would need answers. And that was something he could definitely assist with…

One more corridor, one more bend, and they would be outside Janus' lab. Ronon suddenly sensed something, and held his fist up quickly. The marines instantly froze behind him. He moved close to the wall and slid carefully along. He paused for a second, listening intensely and then slowly peered out.

Sure enough, his senses had proved correct. A man dressed in a long dark cloak was stood facing towards the lab entrance, which now appeared to once again be a wall. He seemed to be holding something, which he was hitting repeatedly, as though trying to get it to work. Ronon couldn't quite see as his back was towards him.

Ronon recognised the clothing to be the same as the photo O'Neill had shown them during the briefing. He'd found him!

Ronon quietly withdrew back and silently signalled to his team of this, and that he was going to take him down. They all nodded, and raised their p90s, ready to back him up. Ronon then turned back and moved back to position. Sure enough the figure was still there, still focussed on whatever he had in his hands.

Ronon made his move. "Freeze!" he roared, pointing his blaster straight at him.

The hooded figure instantly froze.

Ronon took one step forward, his aim directly at the man's head. The marines moved out from behind him, their guns also aiming directly at the cloaked figure.

"Put it down, slowly!" Ronon wasn't sure what it was the guy had in his hands, but he didn't want to take any chances.

The figure seemed to hesitate.

"Do it now!"

The figure slowly crouched down, placing the item on the floor. One of the marines stepped quickly forward, and pushed the item away with his foot.

"Turn around, real easy." Growled Ronon again, grimacing from both the anger and the discomfort from his ribs, that were now beginning to throb. Which only made him more angry, as here stood the guy that was responsible for it all.

As the figure began to turn, he seemed to glance off to the side of him. Ronon suddenly knew what was about to happen, but he just wasn't quick enough.

The cloaked figure bolted, and ran down the side corridor.

The marine who had been closest to him had tried to grab him, but the figure was too fast. Ronon instantly let of a shot from his blaster, but the shot just impacted on the wall beyond where the man had been, narrowly missing the marine by inches.

Ronon growled loudly, angry at himself that he had been so careless, and then raced after him, closely followed by the marines.

As he ran, he activated his headset. "It's Ronon. Target has been sighted, I repeat, the target has been sighted! Now heading towards the gym! We are in pursuit!"

The chase was on.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Ok," said Daniel slowly. "So perhaps we should start by making some kind of a plan – like finding a way outta here."

"Good idea" agreed Lorne. "And, how do you propose we do that? With no obvious door sensor or handle…"

Daniel looked at him. He had been around Sheppard too long; his mannerisms were becoming very similar. "Yes, Major, I realise that. But…" He started to move around the room slowly, looking at all the various panels and displays that seemed to cover the entire room.

"You just have to think like an ancient. Nothing is ever as straight forward as giving you a handle to a door of a secret lab…"

"Good point." Lorne conceded. "But I gotta ask…"

"What is it, Major?" replied Daniel.

"Just why the heck does the lab now look like the explosion never happened? I mean, it's like we've time travelled or something!"

Daniel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and looked over at John. "I have a few theories but…nothing definite at this point."

"Do you think we have travelled in time?" asked Teyla slowly.

"It's hard to say for sure, without some point of reference. All I do know is that everything changed the moment the device was activated."

"Which deals with interdimensions, yes?" asked Teyla.

"Yeah. So possibly not so much travel in time as a shift in dimensions…."

"I am sorry, I am not sure I understand…" said Teyla slowly.

"The explosion forced the lab into another dimension." John said quietly.

"What?" All three cried out in unison, all turning to look at him.

"What kind of explosion would be powerful enough to cause an entire room to be shifted into another dimension?" asked Lorne wondrously. "If it's possible for a room to be forced through, then why didn't it take the whole city?"

John turned slowly to look at him. "The lockdown and fail safes prevented that from happening."

"How…do you know, John?"

"Because it's the reason why I activated them seconds before the blast." John said slowly, as if realisation was slowly dawning on him what it all meant. "I think…its all part of the test, Daniel. Only the person that touched the device would know that it still existed."

They all stared at him.

"You knew it still existed?" asked Teyla slowly.

"I wasn't sure at first. Not till I came back and felt…the same…heart beat. I could feel it was still here. I just wasn't sure how to get to it."

"Even though it was still in another dimension, you could still sense it?" Daniel reiterated, just wanting to clarify what he thought John was saying.

John shrugged his shoulders, realising how unbelievable that actually sounded.

Ok" said Daniel slowly, after a moment. "That's just rather…"

"Weird?" offered John, somewhat light-heartedly now. "Yeah, believe me. From where I'm standing? Everything about this is weird!"

Daniel sighed and smiled at him. After all he had been through John was still trying to be positive about it all. But, he had heard that said about Colonel John Sheppard; he never was one to give up, give in, or take things lying down. He just hoped the guy could hold onto that attitude. Because, from what Daniel was quickly piecing together from his research, and what John had just revealed, he was going to need it.

"Ok then, let's get started, shall we?" said Daniel.

Lorne and Teyla started to look around the room for anything that might help. John, however, remained where he was. It didn't take long for Teyla to notice.

"John?"

The others stopped and turned to look at him. He was staring straight ahead, yet focussed on nothing.

Teyla's heart skipped a beat once again. Please, no more pain, no more blood…she prayed silently to the Ancestors.

"John? What's wrong?"

John's eyes were distant as he slowly moved his gaze to one side of the room. He frowned slightly and then slowly started to make his way over to one side of the room.

He approached the wall, which looked plain enough, with no visible signs of panelling or sensors. Yet John continued to walk straight up to it. He then looked down at his hands for a moment, and turned them over, so his palms were now facing up. He then raised both hands, and placed them flat on the surface. He closed his eyes.

Within seconds the wall seemed to shimmer with a strange bright blue energy, which then quickly faded. Only now, instead of a plain wall, there stood a doorway.

John paused for a second, and then stepped inside. The others were quick to follow.

Clearly responding to John's presence, the once hidden chamber was slowly awakening, and the lights were beginning to reveal that they now stood in a small circular room that appeared to be completely empty.

However, in the centre of the room, was a large circular metal plinth in the centre, which all the lights seemed to focus upon. As John stepped up to it, an even stronger beam, like a shaft of light, shone down. He reached out a hand, hesitating only for a moment, before moving slowly though the beam; an action he had done so many times over the years to activate ancient technology.

It worked, as a tall silver metal column began to emerge from the plinth itself. The others all took a step back as it continued to rise, but John stayed completely still. Once it had reached its full height, which came to about John's waist, the top of the column then began to expand, like the unfolding of a cube until it had taken on the form of what looked to be a small table.

John looked down, and the others moved a step closer to look.

"Oh my God," whispered Daniel quietly.

It was not a table but a board. Contained within the board itself were approximately fourteen different shaped coloured pieces of what appeared to be a puzzle.

"Do you know what this is, Doc?" asked Lorne, who had no idea what he was looking at.

"I may be wrong about this. But that looks awfully like…" Daniel began.

John instantly interrupted him…"Archimedes Box"

They all looked at him.

"A what box, sir?" asked Lorne.

Daniel nodded, both surprised and impressed that John would recognise it.

"Archimedes Box, also known as _loculus archimedius_, in latin, or _Ostomachion_ in Greek." Daniel replied.

"Ok," replied Lorne, still none of the wiser. "So, what does it do?"

"Well," replied Daniel slowly, glancing at John as he did so. "The original box is said to be one of the oldest puzzles in the world. It's a game, using fourteen pieces that you can move around to make other different shapes. It was first thought that it was used to develop the memory skills in the young. But there was more to this than just a puzzle. It was also a mathematical problem."

John had not spoken, but continued to stare at the pieces on the board in front of him.

"So, what we gotta make some shapes?" asked Lorne slowly, trying to get his head round what was expected here.

"I don't think so, no."

"So, what then?" Lorne said, scratching his head slowly.

"Well, knowing who we are dealing with here, it's gotta be some kind of mathematical test. Like, how many different combinations, or rotations you can make…" murmured Daniel, trying hard to remember something else about Archimedes that might prove useful.

They all looked back at the board.

"Wow, that's…"Lorne said slowly, "gonna take some time, Doc."

John took a sharp intake of breath. "Seventeen thousand, one hundred and fifty two."

They all turned slowly to stare at him.

"Excuse me?" said Daniel, still not believing what he had just heard.

John didn't look at him, but repeated the number.

"And you know this, how?" Daniel asked, incredulously.

John didn't reply.

"Hey, wait a second!" said Daniel suddenly, pointing a finger at John. "I seem to remember Rodney saying something about you being a member of Mensa… I thought he was kidding, but he wasn't was he? You _are_ a member of Mensa…"

John turned to look at him. "No."

Daniel frowned. "Oh. I could have sworn…."

"I never said I joined. Just that I took the test."

"Did you pass?"

"Sure."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

John shrugged. "I'm just good with numbers."

Daniel shook his head, and couldn't help but chuckle a little. The guy was as self effacing as ever.

"So, how does knowing this help our predicament?" asked Teyla, quickly focussing back on their situation.

"Well, whenever I've come across Ancient tests and puzzles, they all get you to solve something in order for something else to happen or to be revealed," said Daniel firmly.

"So perhaps if John arranges these shapes in a particular way, it may open the door and allow us to leave?" asked Teyla, sounding hopeful.

"Well, I certainly hope so," replied Daniel slowly.

"That's gonna take a while," added Lorne. "If there are so many permutations, how do we know which one to go for?"

Daniel looked at John carefully. "WE don't. But then, it's not a task for us to solve. It is for John."

John winced, still looking at the board. "Great. No pressure then."

"Hey," Daniel tried to sound upbeat. "A guy with your mental abilities, this should be a walk in the park…"

"Yeah, "John replied slowly. "Some walk…."

"Some park…" added Lorne.

No one disagreed.

_**tbc**_

**post script**:

The _Ostomachion _really does exist. It's fascinating but far too mathematical for me to go into though. And yes, John did get the answer right to the puzzle!

I hope that John managed to answer a few of your questions, though he did create a few more didn't he?

Next chapter/s:

_**Questions are answered, secrets are divulged, and the truth about the Legacy is revealed!**_

(Sorry, went all 'Voice Over' then!) As usual, it's already started, though it won't be as quick as the last few chapters, as there is so much to write. Oh, an advanced warning: cliff hangers coming up as the story heads rapidly to its climax.

As always, please, please let me know what you think….and thanks for sticking with the story!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, I surprised myself how quickly this chapter came together…

Originally this was over 9000 words long so I decided to split this chapter….so the next one is already written; just receiving its last tweaks.

The pace of this story is at full speed now…

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 12**

Even though his ribs were screaming at him, and his shoulder was aching, Ronon was virtually flying down the corridors of the city as he raced after the perpetrator.

The man was slim and agile like Sheppard was, but Ronon had always managed to outpace his friend on any day of the week. Even with his recent injuries, Ronon was still gaining ground and fast.

He had no idea where his marines were, and he didn't really care. He knew what he needed to do. Armed with his blaster and his trusty sword across his back, he was ready to take this guy down.

The guy took another turn, and Ronon couldn't help but smile. He had been waiting for him to slip up, and he just had. He had just gone down a dead end, and Ronon had him trapped. He slowed his pace down to a fast walk, and brought his gun back up towards his shoulder, regretfully noting it was still set to stun.

As he turned the final corner, Ronon half expected to see a terrified man, frantically trying to find a way out. Instead, what he saw was completely different.

There stood the hooded figure, waiting, with hands held calmly in front of him.

Ronon instantly pointed his gun at him. "DO. NOT. MOVE!" he snarled at him.

The figure remained completely still.

Ronon, not removing his sight from him for an instant, raised a hand to activate his earpiece. "This is Ronon. I got him. I repeat, I got him. Level 6."

His headset confirmed they had copied that, and immediate backup was on its way.

So - All he had to do was to sit tight, and wait for backup.

With his blaster firmly aimed straight at him, Ronon began to pace slowly up and down in front of him. The adrenaline from the run was still pumping hard through his body and, combined with the anger he felt towards this nobody, the more pacing he needed to do. He was now panting hard, glaring at him. He tried hard not to say anything. All he needed to do was to sit tight until backup arrived. But…he just couldn't help himself.

"What did you do?" he snarled low and menacingly. "What did you do to him?"

The figure just stood there silently, which made Ronon more angry. Without quite thinking properly, he growled as he finally gave in and covered the ground between them in several large strides. He went to grab the guy by the throat, but before Ronon knew it his hands had been instantly blocked and twisted away. Ronon spun naturally, his years of sparring making his moves now one of pure instinct.

Ronon turned, and now saw the cloaked figure slowly pull the hood down, and shrug off the cloak, that fell silently to the floor. Ronon quickly took an assessment of him: around mid 30s, about 6ft, blond, and was wearing a form of almost monk like brown tunic that fell to his knees, with loose fitting pants, the outfit was bound by a blue sash around his waist. Dark brown leather boots completed the rather monk like outfit, which looked vaguely familiar and Ronon struggled to remember where he had seen it before.

He didn't have the chance to consider the matter further, as the man gave a little smile, and with a flick of his wrist, something slim and metal appeared in his hand. It was about the side of a Bantos stick in shape and size, but made of shining white steel. With another slight flick of his wrist, the strange looking stick suddenly extended from both ends to grow to about 6ft. It was a double ended sword, and by the way the guy now moved into the ready position, Ronon had a feeling he knew just how to use it.

Just the way he liked it. Ronon grinned menacingly back, and, re holstering his blaster, he reached up and slowly drew his sword: Tyre's sword. He leant forward into the Ready position, shadowing his opponent exactly, and then moved in.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"So, who was Archimedes anyway?" asked Major Lorne, after what felt like hours. In reality it had only been about half an hour since John had found the secret room.

John was still standing quietly at the puzzle, staring at it, as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. Teyla stood beside him, more to offer moral support than to help solve what seemed to be virtually impossible.

"Well," said Daniel, as he slowly stretched his legs out in front of him. He had been on enough of these types of rodeos to know this could and would take some time. So he had decided the floor was as good a place to be as anywhere.

Lorne, who had been standing beside him, slid down the wall so he now sat down next to him.

"He was a legendary Greek inventor and mathematician. But he had other interests as well; optics, mechanics, astronomy. In fact, a great many of his mathematical proofs and inventions are still used today."

"Really?" replied Lorne. "Was he an Ancient?"

Daniel started at that, and raised his eyebrows a little. "Funny. I never really thought of that. But, yeah, I guess he could have been – well, Ancient as in Alterans, rather than earth Ancient…" He made a mental note to check the Archives if, no when, they got out of there.

"So, Doc," Lorne lowered his voice a little. "How is the Colonel gonna figure out just what he needs to do here? I mean, where does he start?" Lorne was still reeling from the newly revealed fact that his CO was, or rather could be, a member of MENSA. Go figure!

Daniel sighed and shook his head, as they both looked up to where John and Teyla now stood.

"I don't know, Major. I really don't." Daniel's voice was equally as low. "Usually there is something in the room to indicate the purpose of the test." He looked around. "But there's nothing here. No symbol, no writings, nothing. I'm hoping that whatever is going on in John's mind right now he can figure out what to look for at this point. Cos right now? He is on his own…"

The more Teyla stared at the strange shapes in front of them, the more concerned she became. Over seventeen thousand different combinations, John had said…and only one was required. With no indication what was necessary, their only hope of escaping was John and his ability to figure this out.

It truly was a test of Ancient design.

She glanced up at him. His handsome features were focussed; staring hard at the board, his eyes had almost phased out, like he was now looking through it rather than at it. His almost wasn't blinking.

She could only imagine what he was currently going through. The pain from the blast, dying, ascending, coming back, unable to speak…all the while his very DNA was changing. He spoke of a type of energy, slowly building. That he could sense something from another dimension. How was that even possible? And then he had managed to find this room, just by placing his hands on the wall…the blue energy. Had that been from his hands, like an ascended being, or merely a reaction to him touching it? She had no answers. She only knew how she felt, and her complete faith in John. He _would_ find the answer. His ability to think laterally had saved them many times over the years…as he would do now.

He moved then, groaning a little as he bent forward and leant heavily on the table. She grabbed his arm tightly. "John?"

He began to stand up. "I'm…ok. Just a little dizzy…" he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"You have lost a great deal of blood. It is to be expected. Come, sit down for a moment," she said firmly.

"No, I gotta…" he started to say but she tugged on his arm.

"John, you must rest."

He sighed heavily in defeat, but nodded. He allowed her to pull him gently to where the others were now sat, and sunk tiredly down beside them.

"Hey, John," said Daniel, somewhat cheerfully. "Solved it yet?"

John smiled at Daniel's attitude, then closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall. He spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Seventeen thousand, one hundred and fifty two different combinations. Seventeen THOUSAND!" He blew out a breath, and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face as if to try and wake himself up.

Daniel looked at him, smiling sadly. "I wish I could help, John. It's just…"

"Yeah, I know. It's my test. I gotta solve it."

He coughed suddenly and bent forward to lean on his knees as he continued to cough into his hand. As he brought it away he looked at it.

"Damn it" he murmured quietly, and Teyla instantly looked at his hand. Blood. He wiped his hand on his leg.

Lorne reached into his TAC vest, and pulled out a small flask. "Here you go, Sir" he said as he passed it over.

John nodded his thanks, unscrewed the top with somewhat shaky hands, and took a slow swig.

Teyla frowned and knelt down in front of him. "How are feeling, John?" Her voice was calm, but she knew that he could read the worry in her face. He tried to smile, and seemed about to give her the usual response, to which she raised an eyebrow.

He sighed again, his smile now genuine as he slowly shook his head. "Like my head's expanding…" He rubbed the back of his head, and then ran his hand down to his neck, groaning as he did so. He moved his head to one side, and they all heard a couple of cracks from his neck. He repeated on the other side, with the same result.

Daniel flinched. "Ow, that sounds painful…"

John looked at him, "You should feel it from this angle…."

Daniel grinned. "I'd rather not…."

Teyla reached forward and touched John's arm. "Turn around."

John looked at her for a moment, unsure as to the reason.

Daniel, somewhat more astute about these things, grinned at John. "You heard the lady, John. Turn around."

John sighed, admitting defeat and swivelled around so his back was now facing her. Daniel was still grinning as Teyla moved in close behind John, causing John to try and turn around. She quickly nudged him back, smiling slightly as she did so.

The atmosphere had lightened considerably suddenly, and they all found themselves smiling. Although the situation was still serious, they were all very much alive.

Teyla leant forward over his shoulder, whispering low in John's ear. "I promise this will not hurt…"

John was about to ask what she meant by that, when she placed both hands firmly on his shoulders and began to massage him.

It had the desired effect; John gave the most amazing deep throated groan as she began to work the rock hard muscles along his shoulders. His head dropped forward and continued to moan as she worked her way across his back and then up towards his neck.

Lorne was trying hard not to laugh, and then felt suddenly awkward. It was not so much that he was watching his CO receive a massage from his team mate; it was more the sounds that were now coming from him, that were making him look away; they were almost erotic. He looked quickly over at Daniel, who was actually grinning widely.

Teyla, meanwhile, was finding it increasingly hard to focus. Not only was she appreciating the chance to explore John's back and shoulders in intricate detail, but the sounds that were now coming from him were having quite an effect on her. Very aware of the others watching, she very slowly and quietly took a slow calming breath to try and steady her breathing, as well as other sensations that had started to build elsewhere. She then noticed the glance from Lorne towards Daniel, and realised it was definitely time to stop. There would be a time and a place where they could perhaps pick this up once more, but in a much more private setting…at least she hoped they would.

She finally finished by holding John firmly by his shoulders for a moment, as if to centre him once more. She touched her head to the back of his; signifying the end of the massage. With her head still low, she slowly breathed out, her breath touching the back of his neck, as she calmed herself once more.

"Wow…" whispered John, sounding like he had been smoking something. "How come you never told me you could do that, Teyla?" he asked slowly as she moved slowly round to the front of him.

"The Ritual of Giving is only shared with…at certain times" she added quickly, not wishing to fully disclose the full significance of it.

Daniel frowned slightly as he instantly caught her accidental slip up. He looked at her, then to John, who was slowly rotating his head only without the grinding sounds now. Daniel smiled. Yes, he thought so. It was subtle, and you had to really look for it, but it was there. But considering what the two of them had been through, he was not in the least surprised.

"Well," said John, now rotating his shoulders slowly. "That's made an incredible difference!" He turned around to look at her, grinning widely. "Thanks, Teyla. I may have to get myself another one of those before the day is out…"

She smiled warmly at him, their eyes met, and his real unspoken words were expressed, as his eyes sparkled almost mischievously. She smiled and inclined her head graciously, indicating that she had received them loud and clear. "You are most welcome, John. Be sure to let me know."

As he began to get up, he bent forward close to her ear and whispered, "Oh, I will", and then hauled himself to his feet. She tried not to smile too obviously.

"Ok then. Let's get this done."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

They slowly circled each other; both gauging each other carefully. Ronon could tell his opponent was lighter footed than Sheppard, like this man had been trained to fight with a blade for many years. He carried the narrow blade in his right hand, but by the way he held it, it looked as light as a feather. How would such a feminine looking weapon deal with the mighty force of his Satedan battle blade? Yes, this would be interesting….

Ronon swung his mighty sword around in a figure of eight, his eyes never leaving focus on his opponent. He would not make that mistake again.

The man then spun his own double bladed sword in a figure of eight, but the weapon seemed to almost fly through the air, the speed at which the narrow blades sliced through the air made the weapon almost sing.

They continued to circle, neither wanting to make the first strike…that would give both their tactics and weaknesses away. So the dance of the blades began…

It was not long before Ronon had had enough; he lunged forward, raising his sword high above his head before he brought it down hard and fast in a head strike. It was easily blocked by the slim, yet incredibly strong, blade. But this wasn't just about finesse; this was about test of skill and strength. Ronon pushed his weight down into the blade, and the man struggled to maintain the block, as he wasn't as strong as Ronon, so he quickly broke away from the lock, twirling his blade as he did so. Ronon grinned menacingly at him, and they began to circle one another once more.

Ronon's right shoulder was beginning to throb at the sudden exertion, but he ignored it. Adrenaline was fully pumping through his system now. He stepped in and made a flurry of multiple attacks at lightening speed; right shoulder, left leg, to the neck, left shoulder. All were deftly blocked, but yet the man did not attack.

Ronon stepped back, and they circled again. The guy was clearly confident in his abilities, and his movements were fluid. Yet, still he held back.

The man then gave him a small, knowing smile, and then swung his blade in a wide sweeping arc, aiming straight for Ronon's neck. Ronon ducked under and spun around, bringing his sword back up to make a counter strike, but the guy was too quick, and blocked his attack with the other end of his blade.

The guy once again broke the hold, and turned to face him squarely on. He gave Ronon a rather sinister smile, and then began a rapid series of figure of eights, and then continued to spin the sword with such speed Ronon could hardly see the blades anymore: around his back, around his head, throwing the blade from one hand to the other and back again. All the while the blades sang their harmonic song. It was almost spiritual in the purity of its sound.

Ronon had not actually seen anything quite like it in all his years. Well, not unless he counted that film Sheppard always like to watch every once in a while. What was it called? 'Star' something…He could never remember the name, but it had some really cool blades made from lasers in it. Sheppard had actually started to call him by the name of one of the hairy characters a few years back. Anyway, there were guns, lots of guns….

Ronon shook his head sharply; how had he managed to go completely and utterly unfocussed? Must be the concussion! Luckily that train of thought had only lasted for seconds, and the guy was still doing his thing.

It was a good job that his focus came back when it did, for at that very moment the guy quickly stopped his fancy twirling, and literally flung his blade at him. Ronon ducked and threw himself in a flying roll just as the rotating blades narrowly missed him by inches. He looked up, and the blades seem to be somehow returning back to its owner. He had severely underestimated that weapon.

Ronon was back on his feet and back into the ready position. But, unfortunately as he had rolled, he had hit his right shoulder hard, and it was now screaming at him. He growled out his pain. The man smiled at him again.

The guy moved in for another attack, lunging low and to the left. Ronon realised his weak side, his right arm, had been spotted and the guy was trying to utilise that. That and the guy was shorter than he was. He blocked the blade, and parried fast, which was again blocked.

They stood there, locked together, so close that Ronon could see the whites of the man's eyes, which glinted with a strange humour that just enraged Ronon even further.

Ronon broke the hold with a roar, and spun away, pacing around him like a predator sizing up its prey. In truth, he was seriously hurting now. His shoulder was beginning to seize, and he was having problems maintaining his hold on the hilt of the sword. Which made him feel weak, which in turn made him even more angry. So it was more adrenaline and the power of his anger that now drove Ronon on.

But Ronon was a warrior, first and foremost. He switched tactics. He reached up and made an obvious gesture to rub his shoulder, grimacing as he did so. He stumbled. He panted and bent forward, the tip of his sword now resting on the floor. Let him see. Let him think. Pull him in. Make him believe.

The man paused, and Ronon knew. He had him. Just a little longer…

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The mood in the room had suddenly become tense once more.

John had initially started by going back to the board and resumed his staring at it, as if waiting for some divine inspiration. It hadn't worked. His frustration began to mount and he had taken to slowly walking around it, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully and almost glaring at it from time to time.

Once in a while he would stop to stare at the board, then shake his head and mumble something to himself. The others could only watch, knowing there was nothing they could do to help at this point.

Again he stopped. "No." he murmured sharply, causing the others to look up at him. "Can't be." He then went back to the board, staring at it.

Teyla glanced at the others, before she got up to join him. He quickly picked up a few of the pieces and started to arrange them. Lorne and Daniel quickly got up to see what he was doing.

John quickly made the shape of what looked like a Shepherds' Hook.

"Seriously?" Daniel couldn't help but blurt out, but John didn't look at him.

Instead he just stared at the image, frowning. He then mumbled something low to himself, which sounded a bit like 'stupid', and then replaced a couple of the pieces with another one. Now the image looked more like a rod.

Daniel suddenly started, realising a connection. "Oh my God…."

And then something happened. The strong beam of light that had been shining directly down on the table suddenly got brighter…and brighter…and brighter.

"Er, guys?" said Daniel, reaching out to pull Teyla and Lorne back towards the wall.

They watched as the light grew so bright it now almost filled the room. They had to shield their eyes to still see the vague shape of John, who now seemed to be standing in the very epicentre of the white light.

"John?" cried out Teyla, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

For a second, there was no reply.

"John?" she cried out again, louder this time.

"Er, yeah," came John's voice. "I'm still here." He sounded confused.

"What's going on?" asked Daniel, trying hard to see through the light.

"Er, not sure….Feels weird though…" his voice sounded vague, but very much still John.

"What's it feel like?" asked Lorne.

"Er…kinda…warm?"

Lorne looked at Daniel – this was a first. They had all been expecting pain, not warm…

"Warm?" echoed Daniel, rather incredulously.

"Er yeah. Tingles a bit."

Daniel spoke the word 'tingle' silently. No, not the usual reaction to an Ancient device…

"You felt anything like that before?" asked Daniel, trying to figure out what he meant by tingle.

"Well," came John's voice again, still from the depth of the light, "Er. Kinda…"

John then gave a sharp yelp.

"John?" Teyla called again, her voice a little more urgent now.

"Er yeah, sorry. That hurt a bit."

"What did?" Daniel spoke again.

John cried out again. "Ok, er. It's beginning to hurt a bit now…"

He cried out again. Teyla looked quickly at Daniel, and then they noticed that the light had started to change colour. Originally white, it was now beginning to turn blue.

"Ok," came John's voice again, sounding rather strained now, and again he cried out.

The bright blue light got brighter and brighter and then suddenly an energy bolt shot straight through the ceiling and down into the centre where John now stood. He briefly yelled out in pain as a sharp crack sound was heard, and a sudden thud as though John had hit the floor.

"John!" Teyla instinctively tried to move towards the light, but Daniel held her firmly back.

Then the light flickered and suddenly went out.

They stared at the sight before them. Surprisingly John was still on his feet, in exactly the same position as before. But it was what he was staring at that had them all staring with him.

All trace of the table and puzzle had completely gone. Instead, on top of the column now appeared to be something hanging suspended in some kind of energy field.

The strange cylindrical object was about 30cms long, completely smooth, and appeared to be made of pure crystal.

"What is it?" asked Lorne. "Looks a bit like a Bantos stick to me…"

"John? You ok?" asked Daniel hesitantly. Not yet sure whether something else was about to happen.

"Yeah" said John briefly, his focus still on the object.

"What just happened?" Daniel was looking from John, to the object, and then back again. Then Daniel looked quickly back to the object and his eyes went wide.

"John? Is this the….?" He started to say, but John moved quickly and reached out, putting his hand straight through the energy field and picked up the crystal rod.

It instantly lit up the moment John touched it, with the same bright blue light as the beam had been. It also seemed to be emitting a strange resonance, almost like it was singing in response to his touch.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt me," said John quietly, as he continued to stare at the multifaceted beauty of the crystal.

"How do you know?" asked Daniel, not overly convinced yet. "Do you know what it is?"

John slowly turned his head to look at him then, and for a second Daniel could have sworn that John's eyes just glowed blue. John blinked and they were back to normal.

"Yes. As do you," said John very calmly.

"So…it really is…" Daniel started to say, but John suddenly grinned.

"Did I forget to mention that the door is open?"

"What?" they all cried out at once.

Lorne disappeared out of the room, only to return with a huge grin on his face. "You did it, Sir! You really did it! The door is open!"

John gave them all a lopsided grin. "Did you doubt me?"

"Never, Sir!"

"Good to know. Go ahead, Major, let them know we're back."

"Very good, sir" and he shot off, talking into his headset as he went.

Daniel grinned at him. "Well done, John. Well done!"

John grinned back. "Well, thank you."

Daniel glanced at the object warily that was still singing in John's hand. He was about to speak, when John interrupted him.

"Later, Daniel." His voice was suddenly firm, indicating he didn't want to go into the details of what just happened right at this moment. "For now? Let's just get outta here shall we?"

"Ok," replied Daniel, rather disappointedly. "But we are gonna have a talk about it soon…"

John nodded.

"Er, just one thing? You might wanna turn it off, or hide it, or whatever. It kinda stands out…"

John nodded again and stared once more at it, and the light suddenly went out and the sound stopped. As he wasn't wearing his TAC vest, he slipped it inside his pocket.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and then headed out of the room.

Teyla stood looking at him. He looked alright, if still a little pale. But his mannerisms were there, and his eyes looked bright and normal. Whatever had just happened didn't appear to have had any obvious effects. But she knew better than to go by appearances alone. His DNA was already changing. It had to have affected him somehow.

John stepped towards her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm ok, Teyla," he murmured softly, clearly seeing her concern.

She wasn't convinced.

He reached up, rather hesitantly, and placed a hand gently on her cheek. "Honestly."

He was trying so hard to convince her she couldn't help but let out a smile. He grinned back.

"C'mon, let's get outta here".

She nodded and followed him out.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Ronon was breathing heavily, leaning on his sword as though his pain was draining his last remaining energy. He staggered slightly, and moved his hold on his sword from his right hand to his left.

His opponent, seeing the dramatic change in him, lowered his blade slightly and took a step forward. He then looked quickly away, as though someone had just called his name, or he had heard something.

Ronon made his move. Still holding his sword in his left hand, he reached for his blaster fast, pulling it from its holster so quick that the guy didn't stand a chance.

The sound of his Particle Magnum echoed loudly as it released its powerful charge straight at the guy's chest, instantly immobilising him. He crashed to the floor, sending his sword skidding across the floor towards Ronon's feet.

At that very moment, two teams of marines arrived, including his own.

Ronon slowly returned his gun back into its holster, his strength now completely gone. He nodded to the Team Leader, indicating he was ok, and they moved quickly to secure the prisoner.

"Take him down to the Brig, Sergeant. A few people are gonna wanna word with him."

"Yes sir."

As they manacled the prisoner tightly, and lifted him up to take him away, Ronon finally allowed himself to give in to the pain.

He growled as he held his right arm tightly to his chest, and his ribs decided to join in, suddenly making it rather hard work just breathing. But then, just as began to walk away, he looked down as his foot came into contact with something and looked down. It was the double bladed sword.

He slowly and carefully lowered himself down to a squat position, and reached out with his left hand to pick it up.

It truly was as light as it looked. But now, it no longer had its double blades extended, and now looked more like a metal Bantos stick. He grinned, suddenly wondering what Teyla was going to make of it. He carefully tucked it into his belt, and then, holding his shoulder tightly again, he headed slowly back towards the city.

Jennifer was gonna kill him!

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Ok, try it now?" asked Sam, her head tucked tightly inside a control panel, as she carefully slipped another crystal into the chamber.

Rodney tapped a few keys on his laptop, waited a few seconds, and then sighed heavily. "Nope, nothing." His voice had taken on an edge now.

They had been at this for a while, trying to figure out where the power the energy field was coming from, where the activation switch could be…and had come up with exactly squat! They had scanned it, measured it for an anomalous readings, neither of which had revealed anything either. They couldn't even disconnect the device from the generators, as the shield was enveloping those too. No, this particular conundrum had both of them stumped.

It was like they were dealing with a brand new piece of technology. And for the two scientists, that was intriguing in and of itself.

But it didn't help their predicament now. Although they didn't need the interdimensional device to be turned off while they were still tracking down the perpetrator, it would need to be turned off at some point or they would be stuck out of phase for ever more. Not a totally comforting thought.

Sam slowly edged her way back out and sat up, looking at a rather silent Rodney, who sat slumped at the screen. He had gone from his usual manic self to a quieter, almost despondent man, who had more on his mind than just trying to figure out how to turn a force field off. And Sam understood why.

She hadn't been Expedition Leader of Atlantis for over a year, without getting to know the strong team dynamics of SGA-1. And they were close, real close, just like SG1. With Sheppard in serious jeopardy, she knew how much Rodney was worrying about his friend.

And that was the biggest revelation she had first found as Leader: that the two most unlikely guys to be friends, a geek and a flyboy, actually worked incredibly well together.

John had the uncanny ability to slow or calm Rodney down, to be the steadying hand to Rodney's volatility. John's complete faith in Rodney's ability to fix, resolve or pull something out of thin air under extreme conditions was both touching and revealing as to how much they trusted one another.

The fact that Rodney now seemed, yet again, unable to fix a problem, was compounding the scientist's already heightened state of tension.

Sam sighed heavily, heaved herself up and wandered over to stand behind Rodney.

His head was low, no longer staring at the screen. She took a seat beside him.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out…we always do…" she tried to sound upbeat, though at this point she had no idea what else to try.

Rodney snorted. "Yeah. Sure. And while we're at it, we'll just figure out a way to save John…"

She looked at him. "Hey."

He didn't look at her.

"I'm sure he's gonna be ok."

He still didn't look at her.

"Look, at least he is alive, and back with us…" Although she hadn't been there, O'Neill and Daniel had filled her in, and by their accounts, together with her memory of how they had lost Daniel the first time, she knew how deeply traumatic that had been. And Daniel had not returned to them for months. John had returned to them in a matter of minutes.

Rodney smiled slightly at that. "Yeah. He is." His voice was quiet, thoughtful.

Sam shifted forward slightly, sensing there was more to this.

"So, besides the obvious, what's wrong?"

Rodney hesitated for a moment and then looked up at her. His eyes were full of tears, and Sam's heart went out to him.

"Talk to me, Rodney…" she reached out a hand to take hold of his. He looked down at it for a moment before he spoke. His voice was heavy with emotion.

"I messed up, Sam. Big time."

"How?"

He sighed heavily. "Oh by pretty much calling my best friend a freak in front of everyone!"

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. Good ole Rodney, always putting his foot in it.

"Well, I'm sure John didn't take it that way…"

"Oh yeah, he did! He stormed out of the meeting and I haven't seen him since!"

Sam frowned. That didn't seem like John. He was usually so reticent and accommodating to Rodney's outbursts.

"What on earth did you say?"

He looked at her then. "He had been telling us, or rather signing, that Atlantis had shown him something moments before the explosion. I said that wasn't possible as the system diagnostics would have shown that, and it didn't. John said it wouldn't have shown up." He sighed heavily as recalling the moment was not good for him right now.

"So what happened?" Sam pushed gently.

"It was then I realised that John wasn't anywhere near the chair, or an interface, so how was he able to communicate with the city. So, thinking aloud, I suddenly came to the conclusion that he must have done it purely with his mind!"

Sam sighed, instantly realising just how that must have come out. She now understood how that might have come across, even when you understand how Rodney was. Considering what John had just been through, and the information they had found, it was not surprising he would have wanted to get outta there ASAP. Still, it did raise a few questions…

"Well, Rodney, I'm sure he won't hold it against you…"

"You think?" his voice sounded hopeful, but very unsure.

"Think about it, Rodney. He has forgiven you for other mistakes you have made in that past – I'm pretty sure he will forgive you for one small slip up."

"What mistakes?" His voice was stronger, more defensive, and she smiled.

"Well, let me think….destroying most of a solar system….then there's activating Doctor Weir's nanites…" she said, ticking them off on her fingers.

Rodney held his hands up quickly. "Ok, ok, ok, I get it!"

Sam grinned. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Rodney. I'm pretty sure John is having more issues to deal with than just what you said to him…"

Rodney's frown deepened. "Yeah, well."

A sudden noise from the direction of the device instantly drew their attention. The shield seemed to pulse a few times, causing the humming sound to shift frequency that made their eardrums pop a little. It gave one last pulse, and then it vanished.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Rodney as they both raced over to it.

It had completely gone, with absolutely no trace of it ever having been there.

Sam quickly activated her earpiece.

"General O'Neill, this is Carter, come in."

Her old CO responded quickly.

"Good news for you, Sir. The energy shield has just deactivated. Yes, Sir. No, Sir, no idea." She grinned. "Looks like we can turn the device off once we have caught the perp."

Her sudden intake of breath instantly had Rodney concerned. "What?" He had taken his receiver off earlier to get into a particular tight panel and had forgotten to put it back on.

Sam held her finger up and she continued to grin more widely. "Roger that, sir, that's good to hear. We're on our way. Carter out."

She turned to look at Rodney, who was completely frozen to the spot. "We have the perp. in custody, AND the lab door just opened. Colonel Sheppard and the others are free!"

"Oh thank God!"

"C'mon, Rodney!" she shouted as she headed quickly out the door. He didn't need prompting twice, and flew out after her.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

By the time Sam and Rodney arrived outside Janus' lab, there were already people there. O'Neill and Woolsey were hovering close by while Major Lorne and Daniel both sat being checked out by the med team, but both of them looked ok. Sam and Rodney rushed over to them.

O'Neill looked over at Daniel. "Well, Daniel. You took your time."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is. Secret lab reveals a secret chamber that has one of the hardest puzzles known to man…kinda takes a bit of time."

O'Neill's eyebrows rose as he regarded his friend for a moment. "A puzzle?"

"Secret chamber?" echoed Sam.

"Where's John and Teyla?" asked Rodney suddenly. "Are they ok? Is John…?" Rodney didn't want to say it.

"Yeah," came a voice behind them. "Still here."

Rodney spun and saw John. He was walking slowly, but definitely under his own steam. At first, Rodney was just relieved he was still alive, but then he suddenly saw the real state of his friend. His face was very pale and blood splattered, and his clothes, though black, seemed to be covered in something but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Oh my God, Teyla!" Sam's sudden cry made Rodney quickly look at Teyla, who had just appeared out of the doorway behind John. He had to fight the sudden need to vomit.

She was covered in blood. So much so, that it had appeared to have dried and stiffened. Rodney rushed towards them.

Teyla smiled tiredly at him. "I am fine, Rodney."

"Then what? Whose…?" he said, gesturing at her clothes.

"It's mine." Replied John calmly.

"What?" he turned back to look at John. Well that would explain the almost white complexion he had going on. And then it hit him.

"Oh my God, you can talk!"

John gave him a classic lopsided grin. "Good to see you too, Rodney. Didn't think you had noticed there for a second…"

"What? How? When?"

John turned slightly to check that Teyla was still following, which she was and she was smiling. He walked up to Rodney and clapped him gently on the shoulder. "Later. I gotta see a man about a Legacy…" and walked straight passed him and up to O'Neill.

Rodney was speechless and turned slowly to Sam, who was grinning. "See? I told ya! He's forgotten about it already…"

"Well, Lt Colonel Sheppard," said O'Neill smilingly as John saluted him. "You got your voice back. Sweet."

"Yes, Sir" John grinned.

"I'm sure you are gonna tell me what went on in there…" said O'Neill meaningfully, and John nodded. "Ok then, kids." He said, clapping his hands together. "Sheppard's back, complete with voice. Force field has gone so we can turn the device off. Now let's go see what the perp has to say for himself." They started to all walk when O'Neill suddenly stopped, and turned to John, looking him up and down for a moment.

"Hey, you sure you're ok? You look like you lost a lot of blood there," he asked, glancing at Teyla's clothing.

"I'm good, Sir."

O'Neill raised one eyebrow at him. He had heard that many times before; from himself mostly, and he knew what that meant. O'Neill wasn't entirely convinced. Anyone who had lost that amount of blood, and was still standing….

"Seriously, Sir. I feel fine." His countenance changed, becoming darker and more intense. "I need to see him."

O'Neill looked closer, and saw the determination in his eyes. He knew that look. Even if the guy was about to collapse he would still want to go face to face with the man who was responsible for everything that had happened to him.

"Ok, Sheppard. But, I want you to see Keller and Beckett first and get checked out. Then, you can go see the 'guy'.

"Yes sir."

O'Neill regarded him for a moment. He seemed ok, if rather pale and covered in blood. Yep, definitely would be having that conversation… but for now?

Now it was time to go ask some serious questions….

_**To be continued…**_

Post script:

Spot the subtle cross reference with my other most favourite of sci-fi movies? Well, perhaps not that subtle.

Please let me know what you think….bits you enjoyed? What did you think of the sword fight? Of John's task?

CHAPTER 13…to follow soon…Unlucky for some….


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all so much for all your lovely PMs and feedback – it really keeps me, and the story, going.

Ok, the climax to the story….what I hope you have all been waiting for, and it's the longest chapter so far.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 13**

The lights in the Brig did little to break up the darkness of the large room. The dull blue hues created shadows on the thick impenetrable horizontal bars that surrounded each cell, as though the lighting was deliberately positioned just to remind the prisoner of their inescapable incarceration.

Every soldier that had served guard duty down there had got used to the strange ambience. But the atmosphere now felt somewhat more sinister, more uncomfortable and the guards were uneasy and restless at their posts.

It wasn't down to the tall figure that watched them silently in a holding cell at the far end either. They were all used to the presence of 'Todd' the Wraith, who had so far managed to escape the clutches of the IOA.

It was the presence of the mysterious figure that now sat on the floor of the central holding cell. They all knew who he was. He was the man who had infiltrated the city, was responsible for the explosion, and for what was happening to their Commanding Officer.

There were none who hadn't heard what Colonel Sheppard had been going through: from the very moment he had ordered evacuation of the East Pier, to the explosion, his devastating injuries that had actually taken his life, had even ascended, only to find he had once again returned. His reputation had already been an inspiration to many, but now? He was becoming more of a legend, and each and every soldier was even more prepared to lay down their lives for him.

So, when faced with the man that was the culprit for effectively taking the life of their Commander, their desire for retribution and justice was strong. And, with the approaching icon that was General O'Neill, they hoped that justice would come soon.

The entrance to the Brig swished open and they instantly snapped to attention as the General himself entered. He was closely followed by Mr Woolsey, Dr Daniel Jackson, Colonel Samantha Carter, Major Lorne and Dr Rodney McKay. They all moved to stand around the outside of the cell.

Daniel frowned as he took in the peaceful figure that was so still in the centre of the cell. His clothing reminded Daniel of something crossed between a Shaolin monk and a Jedi knight, with a touch of Ancient thrown in for good measure.

The man was indeed the image of spiritual contemplation and meditation; legs crossed, hands facing up they rested lightly on each knee, and his eyes were closed. His mouth, however, seemed to moving slightly as if in prayer.

With the air of spirituality seeming to emanate off the prisoner, it confirmed Daniel's original hypothesis that they were indeed dealing with a religious Cult of Janus. Although he didn't look quite what he had in mind, but then, Janus never was one for conforming to the expected.

Daniel glanced at Jack, who nodded for him to go ahead, and Daniel slowly approached the cell and squatted down, peering at the man through the horizontal bars. He was careful not to get too close, as he knew only too well what kind of electrical belt the force field gave out when touched.

Where did he know this man from? He really did look familiar. Perhaps he would tell him….

"Er, hello?" Daniel spoke quietly, trying to break the man's current state of meditation. His voice echoed around the room, sounding much louder than it was. "Er, listen…we were wondering…"

O'Neill couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's attempt at interrogation. They were going to be here all day at this rate! He stepped forward to the cell, and barked at the guy. "Hey! You in there! You listening?"

Daniel cringed. Jack: the man with as much subtlety as a brick. But his direct approach seemed to have worked, as the man had slowly raised his head and opened his eyes, and was now looking directly at them.

Daniel was instantly unsettled. His eyes were completely white, like a blind man's. The camera footage certainly hadn't picked that up.

"Ok then," said O'Neill, who gestured for Daniel to go ahead once again, and then stepped back.

The man turned his strange stare towards Daniel, who looked back at him. No, there were not the eyes of a blind man. They were almost the eyes of a Prior. The eyes of a Prior, but not the face of one; there were no markings or scarring on the man's face to indicate that he was indeed a Prior. So what was with the eyes?

"Do I know you?" asked Daniel slowly.

The prisoner looked at him for a moment, and then slowly nodded his head once.

"Yeah, I thought so. Ok, how do I know you?"

The man just looked at him.

Daniel sighed. Alright, the silent type…this was probably going to take a while and his knees had already begun to ache, so decided to sit down. He settled himself in the cross legged position, and instantly realised he had had just assumed the exact same position as the Prisoner was now in.

"Is this is how I know you? Was I a Prior when we met?" he cringed the moment he uttered the words.

The man hesitated, and then slowly nodded.

"Ok, Daniel, that's just a little disturbing…" said O'Neill from where he was standing.

"Er, you could say that, yeah." He looked back at the prisoner, who just blinked his white eyes at him.

"Ok, moving on…"Daniel continued, pushing that particular train of thought to one side for now. "What have you done to Colonel Sheppard?" he asked, rather matter of factly.

Still no reply came, but there was a slight change in the man's eyes.

"You know, he is on his way here…and he IS going to want some answers. And believe me when I say, I don't think he is going to be as understanding as I am…" He glanced at O'Neill for a second. "He is a military man, after all, and will use whatever force is necessary to get answers."

The prisoner still just looked at him, and then just bowed his head once more.

Just then, someone's radio clicked and a nearby soldier reached up to respond to the call. The marine nodded, and looked across to the General, who glanced at him. "Well?"

"Colonel Sheppard is on his way, Sir."

"Very good, Sergeant." O'Neill walked slowly back towards the cell, placed his hands on his hips and rocked gently on his heels.

"Well, looks like your times up with Good Cop. Time for Bad Cop."

The prisoner suddenly got to his feet so quickly it made everyone take a step back. Even Daniel, who was still sat on the floor, leant back on his hands. The man was like a coiled spring.

The prisoner was now staring passed Daniel, his eyes focussed solely on the doorway.

Waiting…

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

John walked quietly along the final stretch of corridors towards the Brig, with Teyla close at his side, and Ronon, Jennifer and Carson following behind.

Ronon had, as expected, received a serious talking to from Jennifer. His right shoulder was once again strapped up and his torso had been re bandaged, that Ronon actually thought were made particularly tight this time for some reason…

Both Carson and Jennifer, who had been overwhelmed that John could now speak again, had both tried to persuade John to rest up, and that he really needed a blood transfusion. Although they had asked, John had not once revealed the reason as to why or how he had lost so much blood. But as usual, John had refused to both rest and to the transfusion. Which normally would have fallen on deaf ears, but this time it was different. John had looked at both of them with such an intense look; neither had felt comfortable to push the issue further. So instead they had asked to go with them to witness the questioning of the prisoner; who may just start talking about had been done to John. They could also keep a close eye on their patient too.

Jennifer had suggested they might like to change out of their rather soiled clothing, but John had quickly replied that he was fine. Teyla, not wanting to leave his side, had also declined. So their appearance had caused quite a few stares and whisperings from personnel as they made their way down towards the brig.

Teyla's deep sense of unease had returned once again. She tried so hard not think or even look at the blood that still weighed so heavily on her. That it was all Johns, which he still had yet to replace, both concerned and scared her. How could he still keep going? Was it something to do with the changes he was going through? Or perhaps it had been the latest 'test' he underwent in the secret chamber, which had produced the strange and wondrous object? He had tried so hard to convince her that he was fine but she knew better…

She shuddered inwardly, and John quickly looked at her then, a worried look in his eyes.

Had he just heard her? Could he now read minds? She tried to smile at him, trying to reassure him she was alright, even though she really wasn't. He continued to glance at her as they carried on, clearly not persuaded.

His pace, which had been steady up until now, suddenly started to falter and Teyla turned quickly to look up at him. His face seemed different. Instead of focussed and resolute, he now had the look he had briefly worn earlier in the lab: smouldering, raw and powerful…like energy was being stirred up within him. She touched his arm gently, pulling him to a stop. "John? You do not need to do this now." She spoke firmly and slowly.

He looked down at her, "Yes. I do." His voice matched his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat once more. She glanced briefly at the others, who were also looking concerned. He turned and started walking again; the others were quick to follow.

The sentry at the entrance stood up the instant he saw them arrive, saluted quickly and moved to swipe them through. John stepped in, and Teyla made sure she stayed close by his side, with Ronon at their six.

Teyla watched as John instantly made eye contact with the prisoner as he slowly approached the cell. He just stared at him, unblinking and fixed. The man stared back: as though some silent challenge had been made and accepted.

John continued to say nothing, and then he moved, very slowly and deliberately to place both hands behind his back, and started to walk around the entire perimeter of the cell. All the while, his head was turned towards the prisoner, who was strangely turning with him, the eye contact never breaking.

Teyla glanced briefly at the others: O'Neill, Rodney, Sam, and Daniel….they all wore the same emotions as she felt: Concern, wonder and curiosity. Ronon just stood glaring at the prisoner, clearly itching for a chance to question him personally.

John continued to circle the man for a few more turns, and then broke eye contact, which seemed to release the prisoner from whatever hold the Colonel had had him under, and the prisoner staggered slightly. Yet John continued to circle him, now looking at his feet as he slowly paced around the cell.

Teyla suddenly went cold. In the strange acoustics of the room John's rhythmical footsteps, slow and steady, sounded almost like a heartbeat. Thud, thud, thud, thud…..

And then, it stopped as John turned to face the prisoner, and he then took a slow deep measured breath.

"You know who I am?" his voice was low, but it sounded loaded and deadly as it echoed off the walls of the room.

The prisoner bowed his head low in reverent affirmation.

"Then you know I want answers."

The man bowed again, though less low this time.

"So tell me, why. Why me and why now?"

The man did not reply, and John made a sharp intake of breath. Teyla knew he was fighting hard to control his anger.

"You know, it's only a matter of time…" he continued, his voice taking on a slight increase in pace and emphasis as he struggled to control his building frustration. "So you might as well tell me now, before I do something…I doubt I will regret later."

John's words once more echoed off the walls, the threat hanging in the air like a guillotine about to fall.

John slowly turned away and resumed his circling around the cell, his footsteps just as slow as before. As he passed by Teyla and the others, Teyla took a sharp intake of breath as she saw the deep dark look in his eyes. It was truly menacing and his very presence seemed to almost pulsate with a strange energy…

And then John turned with lightening speed and went straight up to the bars.

"TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!" John roared. He was merely inches away from the energy field that surrounded the cell, which now buzzed loudly at his close proximity. Yet the prisoner remained completely motionless.

Everyone held their breath, and Teyla brought a hand quickly up to her chest as her heart wrenched painfully.

The prisoner then bowed his head and started mumbling low that everyone strained to hear.

"What?" John was once more back in control, though only barely. "What did you just say?"

Teyla looked quickly at Daniel, who instantly knew what she meant and moved closer towards the cell, although keeping a wary eye on John as he did so.

"What did you just say to me?" John repeated, more sharply this time.

The prisoner just stared at him.

"WHAT did you just say? Cos I could have sworn…"

Still the man stared.

"Ok. Let's try this another way…." John paused for a moment. And then, when he spoke it took everyone by surprise.

"_Che cosa hai fatto a me?"_

They all looked quickly at Daniel, who was also open mouthed.

"It's…Italian." He said quickly. "John is speaking Italian…" And fluent Italian at that, he thought to himself; yet another hidden talent.

O'Neill held out his hands, prompting for a translation.

"_What have you done to me_…." said Daniel slowly, as he spoke the poignant words.

"_Parlere!_" ordered John again. No one needed a translation for that.

The prisoner finally began to talk. Daniel had been expecting Latin or Ancient, or a derivative of the two. But Italian? He hadn't considered that. But the voice and the words of the man brought his attention well and truly back to the moment.

"_Aver superato le prove. Ora e il momento_…" The man's deep Italian voice replied reverently.

Everyone turned to look at Daniel, who stared at John. "Oh my God…" Daniel whispered as the meaning of the words struck home, like a bell ringing out.

"Daniel!" whispered O'Neill, "What'd he just say?"

Daniel took a deep breath, and looked at John, whose eyes had widened, indicating that he too had understood the answer.

"He said," Daniel's voice echoed ominously off the walls of the Brig: "_You have passed the tests. Now it is time_…"

All eyes were on John. Teyla could see the internal struggle going on as he fought to deal with his emotions.

John spoke once again, his voice still low and menacing. "_Tempo? Tempo per cosa?_

Daniel moved quietly to stand by the others, as he could clearly hear the prisoner's voice now. "_Time? Time for what_?"

The man looked hard at John, and spoke slowly, his rich Italian accent just served to make the words even more ominous with its delivery.

Daniel couldn't help take a sharp intake of breath, before he once again translated: "_For the Legacy to be revealed to the one true Heir_."

"The one true WHAT?" exclaimed O'Neill as loudly as his whispering could go.

Daniel shook his head as John appeared to ask exactly the same thing.

The man just smiled knowingly.

John spoke slowly again, his Italian accent perfectly phrased as though he had spoken the language since he was a child.

"_What makes you think it is me_?" said Daniel.

The man bowed his head graciously and replied. Again, Daniel spoke. "_You have passed each one of the 12 tests_."

O'Neill looked at him sharply. "12?"

Daniel shrugged. He had no idea what else John had gone through, so he had no way of knowing just how many the tests had amounted to. But twelve did seem an insane amount to go through in just a few days.

John appeared to be having the same problem, and again asked that very question.

The man began to speak again, slowly, pausing almost as if he was allowing Daniel to relay the information to the others.

"_You have been on the Path since childhood…. We watched, and we waited. You thought that your arrival in the Pegasus Galaxy over five years ago was by chance….. A result of a mere flip of a coin… _

…_That you were escaping from a reality where you did not belong, were not wanted….But a spirit such as yours was never meant to be contained by the confines of that world…_

…_From the moment you arrived, as your presence awakened Atlantis from her deep and lonely sleep…we continued to watch, and wait….The time had finally arrived for the tests to begin, and each time, you passed…..You had indeed proven yourself worthy to undergo the final tests. Of which you have just passed."_

Everyone struggled to take it all in, most of all John.

John spoke again and his voice had now lost its edge.

"_For the last five years_?" translated Daniel.

The man nodded.

John looked at him for a moment, and then turned his head to one side.

"_Chi sei_?"

The man bowed his head again reverently to him as he spoke, Daniel once again translating. "_I am Brother Benedict, Guardian to the Legacy of the Mighty Janus."_

John then stared at him for a long time, as if some unspoken conversation was taking place.

Teyla watched as the Brother blinked his white eyes at John, whose own eyes now seemed to have some kind of energy about them.

Teyla couldn't understand why John wasn't feeling threatened by all of this. Could he actually believe what the man was telling him? Could it indeed be true? Admittedly she herself had always suspected he was destined for great things from the moment she had first met him, but she had thought it was to save the Galaxy from the Wraith….Had she been wrong?

Brother Benedict nodded and John blinked, who then turned to take a few steps away. When he turned back, John spoke again, only this time in English.

"You say I have been undergoing your tests since I got here five years ago. What were they?" John's voice was now incredibly calm.

"They were no tests of our creation," Brother Benedict's words made everyone start, as he began to speak slowly in English, though heavily accented. "We merely observed how you react to them."

"Okay," said John slowly, "so you people had nothing to do with what's been happening in the last five years?"

"No."

"So, the explosion was not of your doing?"

"Oh, the explosion, si."

"Why would you do that?" John asked incredulously.

"It was all part of final test."

"What, to blow the city up?" John's voice rose slightly.

The Brother smiled slightly. "The city was in no danger. You knew what you had to do…"

John frowned hard; the full impact of that revelation clearly didn't sit comfortably with him. Teyla knew why – that if that truly was the case, he thought he had failed to fully protect them from the blast.

"So what you are saying is that, due to my actions in the Pegasus Galaxy, I have somehow put myself on a shortlist as a candidate for this Legacy?"

The Brother smiled once again. "Put in simple manner, si."

John rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Ok, Ben," he asked, instantly abbreviating the man's name. "You say that I have passed these so called tests. What were these tests?"

"There are many to tell. But I list for you the subject of these tests:

Uno - Strongest natural gene for thousand years – you have shown your high instincts and ability to use technology. "

Well, no one could dispute that.

"Due - Ability to think beyond what is in front of you – to go beyond set boundaries and rules."

No one could dispute that either.

"Tre - To offer self as sacrifice for others many, many times."

Or that. They had lost count how many times John had been prepared to give up his life for those of others.

"Quattro - Strong ethics – to do what is right and not what is always correct path."

John winced. That particular trait had often got him into a lot of trouble over the years, including how he had got his black mark in Afghanistan. Daniel knew only too well that Janus the Ancient had been known to do the same, hence the very requirement for the existence of the secret lab in the first place.

"Cinque - Resistant to strongest of minds – to control and defend what is inside."

Many had heard and seen his incredible ability to go up against Wraith Queens and live to tell the tale. O'Neill even recalled a particular report mentioning something about sentient life forms in a fog that had tried to create a separate reality for them. Only John had been able to see through it.

The Brother continued his list.

"Sel – Ability to move through time and space."

Now that felt suddenly uncomfortable for many of them. Daniel especially, who understood the significance of that with Janus and the Ancient Earth legends. John's accidentally being thrown 48 thousand years into the future really hadn't gone unnoticed…

"Sette – A strong mathematical mind, with natural ability with numbers"

Teyla thought that was certainly true. That had indeed been proven many times, and not just in the lab with the puzzle. He had often amazed Rodney by coming out with an answer to a complex equation or problem he was having…a strong prerequisite for any budding scientist.

"Otto - To turn from man to beast, back to man"

Everyone winced slightly at that, most of all John. His transition into a bug almost five years ago had been on everyone's mind lately…and that, too, rang alarm bells for Daniel. It fitted with the Earth Legends, particularly with a certain famous group, the Knights Templar…

"These are some of tests that brought you closer to final Trials for Legacy."

The room was painfully silent as his words sunk in.

John stared at him. "Just how do you know so much about me? All that is highly classified, highly personal information… "

Brother Benedict inclined his head slowly. "HE sees everything, HE hears everything."

"You mean Janus?" John's voice seemed to hitch slightly as he spoke the name. "You're saying he has been the one watching me?"

The Brother bowed his head once again. "As have we all…"

John visibly shuddered, and looked down at the floor. The Brother took a step towards him. "You have passed final Trial. You have indeed proved your worthiness and lineage."

John looked quickly up at him, his brow furrowed deeply. "My…lineage?"

The Brother smiled gently at him. "You not think that the Legacy of Janus was meant for anyone other than that of HIS kin?"

John's eyes went wide. "Excuse me, his…what?"

"You have gotta be kiddin' me…" murmured O'Neill quietly, echoing Daniel's own thoughts.

The Brother just nodded. "It is so. You feel it…" he moved his hand to his own chest. "Here.

John strangely mimicked him, bringing his own hand up to his chest, rubbing it slightly as he did so.

"Si. The heart beat…."

John slowly lowered his hand. "What happens now? If what you say is true, what am I supposed to…do?"

The Brother inclined his head slowly. "Your genetic makeup will continue to advance until it is complete." He moved his head slightly closer to John, as if he were looking for something in his face. "Yes, it will not be long now…"

John started at that, and the Brother then turned to look directly at Jennifer and Carson. "Doctors, per favore, do not interfere during transition. You will only cause him more pain…and it is too late to stop now…"

Both doctors looked quickly at each other, their sudden surprise at not just the man's words, but the fact he had seemed to know exactly who they were….

Brother Benedict turned back to John. "As you continue to change, you will start to feel certain _effetti_ . But you must not fight these."

"Effects? What kind of effects?" John's voice was low, with a distinct air of concern.

"I cannot say. But you will know."

John's face winced slightly.

"Ah, I see you can already sense changes. This is good. It will not be long now."

John took a sharp intake of breath and took a small step back.

"Do not be afraid, John Sheppard of Terra. You will not fail in this. You are becoming the man you are destined to be: the one true Heir. The Legacy is now yours…"

John then staggered backwards slightly, breathing heavily as though he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He leant forward, resting his hands on his thighs as he fought hard to breathe.

Teyla could stand it no longer, and rushed to his side.

"Ok that's enough for now…" said O'Neill, suddenly concerned that Sheppard was going to pass out. He signalled for Carson and Jennifer to check on him, who moved quickly to do so. But John had since stood up again, seemingly once more in control, and looked across at O'Neill. The General made a quick nod of his head towards the door.

John nodded, showing he had understood his orders were to leave. Teyla still had hold of his arm as he slowly turned and made his way out of the Brig.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Well," said O'Neill, when they had all finally arrived back in the Conference Room. "That was certainly…not what I expected…"

Everyone glanced at John, who sat on the far side of the table. Thankfully both Teyla and he had finally changed out of their somewhat bloodied clothing. His hands were now linked together in front of him, as he stared at the table as if he were in some kind of trance.

"Do we believe him?" asked Sam carefully. "Daniel?"

"Well, he did pack a pretty strong case…" who answered slowly as he removed his glasses.

"Yeah, about that!" said O'Neill sharply. "'Janus is all seeing and all hearing'? Yeah right! For all we know, the guy could have been going through our files while he was out of phase…."

"Maybe..." replied Daniel. He wasn't completely convinced of that though.

"What do you mean, maybe?" Sam had already picked up on his doubt.

"Well, certainly as an Ascended Being, you get to see and hear all kinds of things. As we clearly now think Janus did ascend, he wouldn't have needed to have some…underling going through our paperwork. He could just observe…over very long periods of time."

"So," said O'Neill, who had started looking around at the ceiling. "You think he's listening right now? HELLOOO!" he shouted suddenly, making everyone cringe slightly at the sudden volume.

"Jack!" Daniel glared at him. "If he is indeed up there watching right now, I don't think he is gonna just pop in for a chat, just cos you want him to!"

O'Neill pulled a face. "Worth a shot…" He then looked around at everyone around the table, and his gaze finally stopped to rest on John.

"Sheppard?"

He immediately looked up. Everyone could see his eyes were full of pain.

"Hey, you ok, Son? You're looking a little pale there." O'Neill leant forward.

"I'm…" John seemed like he was about to say his usual response, but he clearly wasn't fine.

O'Neill was considering sending him straight to the Infirmary, but there were just too many unanswered questions at the moment, and besides there were two Doctors present. So he merely nodded at him, letting him know he understood.

He turned back to Daniel. "So. Daniel. You knew the guy when you were a Prior?" He spoke slow and meaningfully.

Daniel grimaced. "Yeah, apparently."

"What? You still can't remember him? C'mon, Daniel, I always thought you had an excellent memory…"

Daniel looked hurt. "Hey! I've met quite a few people over the last fifteen years, Jack. I can't be expected to remember every single one of them!"

"Yeah, well, he's pretty memorable if you ask me…" he pointed repeatedly with one finger at his own eyes.

"I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one, ok?" Daniel snapped back.

"Alright everyone," said Woolsey, trying to keep some focus to the meeting. "Now we know his name, and that he is indeed a Brother of a Janus Cult. The fact that he was speaking Italian rather than Latin or Ancient… Is that significant, do you think? What are your thoughts on that, Doctor Jackson?"

"Well," said Daniel, glancing at John as he did so. "I will need to speak to Brother Benedict to get a serious handle on just who the Cult is and where they come from. As to the reason whey he speaks Italian and not Ancient or Latin…Perhaps John can explain…"

The whole room looked at him. "What?" John looked rather startled.

"You spoke in Italian, John. Why?" Daniel asked plainly.

"I didn't even know you spoke Italian!" blurted out Rodney suddenly.

"Yeah. Lived there once" said john simply.

"In Italy?" Rodney couldn't believe his friend hadn't told him. "You stationed there or something?"

"No. Parents owned a villa there." John replied rather bluntly.

Rodney's mouth fell open and was about to say something more when John spoke again, slow as though he were speaking to a bunch of children. "The reason why I started talking to him in Italian was because I heard him SPEAK in Italian. I have no idea WHY he is speaking that instead of Latin or Ancient…." He suddenly sounded rather indignant, almost irritable.

"Ok," replied Daniel slowly, frowning at John's sudden sharpness of tone. "Well, I guess that's a question I can ask him then."

"So," said Woolsey again. "The question is, do we believe him?"

Again they all looked at Daniel, who sighed. "Well, I can't speak for everyone of course…"He looked straight at John again. "John? What do you think?"

John looked slowly back at him, and the look in his eyes made Daniel frown a little. They once more looked dark.

"What do I think? " John echoed quietly. "About any particular point or just generally?" His tone was sharp. He now sounded angry.

Knowing it was probably best not to push John any further at this point; Daniel thought it best to back off for now. The poor guy still hadn't dealt with what had happened in the lab, and now he had a whole bunch of new issues to deal with. He held up his hands. "It's ok. Forget it."

John sat forward, giving him a strange smile. "No, Daniel. It's ok. What do you want to know?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Do you believe what Brother Benedict said?"

John stared slowly at each of them around the table as he spoke. "Well. Considering that he seems to know everything there is to know about me, both classified and personal…as well as what's happening to me...I don't think I have a choice BUT to believe him… Do you?"

"He could be wrong..." offered Rodney limply.

"Really?" demanded John roughly, staring hard at his friend. "What, you think he's making all this up, just to piss me off?" The volume of his last question was raised, showing his anger clearly now.

"Colonel!" barked O'Neill sharply. "That's enough. Look, we understand what you must be going through...but…"

John interrupted him. "No, Sir. With all due respect, I don't think you have ANY idea what I'm going through right now. None of you do." His voice shook slightly, indicating the intense emotion he was now feeling.

"So you think you have the monopoly on being the subject of weird Ancient experimentations' do ya?" snapped O'Neill back. "Well, I got news for you, buddy. Been there, done that, more times than I can count. Most of us have…" he waved his hand at both Sam and Daniel, who both tried to smile a little.

"Now, take it down, Sheppard. You aren't on your own here." The General's voice had lost its easiness, and was now full of command and authority.

John's eyes suddenly turned from fiery anger to glassy pain. He looked down, suddenly embarrassed at his outburst. "Sorry, Sir."

Teyla watched as John struggled to calm himself beside her. She understood his anger. It wasn't the frustration so much that had caused him to bite back, it was his own fear and uncertainty of what he was to become. Not of the journey so much, but of the destination itself.

He had spoken very little to her about the time he had been changing into a bug, but what he had said, he had spoken of being taken away to some secret location, to become a subject for experiments and tests for the rest of his natural life. Luckily the effects of the wraith DNA had eventually worn off, thanks to Carson's retrovirus, so the possibility of that happening had disappeared.

That was not the case now. If the Brother was correct, the changes being made to his DNA were irreversible. Unless Carson and Jennifer could somehow find a way of reversing all the changes, which the Brother had specifically warned them not to even attempt, that what John was changing into, was the man he would be.

The discussion around the Conference table had now moved on as Ronon had just produced a strange looking weapon that the Brother had used when Ronon had apprehended him. She glanced at it briefly, thought it looked like a Bantos stick, and then turned her attention squarely back on John.

His hands were now off the table and in his lap, fiddling with his fingers and his right leg was bouncing fast with his negative energy. His face was deep set with concern, and his mouth moved slightly from the tightness of his lips as though he had a foul taste in his mouth.

Even though O'Neill had told him he wasn't alone, she knew that was just how he was feeling right now. She glanced carefully back around the table. No, all attention was now on the weapon and Ronon.

Slowly she moved her left hand the short distance between her and John, and gently placed it on his bouncing thigh, which instantly stopped. She squeezed it slightly, hoping he would understand her small gesture of support.

She then felt his large warm hand cover hers, and squeezed back, causing her to look over at him. He was looking straight at her; with such intense, pained eyes…he gave her the slightest of nods, thanking her. She gave the tiniest of smiles back, and then turned away, trying to look interested in the current discussion. All the while, John kept a very strong hold of her hand on his thigh.

Daniel watched the very subtle exchange between the two, and instantly saw John calm down. She really did have an effect on him. He was grateful for that at least.

"Daniel!" O'Neill's bark brought his attention quickly back.

"I'm sorry, what?"

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Please pay attention, Daniel, it's so important….The Major here has just reported that the lab miraculously reappeared in pristine condition when we went out of phase…did you get a chance to check it out for the Device?"

"Er, not exactly, no." Daniel remembered that they had been otherwise preoccupied with John's sudden and violent collapse, and then the apparent door locking them in, and then the discovery of the hidden lab, to actually remember to take a look around for the device…

"Daniel! What do you mean no? What were you doing in there?"

"They were trying to stop me from choking on my own blood…Sir" explained John, very quietly.

That stopped the General sharply. "Ah. Ok." Well, that explained that one.

"Excuse me, son," said Carson, intervened suddenly. "You failed to mention that during your check-up. Is that how you lost all that blood? You…_vomited_ it up?"

John nodded.

"Oh my God!" whispered Carson, turning to stare at Jennifer and then back to John.

"It's ok, Carson," replied John quietly, trying to sound upbeat about the whole thing. "I got my voice back after that."

"Oh, well that's alright then, isn't it?" said Carson, somewhat sarcastically.

O'Neill looked back at Daniel with raised eyebrows. "Daniel…?"

Daniel rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time! Jack really did have the annoying habit of trying to play 'why haven't you done your homework, son?' act far too many times…

However, John actually came to his rescue again. "Daniel wouldn't have found it. Besides, that wasn't what was supposed to be found. It was the puzzle in the hidden chamber..."

"Ah yes," said O'Neill. "You mentioned a puzzle, Daniel. What kind a puzzle?"

Daniel sighed and then began to speak really fast, as he knew just how much his friend liked that. "The details of the puzzle is not important, Jack. What is important is that John managed to solve it, out of over seventeen thousand possible options, and it unlocked a hidden…object."

Everyone looked at John, and then back at Daniel.

"WOW. That's like…a lot" O'Neill was impressed! "An object you say? Well, where is it?" he asked expectantly.

John shifted slightly, causing Teyla to instantly remove her hand that had still been on John's thigh, and he reached into his jacket pocket.

He then carefully brought out the crystal rod and laid it gently on the table. Everyone slowly rose out of their seats to take a look. Sam and Rodney actually left their seats to take a much closer look.

"What is it? Is that the Legacy?" asked Woolsey carefully.

Daniel looked across at John. They hadn't had a chance to discuss this yet, and he hoped John would take the lead on this. Besides he wasn't even sure if he was right. Even though John had said that he was… John nodded at him slightly, showing that he understood the look.

"It's called the Rod of Janus, and no, it isn't the Legacy…" said John slowly.

"The 'what' of Janus?" repeated O'Neill, who was still looking at the object.

"Rod, Jack." Replied Daniel, grinning slightly at John, "Do pay attention, it's so important…"

Jack just tutted at him, but the light hearted jibe was well received as everyone in the room struggled not to smile too obviously. Some days it just felt to Daniel he was part of a double act!

"Ok, so if it's not the Legacy…then what does the Rod of Janus do?" asked O'Neill, looking over at John.

John looked at it before he replied, almost as though it was communicating with him, though it remained inactive. "It has many functions."

O'Neill looked at him blankly. "What? That's it? No lengthy description, no complex dialogue, not even a hint? Does it even work?"

John looked at him. "Yes, Sir, it works."

"You can turn it on?" O'Neill asked, his gaze returning back to the object, half expecting it to light up…or something.

Daniel remembered only too clearly what had happened in the lab when John had activated it before; or at least he thought he did. He could have sworn John's eyes had actually glowed blue, and right now, that was probably the last thing he should be doing right now. He thought the guy must feel isolated enough without that compounding matters even further. John probably wasn't even aware that it had even happened.

"Er, Jack, probably NOT a good idea until we've had a chance to examine it further, huh?" Daniel glanced quickly at John, who frowned slightly at his sudden outburst.

"He's got a point, sir," said Sam quickly. "Probably best to check it out in a safer environment. You know what those Ancients are like for things that explode on activation…"

O'Neill quickly drew back from the object, and gestured for John to put it away. Which he dutifully did, placing it safely back into his jacket pocket.

"Right," said Woolsey, glancing at O'Neill, "I suggest we call the meeting to a close. It's getting late and I'm sure we could all do with some rest. We will meet in the morning at 1000."

"Ok," said O'Neill, turning to Major Lorne. "Major, you are to stay as Acting CO until the Colonel is…has had a chance to recover from the recent events."

Lorne nodded. "Yes, sir."

O'Neill then turned to Sam. "Carter, turn that interdimensional doo-hickey off now, would ya? No point wasting Naquadah Generators is there?"

"Sir."

He then turned back to Sheppard. "Colonel."

John stood up. "Sir."

"I want you to go to the Mess Hall and get something to eat, before you pass out!" He gestured to Ronon, Teyla and Rodney. "Go with him and make sure he a) gets there, and b) that he actually eats."

They all nodded, and John let out a small smile, and was about to respond when O'Neill held up a finger to indicate that there was more. "Then, I want you to go get some rest. No checking prisoners, no testing new toys. Sleep, Colonel, nothing more, nothing less. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Sir" replied John, with the smallest of smiles.

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a comedian! Get outta here!"

The meeting finally ended and they all began to file out, John and Teyla went through the doors first, followed by Ronon and Rodney.

Daniel stopped O'Neill before they left the room. "Er, Jack. I'd like to go speak to Brother Benedict again. See if I can find out more about the Cult, as well as what we might expect for John…"

O'Neill looked at him. "Want a bit of 'reunion' time? Sure."

Daniel sighed, and then turned to watch as SGA1 made their way down the stairs and headed off towards the Mess Hall. Teyla walked very close on John's right, Rodney on his left, and Ronon brought up their six.

Daniel smiled sadly. They had unconsciously created a protective circle around him. He really hoped that the strength of their friendship was as strong as he thought it was. For what lay ahead would surely test them all.

**To be continued…**

**Post script:**

Well, there you go! You now have the premise of the story. So, what to you think? Surprised?

Of course, now John must deal with the changes and challenges as he becomes the Heir of the Legacy of Janus.

I would love to know what you think so please, please let me know…

Apologies to all Italian speakers - Not only do I not speak much Italian, but neither does my laptop it would seem, as it refused to enter the symbols! I also had to use a translator.

Next Chapter: As always, already started. We still have a way to go with the story, but a sequel is already beginning to form in my head, but that depends on the level of interest of course…So please, don't forget to review…

Ok, will stop rambling now!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you all for your feedback and PMs – they really do keep this story going, so please keep them coming…

Real life got in the way for a bit, and a bit of research needed to be done for this one…

Oh, slight swearing coming up, as the 'proverbial' hits the fan.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 14**

The Mess Hall was unsurprisingly quiet for the late hour. Only a few people, sat drinking a last minute coffee, looked up as the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team (also known as AR1) moved quietly to take their usual table on the balcony. It was a warm night, with a gentle breeze, and the fresh air felt good on their faces.

Even though they were back on Earth, the kitchen staff had gotten into the habit of making sure there was always hot food available at all times of the day; especially when it came to the appetite of a certain two members of the AR1 team. As usual Rodney's plate was piled high, as was Ronon's, where John and Teyla had decided on the more healthy option of a salad and fruit.

The banter of the group was significantly more subdued than usual; each with their own thoughts, though the subject matter was still the same. Furtive glances were shared across the table as John continued to stare down at his food, as he continued to push his lettuce around the plate.

"You're supposed to eat it, Sheppard" said Ronon bluntly.

"I told you that you should have gone for the meat loaf," said Rodney, with his mouth full of said food.

"Not hungry…" replied John quietly.

"You must eat something, John," added Teyla encouragingly. "You have not eaten for hours…"

"Yeah, I know. I just…don't feel my stomach is up to it right now…" he replied, grimacing slightly. He finally gave up, put his fork down and pushed the plate away from him.

"Try the banana then…" suggested Rodney as he shovelled another heaped fork of meat loaf into his mouth. "It's been a while since we've had one of those to eat."

John gave the flicker of a tiny smile. "You guys just aren't going to let up, are you?"

"Nope", replied Ronon flatly.

John sighed and reached for the banana.

Silence fell on the group once again as they all began to eat. Teyla watched as John ate; every mouthful he took seemed to go down as if it were made of stone, swallowing hard each time to force the food down.

She glanced at the other two, who were still avidly tucking into their meals, and seemingly oblivious to the trouble John was clearly having. She looked back at him as he sat beside her, as subtly as she could. He looked so very tired as he slouched in his chair, his elbows seemed to be the only thing propping him up right as he leant heavily on the table.

It was not surprising; what he had been through in the past few days…what they had all been through, and what was to come…it made her blood run cold. Teyla knew they were all thinking about it, but yet none spoke of it. They all knew John was not a talker, and that he would if and when he chose to do so. So the conversation of the group continued to step around it, instead turning to more mundane, safer subjects.

"So," said Ronon, who pushed his now empty plate away from him, and looked at Rodney. "When you two gonna get married?"

Rodney choked violently, and continued to do so until Ronon gave him a hard thump on the back. Teyla saw John give a tiny smile, which he tried to hide as he took a drink of his juice.

"Married?" said Rodney finally, as he managed to get his breathing back in order.

"Yeah," replied Ronon, grinning. It was a daily event to bait Rodney McKay, and it appeared that the big guy had just found a new topic to tease him about. "You two have been dating, what six months now? So she he must be the one…"

"What makes you say that?" asked Rodney, his eyes wide.

Ronon continued to grin. "Well, if she can put up with you for that long, she's gotta be the one for you."

"Oh, ha de har har!" replied Rodney sarcastically. "Well, what about you?" he added quickly, clearly not wanting to discuss his relationship with Jennifer. "You seem to be pretty cosy with Amelia Banks now…"

"Yeah…she's nice. Got some good moves on her too…" he seemed to stare off into space for a moment.

"Good…moves?" he echoed, then closed his eyes, "Ok, way too much information!" said Rodney, suddenly flustered at that thought.

Ronon chuckled, shaking his head. "Fighting moves, McKay! Not the other kind…"

Feeling that the focus was about to return back on him, Rodney turned and looked at John, and unthinkingly asked "How about you? You found anyone that has caught your eye? Well, apart from that woman in the Biology lab…what's her name?"

John suddenly shifted uncomfortably in his seat, giving a slight glance towards Teyla. "No, Rodney." His voice was low, but as usual Rodney did not pick up on the tone of his friend's voice, and carried on.

"'Cos none of us are getting any younger, you know…Well, apart from your whole descension looks thing, of course. But a guy like you wouldn't have any problems getting someone to marry you…"

Ronon, who was a lot more sensitive than he looked, glanced quickly at John, who was frowning a little at that. Neither had spoken to the others about what had happened when they had returned to Earth for Sheppard's father's funeral. Well, apart from the whole replicator incident, of course.

"Been there, done that, Rodney. Not very good at it…" John replied slowly and quietly as he began to look at a very interesting spot on the table.

Rodney looked at him sharply then, then looked at Ronon and then Teyla, who now looked as surprised as he felt.

"You've been _married_ before? I never knew that!" Rodney spluttered.

"Yeah, well. Not something I like to boast about: a failed marriage." John leant slowly back into the chair, looking down at his hands. "It was a few years ago, before I was stationed at McMurdo." It was rare for him to admit anything about his personal life. They had all thought he didn't have anyone on Earth for almost four years before they found out his father had died.

Rodney's eyebrows went up, and was about to say something else, when he got a sharp kick in the leg from Ronon, who was sat next to him. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

Ronon just glared at him, glancing meaningfully at their friend, and then back at him. Rodney suddenly realised his faux pas, and was instantly embarrassed. He looked down, rubbing his leg as he did so.

Silence fell again as the group finished up their meal. Teyla truly had not known that John had been married before, and felt saddened that he obviously felt that he could not tell her. But, in a way, it suddenly made sense, and many things fell into place.

All the times he had nearly said or done something, but had always quickly backed away. Both his past and emotions forever guarded and controlled: A wall to keep everything inside and everyone out. A barrier so strong that it was now so automatic, so instinctive that it now affected his ability to talk about the very emotions that she knew ran so deep.

But then, he had finally spoken the words…he _had_ broken through those very barriers. But then her heart sank. They still had not had a chance to discuss their new found connection. It was as if the Ascended themselves were stopping them from doing so, as event after event just kept hitting them. And Teyla knew only too well that, as time went on, they were getting further and further away from actually having that talk…

"Ok," said Ronon, stretching his arms above his head. "I think I'm gonna turn in."

With that, everyone picked up their trays, and deposited them on the way out.

It did not take long to get to their Living Quarters in the Central Tower. Rodney's was first, and he bid them goodnight. The three of them continued to walk quietly down the corridor to reach Ronon's quarters.

"Get some sleep, Sheppard," he murmured, giving his friend a meaningful look.

John nodded. "I'll try."

And with that, Ronon swiped his hand across the sensor and went inside.

As soon as the door swished closed, John sighed heavily and then began to walk slowly towards Teyla's. Only when they reached it, she carried on in the direction of his own room. He looked at her questioningly as she turned back to face him.

"I will walk with you to your quarters, John." She then smiled a little mischievously. "General's orders…"

John rolled his eyes and went to join her. As they made their way towards his own room, he spoke quietly. "You know, you really don't have to do this. I'm…fine."

She glanced at him, her smile now gone. "You are far from fine, John. As well you know."

"Yeah, well. It's not every day you find out your some Heir to a mad Ancient scientist is it?"

She couldn't help but let out another small smile at his weak attempt at humour.

They finally reached his quarters and he turned awkwardly towards her, suddenly clearly uncomfortable. "I…er…good night…" and he went to turn towards the door sensor, but her hand held his arm from doing so.

"John…if you need to talk…" she offered gently.

"Er…Yeah. Thanks." He looked down at the floor, as she still held his arm.

"I mean it, John." She stepped closer; her voice was now sincere, hoping that he would take the subtle hint in her voice.

He grimaced, and then sighed heavily, before he looked back up at her. His eyes looked pained and tired, as his guard slipped down slightly. "I know. I just don't...feel I can talk about...any of it right now. Not yet. I just need some time…"

He looked away once more. But she knew that look.

"I understand. But please…if I can help? In any way…"

He gave her a weak smile and placed a hand over her hand that still held onto his arm. "I know, Teyla. I promise I will. I just… I can't. Not yet."

She sighed sadly, recognising and understanding his desire for solitude and reflection. That he needed to be alone with his thoughts. She would still need to wait, to be patient a little longer, before they could have that particular conversation…

She bowed her head graciously, indicating that she understood, and bid him goodnight.

He turned, swiped his hand across the sensor, and then walked in, leaving her alone in the hallway. Once more alone with her thoughts and fears for what was to come.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The following morning brought torrential rain and a strong wind, which was not only unusual for the time of year, but it also seemed to further increase the overall gloomy atmosphere in the Conference Room.

The minutes dragged on, as they continued to wait for the General and Richard Woolsey to join them so that the meeting could begin. The tension was beginning to build for all the occupants in the room, but for one especially.

Teyla watched as John filled his mug with coffee from the side table for the third time in about ten minutes. He then resumed his pacing up and down in front of the open doors, glancing frequently towards the office that now housed Mr Woolsey, General O'Neill, and two other faces that she couldn't quite place.

John's eyes reflected his current state: they looked bloodshot, with dark circles, giving the strong impression that he had not slept at all. His whole bearing was deflated as though just moving from one side of the room to the other was an extreme effort. That only the caffeine was keeping him going, but it clearly was not helping his agitated state.

Teyla looked across the room as she felt someone's eyes upon her. Daniel. He seemed to share her concern, as he glanced across at John, and then back at her, frowning.

John returned back to his place beside Teyla at the table, and slammed his mug down hard, causing it to slosh over. Everyone glanced at him warily, and Teyla looked up at him questioningly from her seat.

"John?"

He threw himself into the chair beside her. "This is a pointless waste of time!" he said as he dragged a hand through his hair. "I should be…" he faded out, suddenly seeming unsure what he was actually supposed to be doing at this point. But the inactivity was clearly suffocating him.

Teyla turned to him, smiling kindly. "I am sure that they will not be much longer."

John just huffed, picked up his mug once more and took another large gulp of coffee.

Another ten minutes went by, and John once more shot out of his chair and resumed his pacing in front of the doors, like some caged beast. Teyla caught the eye of many of those in the room. He was so usually laid back, and this volatile side of him was unsettling to many of them to say the least.

Sliding her chair back silently, she got up to join him. John turned slightly as she moved to stand at his side, but then resumed his stare towards the office across the walkway.

General O'Neill could be seen through the full length windows, and he was clearly not happy about something. His arms were gesticulating wildly and then pointing sharply at the person that now sat opposite Woolsey, who was trying to placate the General. He was failing.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" murmured John quietly.

Teyla looked up at him. He had that haunted look about him again. She looked back at the office. "Who are the men with them? One looks familiar."

Sam and Daniel, who had quietly moved to join them, both snorted disdainfully.

"Jean LaPierre and James Coolidge of the IOA," said Daniel slowly. Both he and Sam remembered them from their run in with them a few years ago, after an incident on the Gamma Site Research Station.

Teyla looked at John questioningly. "I recognise one of them…"

"The bald headed guy?" said John disdainfully. "Yeah, that's Coolidge. You probably remember him from when you attended the SGC a few years ago. I seem to recall you saying something about wanting to inflict harm on him..."

Teyla nodded, suddenly remembering that he had interviewed her on Earth, and that the man had had an annoying and condescending tendency of calling her 'honey'…"Yes, I remember him. And the other man, Jean…?

"LaPierre," Sam replied. "…seriously egotistical…" she caught herself before she launched into a string of insults. …"an idiot…"

"He is not from…America?" Teyla was not yet fully conversant with the different continents of their world.

"No. France. Nice place." John looked at her for a moment, his eyes softening before he bent slightly towards her. "Maybe I…could take you there…sometime…" he murmured softly.

She smiled warmly at him as he stood up straight. "I would like that very much, John."

His smiled faltered, through mild embarrassment at his sudden public forwardness or something else, Teyla couldn't say. But he quickly looked back towards the office just as the door was suddenly flung open by O'Neill.

The General angrily waved a dismissive hand towards the two men as he stormed out, and Woolsey's voice could be heard calling him back. O'Neill kept walking, though shouted back, "Save it for someone who gives a rats ass!"

He entered the Conference Room and both Daniel and Sam looked at him warily as he flung himself into the nearest chair. They all quickly returned to their seats.

"Sir?" said Sam carefully. She had seen that look on her former CO too many times before to know that trouble was just about to head their way.

O'Neill just threw his hands down, clearly still very angry, "God damn, interfering, no good…!" and promptly went on the utter a series of expletives that made most of the people in the room stare at such unexpected behaviour from the General.

Daniel and Sam, who had seen this so many times before, exchanged worried glances. But before they could say anything, Woolsey and the two IOA Representatives entered the room. O'Neill just glared at them as Woolsey made the introductions.

Daniel and Sam remembered both men very well, and knew that, whatever had brought them to Atlantis at such short notice, was not going to be good.

O'Neill glared at them. "Well, go on! Tell them, cos I sure aint gonna do your dirty work for ya!"

Woolsey sat down slowly in his chair, gesturing for both the IOA representatives to do likewise.

Woolsey took a deep breath, as if to prepare himself for what was coming. He then looked at the two men before he looked at each of the expectant faces around the table.

"Monsieur LaPierre and Mr Coolidge have come just from an urgent meeting between the IOA and the President himself. We have just received our new orders." He glanced at everyone in the room, knowing what their reactions would be. "We are to move Atlantis."

There were murmurs around the room, and Teyla saw John's eyes widen slightly.

"Now tell 'em where we are moving her to…" snapped O'Neill sharply.

James Coolidge glared at the General, and then sat up straight as he addressed the room. "The recent events have clearly shown that it is no longer safe for Atlantis to reside here, for either the city itself or for the people of San Francisco. So the President and the IOA have decided it best that she be moved to a more secure location."

John was the first to speak up; his voice was low and controlled. "Where?"

Coolidge stared at him for a moment, before he replied. "Area 51."

Teyla could almost feel John's heart stop as he took a sharp intake of breath. The name rang a bell with her, but couldn't place it. Was this the place John had spoken of? The one he had dreaded being dragged off to when he was changing into a bug?

"What?!" exclaimed Rodney loudly. "Why there?"

"As you used to work there, Doctor McKay, I'm sure you will remember that the area is large enough and secure enough to accommodate a city of this size."

O'Neill snorted derogatively. "Yeah, cos there isn't anywhere else she could have gone - _obviously_…."

Coolidge glared at the General. "No. There isn't."

"How about taking her into space?" said O'Neill, clearly taking up the argument they had been having earlier. "Cos there's a lot more….well…space up there…"

Daniel and Sam exchanged glances again; Jack was never renowned for his extensive vocabulary skills, but he did have a point.

The IOA representative sighed heavily. "And, as I said before, General, we would still be running the shield at 100%, further depleting power…"

"Yeah," interrupted the General rudely, "and as _I_ said before, you would still be running the cloak at 100% just to hide the city! So, how the hell is moving it to Area 51 gonna conserve power?!"

The General had made another valid point, but Coolidge refused to back down. "The area is more secure, therefore less of a threat to the general population if anything else…was to go wrong."

The room suddenly fell silent. Well, it hadn't taken long for the IOA to hear of the explosion then.

Teyla looked at John, whose countenance had just hardened. She instantly knew what he was thinking: that if the prisoner down in the Brig was right, in John's eyes, it was down to his inability to stop the explosion that was now resulting in the very removal of the city from her existing resting place.

"When?" John managed to say, his voice sounded strangled.

Coolidge once more looked long and hard at John, causing Teyla to wonder if he had also heard about what was happening to John…

"Well, Colonel. We understand from the latest damage reports, that we still have all three Zee-PMs, and that many of the repairs are complete, so Atlantis should still be flight worthy….."

"When?" interrupted John, whose voice was now more strained and urgent.

"Two hours…" the IOA rep replied, almost smugly.

Teyla watched as John sighed heavily beside her, leant forward and placed a hand across his forehead, as if to shield his face from view.

"What?!" exclaimed Rodney loudly, looking from the IOA member to Woolsey and then back again. "And you agreed to this?"

Woolsey looked grim. "We have no choice in the matter, Doctor. Those are our orders, from the President himself."

"Yeah," scoffed O'Neill, "AND the IOA…"

"Mai oui, monsieur Generale" said LaPierre for the first time. "You 'ave no choice in ze matter…"

O'Neill sat forward in his chair, linking his hands together in front of him, glaring at him. "_Mister_ LaPierre. What _exactly_ is France's involvement in what is clearly a very _American_ matter?" The tone of the General's was particularly condescending.

"The movement of the city requires agreement from another country…France 'as provided such backing…"

"Figures…" O'Neill spat back.

"So, why so soon?" asked Daniel slowly.

"As I've _already_ explained," replied Coolidge facetiously, speaking slowly as if he were addressing a class of children, "We are currently running the cloak 24/7, for weeks at a time, and it's eating the power. I don't know how much simpler I can spell it out for you people…"

"Seriously?" exclaimed Rodney loudly again, shooting up from his chair. "TWO hours?! Are you kidding me? This is completely unacceptable! There's no WAY we can get her ready in that kind of time…."

"Yes…" interrupted Coolidge sharply. "You can. And you will. We have gone over the damage reports, and our experts say that you should be able to get her flight worthy within two hours."

Rodney laughed mockingly at him. "Experts? Yeah, sure." He stopped laughing, his face deadly serious. "The only expert that I know of with enough experience of Atlantis to be able to make that kind of judgement – is me! And I say it's not possible!"

Coolidge smiled smugly at him. "From what I hear, Doctor McKay, impossible is just what you excel at…"

That took the bluster out of Rodney's sails – he never could resist a challenge…"That's not the point!" he retorted, trying to stay on focus.

"Then what IS your point, Doctor? For if you truly think you can't get the repairs done, I will bring in someone in to do it for you."

"Yeah? Like who?" Rodney threw back.

Coolidge just smiled at him, knowing that the Doctor would be reluctant to hand over the city to someone more 'inferior'…the man's ego really was as huge as he had heard.

"Look," said Rodney, somewhat calmer now, as he realised the sudden threat on his position. "There is a LOT of damage still to be repaired. The east pier," he caught himself quickly, not wanting to draw attention back to the explosion site "…the Initiators are still only running at 40%...and we have only just finished repairs on the main power conduits, which still have to be tested and the hyperdrive… "

"Doctor McKay," interrupted Coolidge firmly. "We do not need her space worthy, just flight worthy. She only needs to go the 567.3 miles to Nevada. It shouldn't take Colonel Sheppard more than 10 minutes to get her there…"

At the mention of his name, everyone looked over at John, who had flinched, but still had not looked up.

Rodney continued to reel off virtually the entire list of outstanding jobs, in one breath it seemed, that still needed to be done as a result of their landing three months ago.

But Teyla was now completely focussed on John, whose breathing was now laboured as he continued to hide behind his hand.

LaPierre muttered something low in a language Teyla didn't recognise, but it sounded rather condescending, and she looked back to where the man sat looking disdainfully at Rodney.

"Surveillez votre, monsieur. Un peu de respect, "John growled low, as he slowly lifted his head. The Frenchman started a little, and looked straight over at him. John met his gaze with a dark cold stare, causing the man to look away again. Everyone stared at John's sudden use of the French language.

Daniel was once more both impressed and surprised that yet again, the man had revealed yet another hidden talent. John now appeared to be multi-lingual. Daniel, being fluent in over 25 languages himself – at least at the last count - had also heard what LaPierre had just called Rodney, but had chosen to ignore it. However, John clearly had felt the need to defend his friend, asking the man to basically mind his manners, and show some respect.

"Mr Coolidge." Daniel turned back to the IOA Representative, feeling the need to calm the atmosphere down a little. "I understand the need for a more secure location, I do. But why Area 51? Surely there are more appropriate locations, such as the Pacific Ocean, that we could move the city to."

Coolidge was silent for a moment, which gave O'Neill the opportunity to speak up once again.

"Why don't you just tell em, Coolidge? You wanna start taking her apart, piece by piece…run your tests, and try and figure out what makes her tick!"

John's sharp unsteady intake of breath drew everyone' attention to him, but he had since returned a hand over his face, so it was hard to see his true reaction to the news.

Sat next to him, Teyla could clearly see his response. His face had lost its entire colour and he was grimacing hard, like he was once more in pain.

"They are your orders, General. As I said before, if you wish to take it up with the President himself, please, be my guest." retorted Coolidge sharply, his dislike for the man only too clear. Strangely, O'Neill didn't reply. "Colonel Carter, Doctor McKay, you are to get her ready to leave in 2 hours."

Rodney started once again to complain, but Coolidge just held up a hand. "Just…get it done, Doctor, before I get someone in who will."

Teyla looked back to John, who now turned slowly to look at her. His eyes were glassy and haunted but there was something else. It was fear. This must be the place he had been dreading. But the fear was not just for the fate of Atlantis. It was for himself.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

There were many that believed Doctor Rodney McKay was potentially capable of ranting non stop for long periods of time, but no one had actually timed him.

Until now.

Exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes later the Head of Science was still raving about the complete stupidity and incompetence of, well pretty much everyone that didn't have at least two PhDs to their name! After the first 30 minutes of trying to calm him down, Sam just let him run on as she continued to work quietly along side him and Zelenka.

Normally John would have stepped in to calm Rodney down, but he was strangely absent.

So finally, after 2 hours of hard graft, and a lot of swearing, the necessary repairs were complete. Atlantis was once again ready to take to the skies.

Rodney finally caught up with John and began to fill him in on the repairs, as they made their way to the Chair Room.

"We've managed to patch the Initiator in the East Pier, and the power conduits should hold for the short period of time that we need it, and the inertial dampeners are good to go. But, what with the strength of these winds, you might have to compensate as number 4 still seems a little twitchy."

John was unusually quiet as Rodney continued to reel of the rest of the fixes they had managed to complete in such a short space of time. John just made the appropriate noises at the appropriate times…very business like but Rodney knew his friend well enough to know that something was off.

Rodney glanced slightly at John as they turned the final corner leading to the Chair Room. He looked extremely pale, uneasy and was chewing his bottom lip.

"Hey, you ok?" Rodney asked tentatively.

John glanced at him briefly as they carried on walking. "Yeah." Brief and to the point – which just confirmed to Rodney that he was, in fact, very far from ok. Rodney supposed his pallor was due to the amount of blood loss, but then, he hadn't exactly eaten much the night before, and nothing at breakfast.

He reached out and grabbed John's arm, pulling him to a stop. "Hey, if you would rather I asked Carson, I'm sure…."

John stared hard at him; his eyes had a strange depth to them that made Rodney suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"I'm…fine, Rodney. Let's just…get this over with…" and he pulled away and entered the Chair room. As usual, the entire room lit up at his presence.

Rodney sighed, followed him in, and headed straight for the console on the far side of the room. Well, at least the whole flight should only take a matter of minutes…what could possibly go wrong?

As Rodney hadn't heard the Chair activate, he turned around to check on the hold up. John was still standing in front of it, just staring at it.

"Something wrong?" asked Rodney, wandering over to him to look at the chair and then back at John.

"No…I….er…" John said, yet still he stared, as though he was suddenly afraid of the thing.

"John, I'm serious, I can go get Carson…"

"I said I'm fine!" snapped John, and in two steps was up and in the chair, which of course instantly activated. Although, unless it was Rodney's imagination, he was sure the blue now seemed somewhat brighter as the chair reclined John slowly into position.

Rodney turned back to the console, watching as John connected quickly with the city's systems to run through his usual pre-flight checks. John confirmed to Rodney that he was ready, who then activated his headset.

"Ok, flight, we are in the Green, and are good to go."

The voice of Amelia came through. "_Roger that. Air space has been cleared. Colonel Sheppard, you may launch when ready_."

"Roger that," said John quietly into his own earpiece. "Firing engines…"

Rodney watched as John closed his eyes as he reached deep into the city's systems. Within seconds he felt the sudden surge as the powerful engines fired beneath the water. Slowly she began to lift, and the Ancient city once again began to take to the air.

Engines online, inertial dampeners were engaged and holding. Higher and higher the city rose, gradually building speed and momentum. Rodney continued to monitor the readings, and saw John firing the stability thrusters in a series of rapid bursts as he compensated for the strong wind speeds and pounding rain. Yep, still in the green. The repair on the main power conduit was still holding, and the cloak was remaining steady.

Within minutes, Rodney saw they had reached the required altitude, high above the cloud cover. The cloak remained for a moment, and then John switched seamlessly from cloak to shield.

He looked back to Sheppard, who still looked as peaceful as ever, as the chair rotated gently as he navigated high through American air space.

Rodney's opposition of taking Atlantis to Area 51 ran deep. As he had worked there prior to his time with Stargate Command, he knew exactly how ruthless and callous they could be. All that mattered to them were results and answers, no matter the cost. Coolidge had been right: the site, including the Neillis Airbase, covered over 12,500 square miles, which was pretty much the size of a European country. So a city the size of Atlantis, which was roughly as big as Manhattan, would fit in there easily. Away from prying eyes…

But it wasn't just about the city. It was also about John. If they found out about what was happening to him, they would surely want to cart him off for tests for the rest of his life….

No. Rodney wouldn't let that happen, and he knew there were few that would allow that either. He would have to come up with a plan. But right now? They had no choice.

To Area 51 they would go…

It took the city less than 10 minutes to cover the 567.3 miles to reach Area 51, in Nevada. John had been given the exact coordinates where he was to land; an area of desert wasteland, deep within the 4,600 square miles of the main section of the site.

"Taking us down…" John's voice sounded slow, almost dream like.

Rodney continued to watch the screens as John began their descent, although they couldn't feel it as the inertial dampeners were still holding steady. The counter thrusters then began firing into action, slowing their re-entry. The floor beneath them began to shake as the massive thrusters continued to fire and strain, as John continued to adjust each engine to keep the city level and steady, as they fought against the gravity trying to pull them in faster.

Although Rodney had every faith in John's ability to fly the city he was feeling somewhat nervous, as John hadn't actually landed the city on anything other than water.

"Easy now…" he couldn't help murmuring out loud, "easy now, slowly, like kissing the surface of a warm sandy beach….."

No reply came from John as he continued to guide the city's descent, the chair continuing to spin slowly.

Rodney read aloud from the display, though he knew he didn't really need to as Sheppard would be getting real-time information from the city anyway.

"500 ft, you're coming into fast!" he grasped the bench tightly, bracing himself for sudden impact.

"300ft – slow down, John…" Rodney felt all thrusters firing long and hard, and the entire room was now shaking violently.

"100ft…" He gripped on even harder, "brace for impact!" he shouted into his earpiece and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

And then he felt it; a gentle bump as Atlantis finally came to rest on the desert floor.

Rodney let out a laugh and a huge sigh of relief. "Touchdown, crowd goes wild!" Rodney was impressed at how gentle it had actually been. "Not bad, Sheppard, not bad at all!"

But there was no reply from John, and he hadn't heard the Chair deactivate.

"Hey, you can get up now…." He turned and his stomach lurched suddenly.

John, who should have been sitting up by now, was still in the reclined position, clearly still deeply connected to the neural interface. But instead of his usual serene expression, his whole body was rigid in the chair, shaking as if he was having some kind of a seizure. His teeth were gritted together as he panted hard, as though he was riding out some intense pain.

That had _never_ happened before. And then realisation suddenly hit Rodney hard. John hadn't actually been in the Chair since before the explosion. Since then, everything had gone sideways, and John's very DNA was changing. Rodney hadn't stopped to consider what effect that might have had when he connected to the Control Chair. No wonder john had seemed nervous!

"Oh no…." Rodney rushed over to him.

"John?" He tried to shake him awake, but got nothing. He didn't want to physically pull him out, not without knowing what it was doing to him.

He hit his earpiece.

"Carson, this is Rodney! We got a big problem! Get down to the Chair Room STAT!"

"_What is it, Rodney?"_ came the Scottish reply over his headset.

"It's Sheppard! Something's wrong!"

_**To be continued…**_

Post script:

For authenticity the following is actual fact: damaged areas at the end of Enemy at The Gate, the location of their quarters, as well as the distance from San Francisco to Area 51, the sizes of Area 51 and of Atlantis. Both LaPierre and Coolidge are IOA Representatives, and Teyla really did want to inflict harm on Coolidge! Oh, and Daniel really can speak over 25 languages….

I'm gonna stop saying, "Chapter already started…" I'm sure you've got the idea by now that I already begin the next one before I post the finished one.

So, what do you think of them having to move to Area 51? Or of John's strange experience in the Chair?

As always, please, please let me know your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, that last chapter certainly raised quite a few comments and queries! Let me address probably the biggest question:

So why didn't our favourite Colonel just fly Atlantis out of there? Because, no matter how tempted he might have been to do so, he is first and foremost an Air Force officer, and will always try to follow orders, no matter how much he may disagree with them.

I would also like to thank Firedew, for her wonderful continued support and mentorship throughout this entire story.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 15**

Teyla had been standing beside Sam and Daniel in the Control Room, glancing once in a while at the monitor that showed John and Rodney in the Chair Room. Sam had also been keeping a close eye on all the fixes they had made.

When the time came, they had all braced for impact, and had all been taken by surprise at just how smoothly they had actually touched down. Sam had grinned, commenting proudly that only a pilot of outstanding abilities could have achieved such a slick landing.

Teyla had just turned to talk to Amelia, when she had heard the panicked voice of Rodney, and rushed back towards the monitor. She could see him bent over John, who still appeared to be in the chair.

"Oh no…" she murmured.

She glanced briefly at Woolsey and the General, who both nodded, and then flew down the stairs and off towards the Chair room, closely followed by Sam and Ronon.

Her heart was pounding hard, but it was from the exertion. She had been watching John even more closely since the IOA had announced that they would be moving the city – and without him even needing to confirm it, she knew that this was the place he had spoken of regarding tests and experimentations….and she knew that that particular worry had returned ten fold. But it was more than that.

In the two hours while the city was being prepared, she and Ronon had remained close by his side. He had quickly become more and more withdrawn and pale. The lack of sleep just made his features that much more pained and gaunt. For a man who was usually so laid back and easy going, it was truly hard to watch as he became more agitated and restless as time went on.

Was this one of the so called 'effects' that Brother Benedict had spoken of? Or was it that the lack of blood, which he still hadn't replaced, finally catching up with him? Or the lack of food, perhaps? No, she had seen him eat nothing more than a few MRE bars over the space of days before, and he still had the energy to take on the Wraith…

As they turned the corner and flew into the Chair Room, they saw Carson, his team and an extremely concerned Rodney. Carson was in the process of checking John, while Rodney seemed to hovering; mumbling that he blamed himself for not calling Carson sooner, that he had known something had been wrong with John before they had even taken off.

Carson looked up briefly at Teyla, giving her a certain look and she knew that he needed for her to calm Rodney down. She reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Rodney, I am sure he is alright. Please. Let Doctor Beckett do his work… take deep breaths…." Her voice was calm and steady, though her heart was not.

"Well," Carson said as he finished his assessment, and stepped back slightly from the now rigid body of the Colonel. "His vitals are significantly elevated, and he does appear to be under severe distress. Whatever the chair is doing to him, we need to get him out of there and quickly…"

Ronon moved quickly towards the chair; as though he was about to physically lift John out of it.

"No, wait!" cried Rodney, "He is still so deeply connected to the neural interface, I'm not sure what that'll do to him!"

"We have to try something, Rodney! The lad will have a cardiac arrest if we don't do something soon!"

Teyla looked at John, who was now panting erratically; his chest heaving like every breath was agony. Could she somehow reach him, to pull him back, to pull him out?

Sam was saying something about disconnecting the power to the chair, but that in itself was dangerous, as that could somehow take John's consciousness with it…

Teyla didn't know if it would work, but she knew she had to try.

"Wait," she said, slowly approaching the chair, "let me try something…"

Without waiting for a response, she leant forward and gently placed her hand over John's, which lay rigid in the conductive jell-like substance of the palm rest of the chair.

His hand felt hot and almost charged with a strange energy, which made her hand tingle on contact. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, focussing on the strange sensation as it filled her body, and she tried to channel it out.

The more she focussed on it, the more strangely familiar the energy actually became. It reminded her of John's ascended power he had used when he had given her the Gift of Life. How was that possible? He was no longer an ascended being.

She pushed that thought quickly aside, focussing once more on channelling the energy itself. She slowly opened her eyes, lowered herself into a kneeling position, and then placed her other hand on his shoulder. Even through his clothing, she could feel it was also hot and charged. Again she breathed out and closed her eyes, channelling it once again; her heart rate quickened suddenly as though a strange connection had reached out to her very soul. What was this strange power that seemed to be rapidly filling them both?

She opened her eyes and looked up at his face, and saw that his agonised expression had eased a little, but it was still tense, and he was still very much connected to the city.

But there was indeed a change, confirming to her that her instincts were correct. And now that she seemed somehow connected to him through this strange energy, she was determined to continue. Still keeping one hand on his shoulder, she removed her other hand from his, and moved closer to his head, and spoke low into his ear.

"John?" she whispered. "John, you need to let go now."

She drew back slightly to look at his face. Still no change.

She leant forward again, trying to channel the energy as she once more spoke to him. Only this time it was more forceful, more determined. "John. You must let go. Now."

She waited, holding her breath but still there was no change. Teyla felt a sudden rush of emotion and her panic began to rise.

She struggled hard for control, as she knew that there were more people watching her actions than just the people in the room. Everyone in the Control Room, including the two IOA representatives, would also be watching. She had to keep it together.

She moved back in, breathed out deeply to calm herself, her breath touching John's cheek as she did so. "Please John. Please let go…."

Still, they had not had a chance to talk. She had hoped they would get a chance to speak last night, but John had wanted to be alone. Even though words were not really needed for her to know that he had meant every single word he had uttered, she so longed to hear him speak them again, but as a man, and not as an ascended being. It felt to her that her whole future was hanging in the balance.

In that moment, she made a decision. He needed her now, just as much as she needed him. That she would indeed do whatever it took…

Even with the knowledge that their every move was being watched, she threw caution to the wind, and blocked out all that was around her. It was just the two of them in the room. Nothing else mattered. She placed a hand gently on his right cheek, moving her thumb slowly across it, as if to echo his action he had made, what now felt like a life time ago.

"Please. Come back to me, John…" She murmured tenderly, her heart beating painfully in her chest as she stared down at his face, willing him to open his eyes. Even though his features had indeed relaxed a little, his eyes remained firmly closed. She hung her head, at a loss as to what to do.

"That's it," said Rodney suddenly, moving quickly to the back of the chair. "I'm pulling the power!"

At that very moment, John groaned slightly, causing everyone to look back at him. Teyla looked up. "John?"

He groaned again, and Teyla inhaled sharply, and leant forward once more. "That's it, John. Come back to me…Let go…"

Another groan, but now his head rolled slightly towards her, in the direction of her voice.

"That's it, Teyla," said Carson encouragingly. "Keep talking to him, love…"

Encouraged by his words, she whispered once more. "John. Please come back to me…I…"

At the very moment, he let out a long but shaky breath and his eyelids began to flutter. She smiled. "That's it, John…"

And then, his eyes blinked once, twice, and then they were open; his dark hazel eyes now staring back at her. "Tey-la?" he murmured, his voice rough and gravelly.

She stroked his cheek once more before she slowly removed her hand, and she smiled gently at him. "Welcome back, John."

He frowned slightly. "What...happ'nd?" His speech sounded slurred, like he was drunk.

Her smile faded. "You seemed to have trouble disconnecting from the Chair…"

Though the chair was still active, its bright blue lights shining brilliantly in the headrest, he was clearly out from its neural link.

Carson stepped forward then. "How are you feeling, son? Do you feel able to sit up a wee bit?"

John seemed then to realise that the chair was still reclined, so sat forward slightly, and the chair moved quickly back into the upright position, though it still remained active.

John rocked forward suddenly, clutching his forehead in both hands. He groaned deeply, shutting his eyes quickly.

Carson shot forward just as Teyla stepped back. "What is it?"

"Dizzy…" groaned John as he tried to breathe through the sudden head spin, and what colour he did have, drained quickly from his face.

"Ok. Deep breaths, lad. Take it slowly." Carson wasn't sure if the poor man was about to lose the contents of his stomach.

John clearly did as he was bid, breathing out slowly through his mouth. After a moment he lowered his hands as the dizziness seemed to pass, but he still remained very pale.

Carson quickly began to check John's vital signs, which John quietly suffered, answering the Doctor's questions in a quiet and somewhat shaky voice.

Carson then stepped back, his eyebrows raised, and shaking his head. "Well, Colonel, it would seem that your vitals have somehow returned to normal…though I've never seen such a quick recovery before…"

John didn't reply, but smiled weakly.

"Ok, son, do you feel able to stand or do you need the gurney?" asked Carson, knowing full well which option the Colonel would go for.

John gave him a quizzical look, and then slowly sat forward, clearly indicating his preference to stand, and the chair finally deactivated. Ronon moved to one side, Carson on the other and they gently helped him to his feet. He wavered slightly, but quickly got his balance, and eased himself out of their grasp, taking an unsteady step forward.

"Ok, not so fast, Colonel," said Carson again, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm gonna need you down in the Infirmary. Even though I said you seem to have recovered, I still need to check you over, just to be sure…"

John turned slowly to face him, and gave him a look as though he was about to speak. But Carson beat him to it. "No arguments, Colonel."

They all watched as he took an unsteady breath, and then slowly began to move his feet, his whole body still stiff with apparent discomfort.

Carson shook his head. "Stubborn bugger," he grumbled, and waved for the gurney to be brought forward. "C'mon, Colonel, onto the gurney with ye. It'll take all day at this rate."

John turned, his face clearly showing his reluctance at the thought of getting onto the gurney instead of walking. But he slowly manoeuvred himself onto it, with the help of Ronon, and the med team slowly took him away, with Teyla and Ronon following close behind.

Even though Carson knew that Brother Benedict had warned them that any medical intervention would only cause John more pain, he still had to be sure that he was at least well enough to be out of medical supervision.

Carson turned to look at Sam and Rodney. He did not need to say what they were all thinking.

Brother Benedict had spoken of 'effects' he would soon begin to experience, and that the changes to John's DNA would soon be complete. It seemed the man had indeed spoken the truth. That, whatever changes John was going through, was truly happening faster than anyone could have envisaged….

But the timing couldn't have been worse. As their new resting place was now a serious threat to both Atlantis and Colonel John Sheppard.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Daniel had watched the entire event unfold on the screens, and knew it was going to take some quick thinking and hard talking to cover up John's strange experience to the IOA. Whether that would be Richard Woolsey, or himself, he didn't yet know.

The heads of Area 51 had been behind the closed door of Woolsey's office for the last two hours since they had first arrived. He just hoped that Jack didn't let his mouth run away with him as it usually did when he was pissed off.

With Jack housed in with Woolsey, and Sam with Zelenka going over the Chair diagnostics, Daniel decided to go in search of Rodney, who was strangely not with them. But he had a good idea where he would be hiding: in his lab.

He now stood in the doorway of said lab, looking at Rodney's back, who hadn't heard him approach. He was hunched forward over something, probably his laptop. But his body language and the silence indicated the man was definitely not working.

He slowly walked in and sat down on the stool next to him. "Hi, Rodney" he said, as jovially as he could.

Rodney jumped. "Oh, God, it's you! Don't do that! You shouldn't creep up on people…"

Daniel gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. You did seem miles away."

Rodney grimaced. "Yeah, well. Got a lot on my mind…besides, I gotta make certain modifications to the systems. See if I can minimise some of the damage _they_ might do once they start poking around…"

"Rodney, they aren't going to start taking her apart. The President didn't actually authorise for that to happen, only that she be moved here," said Daniel, trying to reassure him.

"Not directly no. But these guys…they are the best at what they do – dissecting and testing, all in the name of progress. How do you think we managed to design and build the Daedalus and Prometheus, not to mention the F302s? By experimenting with alien technology…"

"Yeah, well. There are a LOT of people that won't let it get to that, I can assure you."

"Yeah…" Rodney didn't sound convinced.

Silence fell for a moment, before Daniel spoke up. "Where's John?"

Rodney rubbed his forehead hard. "Carson released him from the Infirmary, so is resting in his quarters. Ronon and Teyla are with him."

"How's he doing?" Daniel's voice softened.

Rodney looked back at him, his eyes watery, and his voice wavered. "Honestly? I have no idea. He won't talk about it. He won't eat. I don't think he can sleep. I've never seen him like this and I don't know how much more he can take before…" he trailed out, not wanting to say the words.

Daniel looked at him sympathetically. "We knew he was going to have to go through some serious…changes. I guess none of us were quite prepared for how bad it might get, or how quickly it would happen."

"Yeah, but how much is it going to change him? Is it going to be like when he started to change before? Are we gonna loose him, all over again?" Rodney looked away, as his sudden rush of emotion became too much.

Daniel sat forward slightly. "Listen, I don't think…its going to be like that. I don't think…that when Janus devised the Legacy, he was trying to create a monster."

Rodney looked quickly back at him. "What then?"

Daniel grimaced. "Well, I'm still working on that, but if you were Janus, wouldn't you want your Heir to be…well, still human?"

"Well, yeah, but…his DNA…"

"From what I understand from Doctor Beckett, that basically his Ancient DNA gene is becoming the more dominant one."

"So, you think he is going to become more Ancient than human?"

Daniel pulled a face. "I guess so. It would certainly explain his very intense reaction when he sat in the Control Chair."

"Mmm," replied Rodney thoughtfully. "So, you think he's gonna get some ascended powers then?"

"I have no idea, Rodney" he replied, rather exasperatedly. "I don't have the answers. But I know someone who does."

Rodney scowled, and almost spat the words. "Brother Benedict."

Daniel nodded.

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Only briefly after the meeting last night. Not a very talkative fellow…"

Rodney's demeanour changed, and was more energised. "So what did he say?"

"Not much. When I tried to ask him about what sort of 'effects' we might expect, he just responded in the sort of cryptic riddles I used to get from Oma Desala…"

Rodney pulled a face. "So, not very cooperative then?"

"Not so much, no. He just kept on repeating, in Italian again I hasten to add, that all was preceding just as had been foreseen. Reminded me of the Emperor in Star Wars…"

Rodney rolled his eyes. John had made him watch that film so many times he felt like he knew it backwards!

"Great. That's all we need right now. A religious nut, who won't give a straight answer about anything, we still have no idea what is going on with John, and we're now in the worst place on this planet for both him and Atlantis to be!" Rodney slammed the cover of his laptop down hard.

"Yep, that pretty much sums up our situation right there."

Rodney stood up and started to pace the floor.

"Rodney?" he hesitated slightly, knowing he was probably about to get an onslaught back, but he asked anyway. "What in particular is bothering you?"

Rodney turned quickly to face him, ringing his hands together as he did so. "You know I used to work here. It isn't just the city I'm worried about."

"John."

"Yeah, and you can guarantee that as soon as they find out about our prisoner in the Brig, they are gonna line him up right after John to start a whole bunch of tests! Not to mention our old friend Todd!"

Daniel couldn't disagree. But the desperate expression of Rodney's face showed that his fears were driving him close to the edge of his own sanity.

"I know, but apart from hijacking the city right from under their noses, which we clearly can't do without some serious consequences, I can't see what other options we have right now," replied Daniel gravely.

"Well, we have to hide Brother Benedict and Todd for a start! And we can't let the IOA or the Area 51 guys spend too much time with John. I think the IOA already suspect something, and he really doesn't need that right now."

"So what do you have in mind, Rodney?"

Rodney cried out exasperatedly. "I don't know! If we seal an area off, the bloodhounds will only want it reopened."

"Well, it is a big city, Rodney. Maybe you could use one of the unexplored or previously flooded areas…"

Rodney suddenly started clicking his fingers together, and then rushed back to his laptop, yanked the cover up and started typing furiously. "I may just have the perfect spot…"

Daniel moved quickly to stand behind him. An idea was slowly beginning to form…

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

After what seemed like ages, John Sheppard had finally drifted off to sleep. He had initially refused any food, or to actually get into bed, but after a lot of persuading and cajoling, he had finally relented to at least lie down. After a considerable amount of tossing and turning, sleep had finally taken him, and he now lay curled into a somewhat foetal position on top of the covers.

As he slept Ronon had carefully removed his boots, and Teyla had brought one of her Athosian blankets from her room and draped it carefully over him. His breathing had at first been jagged and uneven, like some discomfort was preventing from breathing normally. But now, it seemed easier and more even, and both Teyla and Ronon sat more easily in their chairs in John's quarters.

"You know, I got him, if you need to go see to Torren," said Ronon quietly.

Teyla shook her head, and whispered low. "Thank you. But Torren is better off staying with Amelia for the moment. And I feel more…useful here."

Ronon nodded. "Yeah. She's certainly good with him."

Teyla gave him a small smile. "She is indeed. She truly is a woman of many talents…"

Ronon grinned back. "Yeah. She is."

It warmed Teyla's heart to see the soft nature of her friend. She had always suspected it was there, deep down, just waiting for the right woman to bring that gentler side of him out once again. And it appeared that Amelia Banks was the woman to do it. He deserved some happiness.

As did they all.

She looked back at John, and her frown returned and the smile disappeared. Ronon was quick to see the sudden change.

"Hey," he whispered again, and she looked back at him. "I'm sure he's gonna be ok."

She sighed. "I hope that you are right, Ronon. I just wish we had more answers. What is truly happening to him? And who is Brother Benedict and what does the Rod of Janus actually do?"

"Dunno. But I'm sure Sheppard is gonna be the first to find out."

"But at what cost, Ronon? What more must he go through?" Her vision blurred as her tears suddenly threatened to fall.

He moved quietly from his chair, squatted down next to her, and took her small hand in his. "Hey, whatever he goes through, we are gonna be there with him, every step of the way."

She looked at him. Did he know? Had he figured out that there was perhaps more between her and John than just friendship now? Or at least, could potentially be? She looked away, unsure of what he would say.

He moved to slowly lift her chin with his other hand to look back at him. "He's a warrior, with a strong heart. He will get through this." He tightened his grip on her hand as he looked at her meaningfully. "You will _both_ get through this."

Her eyes suddenly flooded with tears. "You…know?" she asked hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes and then grinned slightly. "Doesn't take a genius. Besides, I always thought you two should get together. Even told him that once. Just didn't get it why Sheppard took so damn long."

She gave a small laugh, but a tear fell, and her laugh caught in her throat. Another tear fell, and then she was no longer laughing as the tears began to flow more freely.

"Ah, come 'ere" said Ronon as he pulled her into his arms, and she buried her head into his shoulder as she silently wept.

"Tey-la?" John's quiet voice startled them both, and Teyla quickly wiped away her tears while Ronon turned around towards him.

"Hey buddy. How you feelin?"

John groaned a little as struggled to get up to lean on one elbow, blinking hard to try and focus on his two friends. "Er, better." He looked straight at Teyla, instantly concerned. "You ok?"

She smiled back at him, nodding slightly. He always was one to think of others first before himself.

He slowly pushed himself to sit up properly, rubbing his forehead as he did so. "What did I miss?"

"What do you remember?" asked Ronon.

"Er, flying the city…" his face darkened suddenly, "to Area 51."

"Yeah. Well. We're here" reported Ronon again.

"We are?" John looked confused. "I…don't…remember…"

Teyla sat forward then. "You seemed to have considerable difficulty disconnecting from the Chair, John. We were all…extremely concerned."

His eyes widened slightly, as if he suddenly remembered.

"Do you know what happened? When you were connected to the city?" she asked carefully.

John frowned hard, and stared into thin air as he spoke. "Yeah, it...felt different."

"In what way was it different?" Teyla pressed gently, relieved that he was finally beginning to open up to them.

"Faster, easier... It was like I…" he stopped, shook his head. "This is nuts…I'm nuts…"

"No, you are not, John," replied Teyla firmly. "The Brother spoke of certain 'effects' that were going to happen. This must be one of them. So, it felt like…what?"

John stared at them both for a moment, as if considering whether to tell them, and then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He then spoke very slowly.

"When I was a boy, I used to dream that I could fly. Really fly. I could really feel every sensation: the wind in my face, the sun on my back, the freedom of riding the thermals…it was instinctive and natural. That's how I knew I was always born to be a pilot. I was always meant to fly." He stopped, and realised he had just spoken all that out loud, and was suddenly rather embarrassed. He shook his head.

"Go on, John. Please." Teyla's gentle voice encouraged him to continue. He glanced at Ronon, who seemed as captivated as she was.

He cleared his throat, and looked at his hands; clearly feeling incredibly awkward as he struggled to let his guard down. "The chair has always been incredible to use, and is as instinctive and natural as flying. But this time…this time there was so much power! It felt like it was flowing through every nerve of my body... like I WAS the city; that I really WAS flying…" He faded out, somewhat breathless at the memory, and looked slowly back at them. "I have never, _ever_ connected as deeply and as completely to her as I did then…"

Teyla was relieved that he had finally begun to open up, but was also frightened for him. For she too had felt that power, the incredible energy, that had travelled through his body and into hers. It had been real.

"How do you feel now?" asked Ronon.

John was almost going to give them his usual response, but thought clearly better of it as he looked at both of their concerned faces. He frowned hard, as if he was trying to find a word appropriate. "Different."

"Different, how?" asked Ronon.

He stared hard at them both before he spoke again. "The energy I told you about? It's growing stronger. I FEEL stronger".

Teyla felt a moment of relief that he seemed to be feeling better, but then as she looked at him, her blood went cold as she watched his eyes grow darker, as though that same energy was suddenly showing through.

He then started to look around the room. He found what he was looking for, flung off the blanket and then moved so quickly in the direction of his boots; it made both Ronon and Teyla start for a moment, at the speed in which he moved. He truly did seem to have more energy. As he sat down on the bed, both Teyla and Ronon stood up.

"Where you going? asked Ronon bluntly.

"I have to go talk to him again," he replied, doing up his bootlaces.

"Not a good idea," said Ronon again.

John got up. "Why?"

"The IOA and the Heads of Area 51 are now in the city, John. It would probably be best if…" Teyla began to say but John interrupted her, speaking harshly.

"What, you want me to hide in my quarters for the duration that we're here?"

"No, John, of course not. But it might be best if we…wait for a while." Teyla was slightly taken aback by the sudden sharpness of his tone.

John looked back at her, clearly determined. "Nope, not gonna happen. I need answers now, Teyla. I need to understand…"

Teyla looked quickly at Ronon, who nodded and went to stand in John's way as he headed for the door.

John stared hard at him. "Ronon. Please. I have to do this."

"Sheppard, this is not a good idea."

John took another deep breath, as if he was trying to control something. "Ronon, you need to get out of my way. Please." He stared hard at his friend, who returned it back for a moment. Then Ronon nodded and stepped back, only to move to stand beside him.

"Where you going?" asked John.

"With you" replied Ronon.

John sighed, grabbed his jacket from the chair and put it on. Just as he was about to head towards the door he suddenly stopped, turned and moved quickly to his side table. He then picked up the mysterious Rod of Janus, and placed it into his jacket pocket. He then approached the door, which instantly opened on its own. Teyla glanced at Ronon as they both followed John out. This was not a good idea, and what was with the door?

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Colonel Sheppard!

"John!"

Two voices shouted after them as they made their way down the corridors towards the Brig. John's pace slowed, recognising the voices of Daniel and Rodney who were running up behind them.

Daniel reached them first, and seemed none the worse for the quick sprint. Rodney, however, was gasping like a fish out of water, bending forwards to rest his hands on his knees.

"Afternoon, guys" said John. "Out for a quick sprint around the city?" He smirked at Rodney, who had just managed to stand up straight.

"Yeah, very funny, hah, hah," panted Rodney.

"Daniel regarded at John carefully, instantly seeing the change in him. "Well, you certainly look a whole lot better…"

John grinned back. "Yeah, feel better." He was about to turn away, when Daniel spoke up.

"Er, John, where you going?"

"To the Brig" replied John.

Daniel frowned. "Er, perhaps that's not a good idea right now."

"Why?"

"That's why we came to find you!" added Rodney quickly, who then looked around them like he was some kind of secret agent. "The IOA…they're down there!" he said, suddenly whispering.

John's eyes went wide. "What, without clearing it with me first?" His voice was loud, and Rodney quickly shushed him.

"Remember Jack put Major Lorne as acting CO of Atlantis for now…" reminded Daniel gently. "Besides, I think Jack's rank overrules both of you on this one anyway…"

"Damn it!" growled John. "How long they been down there? Has Ben said anything?"

Daniel shook his head. "From what I hear, no. And he isn't likely too either. He wasn't very communicative with me, so I doubt he will be very forthcoming for them."

"About 30 minutes, give or take," replied Rodney to John's other question. "So much for my idea of hiding you all away…"

John looked at him. "Hiding _us_ away?"

"Yeah, you, Brother nut-job and Todd. I was going to find a nice secluded place for you all to hang out…found the perfect spot too…"

"So, do you have a plan?" Daniel interrupted quickly, turning to John.

John stroked his chin thoughtfully as he considered his options. Rodney continued to look around them, like he was a secret agent again, looking out for possible threats.

John lowered his hand and gave Rodney a bemused look. "Would you stop that? You look ridiculous!"

"Oh well, sorry if I'm watching our backs!" he whispered sharply.

John rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "You'd never make black ops…" Before his friend could reply he said, "C'mon, I got an idea," and started to walk back the way they came. Everyone followed quickly.

"What did you have in mind, John?" asked Daniel who moved quickly to walk beside him.

"Well, right now, I can't very well gate crash the party in the Brig, so..." John gave him a rather sinister smile. "Daniel, you wanted to know what the Rod of Janus does. Well, let's go find out if it was worth all the pain..."

Daniel grinned widely and their pace increased as they all headed towards Rodney's lab.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The door to Rodney's lab instantly slid shut behind them.

"Wait a second!" said Daniel quickly. "Let me call Sam."

John looked at him for a moment.

"She needs to be here too, John. She can help."

John took only a moment to consider this, and then nodded.

Daniel instantly activated his earpiece, and spoke low into it. "Sam, its Daniel, come in. Hey, watcha doin? Er, can you come down to Rodney's lab? Yeah, there's something you need to see. Ok, but er, Sam? Quiet like, not a word to anyone, ok?" He grinned. "See you in a bit."

He turned to the others. "Yep, she's on her way."

"Are you sure that bringing her in on this is such a good idea?" asked Rodney slowly.

"Why, Rodney, don't you trust her?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, sure I do. It's just, well, she is military…."

"What am I, chopped liver?" asked John, somewhat light heartedly.

Rodney turned to look at him. "Yeah, well, you never were one for following strict rules…"

John snorted. "Yeah. And don't I know it? That's one of the reasons why I got shortlisted for this Legacy in the first place isn't it?" His voice, though still light hearted, had a slight edge to it.

The door swished open and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys," she said grinning, looking at everyone in the room. "Was I supposed to bring beer or something?"

John grinned at her. He really was quite fond of Colonel Carter. Even though his regard for Richard Woolsey had improved over the last year of his leadership of Atlantis, it was Sam whom he respected and trusted the most. "Maybe later."

Sam's grin slowly shrank, and looked from one face to another. "Ok, what's going on?"

"John's about to show us what the Rod of Janus can do…" Rodney announced.

"You are?" her eyes went wide as she turned to John. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

John shrugged. "Now is as good a time as any."

She stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm. "Are you sure you feel up to this? I mean, after your incident in the chair…"

"Sam, I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm really good." John gave her one of his quirky lopsided grins as he tried to reassure her. She looked at him for a moment. He actually did look better: less tired, more colour, and he certainly did have a lot more energy about him…but something still wasn't quite right. So she just gave him a look of 'I'm not sure if I believe you'…

His smile dropped and his face once more serious. "Sam. With or without your approval, I'm going to do this."

She gave him a brief nod, clearly recognising that same stubborn streak he had shown her the time he had gone to rescue Teyla on Michael's ship.

"Ok, so how do you wanna play this?"

"Well, first…" replied John, and then briefly glanced at the door, which instantly slid closed on its own. "We won't be having any interruptions any time soon," he said, smiling slightly.

"Er, did you just close that door, with your _mind_?" asked Rodney loudly.

John looked at his friend. "Yes."

Rodney spluttered for a second. "So, I was right…before? You _can_ communicate to the city without an interface?"

John's eyes seemed to sparkle for a second, before he replied slowly. "Yes, Rodney, you were right."

"I knew it! So, did it happen at the time of explosion?" he asked quickly, trying to figure that one out.

"No. I have been able to do that since…I came back from 48000 years in the future." John's voice was low and measured.

"Excuse me?" Rodney sounded shocked. "That was almost a year ago, and you are only telling me this NOW?" Rodney couldn't help it. Why didn't his friend feel he could ever confide in him?

John sighed. "Rod-ney. This is exactly _why_ I didn't tell you…"

Sam glanced over at Rodney, with the look of 'I-told-you-so', and he huffed heavily and wandered over to a monitor on one side of the room, grumbling loudly as he did so. "Thought friends were supposed to tell each other important stuff…I guess I'm can't be that much of a friend…"

John looked at everyone in the room, who all felt the sudden tension, so moved away to stand by the main table of the lab, giving John and Rodney a bit of personal space. They all knew the two friends needed to clear the air.

John wandered over to him. "Rodney."

"What?" Rodney snapped back, but didn't turn around.

"Look, I'm sorry."

Rodney snorted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But look, your response is the very reason why I couldn't tell you. Besides you know the rules. No revealing future events and all that…"

Rodney turned quickly to face him, and he looked angry. "You know you sound just like an Ascended being, you know that? Only you're not following the rules are you? You are choosing what to reveal and what not to. You revealed Teyla's location; you said that Woolsey was in charge when everything went sideways…you even told me I lost all my hair!"

"Rod-ney…" John's voice sounded tired, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked at the floor.

"No, no, I get it. I thought we were good friends, but you couldn't even tell me that you were married!"

"Divorced, Rodney," John's voice was a little sharper this time, as he looked back at him.

"Yeah, whatever. I bet Ronon and everyone else knew about that little fact too, didn't they?!"

He looked over at Ronon, who just raised his eyebrows, indicating that he did actually know.

"You see? That's just great! Fine, I get the picture!"

"RODNEY!" John snapped, clearly he had had enough, and he stepped closer to him. When he spoke it was low and deliberate, as he controlled his anger.

"Now listen to me. I didn't tell you about my ability to link to the city because it didn't serve a purpose. It was my secret, my burden to bear."

Rodney was about to say something, and John held up a finger and leant closer. "I also didn't tell you about my failed marriage, because it was none of your damn business. It happened a long time ago, and it is not something I like to think about. And yes, there is a hell of a lot of…things that I haven't told you, and maybe never will. But that does not mean that you are any less of a friend because of it. Do you understand? Am I making myself perfectly clear? Because, what's happening to me right now, I…"his voice caught slightly, " …I need my friends around me…to watch my back…that this is a whole lot bigger than whether I was previously married, or whether you still had hair…."

Rodney stared back at him for a moment, and then he couldn't help himself. His mouth broke into a small smile. John visibly relaxed too, lowering his finger as he also smiled. Then the smiles turned into grins, and then finally to laughter.

The whole room gave a sigh of relief, and John clapped Rodney on the shoulder. "C'mon, Meredith, lets go check out what is probably the coolest Ancient artefact you are _ever_ gonna see…"

**To be continued….**

As always, please let me know what you think…your feedback really helps!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is probably the most pivotal chapter in the entire story… and the one that you, hopefully, have all been waiting for….

Enjoy!

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 16**

"So, what exactly is the Rod of Janus?" asked Sam, staring at the beautifully crafted crystal artefact that now lay in front of them on the large table in Rodney's lab.

Daniel looked at John, who was looking down at it with a strange expression on his face, and didn't look like he was about to respond to the question any time soon.

"Well," replied Daniel slowly," I cant say for sure what this actual Rod of Janus does, but the Ancient Earth Legends often depict Janus holding a set of keys in one hand, and a staff, or rod, in the other. The rod was said to be made of whitethorn, that when placed in a window, it would keep evil away.

"So, are you suggesting that this is that this is some kind of defensive weapon?" asked Sam again, as she leant closer towards it.

Daniel pulled a face. "Well, that's what the Earth legends would suggest, yeah." He looked at John, who still had yet to speak. "But John said it had many…uses…"

Everyone looked at him.

"Is it safe?" asked Rodney.

"Yes," said John quietly, still staring at the Rod.

Sam turned, picked up a nearby scanner, and then looked back at John. "May I?"

John merely nodded, and she began to run the scanner up and down the length of the crystal, watching the readings as she did so. "Well, it doesn't seem to be emitting any radiation…"

"It's not turned on…" said Daniel, who had seen it active before.

"Ok…" replied Sam, who then looked back to John. "Can you…Is it safe to turn it on?"

John blinked and suddenly the Rod burst into life, its brilliant blue light shining so brightly it lit up the entire lab.

"Whoa!" murmured Sam quietly.

"Go ahead," said John quietly again, still staring down at the Rod, "it won't hurt you…"

She moved in once more and ran the scanner across it. "Nope, nothing." She looked back at John. "Ok…do you…know what it actually does, John?"

Without looking at her or replying, he simply reached out and picked it up. It instantly began to give off the same strange resonance that Daniel and Teyla had heard it make the first time John had activated it.

"What is it doing?" asked Rodney, who moved closer now.

"Sounds like it's…singing…" said Sam, turning her head to one side as John continued to hold it.

"It's like some kind of harmonic resonance frequency that the sconces use…" said Rodney, who was equally captivated by it.

"John?" Teyla's gentle voice made him look up, and everyone suddenly took a sharp intake of breath.

John frowned slightly, somewhat surprised at their reaction.

"John? You're eyes…" said Rodney slowly, his own eyes wide. "They're blue…."

John blinked and his eyes returned back to their usual hazel colour.

"It's happened before." Added Daniel slowly, and John turned to look questioningly at him. "When you first picked it up in the secret lab? I thought I'd imagined it at the time, but clearly…not."

"What…does it feel like, John?" asked Sam slowly, her eyes flicking from John, to the Rod, and then back again.

"Warm. The energy…it's building…" John's voice sounded almost trance like as he stared once more at the Rod in his hand.

As he continued to stare the blue glow began to get brighter and the sound changed pitch, its song now slightly higher than before.

"John? What are you doing?" asked Rodney, beginning to feel rather uneasy. They had come across far too many Ancient artefacts that looked seemingly harmless at first, but then they always had a habit of going horribly sideways at the last minute. Even though John had said it was safe, Rodney wasn't entirely convinced.

John did not reply. Instead he closed his eyes, and both sound and brightness increased even further.

"_Est Clavia infinitas visuban_" said John very slowly.

"_The Key to infinite power_?" translated Daniel, staring at him, now wide eyed. "You can speak Ancient now?"

John opened his eyes, which were once again bright blue, and stared straight at Daniel. "_Ex uno, disce omnes_"

"_From one, all will learn_…" Daniel frowned hard. "John, what's going on?"

"_Mia… indeeo …asordo_" his words were slower now, as though he was now struggling to speak.

"_I need help_…" Daniel was beginning to get that all too familiar bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was just about to ask what he meant by that, when the light of the Rod began to pulse, and before anyone could do anything to help, the blue light suddenly completely enveloped John in its light. His body went suddenly rigid.

"John!" Teyla cried out and moved towards him, only to have Ronon hold her back.

"John?" said Sam firmly, "Can you hear me?"

"I TOLD you this was a really bad idea!" exclaimed Rodney loudly.

John was now gritting his teeth and panting hard, giving the odd groan as the bright blue energy continued to surround him.

"What do we do?!" cried Rodney.

"Just…wait a second…" said Daniel slowly. "I think I know what…."

But, before he could finish his sentence, the light then receded, and then returned back to its original tone and brightness.

John cried out and fell down hard onto his knees, swayed slightly, and then fell forward onto his hands, the crystal clanking loudly as it hit the floor. Both Teyla and Rodney rushed forward, but Sam and Daniel held them both back.

"Just…give him a moment…" said Daniel, as he went to squat down beside him, already suspecting what had just happened.

John panted heavily for a moment; his head hung low between his arms. But after a minute, his breathing began to return to normal, and with a slight groan he then started to push himself back to sit on his heels. He gradually lifted his head up and looked at them. Thankfully, his eyes had returned to normal, though they now looked rather watery from the experience.

He then looked straight at Daniel, staring at him.

"It is, isn't it?" Daniel knew that John understood exactly what he meant.

John nodded slowly.

"What?" exclaimed Rodney. "It is what? What just happened?"

Daniel was still looking at John, who then started to push himself rather awkwardly back to his feet. Daniel moved to help him up, but instantly removed his hands as, the moment he touched John, a strange electricity shot through him. "Whoa!"

John looked somewhat sheepishly at him. "Sorry. I wondered if that might happen…" He sounded completely drained.

Daniel smiled slightly at him. "The energy?"

John just nodded tiredly.

"You ok?" asked Daniel quietly.

"Yeah." John tried hard to smile, but didn't quite make it. "That was pretty…intense…"

Daniel gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yeah…been there, done that…"

"WHAT?! Said Rodney again, now getting rather frustrated at being kept out of the loop.

Now back on his feet, John leant heavily on the table, and then looked at his friend. When his spoke his voice still sounded strained.

"One of its _many_ functions…is as a Repository of Knowledge." He sighed. "And I…just got a rather large data transfer…" He winced and rubbed his forehead with one hand, as he still held the still active Rod in the other.

Rodney's mouth hung open. "What, that little thing?" he exclaimed, sounding rather incredulous.

Although to Rodney it now made perfect sense. When he had sat with Zelenka in his lab, trying to figure out just what Janus would have selected to leave as his Legacy, he had realised then that Janus wouldn't have been able to select just one thing; he would have wanted to leave EVERYTHING to his Heir. So it was logical Janus would have used some kind of Repository of Knowledge device. He just couldn't quite get his head around the fact that all that vast knowledge appeared to be contained in such a small artefact!

John smiled weakly at him. "Well, Rodney, you know just how much the Ancients loved their crystals…"

"But…how come…?"

"It only works with my ATA gene, Rodney," answered John, seeming to know just what his friend was about to ask.

"And you know this…how?"

John just raised his eyebrows at him, as though it should be obvious to a man of his intellect.

"Er, John?" Daniel spoke, and John turned his head slowly to look at him. "Were you aware that you just spoke Ancient?"

John seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then nodded.

"So, do you know what you said?"

Again, John nodded.

"Er, so what exactly did you mean by 'The Key to infinite power', 'From one, all will learn', and more importantly, 'I need help'?"

John seemed to lean more heavily against the large table, placed the Rod down, though it still remained active. He hung his head low, and closed his eyes for a moment as though he was trying to focus his mind on all the information he had just been given. He then looked back up at Daniel, and then at everyone else, lingering on Teyla for a moment before he replied.

"The Rod is the Key to the Legacy."

"So, the infinite power…" said Daniel again.

"…is the information it holds," finished John slowly. "It contains the entire database of all his research and knowledge. But, as Janus knew only too well, the human brain was not designed to hold so much information. So he built in certain fail safes to ensure his Heir wasn't…overloaded too much too soon." He grimaced. "So I can only access certain levels of the database once I have reached certain…stages in my...transformation." John grimaced again as he uttered the last word.

"But I thought you said that the Rod of Janus _wasn't_ the Legacy…" said Rodney, suddenly confused.

"It isn't," replied John tiredly.

Daniel saw that Rodney was about to press that particular enquiry further, and so spoke up again. "Ok, so it's a portable Repository of Knowledge..." just as he had suspected.

He also knew only too well what that felt like, as he had once used Merlin's variant of one. His skull had ached for weeks afterwards…He watched as John continued to rub his forehead and his heart went out to him. "But, you 'need help'?"

John's eyes turned darker. When he spoke his voice sounded just as menacing, and slightly prophetic. "The threat is _adventus_…"

"_Approaching_, what is approaching?" Daniel's blood just ran cold, and it wasn't John's sudden use of the Ancient word, it was how he had said it.

John grimaced, and rubbed his head once again. Daniel looked around and pulled over a stool for John to sit on, which he gratefully sank onto and then rested his head in his hand.

Daniel's question still remained unanswered as John continued to nurse his aching head, while everyone continued to watch him.

Only Teyla felt able to approach him. But she hesitated for a moment, her hand hanging in mid air as she reached out to touch his arm. John looked at her for a moment before he reached out and took her hand in his, as if to prove that he was once more safe to touch. She squeezed it gently.

"Are you alright, John?" she asked hesitantly.

He smiled softly at her. "Yeah, though I got one serious headache…." He grimaced, rubbing his head again as he spoke.

She was about to respond when the city wide speaker suddenly sounded, making them all jump.

"_Colonel Sheppard to the Conference Room, Colonel Sheppard to the Conference Room immediately."_

John rolled his eyes, let go of Teyla's hand, and then activated his earpiece.

"This is Sheppard."

The response in his ear made his expression suddenly harden.

"On my way…" and slowly stood up.

He looked back at all the expectant faces. "General O'Neill wants to see me ASAP."

Sam and Daniel exchanged glances before they looked back at John, whose expression suddenly filled them all with dread.

All Daniel could think of was John's words: 'the threat was approaching…'

Did John now have the ability of foresight? Perhaps, but that still remained to be seen. But something was telling him that it wouldn't be long before they would find out.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Teyla had accompanied John to the Conference Room, as she wasn't entirely comfortable that he had truly recovered from his experience with the Rod of Janus. Which, they finally now knew something about…

John had been in with the General for a while, so she spent some time chatting to Amelia, who was on duty in the Control Room, and had exchanged glances with her when they had first heard the raised voices of both John and the General. The doors were closed, and the Ancients had mastered sound proofing rooms long ago, so they had no way of knowing what was being discussed. All they knew was that it was just the General and the Colonel in there, as Mr Woolsey was now in his office with the IOA Representatives and the guys from Area 51.

Suddenly, the doors opened and John came storming out. He stopped, looked around, and when his eyes fell on her, he moved quickly in her direction.

"John?"

His stare was intense, but it was not just anger she could see in his eyes…

"Come with me…" he said urgently.

Her heart leapt. "Of course."

He virtually ran down the stairs, and she had to move quickly to keep up with him as he headed straight for a nearby, but secluded balcony along one of the less frequented corridors.

John took a quick look around them for any passers by, and then walked towards the doors, which opened quickly in response to his presence. Once outside, the door slid closed instantly behind them, and John moved quickly to the end of the balcony to look around, once more checking that the coast was clear.

"John, what is it? What's happened?" His behaviour was beginning to alarm her.

He turned to face her, took a deep breath and spoke quietly but urgently.

"General O'Neill has just got off the phone with the President. He has given his authorisation for Area 51 personnel to begin their investigations of Atlantis." His breath caught. "They are due to start with Power generation, then the Hyperdrive and Propulsion systems followed by the offence/defence systems..."

"What?" Teyla could hardly believe what she was hearing. "What did the General say?"

"Well, as you can imagine, he wasn't too happy with their decision. He argued that the city was still in the process of being repaired and that it was not a good time to start 'poking about'..." john made speech marks in the air. "Judging by what he was saying, it got pretty heated too…not many feel comfortable standing up to the President like General Jack O'Neill …" He took another deep breath. "Woolsey is in with the IOA and Area 51 Heads now, organising how best to proceed…."

"What was the reasoning for the President to sanction such a move?"

John sighed heavily and then grimaced. "According to O'Neill, the President has been _encouraged_ by the likes of the IOA - that there is too much technology on offer NOT to take the opportunity to at least…start looking around."

"So, they may not be about to start to…take her apart then…"

John grimaced again. "Not yet, maybe. But it will be only a matter of time…they find an intriguing piece of tech that apparently cannot be analysed here, so they take it back to their labs. Then another and another and…" he stopped himself short.

"..So there is nothing that General O'Neill can do to stop it?"

John shook his head. "He says he's still got a few contacts he's gonna try, but…"

"…there is not much hope." Teyla's voice trailed off.

"No." John's voice was full of despair, and he turned to look across the wide expanse of desert. The sun was already setting, casting shadows across the balcony, that only made the atmosphere that much more sombre. As though the setting sun was signifying the beginning of the end for Atlantis….

Teyla moved to stand close beside him, her shoulder touching his in silent companionship. She glanced up at his profile that was now silhouetted by the retiring light of the sun. She knew just how much this was tearing him apart.

"Oh, John…" she sighed, as all thoughts of her home that was Atlantis, and that it now looked as though it was about to be stolen from her and so many others.

After all they had been through over the last five years; defending her from harm and attacks, and the city saving them in turn…that they would finally lose her through the very people they had thought the city would be safest with.

No one could ever have imagined it would have ended like this. There were so many more places to explore, more stories to tell, more friends to make and save, and more battles to be fought and won … and all too suddenly men that seemed unable to comprehend the passion and commitment that people had for Atlantis, had decided to end it all here. Did they not understand how many lives they would be effecting? Did they not care?

Teyla felt such sadness wash over her, and she too looked out across what could potentially be the last resting place of Atlantis: So dry, so barren, so lifeless…

This must have been what John had meant earlier by the threat…

After a moment, he turned to face her, his face intense. "But… there is a way."

She looked quickly back at him as her heart skipped a beat, trying desperately not to have her hopes raised. "But…I thought..."

"I was hoping it wouldn't get to this point, but I see now that there is no other way…that I…It will have some pretty catastrophic consequences…"

He was beginning to scare her now.

"What do you mean, John?"

"I _can_ save her, Teyla." She was standing so close to him, she could see his eyes were once more intense with the strange energy. "But it will mean…I have to walk away…from everything."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Walk…away?"

"Yeah." He grimaced. "I will be kissing goodbye to my commission in the Air Force, to Earth…everything…"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Teyla, once they start, they will not stop…and I can't, I WONT let them do that to her. I…need to take her…and you, home. Neither of you belong here. Maybe now, neither do I…" He looked down for a moment, as he struggled hard to keep his emotions in check.

"…That if I do this, I will be going against the direct orders of, not just the Air Force, but of the President himself." He looked back up at her. "Believe me that will mean more than just a black mark on my record…so _when_ I do this? I will never, _ever_ be able to…come back."

Teyla gasped at what he was proposing to do. To sacrifice his entire career, destroy any hope of ever returning to Earth…for Atlantis, for her. But then, John Sheppard had always been prepared to sacrifice himself for others, as well as for Atlantis…

"But, John, you…can't! The Air Force is your life!"

"No, Teyla, not anymore…" He looked straight at her, and his eyes smouldered with a new intensity. "You are."

Her breath caught, and her heart swelled at his sudden declaration. She opened her mouth to reply, but she had no words. She could only stare at him.

"Always have been…" his voice was suddenly soft and gentle, just the way it had when…

She tried to focus on what they were talking about: him throwing his entire life away, leaving the Air Force to take Atlantis home….but all she could think of was…would he speak the words?

"I…" she still didn't know what to say.

He shifted closer towards her. "I…I'm just sorry it took me so long…to…"

She watched as he struggled, swallowing hard, as he continued to work through his words he so desperately wanted to get out. Stumbling…

She smiled gently at him, but remained silent as he began to speak once again.

"I…I'm not sure what…when I finally…" he looked down at his hands, took a deep shaky breath, and then raised his head to look at her, forcing himself to continue.

"I'm not sure who I am anymore…but…" he slowly reached out to take hold of her hands, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"But…" his voice was now suddenly firm and steady, his words clearly chosen. "All that I am, all that I will be…is yours, Teyla. Always."

He was so close to speaking the words! Tears of joy suddenly blurred her vision, and she gasped as her heart soared in her chest.

"John…I…" she could hardly speak; her words came out on a breath.

He pulled her slowly closer to him, placing her hands over his heart. "It's yours, Teyla."

She stared deeply into his eyes, praying for him to speak the words….

At that same moment, she felt a warmth begin to emanate from beneath her hands that still lay over his heart. It travelled slowly along her arms, and into her body. She knew what it was now: it was John's energy, his very life force. It was no longer something to be afraid of; it was something to be embraced.

She slowly looked down, and saw that they were now enveloped in the swirling white light of his energy, and it dawned on her: John was 'sharing' himself with her…binding them together, connecting them more deeply than words ever could…he was showing her his true emotions; pure, deep and unconditional. His feelings of love were now undeniable.

The 'Gift of Sharing' was the stuff of legend to the Athosian people: where an ascended being would share themselves with their chosen partner, allowing them to witness everything that the other was…but it had never been experienced by a mere mortal, that she knew of anyway. For that would be a true blessing from the Gods indeed.

Until now. And it was truly the most beautiful thing Teyla had ever experienced.

She looked back at him, and saw such a depth of emotion in his eyes, as though she could almost see his very soul.

"I love you, Teyla, with all my heart, body and soul. Always have, and always will."

Her heart soared - as she finally heard him speak the words she had waited so long to hear! One tear fell as she continued to stare into his beautiful face. He moved one hand to slowly wipe away the tear with his thumb, just as he had done before.

"No tears…" he whispered tenderly.

But another fell, and he smiled as he wiped that one away too. She reached a hand to cover his, and leant into it, closing her eyes as she did so: Just as she had done before.

"You do not know how long I have longed to hear you speak those words again, John," she whispered. "I thought…I hoped…"

She could almost hear him smile.

"You thought I just said that because I was ascending…that somehow I wouldn't mean it now?"

She opened her eyes to look up at him, impressed that he would understand her fears. He was smiling.

"It would take a lot more than death to stop me from loving you, Teyla."

She looked at him then, as if for the first time. All barriers, all walls had finally fallen, and there before her stood the real John Sheppard.

She placed his hand over her heart, and spoke slowly. "My heart has been yours for so long now; I cannot even remember a moment when I did not love you, John Sheppard."

He breathed out slowly as though he had been holding his breath the whole time. He then lowered his head towards her, cautiously, hesitantly, and she lifted her head.

"Teyla", he breathed. She closed her eyes, praying not to feel yet another head-touch, and then her heart stopped as his lips gently touched her own.

The warm press of his soft lips was so gentle it was as though he was testing the waters for the first time. So different from the kiss they had shared a few years ago. This was tender, gentle, loving. It was everything she had dreamt of so many times since that moment in the gym…

She felt him begin to slowly lift from her lips, and instantly felt the sudden loss, not wanting the magic of the moment to end. So she leant in, pressing her mouth more forcefully upon his, her lips parting as she offered more. He groaned slightly as he accepted the invitation, his own mouth parted, and their kiss deepened. She felt one arm move to circle her waist, the other around her back, and she reached both arms around his neck, holding tightly as he bent her slightly back as he pulled her more tightly against his body.

His tongue gently touched hers, and their breathing grew heavier, the kisses now more passionate, as they both began to give in to what had been denied and hidden so deeply for so long.

But both knew that this was neither the time, nor the place to go further…and he slowly began to break the kiss, but still held her tightly against him, as they both worked hard to steady their breathing.

They stared at each other. Both knew that there was no going back now. Their new found connection had finally been realised, and with very few words, they had finally acknowledged their love.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Having just been briefed by an extremely angry Jack, both Daniel and Sam now knew all about the President's endorsement for the Area 51 workforce to begin their 'investigations' of Atlantis. Daniel also knew that Jack had already informed John, who understandably hadn't taken the news well, and he now had to find John and fast.

If he was honest with himself, part of him had expected it to happen – after all, who could resist the lure of what was probably the greatest city they would _ever_ find? The chance to discover its mysteries… He certainly knew how often he had tried to get to visit the place since he had first discovered its location: To have the chance to explore its secrets, to find the very heart of the city…

But it was the manner in which they would go about it that bothered him. As an Archaeologist, first and foremost, his craft was to preserve and respect. But they were scientists: test and dissect, with no thought of conservation or preservation. Their particular interest was in reverse engineering alien starship technology, and you couldn't get much bigger or better than Atlantis!

Daniel knew he could have asked Chuck to locate the Colonel, but he didn't want to draw any more attention to him than was necessary. So he started by going down a few of the nearby corridors from the Control Tower. It didn't actually take Daniel that long to finally track him down to a less frequented balcony, not far from the Tower. But when he saw John standing there with Teyla, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Daniel smiled gently as he watched John take her hands and lay them on his chest. They were looking so intently at one another; it was as though nothing else around them existed.

From the moment he had watched John give her the Gift of Life, and then descended, Daniel had watched the two of them. He had caught the glances, heard their slight slip-ups and comments, and felt the electricity between them…even though both had been very good at hiding it, he knew. He had seen the same thing take place for over ten years between a certain then-Colonel and Major… and they couldn't fool him either.

Daniel continued to watch as the familiar bright white light of ascended energy began to grow, surrounding the couple, and lighting up the darkness of the early evening with its magical radiance.

Even though John was not an ascended being, Daniel knew he was becoming more like a Near Ascended than human now. And, now with the Rod of Janus, Daniel was sure that John would begin to display more and more Near Ascended abilities as time went on. After all, wouldn't Janus want his Heir to be all that he was, all that he could be?

This led him to think of Brother Benedict. It was beginning to drive him slightly crazy that he still couldn't place where or when he had met the guy! But there had been no time or opportunity to question him further…he just hoped that John might have better luck with him.

Daniel's train of thought was interrupted by a slight movement on the balcony as John moved closer to Teyla.

"Go on, John…" urged Daniel quietly. "Do _not_ let this opportunity pass you by…not now…"

Within seconds, Daniel was grinning as he watched the two deepen their kiss.

"Nice," he murmured, pleased that the two had finally managed to do what he suspected should have happened a _long_ time ago.

He sighed. There would be time enough to talk about a Plan. For now, the new couple both deserved some private quality time.

Daniel began to walk away, content in the knowledge that, for whatever lay ahead, John Sheppard would no longer be alone.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Where is he?" demanded Rodney loudly. "He radios us to say meet him urgently at his quarters, and he's not even here!"

Ronon continued to lean up against the wall as Rodney continued to pace up and down outside John's room.

"He'll be here," said Ronon bluntly.

"Doesn't he realise I've still got to…"

"Sorry, guys," said John, as he and Teyla jogged towards them.

"Where have you been?" asked Rodney, somewhat frustrated.

John didn't reply, but merely looked at the door, which opened instantly, and they all went inside, with the door sliding closed behind them.

"What's going on?" Ronon asked immediately as he noticed the expression on John's face.

John gestured for them to all sit down, which they did, but John remained standing.

Rodney looked from John, who looked seriously preoccupied, to Teyla, who looked concerned, and then back to John.

"John?" Rodney knew something must have happened…as John had that same dark look about him.

John began to stroke his chin as he started to pace up and down the small space in front of his bed.

"John, what's happened?" Rodney asked again, his gut clenching tightly.

John stopped and looked at Rodney. "The President has given his approval for Area 51 personnel to begin their investigations of Atlantis."

Rodney's heart sank. "Oh no…" he murmured, looking at John. "Didn't O'Neill try and stop it?"

John snorted. "Yeah, sure. Fell on deaf ears. Seems that the IOA are well and truly ensconced in his pocket…"

"Damn it!" cried Rodney loudly. "I knew it! Didn't I say…."

"Rodney." Teyla's calming voice instantly stopped his tirade, causing him to look back at John. His eyes went wide, suddenly realising that it wouldn't be long before his friend came under their radar.

"What do we do?" his voice was now strained as he continued to look at John.

John sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to look at Teyla, who looked back at him. As if some unspoken message passed between them, she then nodded, and he gave her the smallest of smiles. He then turned back to Rodney and Ronon.

"_**I**_ am going to take her home…"

"What?" replied Rodney sharply. "How? I thought you said that O'Neill had tried everything…"

"Not yet, but he doesn't hold out much hope. His hands are tied. This means…" John trailed off.

Rodney's eyes went wide. Even though he wasn't military, he had worked for the establishment long enough to know just what John was suggesting.

"You…can't...!"

John just stared at him.

"What's the problem?" asked Ronon, slightly confused by their half finished sentences.

Rodney turned slowly to face him. "What John is suggesting will mean vocational suicide; it's a death sentence on his entire career, not to mention…"

"That's why I can…never return…" John's voice broke slightly as he forced the words out.

Rodney's mouth fell open as he stared disbelievingly at his friend.

Ronon frowned, looking at John. "So, what, you wont be a Colonel anymore?"

John looked at him, as his eyes began to look glassy with emotion. "No."

"So, what you're just going to up and leave?" Rodney's voice had lost its edge, as he realised just how much John was truly prepared to sacrifice. It was truly humbling.

"That's the plan, yeah."

Rodney gasped, and was now completely speechless, so just stared at John.

"Sounds good to me," said Ronon approvingly.

John couldn't help but let out a small smile at the big guy's enthusiasm, and his loyalty. And then, his smile slowly dropped as he turned back to Rodney, who was still staring at him open mouthed.

"Rodney. I'm not expecting or asking you to come with us. This will be a one way trip. And you now have Jennifer to consider, and you have family here and …" John looked down at the floor, chewing on his bottom lip as he suddenly frowned hard.

Rodney couldn't believe what he was hearing! John was prepared to sacrifice EVERYTHING, to disappear, never to return to Earth ever again!

Though, that particular concept wasn't entirely foreign, as they had all faced that very same possibility at the very beginning of the Atlantis Expedition all those years ago. But at least there had been a remote chance that they would somehow, someday return home.

What John was talking about was complete and utter severance from Earth for the rest of his life! They would be completely alone, without backup or resupply of ammunition, supplies or food…

"But I will need you to make a decision soon, Rodney" John said, breaking Rodney away from his train of thought.

"So…er…when are you thinking of doing…this?"

John considered his answer before he replied. "I have a few things I need to take care of first, but it will be soon."

"Like what things?" asked Rodney, who still couldn't quite believe that John was actually considering this. Surely there had to be another, less drastic way…he just didn't have any idea what.

"I have to see my brother."

That stopped Rodney short. "Oh." He wasn't sure if he could even remember what his brother's name was, so rarely did John speak of him. "Ok," he said slowly. "So, when you've seen your brother, what's the plan? How are you going to pull this off?"

John grimaced. "I...can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because, Rodney, the less people know what I am about to do, the easier it will be…for everyone."

Rodney looked at Ronon, who was frowning, clearly not happy about being excluded from John's plan, but remained silent.

Rodney then looked at Teyla, who looked surprisingly calm about all this. "Do you know?"

John looked over at her, and once again an unspoken message seemed to pass between them. He kept looking at her as he replied on her behalf. "No. Teyla doesn't know." He turned to look back at Rodney. "Nobody does."

"What, you planning on taking Atlantis all by yourself?" Rodney couldn't help but ask, but it came out rather more sarcastically than he meant it to. "Oh, no, I didn't mean…er…"

John smiled sadly at him. "It's ok, Rodney. And the answer to your question is – yes. I do plan to take over Atlantis…on my own."

Rodney's mouth fell open again, and then spoke slowly. "You are planning a coup aren't you?"

John looked at him for a moment, and then nodded once.

"Oh my god…" Rodney's eyes were wide once again, his fear for his friend now easily readable. One man…against them all….He swallowed hard, and his words came out as a whisper.

"They're going to shoot you where you stand, John, you know that don't you?"

John suddenly seemed to change before them; his whole demeanour was now darker, more deadly.

John was, first and foremost, a highly trained soldier: an excellent marksman, trained to kill, and Rodney had seen that darker, more ruthless side of his friend more times than he could count. Rodney remembered the time he had taken down over 60 Genii soldiers, back in 2004, when they had infiltrated Atlantis…to name but one instance of many…

But John was now so much more than that. The man now seemed to have somehow retained some of his ascended energy, though under control, it never seemed very far from the surface. His eyes, which seemed to smoulder with that very same power, now held a hint of blue as though the Rod of Janus had already left its first mark.

Now that his DNA was changing so fast, John Sheppard was now perhaps more a half ascended ancient than human… So now, when John spoke, the tone of his voice sent chills through Rodney like someone had just walked over his grave.

"They can try…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Ronon finally managed to track John down in the most unlikely of places: his office.

He was about to wander in, when he heard John speak, so hung back to give the man the appearance of privacy.

"Yes, could you put me through to David Sheppard, please?"

Silence. Ronon concluded that, despite the lateness of the hour, John's brother must still be at work. Funny, he thought, it must run in the family.

"Yes, I can wait. Lt Colonel John Sheppard. Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm his brother."

He heard John sigh, and then a soft thud noise came from his office. Ronon grinned. Something was being thrown towards the hoop that John had set up to try and perfect his aim into his bin…and that powers or no powers, his friend's dunk shots had not appeared to have improved. Another thud, and then another.

"Yes, still here." The intermittent thuds instantly stopped. "Thanks."

Ronon heard him clear his throat, and his chair creak, as though he sat up. "Dave. It's John. Yeah. Yourself? Er, sorry for disturbing you at such a late…yeah, me too….Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. I've been…kinda really busy. Oh, you know, the usual…"

Ronon rolled his eyes at his friend's rather off-hand way of dismissing what had been happening over the last several days…

"So look, I've been granted a couple of days leave, and wondered if….yeah, that'd be great…. No, I can come to you….Listen do you still have that number for Dad's old Attorney? Yeah, I need to get a few matters sorted out….. Seriously? You sure? Ok, that would be great. When?...Tomorrow?" John sounded somewhat surprised at that.

"No, no, that should be fine. I can probably arrange some sort of transport by then….No, you don't have to do….ok, fine. Thanks, Dave…..No, I'll ring you in the morning when I have a better idea of my ETA. Yeah, looking forward to it….Ciao".

He then heard John sigh, and his chair creek as he must have leant back in it.

Ronon moved to stand by the doorway, and John looked up.

"Hey, buddy," said John, smiling. "Been standing there long?"

"Long enough to know you are heading home tomorrow."

John's smile shrank slightly. "Yeah. I…have a few things to take care of before…"

John didn't need to finish his sentence; Ronon knew exactly what he was doing. He was settling his affairs, and then saying goodbye to his brother.

"Want some company?" offered Ronon as he wandered in to the room, glancing over to where screwed up balls of paper now lay scattered around the outside of the bin.

John hadn't replied, and Ronon looked at him. His friend looked incredibly sad.

"Hey," Ronon stood next to the empty desk, and John looked up, his eyes clearly glassy. "You don't have to do everything alone, you know. We got your back…"

John smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, I know. I just wish…there was another way..." He grimaced, and then sounded angry. "If I had just been quicker with that damn lockdown the explosion wouldn't have…"

"Sheppard," Ronon cut him off. "What's done is done. You can't change what happened. You gotta look ahead. To the future…_your_ future…"

John seemed to look more closely at him, picking up his subtle insinuation, and raised an eyebrow. "You…know?"

Ronon grinned. "Doesn't take a genius…"

John smiled back at him, knowing that the 'genius' of their team still had no idea…

"So, what time we leavin' tomorrow?"

John grinned at his friend's persistence. "You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope."

John nodded, appreciatively. "Thanks, buddy."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

John smiled sadly at him, and then Ronon watched as the smile slowly began to fade.

Ronon had no idea how John was going to pull this off. His friend still refused to tell them. But one thing Ronon did know for sure… whether John liked it or not he, and many others, would be there to stand beside him when the time came.

John Sheppard would not be alone.

**To be continued….**

Post Script:

Well now you know what the Rod of Janus does (_one_ of its functions anyway…), Teyla and John have finally had their conversation, and John that does indeed have a plan to save Atlantis….

So what do you think?

Oh and just so you know - John's words are real Ancient phrases as used in the series.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review or feedback – it really touches my heart to see how many of you have taken to my story!

Sorry for the delay in posting! This was initially one really long chapter but I decided to break it into two, so the next one will follow shortly.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 17**

Rodney had initially been rather surprised at how quickly General O'Neill had granted them all leave from the base, considering what was going on.

But then, after his years as leader of SG1, and the extraordinary experiences he and the team had been through, it was no wonder that the General's methods and responses were somewhat more attuned to situations such as these.

Now that the President's approval had been given, the General clearly knew that it would only be a matter of time before John would come under the radar of both the IOA and Area 51, and with John's continuing 'transitions', it was best that he was kept out of their line of sight for now. So it was only natural that, after what John and his team had recently been through, that they had earned themselves a few days 'rest'.

But Rodney was feeling incredibly torn.

He was extremely troubled at the thought of leaving the city, as his mind continued to race through worse case scenarios of what damage the so called experts could, and probably would do to the systems. He had spent the last two hours with Zelenka, giving him explicit instructions on pretty much everything and that he could be contacted - day or night - on his cell phone…

But it was the concern for his friend that was far greater. Although John did appear to be stronger, and more himself now, he knew him well enough to know that he really wasn't. His mannerisms, his expressions, and even his body language were more or less the same. But, in a split second, all that could change, and would become suddenly more sinister, more mysterious, seeming to emit a strange energy that was barely under control… and since he had activated the Rod of Janus, that energy was definitely becoming stronger…

Of course, John didn't or wouldn't talk about it, or how he felt. Rodney had increasingly seen Teyla and John looking at each other, as though they had spoken about it, but she was as silent on the matter as he was. He just hoped he was talking to someone…Needless to say, he knew that, no matter how much he feared for Atlantis, his concern and loyalty was with John.

Plus, if he was completely honest with himself, Rodney could not resist the opportunity to see what the Sheppard family home actually looked like.

They had all packed a few things, although as Torren was going with them, there were perhaps a few more bags than one would expect for a few days leave. They had also changed into more casual clothing, with no weapons, TAC vests or radios in sight. There was no need for them on this 'mission'…

It turned out that General O'Neill had also organised a flight for them to the closest Air Force base to the Sheppard family residence. John had called to his brother earlier, advising him of _their_ ETA, who had apparently arranged for a car to pick them up at the Base Gate.

So, shortly after 1000 hrs, the plane touched down at Travis Air Force Base, 2 miles east of Fairfield, Solano County, California later that morning.

Who knew that John's family home had been only 50 miles northeast from where they had been for over three months!

As John emerged from the aircraft, he paused for a moment, grimacing slightly at the brightness of the morning sun, and quickly put on his aviators. He then led them down the steps and onto the runway area. The moment his feet touched the tarmac, he was immediately approached by a Major, who instantly gave him a sharp salute.

"Welcome to Travis Air Force Base, Colonel. It's an honour to finally meet you, Sir", gushed the Major, clearly aware of the man's reputation.

John returned the salute. "Thank you, Major. I believe my brother should be here to pick us up at the Gate."

"Yes, Sir." He waved his hand towards a nearby vehicle. "I have a car to take you there."

"Thank you."

With that, the four of them, complete with a still sleeping Torren, all got into the car, while their luggage was quickly placed in the back.

It was a short drive from the runway to the entrance of the base.

As they got out, Rodney looked around, expecting a hire car or a taxi. What he saw instead was a black stretch Lincoln limousine. Thinking it was for some important visiting diplomat or something, he continued to look around.

He looked at John. "I thought your brother was going to pick us up," he said somewhat indignantly.

John just smiled and started to head towards the black limo.

As John approached a liveried driver got out, and moved quickly to open the door. John turned, "C'mon, guys."

"John?" said Rodney suspiciously, as he began to walk over. "What is this?"

"It's a limo, Rodney." He replied slowly, trying hard not to smirk.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Rodney replied exasperatedly. "Whose is it?"

"It's our ride. Come on."

"Good morning, Sir," said the driver, with an English accent, as John reached the car.

"Morning, Greaves," replied John as he helped Teyla carefully into the car. John stood back as he let Ronon get in next.

John just smiled at Rodney, who was still standing there gawping at him. "C'mon Rodney, get in."

Rodney gave him a look and then got in. John slid in beside him, and Greaves closed the door.

Rodney, Teyla and Ronon were taking in the rich leather upholstery, and all the various buttons dotted around the plush interior.

The privacy screen slowly lowered, and Greaves turned his head slightly. "Please, help yourselves to drinks, sir. There's ice in the box."

John grinned. "Thanks, Greaves. You read my mind."

The screen slowly went back up, and John looked at his friends.

"Anyone care for a drink?" Without waiting for a reply, John leant forward, pressed a button and a hidden compartment began to extend out, revealing a couple of crystal decanters, and a row of glasses all neatly lined up in their own slot. Despite the time of day, John pulled out one of the decanters, a glass tumbler, scooped some ice into it, and then began to pour out a shot.

Without even asking, John pushed the glass into Rodney's hand. "Here, looks like you need this."

Rodney stared at the glass, and then looked up at John. "Er…"

After John had poured one for himself, he settled back into the seat, crossed one leg over the other and smiled gently at him. "Well, Rodney, you always wanted to know more about my private life," as he waved his hand meaningfully across the limo's interior.

Rodney just stared at him. "What?"

"You're about to see just what _MR_ John Sheppard left behind when he went against his father's wishes and joined the Air Force…"

His smile slowly disappeared, and he promptly knocked back the entire contents of his whiskey tumbler in one gulp, grimacing slightly as he did so, and then promptly refilled it.

Rodney continued to watch him carefully. John very rarely drank, and certainly never in the morning. Which told him that this was a journey his friend was truly dreading…

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The rest of the short journey was strangely silent. Despite the fact that it was still morning, Rodney's nerves were beginning get the better of him, so sipped his drink, glancing once in a while at John, who sat quietly beside him, contemplating the bottom of his glass.

The whole thing was rather surreal. How come John's brother had sent a limo of all things? Must have cost a fortune to hire, and it wasn't as though it was an official visit or anything…He had been tempted to do a bit of 'digging' into John's background, but somehow that just felt wrong, even to him. And ever since their little 'conversation' in the lab about their friendship, he knew that john would tell him…if and when he was ready.

Within half an hour the car turned down a private road, causing Rodney and the others to stare out the window.

The houses were getting larger and now further and further apart, all with sweeping driveways and massive gardens. But still the car drove on. Ten minutes later the car began to slow and turned carefully into a large driveway. There was no name to indicate the residents; just the number '6975' ornately engraved on one of the stone pillars.

The car once more set off down a single drive. The driveway was immaculate, as were the surrounding manicured lawns. Even the trees that lined the drive seemed to be set at precise intervals along the way.

The drive continued to wind its way through the grounds, passing fields on one side that had several horses in, that began to canter along side them as they slowly made the way up towards the house that Rodney could just make out through the trees. Was that a swimming pool he could see?

"Horses?" said Rodney quietly.

John just smiled at him.

The car arrived at the house, turning slowly around in the forecourt. From what little Rodney could see out of the window, the house was large, but not ostentatiously so. But it was a hell of a lot bigger than his parents place, and it certainly wasn't what he had expected John to live in!

The car finally came to a stop in front of the main entrance, and Greaves quickly got out and moved to open the car door.

The moment he did so, the large front door quickly opened just as John got out.

"John. It's good to see you," said a well spoken, strong voice.

"Dave. Thanks for the ride."

"It's the least I could do." Rodney could see John shaking hands with someone. He slid across the leather seat and got out.

The man did look similar to John in some respects, but different in others, so Rodney concluded that this must be John's brother.

"Dave?" John spoke, turning slightly as Rodney approached them. "This is my friend and colleague, Doctor Rodney McKay. Rodney, this is my brother, Dave."

Rodney stepped forward and shook the offered hand. The man's handshake was strong: the sign of a confident, self assured businessman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor McKay."

"Likewise" replied Rodney, still somewhat overwhelmed by his surroundings.

Ronon walked up to join them.

"Dave, you remember Ronon Dex?"

"Yes, of course. You're the…civilian Contractor right? You were at our father's wake…"

"Yeah" replied Ronon bluntly, as they too shook hands.

John then turned back to the car to reach in, and carefully came back out holding a still sleeping Torren. David's face was a picture as he watched John gently, but rather expertly, place the sleeping baby against his chest, and then reached one hand back into the car as he helped Teyla out.

"Is there something you want to tell me, John?" David looked from John, to the baby in his arms, to the beautiful woman who now stood beside him, and then back to his brother.

John just grinned at his brother for a moment.

"Dave, this is Teyla, and her son, Torren. Teyla, this is my brother…"

"David," she said, taking his outstretched hand in her own, inclining her head as she did so. "It is an honour to meet you."

Dave smiled, glancing briefly at John, before he looked back at her. "The pleasure is all mine, Teyla. What a beautifully unusual name…"

She smiled, inclining her head once more. "Thank you…"

Rodney had to fight hard not to roll his eyes. Well, that confirmed it. Only a Sheppard would go for that line, AND pull it off!

As John, his brother and Teyla continued to exchange pleasantries, Rodney took the opportunity to check out the surrounding area. Unfortunately most of it was blocked by a rather ornate looking garage, which appeared to have upstairs accommodation. But what he could see, the place, or rather estate, was huge…

"Shall we?" said David as he politely gestured for them to enter the house.

What Rodney saw the moment he stepped through the front door instantly confirmed opulence and money: mahogany polished floors, rough stone walls, the cathedral high ceiling, complete with crystal chandelier. Large paintings hung on the walls that were subtly lit by spotlights. Freshly cut flowers sat perfectly arranged on nearby tables, giving the impression that it was more like a show home than a place that was lived in.

David looked at John. "Why don't you go through to the Snug…I have to make one quick call..."

John smiled at him. "Sure."

With that, David spoke briefly to Greaves, who was still unloading the bags, and then disappeared off into another room.

John turned to his friends, smiling at them somewhat awkwardly. "C'mon, guys." Still holding the sleeping Torren, he led them down a corridor, that had various rooms leading off it, and Rodney couldn't help but peer into each one: every single one was large, with sumptuously colour coordinated furnishings.

"C'mon, Rodney" said John, who hadn't actually turned around, but then John always did seem to have eyes in the back of his head. Rodney jogged to catch up.

John finally led them into a room, which seemed to be towards the end of the house, which felt a lot more homely.

Its dark wooden panelling, brown leather sofas and polished tables, with bronzed statues of horses, gave the impression that this was more frequented than the others. It felt more like a 'Gentleman's Smoking Lounge' that one would expect to see in Private Club…

John carefully handed Torren back to Teyla, who had sat in one of the sofas, and then wandered over towards the bar.

Ronon followed him over. "Hey, isn't this the same room…."

John looked at him. "…that Ava Dixon approached us in? Yeah." He looked around the room. "It had less furniture in it back then though."

"Thought so," replied Ronon, who then went to sit down beside Teyla.

Rodney took the opportunity to wander over to John, who was now round the other side of the bar, and in the process of finding some glasses.

"Er, John?" John paused to look at him. "So this…is the house you…grew up in?"

John grinned rather lopsidedly. "Yeah, one of them."

Rodney stared rather wide eyed at him, but didn't get a chance to say anything further as David entered the room.

"John, I've just spoken to Graham Scott. He will be here at midday…"

"Great. Thanks for arranging that for me…at such short notice."

"Not a problem." He smiled at John. "He's on the Payroll after all…"

"Still, I er, appreciate it." John sounded awkward for a moment, and then began to pour several shots into a couple of tumblers, made a couple of non alcoholic drinks for Teyla and Ronon, and then duly handed them out to everyone. He handed one to his brother as David walked over. David looked at John for a moment, as though he too thought it rather strange that John had gone straight for the scotch considering the time of day.

As the two brothers stood beside each other, discussing some business contact or another, Rodney took a few minutes to compare the two.

He wasn't sure which one was supposedly the eldest, but David Sheppard looked the more 'mature' of the two. He certainly looked more serious! Although they were similar in a lot of respects: such as their noses, and the eyes.

But there were differences: David was heavier set, and more broad around the shoulders. John's build was more leaner and athletic looking. David had the heavier jaw line, where John's was more angular. David had slightly lighter, more controlled hair. Where, of course, John's was darker and definitely more unruly…so, much like their personalities then…

Even dressed in casual clothing David looked the epitome of a powerful businessman, as though he was on his way to the golf course. Whereas John, even dressed in blue jeans, white shirt and blue suit jacket, he still looked like he was heading out for drinks with the lads…

Rodney glanced around the room, but couldn't actually see any family photos, just mostly of horses and dogs. A snooker table sat over at the far side of the room, which just confirmed that this was indeed a guys' room, completely lacking the feminine touch…

John had never spoken of his mother, ever. But then, he hadn't spoken about any of his family until his father had actually passed away, and even then he hadn't spoken much about him either. His private life was certainly a mystery, but something told Rodney that, before this visit was over, he would know more about his friend than ever did before.

"So, John," said David, "other than seeing Scott, do you have any other plans lined up?" asked David.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I have...a few more things that I need to do…" John looked suddenly rather awkward.

"I see." David looked rather disappointed, but not surprised.

Rodney had presumed that they would be staying at the house, so was somewhat confused at John's vague and rather strange response. What else did John have to do, other than sort out his affairs and say….goodbye?

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

As the ornate grandfather clock in the hallway began to strike 12, a rather official looking man arrived at the house, who turned out to be the Business Attorney, Graham Scott. After David offered them the use of his study, he then rejoined the others.

Rodney had started to wander around the room, looking at all the paintings and books. He was hoping to find some trace; some hint of the younger John Sheppard, but so far he had found nothing.

"So," said David as he stretched his long legs out in front of him," you all work with John?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, we are all on the same team."

"Have you all worked with John for very long?"

"About five years now," answered Rodney vaguely, still looking around.

"And, Doctor McKay, you are a doctor of…?"

"Science, not medicine."

"Oh. What field?"

"Astrophysics and Mechanical Engineering, actually."

"Ah, no wonder you and John have so much in common then…"

Rodney looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, his degrees are not too dissimilar to yours."

This was news to Rodney. "Why, what did he study?"

"Computational and Mathematical Engineering. But he actually got his Doctorate in Aeronautics and Astronautics".

Rodney's mouth dropped open. "He has a…PhD?"

David smiled slightly. "Didn't tell you, did he? Well that's our John for you. Never was one for boasting about his achievements…"

"Yeah, well he did mention once that he could have been in Mensa…"

David snorted. "Yes, and he should have joined too. Dad was the one who made him take the test, when his natural aptitude for figures became obvious. But even when he passed, John just flatly refused to join…personally I think he did it just to annoy dad."

"Oh" said Rodney, suddenly realising that John had not only spoken the truth, but now he understood the reason behind why he hadn't actually joined. John seemed to have had somewhat of a strained relationship with his father.

David sighed. "But that was just the kind of relationship the two of them had. Dad had his future laid out for him since he was about 14, but of course, John had his own ideas. He never did want to go to Harvard…"

Rodney's eyes went wide. "Harvard?

"Yes, it was all set up. So when John ended up going to Stanford instead, Dad was absolutely livid…."

Well that certainly confirmed the dynamics of that relationship then!

David suddenly looked rather awkward. "Sorry, I'm not sure John would appreciate me talking about this…"

Teyla smiled kindly at him. "I am sure he would not mind, David. We are all very…close to John…"

David smiled back at her. "Please, call me Dave."

At that moment, John's voice could be heard down the end of the corridor. "Dave? Could I borrow you for a second?"

David stood up. "Excuse me for a moment," and made his way towards the door, turning back to the group briefly. "Please, continue to make yourselves at home," and headed off down the corridor, leaving the three of them alone.

Rodney then gave a low whistle, causing Ronon and Teyla to look at him.

"What?" asked Teyla, who glanced down at the still sleeping Torren. He was such a good little boy; it was a constant wonder how he managed to sleep through pretty much anything!

"This is NOT what I had imagined John's family home to be like…"

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say this isn't your average family home…"

"It isn't?" Teyla had not seen any houses on Earth, so had nothing to compare it to.

Rodney knew Ronon, on the other hand, had seen a few: his sister's place, and this one for starters. But the big guy remained silent as usual.

"Oh no…in fact, you could probably fit my family's house into this place about ten times over!" He wandered over to the full length windows and looked out. "I mean, look at this place! Horses, paddocks, limos…they probably have a few private planes tucked away somewhere…" He turned back to look at them. "John comes from money, and I mean a lot! This is some serious wealth we are looking at here!"

And to think that John had just walked away from it all…Rodney just couldn't get his head around it.

He was about to speak further, when the sound of a door quickly opening came from down the corridor, and the attorney came out, looking rather uneasy. The reason as to why he had left the office so abruptly suddenly became apparent, when they heard the sound of David's angry voice. In his haste to leave the Attorney hadn't actually closed the door behind him.

"Are you INSANE? What the HELL are you doing, John?!"

None of them could hear John's response.

The small group all exchanged worried looks. All knew that John had come here to tidy up his affairs, though none of them knew of the particulars, but apparently his brother was not impressed. They all quietly stood up and began to make their way slowly towards the office. The Attorney walked quickly towards them.

"I, er, wouldn't go in there at the moment if I were you…."

Ronon just towered over him, which made the man look even more uncomfortable, so just hurried passed them towards the safety of the Snug.

David's voice rang out again. "Damn it, John! Dad left you those shares, and the properties! You think that this is what Dad would have wanted? For you to just…give them away!

They could now hear John's voice, which sounded calm but incredibly sad.

"Dave, I…have to."

"Why?"

John's lack of response just seemed to make his brother even angrier.

"Do you have ANY idea what the shares AND the properties are probably worth right now? No, of course you don't. Then let me tell you, shall I? You are about to kiss goodbye to approximately $5.6 million dollars! So you had better have a damn good reason as to why you would want to give all that away!"

Rodney couldn't believe his ears! 5.6 MILLION dollars? His mouth fell open, stunned not just by the figure, but at the apparently unaffected response of his friend.

"Dave, you know it's never been about the money…"

Ronon, Rodney and Teyla, who was still holding a conveniently sleeping Torren in her arms, now stood just outside the room. Though the door was still partially open, they couldn't quite make out where the two brothers were, but they could hear one of them pacing around the room, who they presumed was David.

"So, why the sudden need to give it all away? Oh, don't tell me, John! This has to be something to do with some top secret, national security mission…"

John sighed heavily, as though they had had this conversation before.

"Yeah…something like that."

"This is so damn typical of you, you know that? Your God damn career! "

"Dave. I really don't want to argue with you…" His voice sounded tired, drained and incredibly sad.

"Look, John. At some point you ARE going to leave the Air Force. So then what you going to do? I'll tell you shall I? You are going to come and take your rightful place at PSI, that's what."

"You don't need me at PSI, Dave. You never have."

"That's…not true, John, and you know it." David's voice was softer now. "Dad always hoped you would one day take your rightful place on the Board. It's as much my company as it is yours…"

Silence.

"So, you're just giving it all away?" David's voice was still soft.

"I'm not giving them away, Dave. I am _gifting_ them to you."

"Why?"

"I… don't want them to be taken…to go to anyone else…." John voice sounded unsteady.

"Taken? By whom?"

Silence.

"John?" David's voice had taken on the tone of a father to a son. "What are involved in _now?"_

John didn't reply.

"Ok, John," David now sounded like a businessman. "The only reason why assets would be seized is if the person concerned has done something…illegal. Is that what you are about to do? Are you about to break the law?"

Rodney was impressed. Without even knowing the particulars, David Sheppard was actually pretty close to the truth!

"Dave." John's voice was heartbreakingly sad. "Please. Let me…allow me to do this one thing…to keep the business whole…I owe Dad that… "

Rodney didn't think he had ever heard John sound so emotional before, in all the five years he had known him.

"Johnny, please…tell me, what's going on?" David's voice was once more soft.

"I…can't…"

David spoke again, his voice a little firmer now. "Well then. That explains the shares…but the properties? Aspen, Malibu, Rome, Paris…all places that you love…so why would you want to give them up too?"

Silence.

"Oh, my god…." David's came out as a whisper, as if realisation had suddenly dawned on him. "That, whatever you are about to do… is so incredibly dangerous… that you don't think…you will be coming back…do you?"

At that very moment, Torren decided to start waking up, and before they had a chance to retreat the door to the office swung open, and David stood before them, looking utterly shaken.

He gestured for them to come into the office, which they did.

John sat on one side of a large desk, looking utterly wretched and drained. Judging from the look on his face, he knew that they had heard every single word, and that they were all feeling incredibly guilty for doing so. He tried to smile at them, but there was too much sadness there for him to quite pull it off.

"Do you know what is going on?" David demanded, looking at each of them in turn.

John immediately stepped in, instantly protecting his team, and his voice was a little firmer now. "No. They don't."

David looked back at him.

"So they have no idea just how much you are proposing to give up, to give away?"

"No."

David ran a hand through his hair and down onto his neck, an action they had seen John often do whenever he was feeling pressured.

"So. That's it then." David sounded defeated as he stared at his brother. "You are just going to walk away. Just like that. Clearly you must think so little of the family name, of PSI…or of me. But then, it isn't the first time you have walked away is it? I guess it's not that difficult…"

David's words clearly stung John hard, and his eyes were suddenly glassy with unshed tears. "I…I don't have a choice, Dave…."

"There is always a choice, John. Always. You could resign your commission; you know we have more than enough money to buy you out…"

"No, Dave." John's voice was firm. "I have to…do this."

"WHY?"

John bent forward, resting his head in his hands, sighing heavily as he did so. "I wish I could…."

"..Explain it to me? Then why don't you?"

"You know I can't do that, Dave."

"So, this is it then? Your sole purpose for your visit was to sign away everything you own and to…to say goodbye?"

John swallowed hard, and then nodded.

David looked at his brother, clearly struggling hard to maintain the Sheppard steel exterior. Only the unshed tears in his eyes truly gave the depth of his pain as he slowly uttered the words. "Then, whatever it is that you are about to do…I just hope it's worth the sacrifice…"

David looked at him for a moment longer. "Excuse me," he murmured as he turned and stormed out the room.

John stared at the door for a moment, and then slowly leant forward on the desk, and covered his face with both hands. Teyla glanced quickly at Ronon, who moved to take a now gurgling Torren from her as she made her way to John's side. Rodney, still reeling from what he had just heard, remained where he was until Ronon grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him out of the room.

Teyla moved quietly to stand beside John and placed a hand gently on his arm. He slowly slid his hands down his face, his index fingers touching the inner corners of his eyes as if to stop any moisture from falling. He then looked up at her, and her heart ached. Within seconds he had stood up, and pulled her into his arms, burying his head deeply into her hair. His breathing was deep as he struggled for control, and he tightened his hold on her as she did to him.

Knowing that this was just the first sacrifice of many that John was prepared to make, she prayed hard to the Ancestors that he would somehow find the strength he would so badly need for what lay ahead…

**To be continued….**

Post script:

Whilst this chapter, and the next, might seem to be a slight diversion to the plotline…watch out for some very important clues…

I managed to find the exact location where they filmed the Sheppard residence - 6975 Balaclava Street: a truly beautiful house.

Oh, and the name of the Attorney: Graham Scott, is my little gesture of thanks to the two awesome writers, Jo Graham and Melissa Scott, who brought the 'Stargate Atlantis - The Legacy' books to life – and for those that haven't read them, I thoroughly recommend that you do so!

Just one more thing: Being English, I am trying hard to keep this story as 'Americanised' as possible, so please forgive any phrases or terms etc that may be incorrect…


	18. Chapter 18

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 18**

After a while David Sheppard had finally, but reluctantly, signed the official papers that formally handed over all of John's assets to him, and the Attorney quickly left.

David then said something about having a few urgent business matters to attend to, asked them to continue to make themselves at home, and had hastily withdrawn back into his office, closing the door firmly behind him.

None of them needed to ask how John was feeling.

Even though they knew that the brothers weren't exactly close, they could all sense that they had been once…a long time ago. Ronon also knew that they had both been trying hard to rebuild bridges since their father's funeral, and now it appeared that whatever progress they had been making, had just crumbled away…. And that this was a real wrench for the both of them.

Teyla had asked John if he would prefer to leave, as the depth of his pain was almost unbearable for her to watch. But John had insisted that he could and would not leave yet, and she understood why. He could not leave on such terms; they had not yet said their goodbyes. David just needed time; as only a Sheppard knew how.

So John decided to move them all from the Snug, and had led them to a different room in the house. A more spacious brighter reception area: with large windows and white sofas, vintage sideboards and tables, and a grand piano sat over to one side of the room. The atmosphere certainly felt somewhat lighter than the dark wood of the Snug.

John went to sit on one of the long sofas, and Teyla made sure she sat very close beside him, her hand briefly touching his before she reached out to take Torren from Ronon.

The little boy, now wide awake, was full of grins, and held out his chubby little arms towards John, clearly indicating that he wanted a cuddle. John couldn't help but smile and sat him on his lap, where Torren promptly reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around John's neck, as though he too could feel his sadness. As Teyla watched, her heart melted as John bent his head down to rest his head gently against his, closing his eyes as he did so.

Rodney, on the other hand, couldn't sit still. Too much emotion, too much sadness: it all made what John was proposing to do that much more real, and it just made him incredibly edgy. He began to wander around the room, once more taking in the opulent decor. But, where the Snug had been somewhat scant on family photos, this room was the complete opposite.

A tall display cabinet, full of trophies and medals, drew his attention first. He peered closer to read some of the engravings. Some had David's name on, others had John's. Archery, fencing, skiing, riding….there didn't seem to be a sport the two brothers hadn't done well at….But then, when you had money…

He continued to look around, and the large ornamental fireplace drew his attention next, as the mantelpiece was covered with photos. But it was what was above the fireplace that caught his eye.

Two large oil paintings hung in pride of place, each with its own subtle light above it.

The first painting was of a family of four: the father, looking studious and proud, with slightly greying hair and strong square jaw line stood beside a beautiful Italian looking woman, with long dark hair and a smile that would have lit up a room. In front of them stood two small boys, dressed smartly in some kind of uniform, one was slightly taller and stockier than the other, but it was the slim rather lanky boy that drew Rodney's attention. The dark unruly hair and the lopsided grin: There was no mistaking that he was looking at none other than one young John Sheppard.

The other painting was of the beautiful woman. As though dressed for some formal function, she was wearing an exquisite full length, figure hugging gown. Her long dark hair hung in waves like a waterfall across her shoulders and down her back, her chiselled cheekbones and almost perfect complexion gave her the appearance of…no, not a model. She looked more like that of some Roman goddess… and the painter had captured the depth of her stunning eyes, drawing Rodney in, as though she was looking directly at him.

"My mother…"said John quietly behind him.

Rodney seemed unable to tear his eyes away from hers. "She's…beautiful…" He whispered almost reverently.

"Yes. She was."

He wanted to ask more about her, but even he knew that now wasn't the right time, so looked down at the mantelpiece, his eyes moving slowly across the array of photos: obvious family holidays, capturing precious moments of happier times: skiing, surfing, sailing, there was even one on what appeared to be on a deck of a rather large yacht…they were all laughing and smiling, clearly having fun as a family.

And then, there was one photo that particularly caught his eye.

It was clearly of John, who looked a little older than in the other photos. Dressed very smartly in a black suit and black tie, he looked maybe twelve or thirteen…he was leaning his head against the neck of a small white pony, his hand in mid stroke down its neck. He clearly hadn't been aware of the photo being taken, so caught up in the moment as the boy looked so sad, so lost.

It must have been the day of his mother's funeral. Knowing John as he did, Rodney could only imagine his friend's sudden desire to escape the masses of people, and had headed down to the stables they had passed on their way in earlier. He had escaped to see his pony, to seek solace and solitude, to grieve on his own.

The photos were all beginning to tell a story: of a boy who was once so happy, so full of life, until the day his mother died, and then his life had changed forever.

More photos confirmed his theory: John on a horse, on a motorbike, John's graduation – moments that should have been happy times, but what he saw was a reflective, thoughtful young man. Sadness around the eyes…

He looked back at John, whose spirits seemed to have risen a little, and was now talking quietly to Torren, who was as usual talking nonsense, but in typical form, John pretended to understand everything he was saying.

Unlike himself, John was a complete natural with kids. He would, if he ever got the chance…if fate ever gave him the chance...make an excellent father one day.

He glanced over to where Ronon was, who was looking at the grand piano at the far side of the room, peering at it suspiciously. Rodney grinned.

"It's called a Piano, Ronon," said Rodney, as he wandered over to him.

"What…does it do?"

"You play it. It's a musical instrument," Rodney replied, grinning.

Ronon continued to look around it. "How?"

Rodney leant forward and carefully opened the lid. He was impressed. "Steinway. Very expensive…"

"Do you play such an instrument, John?" asked Teyla gently, as she too found the instrument as intriguing as Ronon.

"Haven't played in years, but yeah."

She looked back at him, smiling gently. "Would you play? I would love to hear what it sounds like."

John gave her a rather pained look, but she gave him such a pleading smile, one that he clearly couldn't resist. He sighed, handed Torren over to Teyla, and slowly made his way over to the piano. Torren plainly wasn't impressed and started to whine, so Teyla picked him up and wandered over to join them. John just stared at the piano for a moment, as both Rodney and Ronon stepped back to give him some room.

John looked at each of his friends, giving them another pained look, then pulled out the stool and sat down.

"I warn you now; I haven't played in a _very_ long time…"

He looked down at the keys for a moment, and then slowly ran his hands across the top of the keys, as if he was re-familiarising himself with the feel of them.

He then placed both hands in position and closed his eyes. Then, very slowly, he began to play. After the first few notes, Rodney instantly recognised the melody.

"Hey, that's Beethoven isn't it? Er, Moonlight Sonata, if I remember correctly." He turned to the others, "Did I tell you that my mother used to make me take piano lessons…"

Teyla shushed him sharply, and he fell instantly silent.

John continued to play, his eyes still closed, and his confidence seemed to grow as the notes became stronger. The volume seemed to rise and fall and Teyla noticed that John was intermittently pressing a couple of pedals with his feet.

Rodney couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. For a man who had not played in years, John was not only playing the classical piece without sheet music, but he was playing it without one single mistake. What was even more revealing though was the level of expression that John was displaying through the music.

It was as though all his pain and sadness was flowing out of him through every note, every sound. Yet his face was the image of complete serenity and peace, just like he looked when he sat in the Control chair.

The piece finally came to an end, and John slowly lifted his hands off as the final notes continued to echo around the large room.

Torren tried to clap his chubby little hands together, giggling, and John opened his eyes and smiled somewhat bashfully. The poignancy of the moment suddenly eased, as John bowed his head graciously at the tiny applause.

"That was…beautiful, John," Teyla whispered, still caught up by the emotion of the piece.

"Wasn't sure if I could still play…" he murmured quietly as he looked back at her.

"Well, after all those lessons you had, John, I'd be surprised if you couldn't…" said Dave, who stood in the doorway. By the way he was leaning against the door frame, one leg crossed in front of the other, he gave the impression he had been standing there a while. Teyla wondered if it was the sound of the music that had brought him out of his office.

John got up quickly, suddenly awkward and somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah, well. As I said, it's been a while." John was clearly uneasy, unsure of his brother's current state of mind.

But David seemed once more to be displaying the Sheppard control, and wandered over to sit in one of the armchairs. "Why don't you play something else, John? It doesn't get used that much anymore." His voice was gentle, without any hint of animosity or anger that had been there earlier.

"I'm not sure…" John began, clearly not comfortable by being the sudden centre of attention.

"Yeah, C'mon John," said Rodney, who was clearly intrigued to see just well his friend could play. "Play something else…"

John pulled a face at him, but he sat back down as instructed, and placed his hands back on the keys.

"I don't know what to play…" he said, staring at the keys.

"Why not '_Oltremare_, just for old time's sake…" suggested David and John looked up at him sharply. He shifted uncomfortably, and looked down at the keys; his body language had stiffened slightly, clearly indicating his sudden discomfort.

"Play it, John. Please." David's voice was gentle as he looked at his brother. "One…last…time…" He clearly had taken on board everything John had said, and what the true purpose of this visit was for.

John looked incredibly pained as he looked back at his brother, whose eyes returned his gaze. Yes, thought Teyla, this piece was somehow significant for both of them, but especially to John.

She watched as John clenched his hands into fists for a moment, then slowly released them and placed his fingers back onto the keys. Taking a deep breath, he began to play.

The piece began slowly, and once again he closed his eyes, and the haunting melody began to develop as he began to let go. The pace picked up as his fingers flowed effortlessly across the keys; faster and faster, clearly releasing emotions so strong and powerful…as though caught up in a journey, some forgotten memory of a time long ago…

As he continued to watch his friend play, Rodney was both shocked and stunned. Who would have thought that John was such a talented pianist?

Not only was john executing the complex piece like a pro, again without even the need for sheet music, but there was such raw emotion that it was truly breathtaking!

Having had piano lessons as a boy, Rodney's mother and teacher had tried so hard to get him to understand that there was more to playing the piano than hitting the right notes, but that one needed expression, passion. And, for a man that rarely expressed his deep emotions, John Sheppard was now displaying that he had that in spades! It had just been hidden so deeply for so long….

But, as Rodney slowly looked around the large opulent but tasteful reception room of the Sheppard house, he realised that his friend would have had the best that money could buy, including piano lessons. He also knew that he was only beginning to scratch the surface of the world that his friend came from before he joined the Air Force.

So, with so much money and opportunities available to him, how did a man like John become so humble, and so grounded?

As soon as the piece ended John bent his head, breathing deeply, clearly overwhelmed. He still had yet to open his eyes.

"John?" Teyla watched him closely. She knew just by his facial expression and the level of emotion he had just displayed through the truly poignant music, that he was now struggling hard to regain control.

He slowly raised his head, and opened his eyes to look at her. But there were more there than his unshed tears. His eyes were no longer their usual hazel colour, but now a trace of blue: like the colour of the deepest, bluest ocean. That the energy, which now seemed to be forever just below the surface, had somehow changed. What had the release of his deep emotions done to his energy?

"John…" the sound of David's voice caused John to quickly look down, but his brother could clearly see how deeply playing this piece had affected his brother. But before he could say any more, John got up quickly, pushing the stool back.

"Sorry, I…excuse me…" and then, with his eyes still lowered, John bolted from the room.

Teyla went to follow him, but Ronon held her back, looking meaningfully at her.

David sighed heavily. "I guess I shouldn't have asked him to play that. I just didn't realise he would…react so strongly to playing it again. It's been years since…"

"Why, what's the significance?" asked Rodney, rather confused and concerned at his friend's sudden exit.

"_Oltremare_ means "_Overseas_" in Italian," explained David slowly, "and it was one of our mother's favourite pieces that John used to play for her when she was…dying. It reminded her of home…"

"Perhaps I should…." began Teyla, feeling more determined to be there for him, now that she understood the reason for his strong reaction.

"Well, unless my brother has changed dramatically in the last ten years, it might be best to just give him a bit of space. He'll be back when he's ready."

Teyla glanced at the others. She wasn't sure that they had seen or noticed the sudden difference in John's eyes. But something had happened, and considering John's increasing changes, she was sure it was something significant.

If only David could know just what his brother had been through recently, and was still going through, that perhaps he would be more concerned. But as it was, she merely bowed her head and tried to calm her anxious heart.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

A few more hours passed and still John had not returned, and Teyla could bear it no longer and suggested that perhaps they went out looking for him. David had looked at her for a moment, and she wondered if she had given herself away. But he had smiled and suggested that they try the stables first. Ronon and Rodney followed along behind: Ronon was carrying Torren, pointing out various things along the way, and Rodney was busy taking in the large swimming pool and paddock that sat in front of the long row of stables.

"Jake?" David approached one of the stable hands, who was refilling a bucket from a nearby tap.

The young lad stood up instantly. "Sir?"

"Have you seen my brother?"

"Yes, Sir. He took Apache out a while ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, Sir, but he seemed to be heading down towards the lake…"

David smiled slightly and thanked him. Teyla moved closer to David, looking questioningly at him.

"John's taken one of his horses out for a ride around the estate. Whenever there was something troubling him, he always used to head down towards the lake." He pointed across several fields. "I'm sure he'll head back soon."

Teyla gave a slight sigh of relief, although having him gone for so long she hoped he hadn't had any…further incidences…so she went to stand by the fence, leaning against it, as she scanned the surrounding fields of the estate. It truly was huge and seemed to stretch for miles.

David moved to stand beside her, looking to see where Ronon and Rodney were, who were still looking around the stables. "You two are very close…aren't you?" he said quietly.

"Well, yes. I have been part of his team for over five years now…"

"No." He turned to face her. "It's...more than that, isn't it?"

She couldn't quite turn to face him. "What makes you say that, David?"

"I have eyes, Teyla. And, whilst I don't see him for years at a time, he is still my brother. I see the way he looks at you and you at him."

Teyla didn't know what to say. Then, sudden movement caught her eye. It was moving fast and she couldn't quite make out what it was. She pointed at the moving object. David smiled at her.

"Yep, that'll be him."

They watched as the distant shape moved rapidly closer, and she could now make out that it was, in fact, John, riding at almost break neck speed across the fields towards them.

John turned his horse towards the fence that separated the adjoining fields, but it was high and Teyla's breath caught as she watched him approach it. But he virtually flew over it, with such ease it was as though the horse had wings! He continued on, the horse once more at full gallop.

David just smiled sadly and began to walk towards the gate, the others following him as they continued to watch John gallop towards them.

He was much closer now, and Teyla was able to see the striking figure of man and horse moving in perfect harmony. He was standing slightly in his stirrups, leaning forward across the horse's withers, as if to urge it on faster and faster.

As Teyla looked closer, it also looked like John no longer wore his blue jeans, but had changed into rather more tightly fitting trousers and knee high black boots, and she seemed unable to draw her eyes away from the very pleasing sight.

As he drew closer John sat back down in the saddle, and pulled back on the reins. The horse started to shake its head, clearly fighting against John's firm hand, obviously unimpressed at having to slow down. In the end, both horse and rider seemed to reach a compromise, and settled for a slow canter towards them.

John then pulled the horse back to walk, and they were so close now, Teyla could see the horse, which was pure black, was breathing hard: its nostrils flaring wide and the sweat glistened down its shoulders and along the length of its neck where the reins were, indicating the hard ride they had just had.

John pulled the horse to a halt just in front of them, and the true height of the animal became apparent. It was huge! As the horse fidgeted, clearly restless after the ride, it turned sideways, causing John to pull on the reins once more, but gave Teyla a much closer view of just how tight the trousers were on his thighs…..

She forced herself to look up at him, and the look on his face made her smile. He also was breathing rather heavily, but he had such colour to his cheeks, and wore such a huge grin, he almost looked like the man she had first met all those years ago. For a while, John Sheppard had managed to escape, to forget…to find some peace.

"Good ride I take it, brother?" asked David, smiling up at him.

John grinned back at him. It was almost as though both of them were trying not to think about the real purpose of their visit, just to focus on the moment. John moved both reins into one hand, and leant forward slightly to pat the horse's neck.

"Yeah. He's getting lazy though…" John then let out some rein to allow the horse to stretch its neck down, and then rested both hands lightly on the front of the saddle.

Teyla watched as steam began to come off the horse's back, and David turned to gesture to the stable hand nearby, who rushed forward with a sweat blanket. John once more gathered the reins, as the sweat blanket was placed over the horse's haunches, causing the horse to move forward slightly.

"Easy, boy, easy," murmured John, as he reached forward to stroke the horse's neck.

David continued to smile at his brother, though somewhat sadly now. "Well, not many ride Apache quite as hard as you do…"

John was still grinning as he once more put both reins into one hand and slipped both feet out of the stirrups. Apache snorted and began to fidget. John used his authoritative voice, ordering the horse to "Stand Still" and the horse instantly complied.

Teyla watched appreciatively as he swung down from the saddle, landing lightly on his feet. John then moved round to Apache's head, resting his head against the horse's nose, whispered quietly to him, as if he was thanking him for the ride, or perhaps saying goodbye…He then passed him to the stable hand, who led him back to the stables.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Overall, the atmosphere had eased. Even though the real purpose to their visit forever seemed to hang in the air, the brothers seemed to have reached some kind of unspoken understanding.

David had persuaded John that they should all stay for dinner, clearly wanting to extend their time together for as long as possible. John still had not given any indication as to why they weren't staying…but Rodney was grateful that they were at least staying for something to eat!

The meal was served in yet another equally elegant room, with a dining table that easily sat 12, but it was the arrival of their old housekeeper, a rather plump elderly French lady called Marie, that provided the evening's entertainment.

Marie clearly had known John since he was a boy, as from the moment she had brought the first course through and had set eyes on him, she instantly began to speak to him in her native tongue, with such speed it made even Rodney's tirades seem slow!

Teyla, who was sat next to John, was in the process of ensuring that Torren would get most of his food into his mouth as apposed to down his front, was actually enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Watching the two brothers interact with their old housekeeper gave her an insight as to what their lives must have been like once. And John did seem calmer and more relaxed, which meant the world to her.

Marie looked John up and down, with such disapproval, that Teyla wondered what on earth she was saying to him, especially when she saw John give her his classic 'hurt puppy dog' expression, to which she just rolled her eyes at him, clearly having seen that so many times over the years!

David just grinned, and Teyla asked what Marie had just said, just as John managed to respond to her in French, before she started on at him again.

"Oh, that John is too skinny, and looks like he hasn't eaten a good meal in years…." David paused, as he listened to John's latest response in French, that made David laugh loudly, which caused John to glare at him a little. Marie just looked disapprovingly at John, but did actually stop her tirade and left them to their meal.

Once the four course meal was finally finished they all retired back to the reception area they had been in earlier. David served up some drinks, and everyone settled down to digest their rather large meal.

As they apparently weren't staying the night, Teyla had decided to settle Torren down on a nearby sofa, and then went to sit beside John. Close enough to be touching him, but far enough not to cause suspicion. Although Ronon knew, and that David already had his suspicions, she and John hadn't actually had the chance to discuss how, or when, they should make their relationship more public. So, for now, they would continue to keep a low profile. She could only imagine Rodney's reaction….and they didn't need that right now.

She glanced at John as he sat beside her. He still looked calmer, more centred. But as he turned to look at her, she could see the trace of blue energy in his eyes. Teyla wondered if he was even aware of the sudden change in the colour of his eyes… She frowned slightly, unsure of what this meant. Then, without even looking at the others, John reached out a hand and took hold of hers, smiling slightly. He was trying to reassure her that he was ok.

She glanced over at the others. Ronon looked like he was about to doze off, and Rodney appeared to be in deep discussion with David about the family business. No, no one had noticed that he was now so openly holding her hand.

She noticed the grand piano once more, and sighed slightly, remembering the beautiful sound it had made. Perhaps she would never hear such beauty again if they were never to return to Earth…

"What is it?" john asked her, instantly attentive.

She turned back to him, smiling sadly. "You play such beautiful music, John…"

John looked instantly awkward, but tried to take the compliment. "I had good teachers…"

Teyla found her gaze drawn back to the large painting of his mother. The deep blue gown was not just elegant, it was almost regal. "She was truly beautiful, John."

He also looked up at the painting. "Yeah, she really was."

Teyla looked back at him, hoping that she hadn't dampened his spirits. "I can see where you get your looks from."

John rolled his eyes.

"I do not mean the handsome features, although….." she said, teasing him slightly, "but the eyes, the complexion…she was not from…around here?"

"No. She was Italian…From a country called Italy, in Europe," John clarified, remembering that it wouldn't actually mean much to Teyla.

Teyla suddenly remembered John's sudden ease of use of the language when he had spoken to Brother Benedict. "Did you live there, in Italy?"

"Yeah, I was born there. But we moved around a lot."

…Another little insight into his past.

"You lived in many different countries?"

John sighed. "A few."

"Is that how you are able to speak so many different languages?" asked Teyla.

John smiled. "Yeah. I guess I was about ten before we finally settled in the States. My mother missed Italy badly, but we tried to go back there as often as possible. Sometimes it would just be the two of us that would go back – for holidays or to see the relatives. But the larger PSI got, the more dad was away, and we stayed here."

Teyla had been content and rather relieved that John felt so comfortable to talk about his past like this, but then the tone of John's voice instantly changed.

"But then she got sick… So he stopped going away." His voice hardened. "That's when everything changed…"

Teyla gave his hand another squeeze. "You do not have to speak of such things if it distresses you so, John."

He smiled weakly at her, and then looked back up at the painting of his mother. At first he looked as though he was recalling memories of times gone by, and then his features began to slowly change. He started to frown, and then slowly got up and wandered over to look more closely at the painting, staring up at her, as she seemed to be staring down at him.

Teyla began to feel strangely unsettled. She glanced at the others, who all still seemed to be preoccupied, and went to stand beside him.

"John?"

Yes, something was definitely wrong. She glanced across at Ronon, who was now watching them.

"John?" her voice was a little firmer this time. "What's wrong?"

Ronon slowly sat up.

John suddenly went very pale, but still he stared up at the painting. Teyla pulled gently at his arm, and he looked back down at her. His eyes were blue again!

But that didn't make any sense! The Rod of Janus was back at Atlantis. So how was this possible? Surely it couldn't be connected to the sudden release of emotion as John played his mother's favourite piece?

"John," she whispered, "your eyes…."

John's eyes went wide for a moment, and then frowned, closed his eyes, and then breathed out deeply. When he opened them again they had returned back to their usual hazel colour, but they were intense as he looked at her.

"We need…to go back…" his voice quietly ominous…he then looked over at Rodney, who had noticed the sudden change of atmosphere, and had stopped his conversation with David. John had just given him the signal.

When John had told him of it that morning, Rodney had thought he had meant it was to be used if something were….to happen. And, as far as he was aware, nothing had.

Now it appeared it was to be used as a way to get back to Atlantis as quickly as possible. Without questioning him, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial, and wandered over to the far side of the room to make the call.

John walked slowly over to David, who instantly knew something was wrong by the expression on his face, and the fact that Rodney had just shot off to make a call. He stood up slowly, as though he suddenly seemed to realise what was about to happen.

"It's time," said John quietly.

David looked as though he was about to say something to him; opened his mouth for a moment, and then closed it again.

Time stood still. Neither brother spoke. David's jaw tightened and he slowly extended his hand out. John looked slowly down at it, and then looked back up him. But instead of taking it, he reached forward and pulled his brother into a tight embrace. It took only seconds for David to respond, holding his brother just as tightly.

"I'm so…sorry, Dave. For…everything…" John murmured quietly in his ear.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been there for you more. Fought in your corner every time dad…"

"No, Dave. It was my fight, my battle, not yours. Besides, everything happens for a reason."

"John. Dad really did regret what happened between you two. Right up to the end…"

They reluctantly released each other, but still held each others arms.

"I know," said John.

He began to let go of David, but David suddenly found he couldn't let him go of his little brother.

"John? Will I ever…see you again?" His voice sounded so small.

John struggled with the sudden rush of tears, as though suddenly they were boys once more. "I…" He swallowed hard. "Who knows…maybe one day…"

David looked at his brother, as though he was trying to imprint his face and the moment forever in his mind and his heart. "Well….look after yourself, little brother…" Then he slowly let go.

David then looked straight at Teyla, and held her gaze for a moment. "Look after him? Please?"

He knew. David knew of their relationship, after spending just a day with them…Teyla could only nod, as her emotions became too strong for her to reply.

Just a John began to turn away, David spoke again, and his voice now shook as he struggled to get his words out. "John? Whenever I look up at the skies, I will think of you. That no matter where you are, or what you are doing, know that my thoughts and prayers are with you…always."

Teyla watched as John struggled hard. Yet one small tear slid down his face.

"Goodbye, John." With that, the Sheppard control finally slipped and David turned sharply on his heel and fled the room.

"Goodbye…." whispered John, then bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Within moments, the light of the Asgard beam shone brightly, enveloping them all instantly. And then, they were gone….

**To be continued….**

Post script:

If you get a chance, please check out the piano piece _**Oltremare **_by** Ludovico** **Einaudi.** As a pianist myself, the piece fits John's emotions beautifully, and I found the meaning 'overseas' incredibly appropriate.

I know that this story is beginning to get incredibly intense now, and that many of you are getting seriously concerned about just how much John is prepared to sacrifice, with no real back up or support.

All I can say at this point is…keep the faith. If you haven't gathered by now with this story, nothing is ever quite what it seems…..

And please, please keep your reviews and thoughts coming! I cherish every single one of them.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Surprise! Another chapter for you….

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 19**

Daniel woke with such a start, his breathing heavy and his head throbbed like he had drunk far too much beer the night before. Only he knew that he really hadn't. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a drink…perhaps that was part of the problem!

His dream had been the stuff of nightmares and he struggled to steady his breathing and then he would ease himself out of bed. Only it slowly dawned on him that he wasn't actually _in_ bed. He had fallen asleep, yet again, at his desk. He ran his hand through his now sweat drenched hair, slipped his glasses on and peered at his watch. It wasn't even 10pm! He must be getting old!

"_Doctor Jackson, this is Teyla, please come in._" Her voice sounded urgent.

The reason for his sudden awakening was now obvious and reached up to activate his earpiece, frowning slightly as he did so.

"This is Daniel. I thought you guys weren't due back for a couple of days. Is everything ok?"

"_Could you please come to Colonel Sheppard's quarters as soon as possible?"_

The tone of her voice and lack of an answer to his question instantly made him wide awake and Daniel moved quickly towards the door.

"I'm on my way!"

It took a lot of effort for him to walk as normally, but as quickly as he could down the corridors towards John's quarters. Luckily, due to the late hour, there weren't that many people around, and with one quick glance around him, he finally broke into a run for the last several yards to the door.

Before he could even swipe his hand across the sensor, the door automatically opened.

He took a moment to look at them. Rodney looked up at him briefly when he entered, but seemed preoccupied with something on his tablet, and went back to whatever he was doing: Probably checking the city's systems for problems caused by the infernal scientists, no doubt.

Ronon sat on the edge of John's table, but as usual his face was pretty unreadable. Teyla however, looked incredibly anxious, as she stood in front of him. Before he had a chance to ask what had happened, she stepped aside and that was when he saw John.

He was sat crossed legged on his bed, his eyes closed, and his hands resting lightly on his knees. He looked like he was meditating, but his mouth seemed to be moving slightly as if uttering something, but there was no sound.

"John?" Daniel approached him slowly, glancing at Teyla as he did so. "How long has he been like this?"

"Not long after we returned from his home, about half an hour or so…"she replied uneasily.

"He looks like he's meditating…." Exactly like Brother Benedict had done the first time they had met him. Daniel moved closer to John, trying to listen for any words that he might recognise, but still there was no sound.

"Did anything happen…while you were there?" asked Daniel, frowning.

"What, apart from finding out the man is, or rather was, a multi millionaire…." Rodney began to say, but Teyla interrupted him, instantly irritated.

"There was a moment when John played a piano, and his eyes seemed to…change colour…"

Rodney looked up at her, clearly not aware of that fact.

"Playing a piano…" echoed Daniel thoughtfully. The Rod had seemed to 'sing' whenever John touched it. Was there a connection? "Was the piece he played particularly significant?"

Teyla nodded. "It was apparently something that John used to play for his mother when she was dying…"

Daniel looked at her for a moment. "His mother…so he must have been very close to her…"

"Yes, I believe so." She thought back to the painting. "There was a portrait of her in one of the rooms…she was very beautiful. He said she came from Italy…"

Daniel stared quickly back at her. "Italy? John's mother was _Italian_?" His voice came out rather sharply. He looked back at John. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. John did have that Italian look about him.

"Yes, I believe that's what he said," replied Teyla slowly.

Daniel's mind began to work overtime…

"But it wasn't until John began to look at the painting that he seemed to become...affected," Teyla continued, clearly not fully understanding the implications of his mother's country of origin.

"Affected, how?"

"His eyes glowed blue…"

"What? How is that possible?" exclaimed Daniel, knowing full well that the only time John's eyes had done that was when he had touched the Rod of Janus, which had remained here the entire time.

"Well, that's a good question isn't it?" replied Rodney rather sarcastically.

Daniel just ignored him, and looked back at John. What was he doing? What was he saying? Was he communicating with someone, or something?

"Where is the Rod of Janus now? Daniel asked slowly.

Suddenly the draw of John's bedside table flew open, causing everyone to jump. Just as Daniel began to edge closer the familiar blue glow shone brightly, revealing the location of said device.

Daniel looked back to John, who still hadn't moved. But it did confirm two things: that John was not only aware of what was going on around him, but that he could also hear them.

He squatted down in front of him. "John. What are you doing?"

John still did not reply, but Daniel felt the energy in the room begin to change, although he knew it wasn't something to be afraid of. He was beginning to recognise it as John's energy.

He heard Teyla gasp, and he turned around. The Rod was slowly levitating out of the draw, and moving towards John. It continued to move until it hovered just above John's lap, and then without any warning, it then began to 'sing'. Only this time, the resonance was a lot different. Instead of one long sound, it now appeared to vary its frequency. It truly did sound like it was singing for John.

John then began to move, though his eyes were still closed, he reached out one hand, palm up, and the Rod gently lowered down onto it. The song then became louder, and more melodious, and even the colour seemed to change; a softer, gentler blue, more like that of the ocean.

"That was the colour his eyes went after he had played the piece of music his mother used to love…." said Teyla quietly.

At that very moment, john's eyes opened and stared straight at Daniel. His eyes were the same colour as the Rod.

"_Devo vedere il fratello Benedetto ora_", his Italian was clear, his voice commanding.

"What did he just say?" asked Rodney, somewhat surprised, not just by John speaking in Italian, but that he had spoken at all.

"He says that he must see Brother Benedict…now…" said Daniel gravely, who was not surprised of his sudden use of the language. In fact, he was now expecting it.

**SGA SGA SGA ****SGA**

Some days, General Jack O'Neill couldn't take life very seriously. Hell, it certainly seemed to laugh at him every single damn day! Only this was not one of them.

The moment he had heard the tone of Daniel's voice over his earpiece, he just knew. So despite the late hour, there were no wise cracks, no snide remarks…just a seasoned soldier responding to a trusted team mate.

Luckily the late hour also meant that there were a lot less people about, particularly those darned leeches (aka the IOA) and the scientists from Area 51. Even Richard Woolsey was now tucked up in his bed. Sadly Carter had had to return to her command of the USS George Hammond, the newest of their Daedalus-class ships. Only their guys, or rather Sheppard's guys, were on duty, so he knew they wouldn't have any problems getting him down to the Brig, no questions asked.

O'Neill had gone down there first, just in case, and had radioed Daniel that the coast was clear. He had watched the Brother closely from that point on, who had been sat cross legged once again, meditating and silently chanting something or another…but then, as if he had sensed Sheppard's pending arrival, he had instantly stood up and stared at the door, just as he had done before.

O'Neill didn't know if it was just his imagination, but the moment Sheppard had entered the room, the atmosphere was positively electric.

But this meeting between Sheppard and the Brother was so completely different from the last time. There was no anger, no tension, and no fear. The electrical feel to the atmosphere seemed more of expectation, anticipation, realisation…and respect?

At first, the Brother had bowed respectfully to him, and John had strangely inclined his head in response. No words had yet been spoken.

O'Neill looked at Daniel, who was too busy watching the silent exchange. Ronon: well, he was just too much like Teal'c – you never could really tell what he was thinking until he spoke and even then…McKay: well, he always looked worried, and he was clutching his trusty tablet like some kind of safety blanket. Teyla.

Now, he never considered himself to be great at relationships; in fact he knew he was terrible at them. His ex wife, Sarah, would attest to that. But then, their break up had not been about their relationship, per se, rather his failure as a father….Anyway! He mentally shook himself back to the real point he was trying to follow….

Ever since he had watched the ascended Sheppard heal her wounds, he'd had a feeling that there was more to their relationship than met the eye. He knew that they were close. He also knew that Sheppard's whole team were close, just like his old team was. But there was something more… the odd look, a brief smile…that reminded him of…himself. Of a line that he and a certain then-Major could never cross, but often came close…

And that's what he was getting now whenever he looked at Teyla and Sheppard. Of a line…that was so close to being crossed. But, whether or not there was anything going on it didn't matter right now. If there was someone Sheppard was most likely to speak to, it would be her.

So, he looked more carefully at her. She actually looked pretty together considering…the only thing that gave away her anxiety was her rapid eye movement: from the Brother to John, and back again, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

And then, it did.

The force field around the cell suddenly disarmed, and the door flew open with such speed everyone in the room took a step back, and the guards on duty stepped forward immediately with their guns raised.

John appeared to raise an eyebrow slightly, and then just waved a hand, gesturing for them to lower their weapons, which they duly did and stepped back. It appeared that John had just revealed one of his newest abilities: Telekinesis.

As he slowly stepped inside the cell Brother Benedict inclined his head, as if acknowledging the act.

John then began to speak, very slowly and clearly, once more in perfect Italian.

"_Fratello Benedetto_".

John spoke again, and Daniel instantly began to translate. "_I need to know…"_

The Brother blinked at him and then replied, and Daniel spoke again.

"_You have all that you need, young Heir. Your transition is almost complete…"_

John stared at him hard before he spoke again.

"_Then I am ready?" _Daniel couldn't help but inwardly shudder as he translated john's words.

"_Non del tutto" _replied the Brother, who shook his head slightly.

"_Cosa_?" asked John, somewhat tiredly. Daniel didn't feel he needed to relay that John was pretty much asking the equivalent of 'what now'…

The Brother looked at John; his white eyes staring, as though another silent conversation was taking place. Then John grimaced, and then spoke again.

"_This is going to hurt, isn't it?" _said Daniel, wincing slightly as he once again interpreted.

The brother smiled gently, and then replied, as Daniel translated. _"Only if you resist. You must let it happen… you must let go…as you did with your music…"_

John frowned at him as the Brother continued, and Daniel had to speak quickly to keep up.

"_Too long have your emotions been buried deep… You must open up your heart…. in order for the spirit to be heard…..and for the Heir to be set free."_

John slowly nodded, and seemed about to step forward when he stopped and looked straight at Teyla.

As she stared back at him, she suddenly felt a strange sensation in her mind. Not like that of the wraith…it was more like a gentle breeze, of a tender breath… Somehow, she knew it was John.

Her eyes went wide and she saw him smile gently. He was trying to reassure her that what she was about to see…that he would be ok. She tried to brace herself, and glanced at Daniel, who moved quickly to her side, as if he too knew what was coming. She gave him a tiny smile, grateful for the somewhat unexpected support and then turned back to look at John.

John looked briefly at Daniel, and then at O'Neill, who nodded his approval to proceed. Not that Jack felt that Sheppard either needed or required it. But it was nice to see he was still observing the chain of command, even under these very extreme circumstances.

"_Farlo_ " said John firmly, taking a step forward.

"_Do it" _said Daniel, who found himself tensing as he spoke the words.

They all watched as Brother Benedict slowly reached out a hand and placed it gently on John's chest. John looked down, clearly uncomfortable as it was exactly where a wraith would place their feeding hand.

John then took a deep steadying breath and placed his own hand on the chest of the Brother.

"_Respirare" _whispered the Brother as he closed his eyes slowly. John did as he was bid, and took a deep breath in, and then he too closed his eyes.

The whole room was deathly silent as everyone watched the strange sight of John and the mysterious Monk connecting to one another.

Both continued to breathe deeply, and for a moment nothing seemed to be happening. But everyone in the room knew that something was, as they could all feel a change in the energy; they just couldn't see it – yet.

And then a small white glow of energy began to appear under Brother Benedict's hand, and within moments, the same thing happened under John's. The white light began to grow stronger and larger, spreading across their chests and down their arms…

Teyla looked at John anxiously. His eyes were still closed, but so far there were no signs of any pain, only that he was breathing more deeply.

The energy continued to grow in size and strength; as the white light grew brighter and brighter, that now began to move like tendrils of smoke around them, as if binding their energies together.

John gave out a slight groan; the first indication of his discomfort.

"_Respirare" _murmured Brother Benedict. "_non combatteria"_

Teyla looked sharply at Daniel, who quickly responded. "He's telling him to _breathe, not to fight it_…"

As the intensity of the energy was getting brighter, it was getting harder and harder to see them clearly, but Teyla knew that John was trying hard to follow the man's guidance. How and why John seemed to trust the Brother so much she did not know, but he clearly did.

John groaned again, only slightly louder this time, just as the energy seemed to begin to change colour. The bright white light now seemed to have a pale blue streak running through it, like a ribbon cutting through a sea of white. Around and around the blue travelled, getting brighter and wider, as it began to almost consume the white energy that continued to swirl around them.

John suddenly began to groan repeatedly, long and low, as if every exhale of breath was causing him pain. Each groan, each breath caused Teyla's heart to skip a beat.

He then cried out sharply, and what sounded like a thud caused her heart to almost stop, and she couldn't help but reach out and grab Daniel's arm. Had he fallen? Was he ok? She couldn't see him, so bright and encompassing was the blue/white light. Only now the light was almost completely blue…

Was this John's transformed energy that they could see? It certainly matched the colour she had seen in his eyes when he had played the piano….

The energy was now completely blue, and as it continued to swirl around them, but it seemed to now build once again in size and power. So much so, it began to encompass the entire room, causing everyone to take several steps back to avoid touching it.

It then seemed to pulse a couple of times, and then an almighty roar of pain came from John, and Daniel had to take a firm hold on Teyla, and then the energy suddenly vanished.

Everyone stared back at the cell: John and Brother Benedict were now on their knees, their hands still outstretched on each other's chests, but john's head was hung low and was panting heavily.

"_E fatto" _said the Brother gently.

Daniel released his breath, and smiled weakly at Teyla as he let go of her. "He says it's done."

Teyla was relieved, but so far, John had yet to move.

Brother Benedict slowly removed his hand from John's chest, and John did the same, but wavered slightly as he did so.

The Brother spoke gently. Only now, it was in broken English.

"Steady. Give yourself _un momento._ Let energy settle…"

John breathed deeply, as if he was trying to centre himself, and then slowly but surely began to lift his head and open his eyes.

Teyla couldn't quite see his eyes, but his face looked strangely calm and peaceful.

"You stand now, si?" asked the brother carefully.

John nodded once, and heaved himself to his feet. He took another deep breath in and then slowly let it out.

"_Bene,"_ he said approvingly as he stood back, smiling somewhat proudly at John.

Brother Benedict then turned slightly to look at everyone else in the room, before he turned back to John and spoke again. "Your transition is complete. You are now ready for journey."

He then bowed reverently at him. "John Sheppard, True Heir of Janus"…..

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Daniel couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, his mind just wouldn't let him. He glanced at the clock at his bedside: 3am. He had been lying awake, tossing and turning and punching his pillow into submission for almost two hours!

He just kept going over and over what had happened to John, what Brother Benedict had said, what Teyla had said about the music; about John's mother…and for some reason, that part seemed to play on his mind the most.

As he lay there, staring up at the ceiling of his room, he went back over the facts, for what felt like the millionth time.

She was Italian. For all intents and purposes, Brother Benedict appeared to be Italian. The Earth Ancient Janus was Italian…and now, according to Teyla, John had actually been born in Italy….

He sighed heavily, finally giving up on the hope of sleep, so got up and wandered over to his laptop. Unsurprisingly, it was still on and had gone into screensaver mode. He swept his finger across the finger pad, and the screen came back to life.

Daniel knew hardly anything about John Sheppard's family, and had no rights to access his personal files. He hadn't heard anyone talk about his family either, so it all seemed pretty mysterious really. He knew Jack would have access to that information, but at 3am in the morning, even he wasn't brave enough to wake Jack up for just a hunch…

So, what did he know? That John had just returned from seeing his brother, and Daniel vaguely remembered Jack arranging a plane to take them to Travis Air Force Base. So, he lived somewhere near Fairfield, California then.

Rodney had also commented earlier that they had just discovered that John happened to be a multi-millionaire…or something. Knowing Rodney as he did, Daniel knew the man could sometimes exaggerate, but something was telling him…perhaps not on this occasion.

So he took a chance and typed in '**Sheppard'**, '**company' **and '**California'** into the Internet Search Engine.

At the top of the search results was an international company called PSI, and Daniel clicked on the link. After only a few minutes of reading about the company, he clicked on the 'About the Company' tab. There was a picture of a rather studious looking man, with the name '_Patrick Sheppard, Died aged 69, 2008_' at the bottom. Ah, thought Daniel, well that fitted. He knew that John's father had died around that time, as he had met him briefly at the SGC the day he and Ronon had returned for the funeral.

He looked a little further down. David Sheppard now ran the company. David…yes, he was sure that was the name he had heard Jack mention. Ok, so now all he needed was the name of his mother.

After a bit of time he finally found reference to Patrick Sheppard's marriage in Rome in 1968. Which then enabled him to find their marriage certificate, and there she was: Alessandra Gallucci.

Daniel knew it was a true Italian name, but typed in the name **Alessandra **to find its true meaning….the results came up, and he couldn't help but smile. '_Defender or helper of mankind_'….

"Oh my god…." He murmured. John's strong ATA gene must have come from his mother…and not from his father.

He quickly did a search for pictures of Alessandra Sheppard, intrigued now as to what she looked like….

"Wow" he murmured. It was a photograph of her and a much younger Patrick Sheppard at some local Charity fundraiser, dated 1971. She truly was stunning. With long dark flowing hair, defined cheekbones, she looked the very essence of an Italian beauty. But it was the eyes that captured him instantly. He enlarged the photo on his screen, zooming in on her face. The longer he looked into her eyes the stranger the feeling he got.

It was the same feeling he had when he had come to Atlantis in search of clues for the Sangraal, and had seen through Morgan le Fay's disguise as a hologram.

He sat back in his chair, rubbing his hair roughly with both hands, in an effort to try and stay focussed.

Daniel had been through quite a few extraordinary experiences in his time with SG1: ascended twice, turned into a Prior, he had lost count how many times he had died and been brought back to life, once to the point of madness via a Goa'uld sarcophagus, and even time travelled back to 1969…but somehow none of it compared to what Lt Colonel John Sheppard had been through, and was continuing to go through.

Ok. Focus, Daniel, he told himself firmly. All the evidence pointed to one thing: Italy. And…nope, he had nothing. What part of the puzzle was still missing?

He blew out his breath through his lips, shaking his head. Perhaps it was because it was almost 4 in the morning…perhaps he just needed to switch his brain off…somehow.

He sighed heavily. That wasn't the only thing that was nagging at him.

He still hadn't figured out how or where he knew Brother Benedict from. The more he looked at him, the more he looked familiar, right down to the Jedi/Shaolin/Ancient garb he wore. And he had known him when he was a Prior….When was that? 2007? So, before he discovered Janus' secret lab then, because he was sure that was sometime in 2008….

"Ok, STOP!" he ordered himself. No wonder he couldn't sleep! He was tying his brain up in knots. What did it matter what year it was? He felt absolutely exhausted and knew he would have to technically 'get up' in a few hours.

Maybe now that John had 'connected' with him, perhaps he may be able to shed some light on the matter…

As he began to shut down his laptop and climbed back into bed, trying hard not to glance at the clock as he did so, his thoughts returned back to Brother Benedict.

Everyone had at first thought him to be the bad guy; the one responsible for the explosion…but somehow, his quiet and unthreatening behaviour was slowly changing everyone's impression of him, though they probably weren't even aware of it. Well, apart from John and himself of course. But he knew that there was more to him than just being the Guardian of the Legacy….he just didn't know what.

He once more found himself staring up at the ceiling.

The Legacy of Janus….boy, now there was a prize if ever there was one!

The man had been one of the leading Lantean scientists, and his inventions, though often out-of-the-ordinary, were often technological marvels. Pushing the knowledge and research to the point where he had to hide it from the Lantean Council. Knowing that Merlin himself was High Councillor of said Council, who Daniel happened to know personally had hidden a few things in his time too, had ordered Janus to stop his work, which just showed how controversial his creations must have been.

So, as John Sheppard now appeared to have been 'initiated' into his role as the true Heir of Janus, who knew what incredible knowledge the man would have available to him…..

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

_Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,_

_Creeps in this petty pace…. _

_To the last syllable of recorded time;_

_And all our yesterdays have lighted tools, the way to dusty death._

Lt Colonel John Sheppard stood looking out of the window of his darkened quarters, staring out into the moonlit desert.

Never had John associated with Shakespeare's poignant soliloquy from Macbeth more than he did right now. The night seemed so long, so agonisingly long.

For he knew. He didn't know how, he just did. He knew that it would happen tomorrow.

Everything he had said, and not said; done and not done…all seemed to have led him to this moment.

He knew what he had to do, and how to do it. The timing had to be perfect though. He couldn't, and wouldn't endanger anyone's lives. But he knew it wouldn't come to that. Again, he couldn't begin to fathom how he knew. But, as Brother Benedict had said, he had to '_open his heart in order for the spirit to be heard'_…or something.

If someone had said that to him years ago, he would have laughed at them. He thought back to the six months he had lived with the People of the Cloister. It certainly sounded like something they would have said to him. When he had thought that he would be stuck there indefinitely, he had tried so hard to understand their ways and beliefs. But he really just hadn't got it. Besides, Teer had rather…distracted him at the time. If only she knew… Well. Perhaps she did….

Who would have thought that some four years later he actually would ascend, only to come back again…But he understood the reason why now.

To become the Heir of Janus.

The whole experience had blown his mind, quite literally. But the Final Transition had been something else!

At first, it hadn't hurt. But as the energies had begun to build and merge, surging rapidly through his entire being, graphic images and raw emotions had flooded through him at a million miles an hour…. so much loss, so much pain, of every single man, woman and child he had failed to save or help over the years.

He had begun to panic, to fight against the emotion and memories, to shut them down, to bury them deep where they belonged. And that's when the pain had started. But the calm voice of Benedict had somehow reached him through the pain, urging him to just let it happen, and he had struggled to breathe, to just let go.

Sure enough, the pain had eased, as if the balance was somehow restored, and then more images began to flow, but with less pain this time: showing him that there had also been so many people, so many worlds he _had_ saved…

It was the combination of both that had always kept him balanced, grounded, and humble. That his experiences in life were what had made him the man he was, as well as the man that he was now becoming.

At first, he had been so very angry. At everything: for ever agreeing to join the Atlantis expedition, of all the other bad decisions he had made, even at his genetic makeup!

Then, when he had sat alone in his room, he had rationalised it through, and concluded that he didn't regret joining the expedition for one second. In fact, it was probably the best thing he had ever done in his life. He had met so many interesting, wonderful, truly incredible people…and couldn't imagine what his life would now be like without… Teyla. And Ronon, of course!

No, as far as he was concerned he had just been doing his job, and that he just happened to have the very rare ATA gene, and suddenly, someone had decided he qualified for the job as Heir to the Legacy of Janus.

If he was completely honest with himself, he had been afraid. He had never been one to shrink away from that which he feared. His father had taught him that from a very early age. Instead, he had always faced it head on, literally laughing at it whenever possible. But the changes had come on so fast; he had hardly had time to adjust to one thing before something else had happened.

The biggest change was the energy; which coursed through him like his blood ran through his veins, constantly present, just below the surface.

And now that Brother Benedict had completed his transformation….it felt both exhilarating and somewhat terrifying at the same time.

The energy had also accentuated and enhanced his connection to Atlantis and all things Ancient. So much so that it no longer felt natural like it had before; it was more like he was now an extension of the city…that they were inextricably linked: Almost as though they were symbiotically linked now.

This just made him feel even more protective of her.

He would save her. With his energy: That he now knew was his ascended life force, combined with that of…

His own mother…Alessandra Sheppard….and the painting…that was when he knew…and that he had to get back to Atlantis fast. He had to understand. So many questions….and some still remained unanswered.

There were moments where his head had hurt so much, as he had struggled to deal with all the information it now held, thanks mainly to the Rod of Janus.

The moment he had turned it on, the pain had been excruciating as the masses of data had virtually exploded into his mind, the mass of information flashing so fast before his eyes that the more he fought to resist it, the more pain it had caused. But he had remembered Brother Benedict's words not to fight the changes, the effects that would inevitably come. So he had tried to relax, to breathe through it, to just let it happen. The pain had eased, and the data began to flow more easily, organising itself into neat partitions, storing itself away into his mind, as if waiting on the sidelines for the moment he would need it.

Was that partly why and how he knew that it happen tomorrow? Or was it one of his ascended powers that he now seemed to have…could he foresee the future? He had no idea.

He hadn't even been aware he had the ability of telekinesis until he had wondered how quickly he could open the cell before someone stopped him…although he had been curious as to how the Rod of Janus had suddenly ended up in his hand as he had sat in his quarters.

He also hadn't realised that he also had telepathic abilities either, until he found he could communicate with Brother Benedict shortly after returning from his brother's.

Then, when he was about to go through the final transformation, he knew just how anxious Teyla would be, and had just wanted to somehow tell her that it was ok, that he would be alright. And then, somehow he had done it, as her eyes had widened the moment he had managed to touch her mind…

He had no idea how he was doing this incredible things. He just seemed to think it, and it happened: like he had always done whenever he had used Ancient technology. He couldn't begin to guess just what other powers he might have, but he knew of a man who would.

Brother Benedict.

When he had silently asked him who he really was, the Brother had instantly connected to his mind: images, memories, facts, sensations flashed before him that took his breath away.

He now knew who and what he was. That he was far more than just the Guardian of the Legacy….so much more.

He also knew just how Daniel had met him, and couldn't help but smile at that thought: Just another example of the kind of man the great Doctor Daniel Jackson was, even though he was a Prior at the time. He would make sure he would tell him...

But it was the words that the Guardian had whispered in his mind that were constantly with him.

"_You now know who and what I am, and my true purpose. You understand that this must happen. Atlantis MUST go back, and so must you. The Legacy awaits you there….__**Hic qua videeum**__…"_

He now understood. His path was now clear. Everything was set and in place. He was ready. He _would_ take Atlantis home. But not just to the Pegasus Galaxy, but her true home…to the **Place of Our Legacy….**

**To be continued…..**

**Post script:**

I thought it was about time we heard from the man himself. I just hope I did him justice, as he had rather a lot to say!

After a lot of thought, I decided to name his mother after me…the meaning of the name truly is '_Defender or helper of mankind'_…

For those true hardcore Stargate fans, this is NOT to be confused with 'Place of our Legacy' - P3R-272 – as per SG1 episodes….

Next chapter: The Coup!

Thanks to all of you that left such wonderful reviews and PMs. Please keep those thoughts and reviews coming! The more I get, the faster I seem to write….

Oh, and to all those Guest Reviewers, thank you all so much for your feedback. I try to respond to every single review that people leave, and it's just a shame I cant reply back to you…you could always join, and officially become part of this crazy world!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter does contain swearing, but nothing gratuitous, and only what you would have heard the characters say in the series.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 20**

He stood there in the Gate room, surrounded by a dozen marines, all aiming their P90s directly at him.

"Stand down, Colonel!" yelled General O'Neill, who stood at the top of the ancient stairs.

John slowly looked up him. "Sorry, Sir. I can't do that."

"Damn it, Sheppard, don't do this! Think of your career!"

John looked sadly back at him. "I think that we both know that my career is over…Sir."

He began to move forward, and the marines edged closer, all silently praying for their Commanding Officer to stop.

"Sheppard. Please. Don't do it. Don't…force my hand…" O'Neill's voice was suddenly gentler, almost begging…

"I have no choice, Sir. I have to do this. There is no other way, and you know it…"

Both men looked at each other for the longest moment. Neither could or would back down, and the other knew that too.

John took another step…

"Colonel Sheppard! I'm ordering you to stand down! Now!" the General yelled, but John just continued to slowly walk closer and closer….

"Ah, God damn it, Sheppard…" he whispered quietly, his eyes suddenly filling with tears, as he forced himself to speak the words.

"Take him down!"

The shots rang out loudly….

"JOHN!" she screamed!

Teyla bolted upright in her bed, gasping for air, at the horror and sudden realisation of her nightmare. Running a shaky hand through her hair, she realised she was drenched in sweat. It had felt so real!

She had seen him go down, his chest riddled with bullets, watched as his blood had slowly begun to pool on the Ancient floor as he fought to take his last few breaths….and she had felt her own heart die with him.

She focused on her breathing to slow it down, to steady her racing heart, and wiped away her fallen tears that now soaked her cheeks.

"It wasn't real, it didn't happen, it wasn't real, it didn't happen," she kept repeating quietly to herself out loud, over and over again, but the odd tear still fell, as she struggled to reconcile reality from illusion.

But she couldn't shake the sense of foreboding…that whatever John had planned, would happen soon.

No matter how hard she tried, he still would not speak of what or how he planned to take the City.

She knew that, since his Initiation with Brother Benedict last night, John's powers were now complete. His energy was powerful yes, as was his connection to Atlantis. But how would he use both to take Atlantis?

But power or no power, he was just one man, one very extraordinary man, against potentially hundreds! She knew in her heart that he would avoid harming anyone, but she couldn't say the same for the military. Although her dream of General O'Neill ordering for them to shoot him had seemed real, she was sure that he would never do such a thing…would he?

But then, his men, John's own men…she was sure they would not wish to shoot their own Commanding Officer, who they all thought so highly of. But as soldiers, would they have a choice? Would they take him down if ordered to do so?

She shuddered, and forced her exhausted body out of bed. She went to check on Torren, who was thankfully still sleeping soundly. At least one of them had managed to get some sleep.

She wondered if John had managed to get any sleep. Not surprisingly, after what he had just been through, he had been silent as he had walked her back to her quarters. She had thought to invite him in for a while: to give him the opportunity to talk if he needed to, as well as to reassure herself that he was indeed alright after the traumatic experience he had just gone through. But the look on his face told her that, once more, he needed his privacy.

Despite the late hour, there had still been a few people about, so she could not do what she so desperately wanted: to take him in her arms, to hold him close, to feel his warmth…Instead she had just taken his hand in hers, looked deeply into his eyes, and tried hard to express her love and support without the use of words.

He had given her a gentle smile, and once again she had felt that strange tender breath in her mind as he connected to her. She could hear no words, but she could feel the strength of his love wash over her like a gentle caress. She knew that he was trying to reassure her.

Teyla sighed deeply. She would stay close by him today…for she still couldn't shake the deep sense of foreboding that this would be the day.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"What the HELL is going on?" exclaimed Rodney loudly, as he continued to recheck his readings.

Zelenka sighed heavily. "What is it now, Rodney?"

The man had been complaining since he had got here, so he had blocked out most of what he was saying. But the sudden, more ominous sound to Rodney's voice actually made him stop what he was doing and look over at him. When Rodney didn't respond, Radek wandered over to where he sat bent over his laptop.

"Here!" Rodney pointed at the screen.

Radek leant closer, and his eyes went wide. "Oh."

Rodney glared at him. "Oh, just oh?"

Radek clearly wasn't sure what he was supposed to say at this point, so continued to stare at the screen.

"All three Zed PMs appear to have been reconfigured to maximum efficiency, and that gets an 'oh'?" Rodney said sarcastically. He hit a few more keys, bringing up another set of readings, and turned once more to look at Radek. "And this?"

Radek stared at the new readings, not quite believing what he was seeing, and looked back at Rodney. "The Stardrive? But how?"

Rodney just looked at him for a moment, and then his eyes went wide as realisation suddenly dawned on him. "Sheppard. He must have done this…"

"What, over night?" Radek exclaimed. The work involved would have taken a team of their own scientists' probably days, if not weeks, to do…and that would have been _after_ they had even figured out how to do some of it in the first place!

Rodney was actually seriously impressed! Even though he now knew that John actually had a degree in Computational and Mathematical Engineering, not to mention a Doctorate in Aeronautics and Astronautics - a fact that still blew his mind! – it was still seriously advanced work that he had accomplished in an incredibly short amount of time!

But then Rodney remembered being incredibly smart, well smarter, when he had been hit by the Ascension Device…Hell, he had even devised a new form of mathematics.

So, with John's existing mathematical abilities, combined with the fact that he was now 'officially' the Heir of Janus….who knew what he was now capable of. Even his connection to Atlantis seemed to be even stronger than before.

Would that now make John smarter than he was?! That thought hadn't even occurred to him until now.

Rodney swivelled his stool around to face him. "Radek, the man is now more Ancient than human, with god knows how much knowledge inside his head…" he grimaced, rather enviously. "He probably did this in his sleep!"

"So what else has he done?" asked Radek, suddenly realising what Rodney must be thinking at this point. He knew for certain that Rodney wouldn't have been able to cope with even half of what the Colonel had gone through…even if it was for the Legacy of Janus!

"Well, from what I've seen so far, that pretty much everything that needed fixing is now fixed." He looked meaningfully at him. "The city's ready, Radek…she could make it back…to the Pegasus Galaxy…"

"So where is Colonel Sheppard now?" asked Radek, understanding the implications immediately.

Rodney activated his earpiece. "Sheppard, its McKay, please come in."

Silence. He tried again, but still no response. Rodney concern just went up a notch, and quickly pulled up the Biometric sensors screen.

"What?" He exclaimed sharply after a moment, frowning hard. "But…that doesn't make any sense…."

Rodney quickly ran it again, and then turned to look at Radek. "The sensors aren't picking him up. As far as Atlantis is concerned he isn't even IN the city…."

Silence.

Rodney couldn't understand it. Why would he leave? Was there still something he had to do? As far as he was aware John had tidied up all his finances…all loose ends. Well, that he knew about anyway…

So, all that was left to do was….

Rodney quickly activated his earpiece.

"Ronon, this is McKay, come in."

"_What?_" came the curt response.

"We have…a few problems. Firstly, we've had some seriously weird…things going on with the city's systems…" he couldn't dumb it down more than that!

"_So?_" Ronon clearly couldn't understand why he would be telling him this.

Rodney rolled his eyes. Some days…..He spoke slowly," So….I didn't do it, and you can be sure as hell that the Area 51 guys didn't do it either. So….?"

There was silence for a moment.

"_Sheppard_".

"I think that's a pretty safe assumption, yeah."

"_So ask him." _Ronon replied nonchalantly, clearly still not understanding why he would be speaking to him about it.

"And that leads me onto our next problem. He's not responding to the radio."

"So, _where is he?"_ Ronon's voice had changed slightly, suddenly more attentive.

"Well, that's the…other problem. We don't know…"

"_What do you mean, you don't know_?"

"The biometric sensor array isn't detecting him."

"_So what, he's left Atlantis_?" Ronon sounded rather incredulous.

"I don't think so, no. Ronon, I think he's still here, somewhere in the city. But he must be masking his location, or Atlantis is shielding him…"

Silence. Rodney waited for the big guy to get the significance of what he was trying to tell him... He couldn't risk saying it out loud, not via the comms: anyone could be listening in.

"_I'll find him."_ Ronon's voice had changed. He understood exactly, and both Zelenka and Rodney gave a sigh of relief.

If there was anyone that could track John Sheppard down, it was Ronon.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The corridors were busy, far too busy. Too many people….

Was today the day that John would make his move?

After what had happened to him last night, Ronon knew John wouldn't wait too long before he did.

From what McKay had just said, stuff had changed to Atlantis. No one knew just what Sheppard was capable of now, but he was sure that if he had fixed…whatever needed fixing, that he was now ready to make his move.

So if it was today, then when, where and how would he do it?

The guy was just so damn stubborn! Not once had he let on how he was going to go about taking Atlantis back.

Well, no matter how he was going to do it Ronon was damn sure he wouldn't be doing it alone. He was going to stand right there beside him, no matter what.

So where was he?

He had tried his quarters. Of course, he wasn't there, that was too obvious. He had then gone to the mess hall, then the gym. Nope. He then went to every single place he knew of that John liked to hang out.

The longer he looked, the more uneasy he was becoming.

He growled low with frustration. He was running out of time.

Sheppard had gone 'dark', and as a soldier, Ronon knew only too well what that meant.

"C'mon, buddy, where the hell are ya?" he murmured quietly to himself, and then set off once more at a run.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

After finally managing to get a measly three hours sleep, Daniel felt absolutely exhausted as he made his way down towards the Brig.

The guard outside instantly stood up and swiped him through. Daniel thanked him, and he went in.

Sure enough, the Brother was once again sat in his meditation pose: cross legged, hands resting on both knees, with his eyes closed.

Daniel was too tired to take his usual gentle approach, so went for the more direct O'Neill method instead.

"Brother Benedict". Daniel's voice was firm and bold, not even bothering to speak in Italian.

The man did not speak or open his eyes.

"We need to talk." Nope, the guy was just going to try his patience this morning!

He took a deep calming breath. "Look, we're running out of time, and I need answers."

Brother Benedict slowly opened his white eyes and looked at him calmly.

"Many questions," he said, speaking slowly in his heavily accented English.

"Many answers: some remain hidden, but some not. You must have open eyes to see."

Daniel couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that kinda thing before."

Benedict smiled knowingly at him. "I know."

Daniel stared at him carefully, trying hard to ignore his exhaustion, and focussed on the words of the Brother. If his suspicions were correct…

He thought hard about one of his hypotheses, and then spoke.

"I'm right aren't I?" Daniel asked, meaningfully.

Benedict turned his head to one side thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Si…and no."

Daniel huffed, running his hand through his hair. It wasn't quite the answer he had been hoping for, but it did confirm one thing: Brother Benedict was telepathic.

"That…really isn't helpful…" said Daniel tiredly.

"Every man can see things far off but is often blind to what is near…"

Daniel looked at him incredulously. "What, you're quoting Sophocles at me now?"

Benedict smiled and inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Brother Benedict, please!" He didn't have the time or the energy to play mind games!

Benedict's smile slowly disappeared, and once more looked serious. _"_The path of the Heir will no be easy. But he learns fast, and tries hard to open his heart, and to listen. It will not take long for Heir to truly be set free."

At last! They were finally getting somewhere! Daniel was about to respond, but the Brother spoke again.

"All will soon be revealed, Daniel Jackson…"

Daniel suddenly had that horrible feeling like someone had just walked over his grave.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

There were days when General Jack O'Neill just wished he had stayed retired - and this was one of them!

He left as quickly as he could from yet another pointless, tedious and downright exasperating meeting with a bunch of scientists and bureaucratic ass kissers, the IOA.

Scientists he could handle. His years of working with Carter had taught him how important it was to at least _try_ to listen to what the so called experts had to say. He just didn't have much patience for their often long winded, fancy words: taking half an hour to say what could be said in five minutes!

The IOA, however, was another matter entirely. The International Oversight Advisory… yeah, right! More like Interfering Officious Assholes! He hadn't met one that wasn't arrogant, selfish, greedy, close-minded, xenophobic control freaks! Well, apart from Woolsey, but he had changed considerably since he became Commander of Atlantis, and O'Neill couldn't help but respect him for that.

O'Neill knew he wasn't renowned for his patience, tact or diplomacy skills – hell, even the President knew that! He was a soldier, not a politician, and usually left all that talk stuff to the likes of Daniel. Well, used to anyway, when he was part of the SGC, as apposed to what he did now: Head of Homeworld Security. Which wasn't exactly lacking in the 'Meetings' department, but then he was at least in charge of them.

But if he had to sit in many more of these meetings, he wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself before he would do everyone a favour, get a gun and shoot them himself!

He really needed to make yet another call to the President, and soon.

If only he could tell Hayes just what was really going on here: about Sheppard, Brother Benedict and the so called Legacy of Janus. He was sure then that the President wouldn't be so keen to let this happen.

Yes, he knew that 'officially' Hayes had just agreed for 'investigations' to begin. But, seriously, didn't he know or understand what that had really meant to the vultures of Area 51? Well, considering that the IOA had been the instigators of the move to Area 51, one having as much to gain as the other, he was pretty sure they wouldn't have made that clear, if at all.

He wanted to tell the President. But wouldn't and couldn't until he had first spoken to Sheppard, for it would change his life, and not for the better.

He knew, from experience, just what that would mean for Sheppard: subjected to tests, possibly even considered a potential threat, just like they had when Daniel had been turned into a Prior.

But he just hadn't had the opportunity to even talk to the poor guy yet! Things just kept happening so fast! Although, his gut was telling him that, knowing him as he thought he did, Sheppard would agree, even if it did mean being assigned to Area 51 for the rest of his life.

For there didn't seem to be anything the man wouldn't do for others, which was a rare trait to find in people these days. Even more so, when you considered his rather affluent background.

He just needed one chance to talk to him…before he made that call.

There was a part of him that just wanted to give the order for Sheppard to take the city and run. But he knew that they would also be kissing goodbye to both their careers, not to mention all the loyal men and women he knew would be only to keen to follow their CO….

There had to be another way. What they needed was some seriously 'big players' to come help out!

Sadly, the Asgard were no longer alive to help them now. Boy, would Thor have had a few things to say if he had been around! Sometimes he just missed that little guy!

The ascended Ancients were about as useless and unhelpful as a chocolate toaster, and they never had managed to get back in touch with the Nox.

That left the mysterious Furlings. Well, God only knew who or where they were, or if they even still existed!

So, they were on their own.

Accept that they weren't really: that they did in fact have their very own equivalent of an Ancient…Lt Colonel John Sheppard.

This, frustratingly, brought him right back to where he started!

Jack O'Neill had managed to get out of some pretty tight predicaments in his time, but this seemed virtually impossible…

If they continued to stay here Atlantis would ultimately end up in pieces and on some testing slab…yeah, like that would happen – over his dead body! If it came down to it, HE would personally fly her outta there!

But the moment he, or rather Sheppard, stole her away, his career would not only be history, he would be facing serious charges….which would mean he could never ever return home….

"Ah, crap!" he growled, and picked up the phone, and hit redial. "Yes, it's General Jack O'Neill again. I need to speak to the President…"

He couldn't stand by any longer and watch the Ancient city of Atlantis fall to her fate in this god-forsaken desert. She didn't belong here, and the threat from the Wraith was still very real.

He would try one last time to appeal to President Hayes, before he made his decision.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

He closed his eyes and just let go….

He breathed in deeply….and he could smell the ocean.

He breathed out slowly….and he felt the warm wind touch his face.

The powerful energy flowed through him, and he could see.

So beautiful!

He would not fail her.

He brought himself back, and slowly opened his eyes.

John Sheppard smiled.

It was time.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Good morning", Teyla greeted both Rodney and Radek, as she walked into the lab. She tried to sound as normal as she could, but her nightmare would not let her be.

She had stopped at John's quarters, after she had dropped off Torren with Jennifer, who had kindly offered to look after him for the day. But John had already left, so her sense of unease remained.

So, the lack of response from both men instantly increased her uneasiness, as they continued with their work, frantically tapping away at their keyboards, glancing at nearby screens.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked slowly, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Yes and no…" replied Rodney slowly, clearly still distracted as he continued to monitor the screens.

Teyla realised she probably wasn't going to get a straight answer as quickly as she would like from Rodney, so looked to Zelenka.

"Radek?

Zelenka looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Is there a problem?" she asked again.

"There appears to have been significant changes made to the city's systems, and we think…" Radek started to say.

Rodney instantly interrupted him, but spoke quite slowly, to emphasise the seriousness of what he was saying.

"All the problems that were caused by the explosion, our landing, or at the hands of those incompetent wannabe scientists….have all been fixed. And I mean ALL of them. But that's not all."

He took a deep breath, and continued. "The power distribution from all three Zed PMs now appear to be operating at maximum efficiency, which not only means that weapons and shields will function more effectively, but the Hyperdrive and Propulsion systems are now more than capable of running the Stardrive."

Rodney stared at her for a moment, allowing the information to sink in. "Teyla, all of this was done overnight!"

Teyla's stomach lurched. "John."

"Yeah."

Teyla felt her heart skip a beat. John had prepared the city for flight, clearly working solidly throughout the night to get her ready for her voyage home.

She took a deep breath. "Where is he now?"

Rodney looked at her worriedly. "I don't know. I've run the biometric sensor sweep three times now, and every time it just indicates he isn't even IN the city."

"But…that doesn't make any sense…" Teyla started, but Rodney interrupted her quickly, which just showed her his level of anxiety.

"I think the city is shielding him, or he is…" he added, rather ominously.

"Then how…?" she began to ask.

"Ronon's looking for him" he replied, instantly knowing what she was about to say.

Teyla gave a small sigh of relief, as she was sure if anyone could track him down, Ronon would be the one to do it.

She looked back at Rodney, who was now chewing on his bottom lip, frowning hard.

He was an incredible scientist, and had saved the day at the very last minute more times that she could count. He had got them out of so many extreme situations over the years… and yet, Doctor Rodney McKay still did not handle stressful situations well. And certainly not when he knew that his friend was possibly about to put his very life on the line. Again!

But, if only he knew what it was like for her now.

Her graphic nightmare had stayed with her all morning, and she just couldn't shake the feeling that it would be today when John would make his move. That the man she loved so deeply was about to sacrifice so much for so many…

The fact that Rodney had just confirmed that the city was now ready for her long journey back to the Pegasus Galaxy, and with his affairs now concluded, Teyla knew of nothing that would now stop John.

Was he truly ready?

John had been through so much! At first it had torn her apart to watch him suffer so. But, as the days passed he did seem stronger, as did his energy. He now seemed to be developing powers… though she wondered how much he truly understood them, and what else he might also be capable of. It was all so new!

But where was he?!

"_Colonel Sheppard please report to the Control Room immediately, Colonel Sheppard," _came the voice of Chuck over the loudspeaker.

Rodney stopped what he was doing, and looked straight at Teyla. "Oh, no…." He whispered quietly.

With that they all shot out of the lab, heading straight for the Control Room as quickly as they could, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves as they raced down the corridors.

All three were half hoping that John would turn up…but the other half, were praying that he wouldn't.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Ronon had heard the call through his earpiece, and had quickly turned round and started to sprint back down the corridors towards the central part of the city.

He was quite a way out from the Central Tower, so knew he would have to push himself hard; luckily, his recent injuries had eased somewhat in the last couple of days…

He just hoped he would get there in time. Before Sheppard started to do…whatever he was going to do.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Daniel also had heard the call, and watched as Brother Benedict had slowly smiled as he looked at him.

"It is about to begin…" His heavily accented English words made Daniel's blood run cold.

With that, Daniel shot out of the brig and headed straight for the Control Room as fast as he could!

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Teyla, Rodney and Zelenka were the first to arrive, trying hard to act as normal as possible, but the fact that they had pretty much run most of the way had created a somewhat breathless Rodney, which instantly draw the attention of everyone in the Control Room as they made their way up the stairs.

"Teyla," smiled Amelia, but sounding rather confused. "Is there…something wrong?"

Teyla tried to smile. "No, not at all. Have you seen Colonel Sheppard this morning?" She struggled to keep her voice normal.

"Yes," she replied, clearly not convinced. "He's in the Conference Room with General O'Neill."

Teyla glanced quickly to the others, and then gave Amelia another smile. "Ah, I see. Has he been in there long?"

"No. He arrived about five minutes ago."

"Very well, we shall…wait for him to finish then."

"He could be a while," replied Amelia, "General O'Neill has just called an Emergency Meeting with Mr Woolsey, the IOA delegation, as well as the Heads of Area 51."

"An… Emergency Meeting?" Teyla glanced quickly at Rodney.

That was the first they had heard of it.

At that moment, Daniel ran up the stairs, and looked straight at the others. "Is he here?"

"Yes," replied Teyla slowly, giving him a meaningful look. "He is currently in with General O'Neill. But an Emergency Meeting has been called…"

Daniel frowned, and looked towards the Conference Room. The doors were closed. "An _Emergency_ Meeting? But there's just the two of them in there at the moment, right?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," replied Amelia, clearly beginning to get rather concerned by their rather strange behaviour.

Then Ronon virtually flew up the stairs, taking three at a time. "Is he here?"

"Yes," said Teyla, still trying to sound calm.

Ronon seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He hadn't missed it after all!

"Ronon, what's going on?" asked Amelia, glancing from him to the others.

"Nothing" replied Ronon briefly, but the look he then gave her confirmed that there was indeed something very wrong.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Daniel glanced at his watch. They had continued to draw attention to

themselves, so all moved to stand off to one side of the Conference Room doors, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Although it felt like they had been standing there in the Control Room for at least half an hour, it had actually only been a few minutes.

At that moment, Richard Woolsey arrived with a group of people. A couple Daniel recognised, and a few that he didn't. IOA and Area 51. Not a pleasant combination on any day! They all looked serious, and they were clearly the top guys.

This was some meeting Jack had called!

They all watched as they started to make their way up the stairs and towards the Conference Room, and the doors began to open. Luckily from where they stood they could clearly see inside.

John was sat at the far end of the room, dressed in his usual black Atlantis BDUs, with the General sat beside him. Both had been talking, but had stood up the moment the doors had opened fully, looking straight out at them.

Daniel glanced quickly at the approaching group, and immediately entered the room, looking straight at his friend.

"Er, Jack, what's going on?" Daniel looked from him to John, whose face was utterly unreadable.

Jack then glanced at John, and then back to Daniel. "Yeah, you guys need to be in on this. It involves you too."

Daniel didn't need to be told twice, and neither did the others it seemed, as they shot into the room just as the group arrived.

There weren't enough chairs to go around, but the key people to the meeting, including John, had taken their seats. So Daniel, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla all opted to stand, to one side of O'Neill and John.

The room now had a strange energy to it, and only a few recognised it for what it truly was: John. Something was indeed about to go down….

"So, General. I hadn't realised you enjoyed our company quite this much," began Carl Strom, Head of the IOA. "Two meetings in one day…you must miss us…"

Jack smiled facetiously at him. "Strom, you have no idea…."

The man smiled back; clearly their feelings towards each other were mutual. They couldn't stand each other!

"So, what's with the sudden 'Emergency Meeting'?" Strom asked rather sarcastically, making air quotes with his fingers.

Daniel hadn't had any involvement with the Head of the IOA before, but he had seen him around at the SGC, and he knew that General Landry loathed the man just about as much as Jack did. But then, the IOA were never about winning friends….

O'Neill looked slowly around the room at everyone's faces, as if to deliberately heighten the suspense.

Daniel saw Jack give John the tiniest of glances, who continued to remain completely unreadable, staring straight at Strom.

General O'Neill slowly sat forward in his chair. "All further work on the city of Atlantis is to cease, effective immediately."

His statement had the desired effect: complete uproar!

"Jack…what are you doing?" asked Richard Woolsey urgently, leaning quickly towards him. He clearly hadn't been updated with what had happened to John last night, and was completely thrown by his statement.

Teyla felt suddenly dizzy! The General wasn't going to give the order to shoot John: He was stepping up to the plate, and finally making the stand that they had all prayed he would! She looked at Rodney, who was grinning, as was Ronon. However, she quickly noticed that Daniel was not. He was staring at both his friend, and at John.

Daniel knew that nothing was ever that easy. He also knew that Jack just didn't have the jurisdiction to make this kind of a ruling. He was actually taking a huge risk, as he was pretty much going up against the orders of the President himself. Was Jack about to sacrifice his own career for the sake of John and the city?

Somehow, he didn't think John would allow him to do that. But, looking at the Colonel right now, who was still staring at Strom, he couldn't begin to guess what he was thinking.

Carl Strom actually began to laugh loudly, which instantly caused the others to quieten down.

"Oh, General, I didn't realise just how much of a _funny_ man you are!"

The smile on Jack O'Neill's face was anything but friendly. Daniel had seen that smile too many times before and just hoped he hadn't hidden a gun under the table or something!

"You see, _that's_ the funniest part", his smile instantly disappeared, his face now deadly serious. "I'm not joking."

Strom was suddenly just as serious and now glared back at the General across the table, as though it had just become their battlefield.

"We have the approval of the President. Even a man with your…_reputation_ wouldn't have the courage to go against that," Strom threw at him.

Easy, Jack, easy, thought Daniel to himself. But his friend was strangely controlled, as he replied just as icily back.

"The information I have just received negates that."

Strom looked rather startled. "What information?"

Daniel just watched a small smile appear on Jack's face.

"WHAT information could possibly override that of the President himself?" asked Strom, more firmly now.

Jack now turned to look at John. "Colonel Sheppard? Would you care to enlighten the man?"

Everyone turned to John. His friends all knew, despite his role of Commander, he still had an intense dislike of being the centre of attention. So they were expecting him to look rather uncomfortable to say the least. But he wasn't. In fact, he looked positively peaceful.

"Sir," he replied, clearly acknowledging both authority and the approval to proceed.

"Atlantis does not belong here" John began, as he looked straight at Strom, his voice was steady and controlled. But his friends could all hear and feel the energy deep within it. "Nor does the city belong to you, the IOA, the President, or Earth, for that matter."

Strom regarded him condescendingly. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Lt Colonel John Sheppard, United States Air Force and Military Commander of Atlantis."

Strom snorted. "Well, not for much longer…"

"Perhaps not," John replied slowly, his focus unwavering. "But you will no longer be running your tests."

"Oh no?" Strom replied, mockingly. He looked at O'Neill. "Really General, is that the best you could do?"

O'Neill smiled back at him. "You really _should_ listen to what the Colonel has to say, Strom."

"Well, so far I have not heard _any_ so called 'information' that would override the President." Strom looked around the table. "Gentlemen, I believe this meeting is over. Our work continues as per the President's authorisation."

He began to stand up, but the cold, hard voice of Lt Colonel John Sheppard stopped him.

"You now have two choices:

Option 1: You, and your people, all leave of your own accord, and you will be allowed to retain all data that you have so far obtained about Atlantis.

Option 2: You continue to persist, and refuse to leave, all access to the city's systems will be revoked immediately, all data you have will be destroyed, and I will personally remove you and your people from this city.

It's your choice."

The room had fallen completely silent. The Heads of Area 51 were clearly unsettled by the strange atmosphere and rather sinister demeanour of this Colonel. Even James Coolidge, who had been entirely silent throughout the entire meeting, looked uneasy, and he had met the Colonel before.

Ronon slowly moved his finger across the Wraith hair that he had wound around the grip of his blaster, so many years ago. He assured himself that he would remember to set it to stun, and not accidently flick it to 'Incinerate' instead.

Teyla's heart clenched tightly.

Rodney had met this darker side of Sheppard before: when the crystallised life form had gotten into their minds, and he and John had linked up to join forces. It was when Rodney had gone back in to help John that he had met the darker, almost pure evil side of his friend that he had referred to as "nightmare Sheppard". It was the same menacing look he now wore on his face, only now, this man truly did have the power…

Daniel knew that this was now the turning point. That what Strom decided now, was how this whole thing was going to play out. And somehow, he just knew that he wouldn't choose the easier option. He braced himself.

"Well, Strom. Which is it going to be?" asked John again, still sounding incredibly calm, but also incredibly powerful.

Strom frowned slightly, as if he had suddenly sensed or felt something, and then contemptuously looked back at John. "It's MISTER Strom to you, Sheppard, and unless the President of the United States tells me otherwise, you can go play soldier in your own little playground, and leave the hard work to us."

Teyla could hardly breathe, Rodney held his breath, Ronan's hand now lay over the top of the grip of his gun, and Daniel looked closely at John.

Would this be the moment?

"That's LT COLONEL to you, mister Strom." John replied as he slowly pushed his chair back and stood up. "And you have just made the wrong choice." John was now looking down at him, with that same intensely dark look.

The smile that John then gave him then sent shivers through all of his friends, as well as everyone else in the room. He then looked at the General, who gave the slightest nod of his head.

With that, John walked unhurriedly down the length of the room and out of the door, not looking at any of them as he went passed.

"Where the hell is he going?" Strom was instantly confused, and shot up out of his chair.

"Well, Strom, I think he's about to show you just what's behind door number 2 …." O'Neill stood up and wandered down towards the doors. "Shall we go see?" he asked, mockingly waving his hand in front of him.

Strom glared at him, and then stormed out, promptly followed by O'Neill. A micro second passed and then everyone shot out after them.

John was slowly walking down the steps, so slowly in fact that it just looked strange, especially to the personnel in the Control room, who stopped to stare at the odd behaviour of their Military Commander.

John stopped just in front of the Stargate, and turned around to face them.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still.

Then, suddenly a long silver column began to somehow magically emerge from the floor in front of him, which made a strange noise as though it was powering up.

"What is that? What's he doing?!" demanded Strom, who began to walk down the stairs towards him, closely followed by O'Neill and the others.

Daniel, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla chose to stay at the top of the stairs. Apart from Daniel, the others instantly recognised what it was, having seen it before.

"Oh my god…" murmured Rodney, who knew exactly what john is about to do.

John looked down and then reached out; placing his hand gently on its slightly angular top surface, and its purpose instantly became clear as every single Earth device suddenly shut down. Every laptop, every screen went black. And then many of the Ancient displays and control systems appeared to activate.

All the technicians in the Control Room instantly stood up, shocked at the sudden loss of systems, then turned back to watch how this very public stand off was going to play out.

Rodney knew only too well that, when Helia, Captain of the Ancient Warship, had used it, it had also revoked any previous system administration privileges, so there was no way that even he could help solve this one…thank God!

"What the HELL have you done, Colonel?" roared Strom, marching up to him aggressively.

John just raised his eyes quickly, and what Strom saw made him instantly stop, and take a rather uncertain step back.

It was then that everyone could see that John's eyes were now blue…

"Oh no," said Rodney quietly, realising that John had just very publically revealed his secret, although he hoped not everyone had seen his eyes. But, by the very fact that he could see them from the top of the stairs, he doubted very much it would have been missed by many. The cat was well and truly out of its proverbial bag now!

"I have initiated the Ancient Lantean Lockout, which instantly disconnects every single non Ancient device currently interfacing with the city." The tone of his voice suddenly took on a more ominous edge. "This city is now under MY control."

Strom stared at him, his mouth now open wide with astonishment, clearly affected by what he had just seen. "You… can't do that…"

O'Neill wandered up to stand beside Strom, rocking on his heels slightly as he did so. "I kinda hate to state the obvious here, but I think he just did," said O'Neill, incredibly smugly.

Strom turned to glare at him. "The President will hear of this!"

"Oh, he already has," replied Jack, grinning, "He's on his way here now…"

Woolsey stepped forward then, clearly rather annoyed, and concerned that he hadn't been kept in the loop. "What are you doing, Jack? You called the President? Why wasn't I made aware of this?!"

"Sorry, Richard, not enough time to give you a heads up on this one."

"I can't believe you are about to take on the President himself!" exclaimed Woolsey sharply, struggling hard to keep his voice down, as he was all too aware of the many, many faces that were now watching this very public conversation.

O'Neill just looked at him. "Hey, it's not our city at the end of the day, Richard. Remember what happened the last time the Ancients came to reclaim her?"

He knew Woolsey would clearly remember that, as they had found themselves trapped together in the city when the Replicators had infiltrated the city.

"But there are no ancients here TO claim her, Jack!" Woolsey bit back sharply, trying to keep the volume of his voice low.

O'Neill looked across at John questioningly for a second, who nodded slightly. "Well there is now…"

"WHAT?" exclaimed both Strom and Woolsey in unison.

John smiled slightly as O'Neill continued, who was clearly now enjoying himself. "Yep, turns out we have our very own Lantean in our midst, which is the very _information_", he made speech quotes in the air with his fingers, "that negates the Presidential ruling."

"That's preposterous! We would have been notified of that! Where is he?!" demanded Strom.

"Right here." John spoke, his voice still menacing.

Strom's eyes went wide. "YOU?!" For a moment, the man looked at him in total disbelief. John stared at him, and O'Neill watched as the blue colour of his eyes seemed to intensify, and Strom took a step back, now looking rather afraid.

"But…how?" he asked, his voice suddenly wary.

John continued to look at him, and then gave him a small smile as he replied very slowly. "_You_ will _never_ know."

Strom opened his mouth to say something, but clearly didn't know what to say.

"The decision has been made," said John, his voice now carried loudly so everyone could hear, and he looked up at the Heads of Area 51, who were as open mouthed as Strom was. "You _will_ hand over all data you have obtained about the city."

He continued, looking back at Strom. "You _will_ remove all equipment and personnel from the city within the next two hours. Failure to comply will result in your physical removal from this city, and your equipment confiscated."

He now glared menacingly at the Head of the IOA. "Do I make myself perfectly clear, _Mister_ Strom?"

Strom seemed to have completely lost the ability to speak and just stood there, gaping at him.

General O'Neill, however hadn't, and clapped his hands together once. "Well, that's pretty clear to me, wouldn't you agree, Strom?"

Strom blinked back at him, and he finally managed to remember how to speak. "I refuse…to do anything until I have personally spoken to the President."

O'Neill just grinned. "Well, I'm sure that can be arranged. He should be here in the next hour or two …but don't let that stop your packing."

Suddenly it all made perfect sense to Daniel!

He had known that Jack had been in a bad place ever since they had received the orders to move Atlantis to Area 51, and that he had been wracking his brains, and his contacts, for a way to get them out of it. But the only conclusion he kept reaching would mean that John would have to 'go public' about his new role as the Heir of Janus. But that he had refused to make that call until he had spoken to John.

Clearly, he now had. That that was what they had been doing just minutes before the Emergency Meeting had started.

With his genetic makeup more Lantean than Earth now, it appeared John was now claiming the rights of Atlantis as his own. But what would be the repercussions for John now?

Well, what the President of the United States coming here within a matter of hours, they were certainly going to find out much sooner than anyone could have envisaged.

Daniel couldn't even begin to imagine what the hell Jack had said to the President in order for him to potentially have dropped everything to hot foot it all the way here!

Well, however Jack had done it, he just knew he HAD to be there for that particular meeting!

Teyla couldn't quite believe it was over! John had done it! With the help of the General, of course, but ultimately, John had achieved what he had set out to do. No one had died, no blood had been spilt. In fact, no one had even broken out in a sweat! Well, perhaps with the exception of Carl Strom…

But John had saved the city, he was still alive, and they were going home!

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Next Chapter: The President arrives…..**

**Post Script:**

Well – What do you think?

Sorry to disappoint those of you who were expecting a guns blazing coup…

I told you, you just had to keep the faith…."You never walk alone…"

Just a titbit of useless information, I recently found out about Ronon's grip and the wound wraith hair… Nice!

Carl Strom is Head of the IOA and can be seen, in all his true glory, in Stargate Universe.

After such a pivotal chapter, please keep your feedback coming!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So pleased you liked the last Chapter, and thanks to everyone who left a review and/or PM'd me. They really do help…

I'm so sorry for the wait. I had a lot of background stuff to figure out, and this has ended up being the longest chapter yet.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 21**

With the President's impending arrival the city had been thrown into a flurry of activity.

But there would be no pomp and ceremony involved as would normally befit such a prestigious event, as this was not an official Presidential visit. This was to be a Hearing: with lifechangingconsequences_**.**_

Considering the circumstances, General O'Neill had decided it best that he and Woolsey would greet the President upon his arrival, and John would not be present. He would be sent for when they were ready for him.

Despite the fact that this would not be an official visit, the formality of it still required that everyone wore more appropriate attire that reflected their position.

Teyla stood in her room, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She had just heard over the Comm system that the President and his entourage had finally arrived, and were now in the Conference Room with General O'Neill and Richard Woolsey.

She had also changed into more traditional Athosian clothing and had chosen to wear her favourite top: a beautiful ocean blue bodice, with its sweetheart neckline, matching straps, and its dark swirling patterns seeming to emphasise the richness of the colour. The long flowing skirt completed the outfit. The blue, she realised suddenly, almost matched the very colour of John's energy…

Torren was luckily still with Jennifer, which meant she was free to see John alone. Who she knew was waiting in his quarters.

There had been no opportunity for her to speak with him alone since he had initiated the Lantean Lockdown, as he, General O'Neill, Mr Woolsey and Major Lorne had all returned to the Conference Room to discuss their next course of action.

Just as she was about to swipe her hand across the sensor to ring the ancient bell to John's room, the door instantly slid open. Smiling slightly, she walked inside.

But John was nowhere to be seen.

"John?"

"Be out in a sec…" came John's voice from the bathroom.

She wandered across the room to the window. Staring out at the desert, she couldn't help but smile, knowing that they would soon be leaving it far behind.

She turned back to the room, and found herself unexpectedly looking at John's room in a completely different way. Perhaps her mind had stopped her, protecting her for some reason, or that there had just not been time. But now, as she looked at his things, they somehow seemed…more. That, in this quiet moment, there was truly time to see…

His large 'War and Peace' book, which from the bookmark he was still only a third of the way thorough, lay on his bedside table beside a picture of himself as a boy with an older man. Who she now knew, was not his father.

Various surfing magazines, which were well thumbed, sat neatly piled up on his desk, and his set of golf clubs sat over in the corner of the room beside his skateboard: all indicating his favourite pastimes.

His black fleece top and BDU trousers he had worn earlier lay neatly folded over the back of his chair, and she lightly ran her hand over them. They were still warm, indicating he had just removed them.

Then her eyes settled naturally on the bed. Immaculately made as usual… it now had much more meaning. She had often wondered how he managed to fit into such a small bed; he seemed so much taller.

Hers was much larger….

"Hey, Teyla," said John warmly, as he emerged from the bathroom, instantly forcing her from her thoughts.

She smiled at the sight of him, and her heart skipped a beat.

He was now wearing his official Air Force Dress uniform, and was in the process of affixing his tie to his shirt with a silver pin.

He so rarely wore it that she had forgotten how incredibly handsome he looked in it.

He finally finished fixing his tie, looked up, and his eyes suddenly widened as he gazed at her.

"Wow…" he choked, as he looked her up and down appreciatively. "You look…stunning."

She immediately felt herself blushing. "Well, thank you, John," she replied, inclining her head gracefully, and her smile widening. "You also look…very elegant."

He grimaced slightly as he looked down to do up the three silver buttons of his suit jacket. "Yeah, well I used to hate wearing these things: Always preferred BDUs or a flight suit."

"And now?"

He looked up at her sadly. "Now? Somehow I get the feeling that I might be wearing this for the last time…."

"John…"

He sighed heavily. "It is what it is, Teyla. When I decided on my course of action, I knew this day would come. I understand the repercussions of my actions. I've been this road before, remember? Only the last time it wasn't with the President himself…" he grimaced at that thought. "But I've…made my peace with that. It's just…"

Teyla knew exactly what else he was referring to. That if the President refused to recognise his claim as both Heir and therefore of Atlantis, his actions would not be acknowledged as such, and it would then become a Court Martial.

Teyla did not fully understand the legal procedures for such a hearing. But what she did know was that if that was the case, she knew that John would then forsake everything: that he would walk away… from the Air Force, Earth, his apparent wealth and his own brother.

She walked slowly towards him, took both of his hands in hers, and looked up at him. "John, the President will understand, of that I am sure."

He looked at her, his expression now soft and tender. Teyla's heart quickened as he looked down at her lips, and began to slowly move towards them.

At that very moment, the voice of Chuck came over the speaker in his room.

"_Colonel Sheppard. The President is ready for you in the Conference Room_."

He sighed, and picked up his comm. Set from the table, inserted it into his ear and activated it. "Thanks, Chuck. I'm on my way."

He then went over to his bedside table, opened the drawer, and brought out the Rod of Janus, placing it inside his jacket.

He looked back at Teyla. "I guess were about to find out…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

As John promptly made his way down the corridors, with Teyla close at his side, he tried hard to steady his heart and energy, both of which were racing.

He knew only too well of the speed in which word would have spread through the city of what had happened, and tried not to notice, or focus, on all the stares from the people as he passed them by.

But he could still feel it: the admiration, the expectation, the loyalty and the wonder. It made him feel not just incredibly humble, but incredibly touched by their unwavering support.

The closer they got to the Control Tower, the more Secret Service Agents there were, talking quietly into their headsets as they walked by: Suits with guns.

John could, if he had wanted, have gone down that route. When his father had finally realised his determination to serve his country, he had tried to persuade him to work at the White House. To have his youngest son working for the President would certainly have ticked all of his prestigious boxes, but for John? He knew that was not his true calling. He was born to fly….

His own men still stood at their posts, who usually would have just nodded at his approach, as John had always preferred the more relaxed method of command. But not today: as he drew closer to each one, they instantly snapped smartly to attention and saluted him. He knew it wasn't just because he was in uniform. They were clearly showing their respect and support for him as their Military Commander.

They finally arrived in the Gate Room, and Major Lorne stepped forward, also dressed in his blues, who also saluted him sharply.

John returned the salute, and watched as his second in Command shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"Sir…."

"Lorne."

"The men and I…well, we just want you to know, sir, that…" Lorne stopped, clearly feeling awkward.

John smiled sadly at him. "Thanks, Evan." He already knew that his men were already behind him, 100%.

Lorne let out an uneasy breath, and John nodded at him once, and then looked up at the Conference Room. He took a deep breath, partly to calm his energy, then squared his shoulders and started towards the stairs.

Teyla remained behind with Lorne, and watched as he purposefully walked up the steps.

As the city still remained under Lantean Lockdown, only those with the ATA Gene were able to operate the systems, so many of the Control Room technicians could do little but monitor the ancient displays. So naturally they all watched him as he made his way towards the Conference room, which was now surrounded by more Secret Service Agents.

Daniel, Rodney and Ronon stood waiting at the top of the stairs for him. Rodney looked anxious, Ronon merely nodded at him, and Daniel smiled, as if to offer some reassurance that everything would be alright.

"Good luck", said Daniel quietly.

John couldn't help but smile at him. The man had been such a constant support to him since this had all begun. "Thanks."

"Hayes is…a good man, John," Daniel added.

John knew, from all the SG1 mission reports he had read, that they had had a lot of involvement with President Hayes. Who, now in his second term of office, had known about and supported, the Stargate Programme for the last nine years.

John began to head towards the doors, but stopped just before they opened. He took one last look down at Teyla, who still stood with Lorne, watching him. She smiled and gave him a slight nod of reassurance. She would be there, waiting for him…no matter the outcome.

He pulled the front of his suit down to get rid of any creases, stood up straight as he squared his shoulders once again, and took one steadying deep breath.

He then stepped up to the doors, which instantly opened.

"Ah, Colonel Sheppard," said O'Neill, also dressed in his blues, who stood up from the table. "Come in."

The formality of the General's words set the tone of what was about to come, causing John's heart to skip a beat as he walked in, and the doors quickly closed behind him.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

John instantly stood to attention and executed his best, sharpest salute he possibly could for the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces, who sat at the far end of the large mahogany table. Who, at first, did not look up as he appeared to be reading a file.

John waited.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Fitzpatrick Sheppard," said the President slowly, as he looked up.

"Yes sir, Mr President," replied John crisply.

President Henry Hayes looked at him measuringly. The expression on his face instantly reminded John of his father: frowning and judgemental. He felt his energy begin to stir, and took a slow deep breath in and out to calm himself. Now was not the time…

After a moment, the President spoke again.

"You already know Mr Woolsey and Lt General O'Neill, of course, who is here in his official capacity as Head of Homeworld Security." O'Neill sat on the President's left, and next to him was Richard Woolsey.

The President then gestured to the coloured man on his right, wearing the US Army Green Dress Uniform. "This is General Francis Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

From what Daniel had said Maynard was the man who had introduced the Stargate Programme to the President, all those years ago. So perhaps the man would be open to what he had to say…at least, John hoped that he would be.

"Sir," said John, instantly saluting him too.

"Colonel", replied the General quietly.

"Arthur Simms, Secretary of Defence," said the President, indicating the dark haired man that sat on the General's right.

Simms just stared at him, so John just nodded.

John had never been in a room with such powerful people before in his entire life, and that would have normally shaken him to the bone. But somehow the energy that flowed through him kept those feelings at bay, and he still felt calm: his purpose still clear.

John continued to stand rigidly to attention as the President looked back down at what he now realised must be his Personnel file.

"Well, I must say, Colonel, your record makes very…interesting reading."

John groaned inwardly, knowing he was about to get the official, painfully drawn out assessment of his entire military career...

"So, you went to Stanford University, and graduated with first class honours in Computational and Mathematical Engineering, and then went onto gain your Doctorate in Aeronautics and Astronautics."

The President took a slow drink from his mug. "Impressive. With qualifications such as these," he continued, now looking at him carefully, "you should have been working at NASA as a scientist by now. So why did you become a pilot?"

John suddenly had a flashback to that day, when General O'Neill had asked him the exact same question; the day he had discovered all about the Stargate Programme. He could have replied, _'I think people who don't want to fly are crazy'_…, but thought better of it.

"I love to fly, sir."

"Mmm," replied the President thoughtfully, and glanced back down the file.

"Apache, Black Hawk, Cobra, F16s….After completing your Fixed-wing and Rotor Pilot training, you earned the rank of First Lieutenant. Your continued exceptional performance ensured your quick rise through the ranks."

The President continued to read slowly through the file.

"You attended your SERE training, and secured a place with the Special Operations Group, as a Special Ops Pilot, at which point you received your promotion to Major. You then participated in many highly covert operations across the world…"

Even though the President sounded impressed, John mentally braced himself.

Hayes looked up him, and took another slow drink before he spoke again, very slowly and deliberately. "Afghanistan was _not_ the highlight of your career, _was_ it, son?"

The sharp tone of the President's voice cut deeply, once again reminding John of his father. "No sir."

Hayes looked back down at the file, and continued to read on, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You received a black mark by going on an unsanctioned rescue mission in order to save the lives of three service men. But," the President's voice remained cutting, "as if you hadn't learnt your lesson the first time, you then decided to go on yet another unauthorized op, to rescue a…Captain Holland." He looked back up at him. "That particular mission…. was not successful …"

John's heart tightened at the mention and memory of his friend. "No sir."

Hayes leant forward in his chair, staring hard at him. "So, do you have a problem with authority, Colonel?"

John wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that without incriminating himself further.

"Well?" pressed Hayes further, whose expression once again reminding John of his own father and he felt his energy surge once again. He took a slow measured breath, pushing it back down, and then answered clearly.

"No sir."

"Clearly you do." Hayes looked back at the file. "In 2006, you stole a gate ship to undertake yet another unsanctioned rescue mission. After specifically being ordered to stand down by General Landry, you went ahead anyway to rescue Mr Woolsey and General O'Neill from the Replicators…." He looked up at him.

"Which, I for one, am rather pleased he did…sir," added O'Neill pointedly.

"Yes, I'm sure you were, Jack. But the point still remains that Colonel Sheppard has repeatedly shown tendencies of flouting the proper chain of command."

"Sir, with all due respect…" began O'Neill, but the President interrupted him.

"Yes, I know, Jack. We all know that you, too, had the same…tendencies, shall we say."

"Well, sir, that particular…_tendency_ has saved Earth's ass on more than one occasion," interjected O'Neill once again. The President looked at him for a moment.

John was slightly taken aback at how familiar O'Neill was being with the President. They clearly had history, but even so…

John glanced across at Maynard, who was actually trying hard not to smile. Simms, however, just kept staring at him.

"The General is right, Mr President," added Woolsey respectfully. "If Colonel Sheppard and his team had not risked their lives to save us, the Replicators would certainly have made their way to Earth, and God knows what would have befallen us then…"

"Yes. Your achievements, Colonel, speak for themselves," said Hayes, looking squarely at John. "But, intermittent successes cannot excuse ongoing misconduct."

John remained silent.

Hayes continued to look at him for a moment, before he returned back to the file. "I see that, after pulling that final stunt in Afghanistan, it was only due to your previous exemplary conduct, as well as some rather…influential connections, that you were allowed to keep your rank as Major. You got off lightly with just a posting to McMurdo Air Force base."

John didn't need to voice his agreement. He knew he had been extremely lucky not to have been flung out of the Air Force all together, had it not been for the intervention of one very special person…

The President continued to look at the file, quietly sipping his drink, as he continued to flick over the pages.

John was still standing stiffly to attention, and it was beginning to make him feel incredibly uncomfortable, and not just because he hadn't held this position in such a long time. He just wasn't good at standing still, and with his ever stirring energy within him, he was beginning to have to fight hard to hold it.

As if the President had read his very thoughts, he looked up at him.

"Stand easy, Colonel."

John tried not to breathe his sigh of relief too loudly, and instantly changed his stance, placing his hands behind his back. As the President returned to the file, it did leave John to wonder whether he had actually, somehow, sent that thought to the President…could he, did he, do that?

The President then frowned slightly and then his eyebrows went up, as if he had read something that had surprised him. He looked back up, and his expression seemed to have softened slightly.

"I see you are the younger son of Patrick Sheppard, owner of PSI…"

John was rather startled at the sudden mention of his father.

"Yes, sir," replied John, somewhat hesitantly.

"He died from a heart attack last year, didn't he?"

John was even more surprised at him knowing that, but then the President was reading his Personnel file, although he certainly didn't remember updating anyone with that fact.

"Yes sir." John still couldn't see how or why this was relevant.

"My condolences to you, Colonel."

"Er, thank you…sir" replied John uncertainly.

The President looked at him for a moment. "I had met your father a few times over the years…"

Whilst this was news to John, it didn't surprise him. His father had made quite a few significant connections over the years; so of course, it made sense that he would have set his targets high, and that they didn't get much higher than the President of the United States…

"Very astute, intelligent business man, from what I remember…."

John wasn't quite sure what to say at this point, but felt it incredibly ironic, not to mention surreal, that here he was, probably about to be relieved of his commission at the very least, and his father would now be somehow included in the proceedings.

"From your qualifications, you have clearly inherited that intelligence. So," Hayes sat forward, "what in God's name would lead you to consistently and blatantly disregard what is expected of you?"

The President's tone of voice had once more hardened, and John was suddenly catapulted back in time, as the President uttered the very words his father had used on him on more than one occasion.

John knew that no response was required. It was a rhetorical question, geared to goad a reaction. Where his father had been concerned, it had. In this instance, he swallowed hard and remained silent.

He was right, as the President returned to read from his file.

"You were on your second tour of duty at McMurdo, when you came to the attention of Doctor Elizabeth Weir, who after discovering you had the rare Ancient gene, requested your inclusion to the Pegasus Expedition."

He stared more closely at the notes. "You scored the highest in the Chair Aptitude Tests, I see." He glanced at O'Neill. "Higher even than you, Jack."

O'Neill nodded, clearly not disputing it, or offering up his usual glib response.

It was clear that General O'Neill was here in the official capacity as Head of Homeworld Security, and not of the man who had called a halt to the work of the Area 51 personnel.

It would appear that they had already had that particular discussion.

John had not wanted the General's long serving career to suffer for his actions, so had asked him to lay the blame clearly at his feet. But they both knew the danger of adopting that approach; it would only work if the President accepted his apparent lineage, and therefore that of his claim to Atlantis. If not, it would be a Hearing for an insubordinate Colonel…

John could not tell which way this Hearing was going to go. At this point, it could go either way. So far, the President had just been going over his career in the Air Force, and his ability to follow orders. He had yet to really touch on his five year exploits in the Pegasus Galaxy, or that of his apparent lineage.

"You know, when I first heard about the Stargate Programme, aliens, and other worlds…I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But, over the last nine years I have come to realise that…anything's possible…But."

President Hayes suddenly snapped the file shut and tossed it onto the table as he leant back in his chair, and crossed his legs slowly as he stared at him.

John braced himself. Here it comes….

The President spoke slowly, regarding him carefully. "I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I get a phone call from General O'Neill, telling me that all work that I had sanctioned, had ceased immediately as the rightful owner of Atlantis was about to initiate some Ancient lockdown, and then take her home…"

John, once again, knew no response was required.

"So please, enlighten me as to how a 39 year old Colonel, of the United States Air Force, suddenly has a claim to an alien city over ten thousand years old?" asked Hayes incredulously.

Hayes was clearly now expecting an answer.

John swallowed, hoping his voice wouldn't waver. "It's…a long story, sir," he replied, rather relieved that he actually sounded a lot stronger than he thought he would.

The President sat forward and linked his fingers together on the table in front of him.

"Alright, Colonel, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I need to know more. So, you had better take a seat….and start from the top…"

John stared at him for a moment.

Finally, they had reached the point where he could begin to put forward his case as the Heir to the Legacy of Janus, and that the city of Atlantis was now rightfully his….

John carefully took out the chair at the end of the table, and sat down.

THIS was going to take some time…

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"TWO hours! How much LONGER are they gonna be in there?" exclaimed Rodney loudly, as he stopped his pacing to stare at the closed doors of the Conference Room.

They had all moved into Woolsey's office, so they could clearly see the doors from there. After a while, Major Lorne had left, leaving the four of them to continue their vigil.

Ronon was leaning against the wall, and rolled his eyes once again, but remained silent.

Daniel, who had decided to sit in Woolsey's chair, sighed heavily again as he rested his head back. "Well, I've never been involved in a Military Hearing before, but considering what else they have to discuss, I would say it's gonna take a while, Rodney," he replied slowly.

"Well, that's why WE should be in there, to help…to explain the more complex issues…" Rodney took up his pacing once again. Which was quite a feat in itself, as the office was quite small.

Daniel knew that the man was reaching. Rodney just wanted in on that meeting, to be there to support his friend, and not because he thought John was incapable of explaining the complexity of the situation. In fact, Daniel couldn't think of anyone else _more_ qualified to explain what was going on than John.

Daniel glanced over at Teyla, who now had her back to them, and stood looking out of the windows towards the Stargate, and of the desert beyond.

Now he knew that they had finally recognised their love for each other, he could only imagine what she must be going through right now: relieved to finally be going home, but worried for what it would mean for John.

He glanced at Ronon, who had been watching him look at Teyla, and seemed to know exactly what he had been thinking, as he nodded briefly.

"Hey, McKay," said Ronon gruffly, and Rodney stopped his pacing to look at him. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Daniel smiled, pleasantly surprised at how astute the big warrior was. But then, there always was more to the silent types.

Predictably Rodney was of course keen to get something to eat.

"Do you want me to…bring you anything back?" asked Rodney as he looked at Teyla and Daniel.

Teyla just shook her head, clearly not hungry and Daniel replied that he was fine.

So, after making them both promise to contact them the moment John came out, Ronon and Rodney headed off towards the mess hall. Both of them glanced at the closed doors of the Conference room as they walked passed, the Secret Service men stared at them closely, and Ronon, who towered over them, glared menacingly back.

Now that they were alone, Daniel got up, and wandered over to stand beside Teyla, who looked up to give him a small smile, but her eyes told him how she really felt.

"How you holding up?" he asked her gently.

"I…" she frowned a little, as though she instantly understood his true meaning. He smiled reassuringly at her, but she looked away.

"Hey, it's ok" he murmured quietly. "I won't…tell anyone."

She looked hesitantly back up at him. "You…know? Surely it isn't…"

"No," he replied gently, still smiling. "You two are good…I mean, if I hadn't had years watching two certain members of my team do exactly the same as you two do…I wouldn't have guessed it either."

She gave him a small, somewhat shy and uncertain smile. "We have not…we…"

He watched as the smile began to fade, and she once more looked away.

"Teyla," he reached out rather hesitantly to place his hand on her shoulder. "I am not judging you, either of you."

She looked back uncertainly at him, as he continued softly.

"A person can lead their entire life, not knowing what it is to truly love, and to be loved. You may only get one chance, one small window of opportunity, to be with that one person that is your soul mate…" Daniel faded out, as thoughts of his dead wife, Sha're, came flooding back.

Teyla sensed his sudden sadness, and touched his arm gently, which brought him instantly back to the moment, and smiled sorrowfully at her. "Everyone deserves to be happy, Teyla. And no one deserves it more than you and John. I, for one, am glad he isn't alone anymore…"

That made her smile back for a moment, but quickly broke eye contact, staring once more towards the closed doors of the Conference Room. "We have not made it…public knowledge yet. Only Ronon knows, but he…guessed."

"Yeah," Daniel replied, his smile now lighter. "The silent ones always seem to know far more than they let on."

Teyla seemed to relax slightly, and didn't hold back a heavy, heartfelt sigh. "How much longer do you think they will be?"

Daniel stepped back and leant against Woolsey's desk. "Who knows? There's a lot to explain…"

"Indeed" she replied, and Daniel couldn't help but grin.

Teyla sighed deeply again and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was holding herself together as she continued to look at the doors.

"Have faith, Teyla…" Daniel said softly.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Show me."

The moment of truth had finally arrived.

John reached inside his jacket, thought OFF, and pulled out the Rod of Janus, placing it carefully on the table.

The President, General Maynard, and Simms all slowly rose out of their seats to get a closer look.

"Is it safe?" asked Maynard hesitantly.

"Yes, sir," replied John respectfully.

"It looks like crystal," said Simms, who looked up at John. "Is it?"

"Yes sir. The Ancients used crystal technology for various forms of their technology. They can be used as control crystals, for power generation, or for holding vast amounts of data."

"So, what does this do?" asked Maynard. "Is it a weapon?"

John inwardly cringed. Understandably, the military were always looking for the next threat, and that they would instantly think of it as a weapon.

"It has several functions, sir, but its main purpose is as a…data device, better known as a Repository of Knowledge."

Maynard obviously wasn't comfortable with John's rather ambiguous response, but President Hayes spoke up, looking quickly at O'Neill. "Isn't that the device that almost killed you twice?"

John was impressed at the President's knowledge.

O'Neill grimaced. "Yep, that's the one."

Hayes looked back at the device. "It seems so…much smaller than I thought it would be." He then regarded John more closely. "So, you going to start speaking in an alien language and displaying super human intellect?"

O'Neill smirked. "Oh I'd say that is a definite yes…Mr President."

Maynard sat forward in his chair. "So Colonel, how come you can retain all the information without it killing you?" Clearly the General was also familiar with the device.

"Sir, my DNA…" John paused, not completely sure how to explain it… "Janus built in certain safe guards that will only allow me to access certain levels of the database at a time."

"I see," said Hayes, stroking his chin slowly. "So, how much of the database have you…currently got access to?"

"I have only connected to the device fully twice, sir, so…not much at this point."

"I see…" said Hayes again. "What kind of information have you been given so far?"

John really didn't want to go into that; At least, not yet anyway. Without knowing which way this Hearing was going to go, he didn't want to reveal too much. So he decided to keep the details simple, and unthreatening…

"Mainly about the city itself, sir: ways of reconfiguring the power distribution for maximum efficiency, to enable the systems to work more effectively…" John decided to leave out the parts about the Hyperdrive, Propulsion systems and Stardrive, not to mention the weapons and shields.

All the work he had tirelessly been working on throughout the night and into the morning, to get her ready for the flight home; a fact that his body was beginning to remind him very clearly about…

"Does it….hurt?" asked Maynard, looking back at the device.

John looked at him for a moment. "It…can do sir."

"It looks so harmless at the moment," commented Maynard, still staring at it.

"It isn't switched on, is it?" asked the President abruptly.

John was taken aback once again. "No sir, it isn't."

"Is it safe to turn it on?" asked Simms, who eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes sir."

"Well, go ahead. Turn it on…" ordered Hayes, gesturing at the device with a wave of his hand.

John took a slow steady breath and thought ON, and it instantly responded, with its brilliant blue glow lighting up the entire room.

"Sweet!" said O'Neill appreciatively, who hadn't as yet seen the device in action.

"Can…anyone use it?" asked Maynard carefully, still mesmerised by the bright shining object on the table.

"No sir. It is linked to work with my DNA only."

The President smirked at O'Neill. "Too bad for you, hey, Jack?"

"Oh, I don't know, sir, I think I'm fine with that. Two downloads to my head is quite enough for one life time," replied O'Neill, leaning back in his chair.

General Maynard looked at John carefully. "So, how does it work, Colonel?"

Again, John didn't fell comfortable explaining the intricacies of the device, but knew that they needed to see it do something…something that wouldn't make them feel threatened.

John looked at the President, questioningly. "May I, sir?"

"Go ahead, Colonel," replied Hayes, leaning his elbows against the arms of his chair, resting his fingertips of both hands together.

John reached out, and picked it up, thought CONNECT, and it immediately began to 'sing'.

"Well, I'll be damned…" murmured Hayes quietly.

John could feel the Rod begin to warm up in his hand, as his energy began to connect to that of the device. The warmth tingled, like a low electrical current, which wasn't unpleasant; just strange.

He could feel it calling to him, just like everything else Ancient always had done. Only the calling was now far stronger, louder, begging him to connect more deeply, for their energies to join once more.

John had not linked with it since Benedict had completed his transformation last night, and it definitely felt much easier, smoother…

The warmth began to build, and he felt his energy instantly respond, connecting, binding them together. It was like a surge of adrenaline, and he could feel his heart rate pick up as the power grew stronger…and stronger…drawing him in, like a moth to a flame.

"Sheppard, you ok?" O'Neill's concerned, though somewhat distant voice broke through his awareness, causing him to realise just how deep he had just gone, and gasped a little as he mentally eased himself back. He then looked up.

"Oh my God!" whispered the President incredulously, as he stared wide eyed at him, as did the others.

For a moment, John wasn't sure what had happened for them to look at him in such a way. Then he suddenly realised that, once again, his eyes must now be glowing…he just couldn't quite get over that fact as they certainly didn't feel any different.

"Sorry sir," and closed his eyes, forcing his energy back down inside, as well as ordering the energy of the Rod to back off. He slowly opened his eyes and looked back up, hoping that the glow had now gone. The President and the others physically relaxed in their seats; indicating that it had worked.

"THAT is too much like a Goa'uld for my liking, Jack," said Hayes, as he continued to look at John warily.

"Don't worry sir," O'Neill replied, rather upbeat, but still staring at John as he did so, "I can assure you that he _isn't_ one of those…"

"Well, that's very good to hear. Still, it is rather…unsettling to say the least." The President leant forward. "What was it doing?"

"It was trying to…connect to my…energy, sir," replied John, rather awkwardly.

"Your energy. You ascended energy?" clarified Maynard.

John shifted slightly in his chair. The particulars of his transformation were still very much unknown to him. "Yes sir."

"So, you _have_ retained some of your ascended powers then?" asked Simms.

"I…it would appear so, sir."

"You don't know?" asked Maynard, somewhat pointedly.

"Not…exactly sir, no."

"But you clearly do have…some?" Simms continued to press the point.

John grimaced, suddenly knowing what was coming. "Yes sir."

"Like what?" asked Simms, frowning hard at him.

John was not going to list them, mainly because they would see nothing but the threat, but also because he wasn't entirely sure himself yet.

This was also the moment that would certainly be earning him a one way ticket to 'Test Lab Room 101'…but John knew he had to provide them undisputable evidence that he…was no longer the man he once was.

Besides the 'sharing' experience he had had with Teyla, and the Telepathy, which he still wasn't sure of…there was only one that he knew to be true.

He placed the Rod carefully back down on the table, and thought OFF, and it responded instantly. He then took a deep, calming breath, and then cleared his mind of all thought.

Without even trying to figure out just how he would do it, John stared at the Rod, and then thought UP.

In an instant, the Rod flew rapidly up into the air, with such speed that it caused everyone to recoil in their chairs.

_Oops_, thought John, _too fast…_

As the Rod continued to hover in the air, glowing once again, everyone looked back to stare hard at John.

He could feel their sudden uncertainty, their concern and their wariness towards him, and he knew what they were thinking: was he dangerous? Was John Sheppard now to be considered a threat?

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Are you sure you don't want to get something to eat, or check on Torren perhaps?" asked Daniel gently.

Teyla gave him a tired smile. "Thank you for your concern, Daniel. But I am not hungry, and I am sure that Torren is perfectly fine with Jennifer…"

Daniel understood what she really meant: that she would not leave this spot until John came back out of the room. He nodded and the silence return once more, as Teyla turned back to stare at the doors.

Daniel wandered over to look down at the Gate Room below. It was then he noticed Doctor Beckett hurriedly making his way up the stairs towards them.

"Doctor Beckett," said Daniel, smiling kindly at him as he entered the office.

The doctor looked anxiously at each of them. "Doctor Jackson, Teyla. Any news yet?" He looked at Teyla as he asked the question.

She shook her head sadly, and Carson grimaced. "How long have they been in there?"

Daniel checked his watch. "It's coming up to almost 3 hours now."

"Dear God," murmured Carson.

Movement in the Gate Room suddenly caught Daniel's eye. "Oh my…" was all that was needed from Daniel to make the others turn to look.

Major Lorne had arrived in the Gate Room, and was leading a team of marines towards the stairs. As they began to walk up the steps they saw the marines were in fact guarding a prisoner: none other than Brother Benedict himself.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

John knew that, if he was to succeed, he would have to do more than convince them of his Ascended powers. He would also have to prove the existence of the Legacy of Janus, and of his title as Heir.

For that, there was only one way to truly show the President. He would have to meet Brother Benedict.

Surprisingly the President had agreed more readily than John had expected, and General O'Neill had ordered Major Lorne to bring the man from the Brig.

As they waited, John was beginning to feel utterly exhausted. Even with his ascended energy, his whole body now ached, and his head was pounding. It wasn't just that he had not slept in over 48 hours; it was also the seemingly volatile nature of his energies that continued to surge and ebb, like the waves of the sea…and the constant battle to keep it in check was utterly draining.

John suddenly knew that Brother Benedict was close. Similar to the feeling you got when you're being watched, his energy just seemed to amplify the sensation ten fold. It was rather uncomfortable and so he stood up slowly, and stepped away from the chair just as the doors opened.

John looked at the Brother as he entered, who bowed his head graciously towards him. Even though the Athosians had been doing it to him for years, this somehow felt different, like he was some kind of royalty or something.

John turned back to face the President as Benedict took his place beside him.

"Mr President Sir, this is Brother Benedict, Guardian of the Legacy of Janus."

Benedict inclined his head respectfully towards him.

_Inglese, Benedetto, per favore_, thought John silently.

"It is honour to meet you, President Hayes of United Americas," said Benedict, in his heavily accented English.

"Brother Benedict," replied the President respectfully. Even though John had not actually had the chance to introduce the President properly, Benedict had once again shown his ability to 'know'…

But more than anything, John was once more impressed at how calmly the President was dealing with a suspected alien. He looked like he was just dealing with another politician. But then, if memory served him correctly, the man had gone head to head with both Baal and Anubis…

"So," began the President slowly, "you are the Guardian of this Legacy?"

Benedict bowed his head graciously once again. "That is one of my duties, _si_"

"Colonel Sheppard tells me that…"began the President, but Benedict instantly spoke, interrupting him.

"The Heir has told you of tests, and that we did not create. Merely observed" said Benedict.

"Yes." The President frowned slightly, but didn't seem to be insulted by the interruption.

"So, you understand he is now Heir to Legacy of Janus, si?"

"Well," replied Hayes, shifting slightly in his chair as he slowly spoke again. "I understand that an Ancient scientist, by the name of Janus, decided to leave his entire legacy to his…descendant. I also understand that Colonel Sheppard died, and that his Ancient gene enabled him evolve into a higher being, only to return with…some of his powers…"

Benedict inclined his head slowly in acknowledgement.

President Hayes now sat forward, leaning his elbows on the table, and stared intently at the monk. "What I don't understand is…why John Sheppard? Why did you choose him to be this…Heir?"

"I no choose. He is true descendant of Janus…" replied Benedict simply.

"How do you _know_ that?" pressed Hayes, cutting to the chase.

"His DNA, results of tests, his very lineage…all prove to be true."

"But, by the Colonel's own admission, _you_ have manipulated his DNA…" added Simms accusingly.

"His Ancient gene, although strong, had been _soffocato,_ so needed to be released, in order for Heir to be set free…"

Hayes frowned slightly, and repeated the Italian word, clearly not understanding what it meant.

"_Soffocato_ means 'suffocated' in Italian…sir," John instantly translated for him, though cringed inwardly as he said the word out loud.

"Yeah, so you say," said Simms, rather sarcastically, staring hard at Benedict. "Why should we believe _you_? We don't even know _who_ you are…"

The monk's gaze fell on him, and the tone of his voice hardened. "Truth will always be truth, regardless of lack of understanding, disbelief or _ignorance_…"

Silence fell for a moment, before Maynard asked carefully, "Why now?"

Benedict looked slowly across at the General, who continued to speak.

"Colonel Sheppard has been in the Pegasus Galaxy for over five years. Why leave it until he is back on Earth before you decided to make his…lineage known?"

Benedict blinked his white eyes at him for a moment before he replied.

"No time to complete final task before Atlantis came to aid of Earth."

"Yes, well," replied Hayes slowly, looking at Woolsey for a moment. "For that we are grateful…"

"But now it is time. The Heir must go back…" murmured Benedict, almost prophetically.

"Go back? Go back where?" asked O'Neill, frowning slightly.

Brother Benedict looked meaningfully at O'Neill. "_Hic qua videeum"_

General O'Neill started at that. He didn't remember much of the Ancient language, but those words somehow seemed to have ingrained themselves into his memory. "The Place of our Legacy…."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Four hours after John had gone into the Hearing, the group in Woolsey's office had grown quite considerably.

Ronon and Rodney had long since returned from their meal, and now sat on the long sofa, as Rodney continued to talk to Carson.

The afternoon was beginning to stretch into the evening, and the setting sun now streamed through the large Gate Room windows, casting their beautiful multi coloured light across the whole area.

Daniel couldn't help but think how strangely magical, almost ethereal, everything now looked. It was as though the Ascended themselves were watching….

Daniel continued to keep a close eye on Teyla, as she was becoming more and more uneasy as the time continued to drag painfully on. He glanced over at Ronon, who was once again watching her intently. Daniel was about to say something to him, but at that very same moment Ronon made his move.

He walked quietly over to Teyla, who was still standing by the office door, staring at the Conference Room, with her arms wrapped around herself. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to start slightly and look up at him. They looked at each other for a moment, but no words were spoken, and she slowly reached up to cover his hand with her own.

At that very moment, the doors of the Conference Room suddenly began to open.

They could see John, who was closest to the doors, come out with Brother Benedict at his side. Major Lorne approached them immediately and the entire Control Room stopped to watch.

They saw John speak briefly to Lorne, who gestured for the marines to step forward. John then looked at the Brother for a moment, who inclined his head to him, and then the marines quickly surrounded the monk before they began to make their way down the stairs, and back towards the Brig.

John then looked up and saw them through the glass.

They could all see how drained John now looked. Over four hours of intense scrutiny would do that to any man, thought Daniel, no matter who you were… and he knew first hand how tiring an enquiry could be. He had not only attended many in his time, he'd also been the subject of a few as well. And from what Rodney had said John had done to the city's systems overnight, he couldn't have slept either.

But, somehow Daniel felt that there was more to it than that. It had not been 24 hours since Benedict had completed John's transformation. So was John's energy affecting him again? Were there changes still going on?

John slowly made his way across the walkway towards them. The doors opened as he approached, and he gave them a weary smile.

"Hey guys," John said tiredly.

"What did they say?" asked Rodney, in his usual velocity. "Did they believe you? Are they going to take further action? What about your position? Are they going to let you take Atlantis back?"

John looked calmly at his friend, and then at the others, his eyes resting on Teyla as he spoke. "It's too early to say."

"After FOUR hours?" exclaimed Rodney loudly. "It can't be that hard for them to figure it out, surely?"

"What happens now?" asked Daniel gently.

"They are taking a short recess, and then they will make their decision." John now sounded completely drained.

"How long is THAT gonna take?!" said Rodney exasperatedly.

"As long as it takes, Rodney," John's slow reply finally hit home with Rodney, who instantly looked embarrassed, clearly having not thought how it would have been for his friend, who was rubbing his forehead hard as if he had a headache.

"John?" said Teyla gently, instantly picking up his discomfort and moved to his side.

"_Soffocato" _murmured John quietly, as he quickly pulled loose his tie andundid the buttons of his uniform jacket.

Teyla looked quickly at Daniel, who frowned slightly. Yes, something was clearly wrong.

"Let's get outta here" said John, and almost bolted out the door. They all exchanged worried glances, and then shot off after him.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Daniel instantly recognised where they were heading to: John was leading them to the same balcony that he taken Teyla, where they had finally declared their love for each other.

Perhaps, thought Daniel poignantly, now that John was apparently feeling 'suffocated'; he was somehow drawn to the place, as though he had wanted to recapture that level of true peace once more.

Daniel watched as John glanced at Teyla, smiling slightly, then looked away to rub his forehead once more.

But Teyla could not help but watch him intently as John answered each of their questions with brief, almost non committal answers. She understood; he did not want to raise their hopes too high, just in case…

He also looked exhausted, but it was definitely more than that. He would not meet her gaze for long, and she knew it wasn't just to maintain their secret. He had that haunted, pained look in his eyes again. But it was neither the time, nor the place, to pursue the matter further. She did, however, look over at Daniel, who appeared to be sharing her concerns.

Daniel continued to assess John's state, and was becoming more convinced that there was more going on here. Daniel quickly brought the line of questions to an end, and suggested that they all gave John some space. John looked at him gratefully, who then promptly apologised to his friends, which of course, they all said was completely unnecessary.

Daniel asked John if he needed anything to eat or drink, to which he declined with a weary shake of his head. Then the group slowly fell into a strange silence as they stood quietly with him.

All evidence had supposedly been given, and now the jury was out. All they could do was to wait for their verdict.

John walked slowly to stand against the railing as he stared out across the desert.

Teyla watched him go and then wandered over to stand beside him, and he glanced at her, trying to smile. Usually he would have tried to reassure her…only this time, he didn't say a word.

"_Colonel Sheppard, please come to the Conference Room immediately, Colonel Sheppard_," the sharp order came across the loudspeaker, causing them all to start and look at him.

John sighed heavily, fixed his tie, did his jacket up, and once more pulled his jacket straight of any creases.

Teyla couldn't help herself; she reached up and smoothed down a crease she pretended that was there on his shoulder, holding her hand there for a moment as he looked at her. Yes, there was definitely pain in his eyes, though she couldn't tell if it was actually physical or mental…or both.

"Good luck…" she whispered, but she knew he understood her true meaning…that she loved him with all her heart and she would be there for him, no matter what the outcome.

In a rare gesture of tenderness, as though it was just the two of them standing on the balcony, he reached up and stroked her cheek, his hand hovering there for a moment before he lowered it again. He then turned to look at his friends.

"Ok," he said, his voice sounding devoid of all emotion. "Let's go see what they've decided…"

With that, they all accompanied him back towards the Conference Room, and watched him once more enter, and the doors closed once more behind him.

They returned back to the office, to take up their vigil once more.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The tension in the Woolsey's office was palpable.

Time seemed to stand still for all of them, but it was not quite an hour before the doors opened once more.

They all stood up and moved closer to the window to see inside the room. They could clearly see John saluting, who then turned sharply on his heel, and marched out of the room and headed straight for them.

His face was a mask; completely devoid of all emotion and utterly unreadable.

"Have they made their decision? Daniel asked.

"Yes."

**To be continued….**

**Post script**:

I know, REALLY big cliff hanger! But this chapter was getting way too long….

Just a few things to let you know about:

I have made up John's middle name and I felt Fitzpatrick worked well with his father's name.

General Jack O'Neill is actually now a Lt General, after being promoted shortly after he became head of Homeworld Security. In his position, he officially leads all US Stargate related operations on Earth.

John Simms was actually Secretary of Defence in 1999 (SG1: Fairgame), so I decided to keep him in post.

John was born 14 June 1970 – this is set in 2009 – makes him 39.

John's Military background was a hard one to piece together. But he was indeed a Major in Afghanistan. The Special Operations Group are part of the Air Force Special Tactics Group, who are probably the most unknown special ops in the military, but one of the most elite. These guys are the people who rescue the Navy Seals when they need help.

As always, **please** let me know what you think…


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I promised I wouldn't keep you hanging on too long….

Thanks again for all your reviews!

A few of you have commented on my choice of John's middle name, and that Fitzpatrick is in fact a Surname. At the time I was thinking of Fitzwilliam Darcy, the name of the character in Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. So just switched the names…Too late to change it now though, so just pretend it reads Patrick if it works better for you….

Anyway, on with the story…

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 2****2**

David Sheppard sat at the head of the large conference table in the Board Room at the Head Office of PSI.

The meeting, thankfully the last one of the day, had only been going an hour, but David had already had enough and wanted to be firmly elsewhere.

The subject of fiscal forecasts and quarterly turnovers just didn't seem to matter…..

As the monotonous drone of his Departmental Heads continued on, David leant back in the soft leather head rest of his executive chair, and looked out of the window.

The Board Room, as well as all the Executive offices at PSI, were at the very top of the building, so the views across the city were impressive to say the least.

The sun was beginning to set, indicating the lateness of the day, and his thoughts returned once more to his brother's visit. It was hard to believe it was only yesterday since he had last seen him.

David hadn't slept well last night. In fact, he wasn't even quite sure if he had slept at all. His mind just kept going over and over everything they had said, and not said.

At first, he had been so angry with John. David just couldn't quite believe that he had fully grasped what he had been about to do. He knew that John never really cared about the money, but giving him $5.6 million dollars worth of shares and property was just insane….

Then John had dropped the bombshell and the reason for such a crazy act: that his latest mission may be his last and that he would never be coming back.

David had felt as though someone had just shot him through the heart!

Part of him, his pragmatic side, understood John's need to sign over his shares of the company; that he did indeed want to keep the family business wholly under Sheppard control. So, he had reluctantly signed the papers, and then promptly shut himself away in his office. He needed space and time to get his head round what had just happened.

But it was the surprising sound of the piano that had drawn him out. John always had been able to make that piano sound alive, and it had been so long since he had last heard him play. After their mother died, John had played less and less; the strong emotions that it unleashed were clearly too painful…

David had asked him to play THE piece. Knowing full well the significance of it, David had wondered if he would refuse, but he hadn't, and had played it beautifully. The powerful emotions his little brother displayed matched those of his own, and he had struggled to hold back the tears.

David had tried so hard to just focus on the moment; forcing himself to compartmentalise his emotions, just so that he would not waste the time he had left with his little brother. And that, despite the fact he had not seen much of him for years, he still knew him as well as he knew himself, and that John had been trying to do the same: to make each moment count. Just like they had both done, as their mother had slowly slipped away from them…

Now, as he sat staring out the window, although he felt in his heart that John was still alive, the nature of his farewell had been so very final…it was as though John had already died, and David was now mourning the loss of his brother.

Of course, he had mourned the passing of their father. But this was different; it was like the death of their mother…all over again.

Although they had drifted apart over the years, he and John had once been very close. With only a two year gap between them sibling rivalry had always been fiercely competitive; something that their father had greatly encouraged, whilst their mother had just smiled, loving them just for who they were, and not for what they would and could achieve...

Their parents came from very different backgrounds. Despite the fact that their father had spent decades building PSI into what it was today, he was still considered 'Nuevo riche', or New Money…whereas their mother came from 'old money'…her ancient Italian line descended from pure blooded and passionate people, that often followed their hearts...

John clearly took after their mother, whilst David was more like their father: controlled and calculating, with a level head and a keen eye.

But he knew that John didn't get to the rank of Lt Colonel without being capable of the same qualities: controlling situations, calculating risks…

So, as he sat there in his Board Room, at the head of the Conference table, he supposed their roles were in fact not that different. They just had a different set of tools…

Although, he didn't have to lay his life on the line every single damn day, and be prepared to sacrifice everything for his job!

David sighed heavily as he continued to gaze out of the window….He found himself looking up at the skies, and wondered where John was right now… Was he safe or was he fighting for his life? Was he even alive?

His vision suddenly blurred with unshed tears, and his breath caught sharply in his throat.

"Mr Sheppard?" a voice David couldn't quite place, so he didn't bother to respond.

"David?" the gentle voice of his Vice President, James Coalfield, who sat at his right hand side, brought him away from his thoughts.

David looked slowly back at him, pulling his eyes away from the sunset.

"Are you alright?" James leant towards him, his face suddenly full of concern.

David instantly realised that the Sheppard façade had slipped; and that his pain and anguish had clearly been written all over his face.

David cleared his throat quickly and sat forward, re-adjusting his tie as he did so. "I'm fine."

Short, sharp, and to the point; just like his father had always taught them. He quickly masked his pain, and looked around all the faces at the Conference Table, who were clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, gentlemen. Please. Continue." Emotions were once more under control, hidden from plain sight.

Although, James had known him too many years to be fooled by the classic Sheppard response, and David still felt his friend looking at him, as the Meeting once more continued.

David glanced slightly towards him, and James raised an eyebrow questioningly, causing David to sigh slowly and look away.

The meeting continued to drag on and on. The Departmental Heads seemed to go off on tangents, bickering like it was a college Debate Team, and not a month end business meeting, full of top executives of a hugely successful International company. David would not usually have let it get this far, but today?

He was too exhausted and too low to care.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Have they made their decision? Daniel asked.

"Yes."

Silence.

John looked at each of their anxious and expectant faces. They had all been through so much together: Ronon, Rodney, Carson, Daniel…and Teyla. Each and every one of them had been there for him, through the good times and the bad.

Whether it was because he was so exhausted or whether it was his energy getting the better of him he didn't know, but John was suddenly overwhelmed with such powerful emotion that he was forced to look at the floor as he struggled to regain control.

Everyone saw the sudden tears in John's eyes, and as he looked down, they all exchanged worried glances.

Even Rodney, who would normally have been demanding answers right now, remained silent, just frowning and biting his lip as he continued to watch his friend.

Teyla felt her heart tighten, as she slowly began to fear the worst.

Only Daniel felt comfortable enough to step forward. "John?"

He looked up, and he looked once more in control, but still incredibly tired.

"What did they decide?" asked Daniel gently. "Are they going to pursue a Court Martial?" Answer to that question would indicate to them all just which way the President had decided to go.

John's face was deadly serious. "No. But I will no longer retain my rank as Lt. Colonel."

Cries of disbelief filled the office, as Daniel continued to look at John. They all knew what that meant; he would loose his command of Atlantis…

"What?" exclaimed Rodney loudly, "They're demoting you to Major?"

Rodney could not believe it! After all the man had done, for his country, no for the planet, and this was how they repaid him? Would this now mean they would station him somewhere else? Or would he still continue with his original plan, and take Atlantis anyway?

Ronon looked at his friend. He heard the words, but didn't quite believe it. Was their President really that blind? Didn't he know what Sheppard had sacrificed for this planet? His impression of the leader of this country suddenly plummeted.

Teyla's heart sank as she stared at John. His face was so full of pain. Was he about to say goodbye to everything?

Daniel couldn't believe it. He had thought that, considering everything that John had achieved over the years would have counted for something. He was sure that that Jack and Woolsey would have fought strongly for him to retain both his rank _and_ his position. But perhaps his actions as a Lt Colonel…together with his lineage and claim to the city had proved to be just one step too far…

They all looked at him as he stood silently watching them.

John then looked straight at Teyla, whose eyes were full of tears and sadness and he suddenly realised that they had feared the worst._ "_No Rodney, they are not demoting me. They are _promoting_ me - to full Colonel."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly lightened.

"YES!" said Daniel, grinning widely. He knew Jack wouldn't have let John down.

John was still looking at Teyla, who was now laughing tearfully.

"WHAT?" said Rodney, "They're promoting you? Does that mean…?"

John smiled tiredly at his friend, "Yes, Rodney, I get to stay as Military Commander of Atlantis."

"Oh, thank God!" Rodney suddenly had to find a chair to sit down. "So, what happens now? Does that mean Woolsey stays in charge?"

"No," replied John, his smile slowly fading. Despite what he had originally thought of the man, he had nothing but respect for him now. John was actually going to miss him.

Rodney groaned loudly. "Oh no, don't tell me - someone else from the damn IOA…."

"No," replied John again, which caused a few frowns. "The IOA no longer has any jurisdiction over Atlantis."

Daniel looked at John carefully. Did that, could that mean…?

"The military then?" asked Rodney. "Someone like Sam…"

"No," said John again.

Daniel suddenly knew the answer, and smiled.

"Then who?" exclaimed Rodney more loudly, clearly now frustrated with this game of Guess Who.

"Me," answered John, who gave them all a small smile.

"Seriously?" Rodney gaped at his friend.

"It's my city, Rodney," he replied, rather matter of factly. "Who else would it be?"

For a rare moment, the great Rodney McKay was speechless.

Daniel grinned at John, who smiled tiredly back. "So Hayes accepted your lineage, and the Legacy of Janus?"

John merely nodded.

Daniel knew there was more to it than that. But the actual specifics would have to wait. At the end of the day, John had done it. He had actually managed to convince the President of the United States, not only of his lineage, but also of his claim to the ancient city. The IOA, therefore, no longer had control over what was now said or done. The city was now back in the hands of a Lantean: John Sheppard.

"Congratulations," said Daniel, somewhat in awe of just what the man had achieved, pretty much single handedly.

"Thanks," said John, but his eyes were now totally and completely on Teyla.

Daniel looked at her, whose tears of joy were about to fall. He had seen that look between them before.

Teyla didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All her prayers had been answered: John had not only saved Atlantis, he had managed to remove all outside interference, and he still had a career, so did not need to say goodbye to Earth, or his brother…and was to receive a promotion as well.

As they looked at each other, everyone else seemed to fade away, and it was just them alone in the room. Perhaps now, they could finally get the chance to explore their relationship…Teyla then felt that familiar tender breath touch her mind, and felt the energy of his love fill her heart.

"Wow! So, what happens now?" asked Rodney, clapping his hands together rather loudly, that made John reluctantly break the connection to her.

"When do we leave?" asked Ronon, getting straight to the point.

"Not yet," replied John quietly, who knew he should sit down before he fell down, so sat in the nearest chair, groaning slightly as he did so. "General O'Neill and Woolsey will shortly be making an announcement to the city, advising everyone of what has happened. All Stargate personnel will be given a choice as to whether they wish to leave, or go back to the Pegasus Galaxy with us. Then we have to make sure that everyone is out that should be out. Then I will fly the city to the dark side of the Moon…"

"Why there?" asked Ronon, rather confused.

John smiled gently at his friend's obvious impatience to go. "There are a couple of things that I have to do before we leave, but I don't want her staying here any longer than is necessary. So we move out tomorrow."

"Like what things?" asked Ronon again, though he had a suspicion what one of them would be.

John grimaced slightly as he shifted his position. "I have to attend the ceremony of my promotion to full colonel, and I need to see my brother… then we leave for the Pegasus Galaxy."

"When will the ceremony take place, do you think?" asked Daniel.

"Should be in the next day or so. The President has asked to be present, so as soon as he can work his schedule around it. It'll take place on Atlantis, so we won't even have to travel…" He smiled at Ronon. "Not much longer to wait now, buddy. I promise."

Ronon grinned at him.

"Wow," murmured Daniel quietly. Everything, as usual, was happening so fast. As he looked at John, he couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like for him….

But there was something that was bothering Daniel, and went to perch himself on the edge of the desk in front of John. "So…how is this going to work? I mean, the President has acknowledged your rights to Atlantis?"

John nodded.

"Ok, so as the official owner of Atlantis, you will also retain your position as Military Commander as well as being Leader of the Expedition. But where does the Expedition now stand, seeing as the IOA and US Forces no longer have any jurisdiction over Atlantis?

John winced and rubbed his head, and Daniel frowned slightly; he was clearly still in some discomfort.

"Technically, as Atlantis has now returned to her rightful owner, the Expedition ceases to exist, just like it did before. But…" John paused, and took a long shaky breath, and Daniel frowned again.

"But," John continued. "The fact that the owner just happens to be a full Colonel, who has asked for the support and assistance of the President to obtain a certain powerful Legacy…."

Daniel smiled. So John had got the full support of the President, and therefore the full SGC resources, but without the interference from the IOA…

Daniel grinned at him. "Nice. I bet Strom is going to LOVE that!"

John grinned tiredly back at him. "Yeah well, if we hang around long enough, we should see just how he takes the news…" Without turning around, John nodded his head slightly towards the Conference Room.

They all looked, and sure enough Carl Strom was making his way up the stairs and into the Conference Room, where the President still remained.

As their attention was no longer on him, John leant forward in his chair and held his pounding head in his hands, sighing heavily as he did so.

Having battled to control his energies for over five hours, John's head was still pounding and his body now felt like he'd been hit by a puddle jumper. He knew why. That, even though his Transformation was now complete, he was still adjusting to his new energy… Benedict had warned him not to fight it, that he should just let it happen. But, considering the circumstances, he had no choice but to try and control them.

In the meantime, he just had to deal with consequences, so continued to hold his head in his hands, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He focussed on his energy to try to slow it down, to ease off… In fact, he just desperately needed to switch off. To stop thinking, and feeling.

He wasn't surprised when, moments later, he felt the gentle touch of Teyla's hand on his shoulder.

"John? Are you alright?" she asked softly.

He opened his eyes and heaved himself to sit up. He looked up at her, giving her a tired smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She promptly gave him one of her looks, which made him grin. He never could, and doubted he ever would, be able to fool her. "Really, Teyla, I'm just…really tired."

She knelt down beside him, resting her hand gently on his thigh, as she looked carefully at him. "You are sure?"

Her slight frown told him she also suspected that it was more than just tiredness. But now was not the time to be discussing the volatile nature of his energy. "Yeah," he covered her hand with his own. "Honestly…"

"So, John," Rodney's rather whiny voice told John that there was a request coming his way, and inwardly groaned…

Teyla reluctantly removed her hand from underneath his and stood up.

John looked over at his friend. "Rodney."

"Now that you are…you know…Leader and all that..."

John just looked at him questioningly.

"You gonna let me look at the Rod?" Rodney gushed out.

John stared at him for a moment, then looked away and said flatly, "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" exclaimed Rodney disbelievingly.

"As I said," replied John, as he stretched his aching legs out in front of him, wincing slightly as he did so. Never had his bed been so appealing…

Rodney stared at him. "But…"

Despite the fact that it was usually one of John's favourite pastimes to bait Rodney, he was just too exhausted to play.

"I'm kidding, Rodney." He looked back at him, smiling ever so slightly. "Of course I'm going to show you…some of what the Rod can do. Just…" he rubbed his throbbing head slightly, "not for a while, ok?"

Rodney breathed a huge sigh of relief, and then instantly felt guilty; for once more he had failed to recognise the discomfort his friend was now in. "Oh no, of course not…"

John looked at his friends. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink. And I mean a REAL drink…" Perhaps that would help stop him from thinking…

"Well, Colonel, I think I might have a wee bottle of scotch hidden up somewhere…" said Carson, smiling.

John pointed at him, and heaved himself once more to his feet, groaning slightly as he did so. "Now you're talking! Lead the way, my good man…"

As they all started to head out, the Conference Room doors suddenly opened, and they came face to face with Carl Strom. John's demeanour instantly changed, as did Strom's.

John was instantly overwhelmed by the surge of his energies, and he struggled hard to maintain control.

"You!" growled Strom, glaring angrily at him.

"Mister Strom," replied John slowly, as he pushed against his energy once more.

"You…will not get away with this!"

John breathed deeply, and kept his voice level. "YOU can't stop me…"

Strom continued to glare at him. "Not YET I can't. But…I will find a way…"

John allowed himself a small, rather tight lipped smile. "You do not have the means or the POWER to stop me..." His head suddenly throbbed, causing his focus on his tight control slipped slightly, and he felt another surge of energy shoot through him.

Strom suddenly started and took a small step back, and John wondered if his eyes had just glowed…which only made his smile widen.

Ronon then stepped up beside John, his hand resting on his blaster, and his face threatening as he towered over the IOA Head.

"You….freak!" spat Strom loudly as he began to retreat, which caused everyone in the Control Room to stop and stare, and the Secret Service men to tense at their posts.

"That may be so," replied John, his voice icy and threatening. "But you do NOT want to test the full extent of my abilities…"

His energies were all over the place, and he was so tired that he now had to hold his breath to focus on controlling them. He had no idea just what abilities he did have, but no matter how tempting it was, he just couldn't try them out on Strom.

"You….mutant _freak_!" barked Strom loudly at him, and then stormed off down the stairs.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out…" called out John after him.

John took another deep breath, then turned to his friends, and tried to smile. "Well, I thought he took that rather well…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

David Sheppard rested his head back against the soft leather seat of his limo, and stared out at the passing scenery.

Once again, he felt shattered. He had not slept well – again. After a very strange and rather disturbing phone call last night, he doubted he would ever sleep again.

As he continued to gaze out, he thought back to the call he had received at his home.

"_I would like to speak to Mr David Sheppard, please", said a very formal voice._

"_Who is calling?" David had received far too many calls over the years from people who had managed to track down his personal phone number, hoping to gain access to the President of PSI…_

"_My name is Lt. General Jack O'Neill, of the United States Air Force."_

_David felt his heart stop and his stomach drop, as he wondered if this was going to be THE phone call that told him that John had died. He sat down heavily in his office chair._

"_Hello?" came the voice again._

"_Er, yes. Sorry. I am David Sheppard" his voice shook slightly as he spoke again, as his heart began to race._

"_Mr Sheppard, I am calling with regards to your brother, Lt Colonel John Sheppard…"_

"_O-kay…." David couldn't believe the man was taking so long to tell him – but part of him just didn't want to hear the words..._

"_Er, listen, I'm gonna need you to come down to Travis Air Force base tomorrow afternoon."_

_This was not what David was expecting to hear. "Excuse me?"_

"_Yeah," came the strange reply. "I can arrange for a car to pick you up…"_

_David frowned. "I'm sorry, but…I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on?" Why couldn't the man just say it over the phone?_

_The General sighed down the phone. "I…can't discuss it over the phone, Mr Sheppard. Can you be at Travis Air Force Base for, say, 1500 hours? I'll explain more then."_

_David swallowed hard and dug deep to control himself, as he forced himself to say the words. "He's….dead…isn't he?" His voice wavered slightly._

"_No, Mr Sheppard. He is most certainly NOT dead," came the quick reassuring reply._

_David couldn't help but let out his breath rapidly as his heart started to beat again. "Oh, thank God!" he murmured quietly as he slowly closed his eyes._

"_So, shall I arrange for a car to pick you up at home or from the office?"_

_David shook himself and opened his eyes. "Er, no," he replied as he tried to get his mind to stay focussed. "You don't need to do that. I will be there." His heart was still racing._

"_Ok, great. Tomorrow at 1500 hours."_

_David gave a shaky smile. "Tomorrow then…" and then the General hung up._

_Naturally, the first call he would make in the morning would be to his PA, to cancel every single appointment he had for the entire day._

So it was that David Sheppard, with some trepidation as well as relief, now found himself on his way to Travis Air Force Base to meet a certain General.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Major Evan Lorne made his way towards his CO, who was standing outside on the balcony, just beyond the Stargate.

Despite being a seasoned officer with the Stargate Programme for many years, Lorne still found the latest events hard to wrap his head around. And he had thought the fact that John Sheppard could have been in MENSA had been strange enough, this was just…something else!

Now more Lantean than of Earth, the Colonel was apparently a descendant and rightful Heir of Janus, and his Legacy, who had now claimed Atlantis as his own…with powers and knowledge of who knew what…and that they were now about to head back to the Pegasus Galaxy. And the most amazing part about all this? No ones blood had even been spilt. Well, apart from the Colonel's of course, but then, the guy did have a tendency to have things happen to him.

He couldn't help but feel incredibly proud, as well as rather in awe, of just what his CO had achieved and also become. And, he for one couldn't wait to find out just what was in store for them when they took Atlantis home. To the 'Place of our Legacy', the Colonel had said…wherever that was!

The doors swished open as he approached and he walked out into the blazing sunshine of the afternoon, and instantly squinted.

Lt Colonel John Sheppard turned round and smiled at him. He had had the sense to have put his aviators on, thought Lorne, as he walked up to him.

"Everyone is out, Sir"

Sheppard looked impressed. "Already? That's fast. Any problems from the scientists?"

"None sir."

"Good. And the supplies?"

"Daedalus has just beamed down the last load." He grinned at his CO. "We're good to go, Sir."

John, who was back in his usual black BDUs, gave a sigh of relief and took one last look at the desert. He then looked back at his Second in Command, and grinned.

"Let's get outta here…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

At exactly 1500 hours, David Sheppard arrived at the gates of Travis Air Force Base.

His driver's tinted window slowly lowered.

"Mr David Sheppard is here to see Lt General Jack O'Neill" said Greaves, who produced their IDs to the soldier on guard duty. The guard looked back at David, who had also lowered his window and sat forward.

The guard looked at him, and clicked on his radio attached to his chest.

"Advise General O'Neill that David Sheppard has arrived."

His headset clearly gave him the go ahead to proceed, as he gestured for the gate to be opened.

The guard then told Greaves to pull up in a parking bay, and that the General would be here shortly.

Ten minutes later a jeep arrived, and a grey haired man, wearing standard military clothing, but by the way he carried himself, and the fact that every soldier was now saluting him, told him that this must be the man himself.

David grabbed his suit jacket, and got out of the limo.

"General Jack O'Neill," said the man, holding out a hand.

David stepped forward and shook it. "David Sheppard."

"Welcome to Travis Air Force Base."

Before David could say anything, the General waved his hand towards the jeep. "Shall we?"

David quickly put on his jacket, and got in, and within seconds they were making their way towards a large hanger.

They pulled up outside the closed hanger doors, and got out. David dutifully followed the General inside without attempting to ask his burning questions. The General would tell him soon enough.

The hanger, it turned out, was not for aircraft but appeared to be for storage, as crates upon crates, of all shapes and sizes, filled the building. David continued to follow the General into a small enclosed office, which had a table and two chairs in it.

"Have a seat, Mr Sheppard," said the General as he closed the door firmly.

David did so, and the General then sat down opposite him. On the table sat a rather official looking document, with the words, '**TOP SECRET – Security Clearance Required**' written in bold.

The General regarded him for a moment before he spoke. "I know that you have questions, Mr Sheppard. But before I can answer any of them, I must ask you to sign this document," and he pushed the file towards him.

David picked it up, and immediately noticed a strange looking logo on the front of it. "SGC?" he looked up at the General. "What is that?"

The General smiled slightly at him as he held out a pen. "You gotta sign first…"

David looked down at the document. '**Caution: Disclosure of this information may compromise security.****' **

He then realised he was about to find out just what his brother had been up to: he was about to enter John's world….

He flicked open the document, and began to read. After years of dealing with contracts and Agreements, he had learnt to read them quickly.

He had also seen a few Non-Disclosure Agreements in his time, mainly for copyright issues. However, as he continued to read through the many clauses, he quickly realised that he had never read a NDA quite like this one before in his entire life!

It suddenly occurred to him that, if this was John's world, no wonder he had never been able to speak about it. This had serious penalties….

He quickly picked up the pen, which now lay on the table, and flourished his signature on the dotted line. David then looked up at the General as he closed the document, and pushed it back towards him.

"Now General, please. Tell me."

General Jack O'Neill sat forward and leant his elbows on the table. "Mr Sheppard. What I am about to tell you may be hard to believe. But I can assure you it is all true."

David's heart skipped a beat, and then he too leant forward. "Go ahead."

The General smiled slightly, and then began.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

John opened his eyes as the Control Chair slowly moved him back into the upright position.

Now that her power distribution was working perfectly, it had only taken a matter of seconds to move the city from Area 51 to the dark side of the moon.

Not nearly long enough for him to fully enjoy the now enhanced experience of flying the city… but he knew he wouldn't have long to wait before he would.

The Ceremony was due the day after tomorrow, and then they were outta here. He just had one more thing to do, or rather one person to see before he left.

Dave.

He knew that O'Neill would probably be telling his brother all about the Stargate programme right about now, and could only imagine the expression of utter disbelief on his face!

John smiled, and then looked at his watch. Yep, they wouldn't be long now.

Just enough time to do something had been on his mind since the President had given his blessing. John was going to release Brother Benedict from the Brig.

Now that John knew who he really was, it just felt rude to keep him in there. He was no more of a threat than he was!

Apart from that, John needed answers.

Yesterday had been incredibly draining to say the least. After only a few shots of Carson's Scotch last night, the moment his head had hit the pillow he had gone out like a light.

He now felt refreshed again, but the ache was still very much there, reminding him that the energy was just below the surface.

The constant battle to maintain control of his powerful energy had been utterly gruelling and John knew that he needed to understand how to deal with it. That no matter how surreal it still was, the energy was now part of his genetic makeup and he had to accept that it was now very much a part of him.

He also knew that Benedict was the one to help him.

As he made his way down towards the Brig, people passed him by, who smiled but looked at him slightly differently now.

He couldn't blame them. He certainly would do. Who was he now? Some pre-ascended Lantean, with who knew what powers and potentially unlimited information that could do God knows what?

He had not had the time to really process his thoughts since Benedict had completed his transformation; everything had happened so fast.

But now that they were finally out of the clutches of the IOA, and of any potential threat, he could finally start to get his head around all that had happened.

And there would now be time for Teyla.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

General Jack O'Neill finished speaking and then sat back in his chair to watch John's brother carefully as the information continued to sink in. David just continued to stare at him.

Although O'Neill wasn't sure which one of the brothers was the elder of the two, O'Neill could clearly see the family resemblance, as well as their mannerisms.

The odd eyebrow raise, the slightly lopsided grin, the frown…even the expressions and body language were similar. But it was the look on David Sheppard's face now that most reminded him of John, when he had first learnt about the Stargate Programme: a mixture of bemusement, disbelief and wonder.

The General stood up. "So, you ready?"

David slowly did the same. "For…what exactly?" he asked, not quite sure what the General meant.

"To go see him, of course," he replied, as though it was completely obvious.

"I can…see John?" David's heart skipped a beat.

"Sure. That's what you're here for isn't it?"

"…yes…but I never…"

"Well, ok then." The General then handed him a small square device.

"What's this?" he asked, turning it slowly in his hand.

"It's a locator beacon."

David looked up at him. "A what?"

The General grinned at him. "You know you sound just like your brother?"

David couldn't help but roll his eyes, which only made the General grin even wider.

David looked at the man patiently. This was not what he expected of a Lt General of the United States Air Force. All the high ranking officers he had met over the years had somewhat more…decorum about them. This man was something else.

The smile slowly disappeared from the General's face, and he cleared his throat. "Yes, well. On with the show…." He gestured to the small device David was still holding. "It's a locator beacon that allows our ship's transporter to….oh, never mind."

He then walked around the small table, picked up the file, and stood beside him. He then pressed the small radio in his ear and then spoke. "This is O'Neill. We are ready to beam."

David stared at him for a moment. "Ok, what do I…."

But before he could finish his question, a sudden bright white light blinded him, and he felt the oddest sensation for a second, and then the white light disappeared and he found himself standing in a completely different place.

A bald man, dressed in Air Force BDUs, stood just in front of him. "Mr Sheppard, I presume." He said as he held out his hand. "Colonel Stephen Caldwell, United States Air Force. Welcome aboard the USS Daedalus."

David automatically shook his hand, but couldn't help but begin to stare around him at what appeared to be a control centre of some kind, until his eyes finally fell on the large window, and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God," he murmured, slowly walking towards the window. "I'm in space…."

The General followed him. "Pretty, aint it?"

David turned to look at him incredulously. "Are you telling me that my brother is…in space?" he asked slowly.

The General rocked on his heels beside him. "Yep."

David shook his head slowly, as he turned to look back at the view. He looked down, and saw the beautiful sight of Earth.

As David tried to let his eyes convince his brain that all this was real, and that he wasn't actually going to wake up any second, he could hear the chatter of the personnel behind him.

He then turned to look at the General, who now looked amused. "You are telling me that my brother is here, on this ship, right now?"

"No, he's on a…much bigger one."

David peered out the window, trying to see it.

"You won't see it from here. It's currently on the dark side of the moon."

David looked back at him. "Seriously?"

The fact that the song, 'Money', from that Pink Floyd album, started to play in his head just reemphasised to him just how bizarre this all was!

The General grinned at him. "You think this is cool?" The man sounded like he was a kid in a sweet shop. "Wait until you see Atlantis…."

David couldn't help but let out a snort in response. "Atlantis - Is in space?" He responded flatly, trying hard not to laugh at him. "General, that ancient city was supposed to have sunk beneath the waves thousands of years ago…."

The General looked at him, a little more seriously this time. "It did. Ten thousand years ago to be precise. Just not on Earth…"

David stared at him, waiting for the punch line.

"They are ready to receive the General and Mr Sheppard, Sir," said a man sat in one of the chairs.

"Thanks Marks," replied the Colonel. "Sir?"

The General turned and nodded to him, and then looked back at David.

"You ready?"

David merely nodded, closed his eyes and braced himself.

"Go ahead," ordered the General, and the bright white light and tingling sensation once more hit David.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't quite figure out just what he was looking at. He slowly looked up, and found himself standing in front of the largest, strangest looking metal ring he had ever seen. As he looked around it, he noticed stained glass windows, and then there was nothing but black beyond.

Was he still in space?

"Welcome to Atlantis, Dave," a very familiar voice came from behind him, and David spun on his heel.

"John?"

**To be co****ntinued…..**

**Post script:**

And there you have it!

I hope I managed to make you all smile – including the return of David Sheppard, of course, who seems to have won some of your hearts.

Next Chapter: With two Sheppard's now on Atlantis? What's the worse that could happen?

Please continue to let me know what you think, and share your thoughts, including your favourite bits…


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I am so pleased that I created so many smiles with the last chapter.

Let's see if I can get some more for this one….

Another long chapter too, as I just couldn't split David's visit.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 23**

"John?"

"Hi Dave," replied his brother, giving him a lopsided grin.

David's mouth opened and then promptly closed again, as a deluge of emotions and questions suddenly swamped him. But all that really mattered was that John was alive.

John nodded appreciatively at the General, who still stood beside David, "Thank you, Sir."

"My pleasure, Sheppard…" replied O'Neill, who then turned to David. "I'll leave in your brother's more than capable hands, Mr Sheppard. Have fun…"

The General then spoke once more into his headset, and promptly vanished in the bright white light, causing David to quickly jump back.

John made his way towards his brother and held out his hand, which David took automatically, but was staring rather glassy eyed at him. Within seconds, John was being pulled roughly into a firm embrace. Such a public display of affection was rare for both of them, but then, the circumstances weren't exactly normal, and John awkwardly put his arm around him too.

"God, John…"David whispered brokenly. "I thought…"

John knew that O'Neill's phone call must have made his brother fear the worst, but there had been no other way of doing it.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he said gently.

After a moment, they released each other, and David cleared his throat and straightened his jacket; indicating the return of the classic Sheppard control.

Teyla and the others then stepped forward. "It is good to see you again, David," smiled Teyla warmly, who was holding her son in her arms. Who, unlike last time David had seen him, was now wide awake and making happy noises at him.

David smiled at them. "Teyla. Torren. It is…good to see you both."

He then turned to the others. "Ronon, Doctor McKay," he said as he shook both their hands.

Greetings now out of the way, David began to take in his surroundings.

The General had said that John was Military Commander of a base: he just hadn't realised that the base he was referring to was Atlantis, and that it was actually a space ship!

Although, as he continued to look around, it certainly didn't look like any space ship he had imagined. Its high vaulted ceilings were more like that of a chancel in a medieval church; only instead of an altar, there was a colossal metal ring.

The whole place was such a contrast to the dark oppressive grey metal colours of the ship he had just been on. This was bright and airy; its subtle blue and white lighting reminded David of a nineteenth century opera house auditorium, only 21st century style.

Soldiers stood at various points around the place, all armed but looking relaxed at their posts.

Behind John, was an ornately lit set of stairs, with a huge cathedral sized stained glass window beyond them; the black background just reemphasised to David that they were in space.

As he looked up, David could see there was a second level to the massive room, where people appeared to working at odd looking tables.

"Impressive, isn't she?" commented John appreciatively, who now stood beside him.

David didn't reply for a moment, as he tried to take it all in, and then looked at John. "So, THIS is where you have been for the past five years?"

"Well, sort of. Same city, different galaxy…"

David raised an eyebrow at him, and the others smiled at the familiar expression.

John then clapped him gently on the shoulder. "C'mon. You look like you need a drink."

David then followed his brother slowly up the very decorative stairs towards the people with the strange tables; he couldn't help but stare at the very bizarre looking displays, and then carried along a short walkway and into an office.

The others hung back, clearly allowing them some time alone.

John gestured for him to sit, while he grabbed a couple of tumblers and a bottle from a nearby cabinet. After he had poured a couple of shots out, and passed one over, John sat down in the large chair behind the desk.

"Cheers!" said John, as he held up his tumbler David grinned, and bumped his glass gently into his. They both took a large gulp, and both made the appreciative 'ahh' noise at the same time, causing them both to smile at each other.

For a moment, neither spoke, and just sipped their rather fine Bourbon that John had requested specifically for this very moment. It was Dave's favourite.

David still couldn't quite believe he was really here: in space, in what appeared to be Atlantis, with his brother….He looked out of the glass window of what now appeared to be John's office..

And he thought the view from his office was impressive. Now that he was above it, he could clearly see the size and strange beauty of the ring below. "So that is what you use to…" David couldn't quite bring himself to say it.

"Gate to other worlds?" completed John, who leant back in his chair. "Yeah. It's called a Stargate."

David looked back at him. He looked so at ease, so at home in this incredibly weird and wonderful environment. He just couldn't take it in.

"And you are in charge of…" David turned in his chair to look around him…"all this?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

David was impressed, and turned back to look at his brother. He wasn't sure, but in this strange light, he almost looked younger, though there was something different…in his eyes.

Had John completed his mission that had caused him to sign everything he owned away?

"Are you ok?" David's voice was gentle, and John frowned slightly, wondering for a moment whether his eyes had just given him away. But then, he realised, that if they had, his reaction would have been far stronger. Then he thought how ironic it was; that David would be asking _him_ if he was ok, when clearly it should be the other way around.

"Sure."

The slight raise of David's eyebrow reminded John that a Sheppard cannot fool a Sheppard, no matter how good you think you are.

"It's been a hard 24 hours, Dave, that's all."

David sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So does that mean you have completed the…mission you signed your inheritance away for?"

John shifted in his chair, grimacing slightly. "Sort of."

David sat back in his chair. "Then I cannot, and will not, keep what is rightfully yours, John," he said very matter-of-factly. "I am going to have everything signed back to you as soon as I get back to the office."

John sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. "I'm not…" he began to say, but his brother interrupted him and held up a hand.

"No, I won't hear of it. They are rightfully yours. Besides, you may need the money someday. Who knows, maybe your sons might want to take flying lessons…."

John, who had just taken a drink from his glass, choked suddenly and started coughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked David, rather innocently.

"No…" John struggled to speak, as he continued to cough for a moment. "Just...er…just went down the wrong way, is all."

David smiled. He always did know how to play his brother.

"So," said John, suddenly wanting to change the subject, "wanna take a look around the city?"

David frowned. "City? I thought she was a space ship…"

John, once more in control of himself, grinned and stood up. "Oh, she's a lot more than that. C'mon…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Oh. My. God" said David slowly, as he stood just outside on the balcony, beyond the Stargate. It had taken rather a lot of cajoling, and smiles from the onlookers, before John had managed to persuade his brother to step out.

To show his brother it was safe, John wandered right up to the railing and leant right over, knowing that David wouldn't be able to resist.

Sure enough, David followed, making sure he had a firm hold on the railing, and looked down. "Holy Mother…."he murmured and John chuckled.

"This really IS a city, John," said David wondrously.

"Yeah, she really is," as they both stared out across the beautiful sight of Atlantis, in all her twinkling glory.

"It's hard to believe that something this big can fly…"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what they said to the Wright brothers in 1902," replied John, his Aviation History committed to memory forever.

David turned to face him. "And…_you_ can actually… fly this city?"

John nodded.

"What does that FEEL like?" David asked incredulously.

As John looked at him, David could have sworn that his eyes seemed to almost change colour. "Like you would not believe, Dave…

David was impressed. More than impressed, he was incredibly overwhelmed. John appeared to be in his element here amongst the stars.

"So, you wanna see some more?" asked John, who now sounded like a kid again, and it warmed David's heart to hear it.

"Lead the way…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The next hour seemed to pass by in a blur for David, as John continued to show him around the unbelievable city, like some proud parent.

As they made their way down corridor after corridor, David couldn't help but notice how everyone they passed acknowledged his brother; whether it was a brief 'Sir' or 'Colonel', or just a smile. Generally John greeted them back, often by name, which in David's book was no small task for a city/ship this size. Although he was good with names, he certainly didn't know a third of his employees.

Clearly John's command, although somewhat more relaxed than he had expected, worked well here, for everyone seemed to genuinely respect him.

As the continued their journey, it was beginning to feel more like that of a city than a ship, and David was starting to understand why John must have felt so at home here. Even the odd pot plant, dotted here and there, helped to create a more homely feel to the place.

They were now heading for the Gym where, according to John, Ronon and Teyla were training at this very moment.

David began to hear the sounds of wood striking wood, reminding him of the Bokkens he and John used to use for their Kendo classes.

As they reached it, they stood in the doorway, and sure enough there were Teyla and Ronon: in the classic fighting stance, circling each other.

David realised that they weren't holding Bokkens at all, but two sticks about half the size of one.

"They're called Bantos sticks," said John quietly, leaning up against the door frame.

"The 'what' sticks?" whispered David back, who continued to watch them.

John looked at his brother and smiled. He knew only too well just what he was more focussed on, and it wasn't Ronon.

Teyla had changed out of the outfit she had worn earlier, and now had on…considerably less. She wore nothing on her feet, but it was her attire that David couldn't stop staring at. Her tight leather bodice revealed her tiny flat waist and toned arms, and the long skirt had such long slits up the side that it revealed the entire length of her strong legs.

"Bantos sticks, Dave." He knew he didn't really have Dave's attention, so just looked back, as the sparring continued.

David couldn't take his eyes off Teyla, as she continued to block and attack Ronon's fierce blows, both twisting and turning at great speed. He leant towards his brother. "What fighting style is that?"

"It's called Bantos Stick Fighting."

"The style looks familiar…"

"It's similar to Escrima," replied John, who couldn't help but wince as Teyla managed to get under Ronon's guard, and hit him hard on the forearm. The big guy just growled and Teyla smiled graciously at him, and they continued to circle once more.

"Wow, she IS good," David said.

"Yeah, she is," replied John rather proudly.

David looked at him, as his brother's voice had softened. Yes, he had been right. Those two were definitely an item, though they were a very circumspect couple to say the least.

John had never been one for public displays of affection. But perhaps it was also due to his position. Hadn't Teyla also told him that she was actually on his team?

"So, can you fight like that?"

John looked at him, grinning. "Not as good, but yeah. Teyla's been training me for the past five years…"

John was about to continue, when the sudden roar came from Ronon, as he did his classic, signature manoeuvre: a high flying leap.

David couldn't help but flinch, but Teyla quickly spun out of the way, and dropped down into a long stance, narrowly missing the killing blow. She twisted and smacked him hard behind the knee with her stick, sending him crashing to the floor.

John then took the opportunity to walk into the room, just as Ronon got back on his feet.

Both Teyla and Ronon then stood opposite each other, and inclined their heads, signifying that the fight was over. Teyla then made her way over to them, smiling warmly at them both. "John, David…."

"Teyla that was…" began David slowly, "amazing…"

Teyla inclined her head graciously. "Thank you. We were just going through some basic moves…"

"Basic?" echoed David. "It hardly looked like that to me…"

"Do you…spar?" asked Teyla.

David began to shake his head, but John instantly responded for him, "Yeah, course he does…."

David turned to give his little brother a rather withering stare. "I haven't sparred for a few years, Teyla," he replied firmly. "Besides, I think id rather see how my little brother fairs these days. After all those classes, John…"

John rolled his eyes, clearly hearing the challenge in his brother's voice. But then, after all the intensity and inactivity of yesterday, the thought of a vigorous workout was just too appealing to pass up.

"Sure, why not?" he said, and then began to undo his BDU shirt.

"John, are you sure that is wise?" Teyla's voice clearly indicated her concern, which unfortunately gave cause for David to frown.

John knew exactly what she was then thinking: she was concerned that he was still in some discomfort from yesterday. He wasn't, but knew she wasn't convinced. And now, his brother was detecting her concern.

"Teyla, I'm fine…honestly," said John firmly as he removed his shirt and threw it on a nearby bench.

"John, what is she talking about? Have you been…injured?" asked David, now clearly concerned.

John huffed, and walked into the centre of the room. "Chewie?"

John held out his hands and Ronon instantly chucked his Bantos sticks over to him, which John caught easily. He then started to rotate them in a series of fluid circles as he began to warm up his wrists.

Now that John was only wearing a short sleeved black t shirt, David could clearly see the hard muscle tone of his biceps, triceps and pectoral muscles, indicating that he must work out regularly to maintain that level of definition. He also couldn't see any visible signs of any injuries…

David looked at Teyla, who was still frowning. "Teyla, is there something wrong with John?"

"Teyla," John called firmly, which sounded more like a command than a request.

Now that David suspected there was something wrong, John knew that the only way to reassure them both that he was indeed fine, was to show them.

She smiled reassuringly at David, and then made her way over to where John was now waiting for her. She took up her position, but not her stance, as she looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

John rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Teyla, I am fine…"

"We shall see…" Teyla replied slowly, and they moved in towards each other to touch foreheads briefly.

The moment he made contact with her, she could feel the electricity of his energy, and she wondered again whether he should indeed be doing this.

But she had to trust his judgement on the matter, and they both assumed the Ready stance: With arms crossed over their bodies and sticks in each hand.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

David watched them as they slowly extended their left arms to cross each others sticks, signifying the start of the fight. They then released and started to circle each other, both twirling their Bantos sticks as they moved. Teyla rotated hers with lightening speed, whilst John moved his with more of a strong purpose.

John was the first to move in with a head strike, which was easily blocked by Teyla, who countered with her other stick to his chest, which he blocked with his other stick. They held the lock, then released, and backed away. They began to circle each other once again.

Teyla watched him carefully, looking for any indication of discomfort. But so far he was moving easily and his face looked relaxed. Perhaps he was concealing it…

"Do not hold back for my sake, John…."

John let out a laugh, "You will still sit me on my ass, and you know it!"

"Perhaps…" She then unleashed a flurry of rapid strikes, both sticks flying at John, which he blocked easily with his own. Teyla brought one stick round in an arc, aiming for his head, but John ducked down low and spun out of the way, taking a swipe for her own head as he did so.

They circled, their eyes fixed on each other as they moved.

"Not bad, huh?" said John, smiling at her as he circled his sticks. "Told you I was fine…"

But it was not his words that had her convinced. His movements were well balanced and fluid, indicating that he truly felt no pain. He strikes were also strong and sure. But it was also the expression in his face, in his eyes, that told her he was more than fine.

The hard and fast strikes of the sticks began again, echoed loudly around the room, as they continued to trade blows at lightening speeds, and David was seriously impressed.

Although both he and John had attended many Martial Arts classes when they were growing up, John had always preferred the Martial Arts with weapons, whereas he had gone for the more hand to hand combat styles. And, in true Sheppard form, both had done very well.

Perhaps it was that broad spectrum of techniques and moves that provided him with a firm grounding that allowed him to move as confidently as he did now.

Despite John's earlier rather dismissive response regarding his abilities, he was clearly as good, if not better than Teyla… But, as he continued to watch them, he could also see that John was showing no signs of being either injured or unwell.

John decided to up the game now that he had warmed up. He grinned provocatively at her, and then threw one of his sticks away.

Teyla raised her eyebrows at the unspoken challenge, and tried to remain focussed. But the way John was moving, the intense look in his eyes, combined with the almost electric feel to his energies, just seemed to be making it that much harder for her to concentrate.

John returned to the centre of the room, rotating the stick as he moved; his smouldering eyes never leaving hers.

David watched as his brother then stood upright, placed the remaining stick across his body in the Ready stance, and moved his left arm behind his back. Teyla lunged at him, going on the attack now with both sticks flying, and he actually blocked each blow with apparent ease.

The longer the match went on, the more powerful John felt. Teyla skin was beginning to shine with sweat, which always did have an effect on him. Every move she made, every breath she took just seemed to heighten his senses. He didn't know if it was pure adrenaline, or his surging energy, or both but he was now having to resist the temptation to just throw his remaining stick away and kiss her right where they stood!

As they continued to move through their well practiced moves, Teyla was only too aware of the increasing the sexual tension between them. Every time a lock brought them closer into each others body, the magnetism was electric, and she was becoming more breathless from that than the exercise itself.

She broke away from the lock they now found themselves in, and she pushed against his forearm, but held it for a split second longer than was necessary, and smiled provocatively at him. The lust and desire in his eyes took her breath away, and she could also see the vague flicker of blue…

As if sensing the sudden appearance of his energy in his eyes, he breathed deeply and for a split second, looked away.

Teyla instantly saw the opening, and quickly used it to her advantage. She brought her stick down hard and fast on his forearm, causing him to instantly drop his stick, but his focus quickly returned, and moved quickly away from her. He was actually grinning at her as they began to circle each other. Even though she had the upper hand with her two sticks, and that he was now unarmed, Teyla still felt strangely like she was the prey and he the predator…

John knew exactly where both of his sticks lay, and had to fight hard NOT to use his telekinetic power, as that would definitely freak his brother out. Instead, he continued to circle Teyla, until his stick was almost within sight. He took a step towards it, but she took a swipe at him, causing him to step back. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled breathlessly back at him.

He then moved rapidly in the other direction, which of course, she stepped in to block again, but this time he executed a flying forward roll back the other way, retrieving his discarded stick just as he landed, and was once more on his feet. They started to circle each other once again.

John was beginning to breath more heavily now. But it was not due to the exercise.

Unlike yesterday, where the constant battle to control his unpredictable energy had been painful at times, what he was feeling now was all together different.

While still powerful, it felt strangely balanced and constant. With every movement he made, he felt it flow through him like he was finally in tune with it. He could only liken the feeling to practicing Tai Chi, while taking steroids. Not that he had, of course, but he didn't know how else to describe it. It was truly exhilarating!

But it was his desires for Teyla that were becoming stronger by the second, and he doubted it wouldn't be long before his BDUs would start to betray him. But, so addictive was this new sensation with his energies, he refused to try to harness it. So, for the first time in such a long time, John took a leap of faith and just...let…go….

He unleashed a flurry of hard and fast attacking blows, driving her backwards.

Before Teyla knew what was happening, she had lost both sticks and had been forced back against the wall, with both hands above her head. John was leaning in, so close, as he held her hands with the length of his Bantos stick.

They were both panting heavily, and she was instantly reminded of the last time they had been in this exact same position a few years ago…only this time, their feelings were definitely mutual.

Teyla was only too aware that they were not alone. Even though they both knew that Ronon had suspected their relationship for some time, John's brother was still present. As she stared into his eyes, the pure lust and energy was unmistakable…would he?

Suddenly she no longer cared. They had waited long enough. She looked down at his lips, and her heart raced faster. She so wanted to feel the gentle touch of his mouth on hers once more.

From where John now stood, all he could see now was her eyes begging him and her chest heaving, and his energy, not to mention other things, surged powerfully once again.

He knew he should fight it…that it wouldn't be right…certainly not here, in front of anyone. But then again, he knew that it would not be long before everyone would know. He wanted everyone to know, to realise just how important she was to him, and always had been.

They had both been fighting so hard to control and mask their love for so long, and he had almost missed the chance; he had almost lost her. He had also been fighting against his energies; which had caused him nothing but incredible pain.

He didn't want to fight any of it any more. He wanted to embrace it, with everything he had, and everything he now was. It felt right. This felt right. It was time to just…let… go.

"John…" she whispered on a breath, and he felt his heart skip a beat and his energy soared.

He closed his eyes and made his move. The moment his lips touched hers, they both breathed in sharply, overwhelmed by the power of their desires. Within seconds the kiss had deepened: mouths moving, tongues dancing. John released her hands and his Bantos stick clattered to the ground as he reached an arm around her tiny waist, skin on skin, pulling her closer into his body.

Teyla wrapped both her arms around his neck, just as John moved his other hand around her back, deepening their kiss even further.

"About time…" murmured Ronon quietly, grinning widely as he watched his friends finally get together. He looked at David and noticed the expression on the man's face: a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

Ronon then realised that perhaps John's brother wasn't quite as comfortable with the very public display as he was.

"Hey. Guys," called out Ronon, brusquely.

The sound of his friend's voice brought John reluctantly back from the beautiful place he had suddenly found himself in… it was then he realised just how close he had come to 'sharing' himself with her again.

That would not have been the best way to introduce his brother to his new status!

So he unwillingly broke off the kiss, and looked down at Teyla, who was still breathing heavily and now staring at the floor as she slowly lowered her arms from his neck. He too had to work hard to steady his breathing.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, with nothing but lust and longing, and merely nodded. He stroked her cheek with the side of his thumb, then gently lowered his forehead onto hers, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"God Teyla…I don't know how much longer…" he breathed gently.

Her breath hitched. "I know…" she murmured back just as quietly.

John sighed and stood back. "See you at dinner?"

She nodded and then looked away, while John made his way towards his brother, praying that the pants of his BDUs didn't look too tight…

David did look rather amused, and Ronon was just grinning widely at him.

John nodded at the grinning Ronon. "See you later, buddy," he said, as he awkwardly picked up his discarded shirt.

"You might wanna take a cold shower first…_buddy_" called out Ronon jokingly after him, as John led his brother out of the gym.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

It was approaching early evening by the time David and John got back to John's office. He had one more task to do before he would take his brother down to the mess hall. From there he would personally take his brother home, so luckily Greaves had been advised not to wait for his boss, or he would have still been sat at the Base.

Chuck appeared at the doorway of John's office, looking serious.

"I have the White House on the line for you, Sir."

David was somewhat surprised by this and watched as John instantly transformed from his easy going brother into full Military Commander of Atlantis.

"Patch him through," he ordered.

"Sir" and Chuck rushed back to his console.

John cleared his throat, and sat a little straighter in his chair, then activated his headset.

"Yes, this is Lt Colonel John Sheppard…thank you." John's voice was strong and confident, as he waited for the President to be put through to him.

"Good evening, Mr President, Sir. Yes sir. No problems, although Mister Strom took a little convincing to hand over the data…" John looked up in the air, as he listened to the President.

David thought he sounded as though he talked to the President frequently…

"Yes sir, more than enough. Thank you, sir, that's much appreciated…." John smiled. "Yes sir. Everything is set here for the day after tomorrow. No, I don't foresee any problems, sir…..yes sir. I look forward to seeing you then. Thank you, Sir. Same to you sir." He then deactivated his headset and looked back at his brother, who was now staring at him.

"Was that…?" began David slowly.

"The President, yeah."

"You are meeting with the President, the day after tomorrow….?"

"Yeah, listen I wanted to talk to you about that," John said, shifting slightly in his chair.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I er, would like you to come back here the day after tomorrow…would that be possible?"

David looked suspiciously at him. "Why, what happens the day after tomorrow?"

John smiled rather sheepishly at him. "I er…I'm being promoted…to full Colonel."

"Oh my God, that's…wonderful news! Congratulations!" exclaimed David, who felt incredibly proud.

John looked uncomfortable, and David continued to grin. John never had been very good at receiving praise.

"So this is why the President is coming here, to give you your wings…personally?"

John nodded.

"Wow, little brother…" David was impressed. Whatever John had done to deserve this promotion, must have been quite something.

"So, do you think you will be able to make it?" John pressed.

David smiled at him. "John, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

John smiled gratefully back.

"Although," David added, playfully. "I'm not entirely sure how I'm gonna get a taxi at such short notice…"

"Leave the transport to me, Dave."

David continued to smile, but he wanted to ask John a question before they headed off to the Mess Hall.

"John? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I correct in saying that you and Teyla...?" he left the question open ended, for John to fill in the blanks.

"Teyla and I…." he trailed off.

David saw him struggle. "No one knows, do they?" he offered helpfully.

"Apart from Ronon… No. Not yet anyway."

"So you do plan to make it public then?"

John looked at him for a moment. "Yes."

"Will this be a problem for you both, seeing as she comes under your command?"

"Well, technically she isn't part of the Air Force, or Earth for that matter. But, knowing my luck, yes it probably would have. She has been part of my team for over five years now…so it could potentially have had serious consequences if we had…"

David interrupted him. "Wait a second. Are you telling me that you have been in love with her…for over five _years_?"

John smiled shamefacedly at him, which caused David to roll his eyes. He sat back in his chair, regarding his brother sadly.

"Oh, honestly, John…."

"Dave, it's not…exactly been easy in the last five years…." John trailed off, and David looked more closely at him.

It wasn't that David had forgotten exactly where he was – in a flying city in space – but he had just been so focussed on his brother that he hadn't stopped to imagine what life in another Galaxy might be like…He had also noticed John's use of the past tense.

"So, why now?" asked David gently. "What's changed?"

John let out a small sigh as he looked at him.

He needed to tell Dave about the Legacy, and everything that had happened that had led them all to this very moment.

As his brother, he had the right to know, and not just because he was technically his Next of Kin. His DNA would bear similar markers to his, and for that, he had to understand just what potential implications there might or could be.

He also knew he would have to get Dave to provide a blood sample for Carson to run his comparative tests, but doing it right now just didn't sit well with him.

Dave had, as he suspected, taken everything pretty well. But he knew that there would also be a limit. So for now, it was enough. When Dave came back for the Ceremony, he would then explain…everything, and get him to take the test. Even though John already knew it wasn't necessary.

He already knew the answer.

"John? What's changed?" David repeated his question; clearly realising he had lost his brother's attention for a moment.

John looked at him. "More than you could possibly imagine…"

David's frown told John that he could have perhaps been a little less cryptic, so he tried again.

"I guess I've just realised that…life is too short."

David continued to look at him carefully, as he suspected that there was more to it than that, but he smiled at him. "Well, she is a stunning woman, John."

John smiled back at him. "Yeah she is. But it's…more than that…"

David was struck at how different his brother now seemed…"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" he asked softly.

John looked at him intensely. "I'd give up my life for her…"

David had never heard him speak this way before. He had suspected that they were close when they had been at his home, but they had been so circumspect, that it had been hard to say for definite. Now, it was undisputable, and just from those seven little words he had just uttered, David realised just how deeply John did love her – he had never spoken like that about Nancy.

"Now I really _am_ signing your inheritance back to you…" David's mind was set.

John looked at him quizzically, and David looked at him.

"Well clearly, John, you _are_ going to marry her…" he stated matter of factly.

David watched as about a million emotions raced across his brother's face, until he finally settled on something between hope and fear.

"I…don't know, Dave. I wasn't very good at it…the last time…"

David sat forward, instantly recognising that this may have been one of the biggest reasons why he hadn't acted on his love for over half a decade….

"John. You and Nancy were both very young and naïve, as well as being strong minded and ambitious. It was never going to last, no matter how much dad wanted it to."

John stared at him, and was about to reply, when his earpiece suddenly went off.

"_Sheppard, are you coming or not? The food is going fast down here!" _

John rolled his eyes, and activated his radio. "Keep your panty hose on, McKay, we're on our way," and then stood up.

"C'mon, Dave, let me introduce you to the rest of my friends, and grab something to eat, before Rodney eats everything."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The Mess Hall was packed, but John knew his friends would be at their usual table, out on the balcony.

As they stood in the doorway, he couldn't help but notice their arrival had attracted quite a few glances.

Now that his new identity was public knowledge, John knew that he would be getting a lot more attention, at least until everyone had settled down. And seeing as that only happened yesterday, they were obviously still getting used to the idea.

He knew that some of them considered him somewhat of an Ascended being, others as an Ancient; some just looked at him in awe of what he had recently been through. ….

But it wasn't as though most of these people hadn't encountered Ancients before…hell, many of them had come face to face with the Wraith many times, so John knew it wouldn't take them long to adjust to him and his new…position. But he did know for sure that they were all behind him, 100%.

He also realised that it wasn't just him that was attracting their attention. He knew that word would have spread that his brother was coming. Just by looking across the sea of tables, he could see that many of the women were all sat huddled together, whispering, and trying not to look too obviously in their direction.

He glanced at his brother, who was once more wearing his suit jacket, so rather stood out in a room full of scientists and SGA uniforms. But Dave had always carried himself well and struck a commanding figure…too bad no one had snapped him up…though many had tried.

John led the way through the isles, up the steps and to the door leading out to the balcony. As soon as the door swished open, the group of people all turned around to greet them, but it was Rodney's voice that was the loudest.

"About time, Sheppard!"

David looked over at his brother, who just rolled his eyes, as though this was normal behaviour.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet my brother, David Sheppard."

John promptly began to introduce everyone around the two tables that had been pushed together.

"Ronon, Rodney, Teyla and Torren you already know, of course. But this is Doctor Daniel Jackson. "

Daniel stood up and shook his hand as John continued around the group. "This is our Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Jennifer Keller…who just happens to be the long suffering partner of Rodney…" which made everyone laugh, except of course Rodney.

"This is Amelia Banks, one of our Gate Technicians, and Ronon's other half."

Amelia blushed at the introduction, and Ronon grinned as he casually draped an arm over the back of her chair. Their relationship was still quite new and Amelia was still finding it hard to adjust to her sudden inclusion into this very elite group.

"And finally, this is Doctor Beckett."

"How'd you do, Mr Sheppard," said Carson, warmly shaking his hand.

"Very well, thank you, Doctor Beckett. Scottish?" stated David.

"Aye. You ever ben there?"

"A few times, Doctor Beckett, but only on business though, so I've not had the pleasure of taking in the sights of your beautiful country."

_Smooth, Dave, real smooth_, thought John fondly, as he watched his friend beam widely at the praise.

As David continued to discuss Scotland with Carson, John looked straight over at Teyla, who was trying to placate a rather grizzly Torren.

After what David had said to him earlier, he couldn't help but wonder. Could he? Would she?

"Torren, please sit still…" Teyla's words were clearly falling on deaf ears, as the little guy continued to fidget and whine on her lap. John wandered over towards them, and then squatted down beside her chair.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?" John asked, and Torren instantly stopped and turned to face him. He then gave an excited squeal, and reached his hands out towards John, clearly indicating his desire to be held by him.

"Da!" he declared loudly, which caused everyone around the table to stop and look at them.

_Well, that's a first_, thought john, and even though Torren didn't understand the meaning of the word, John couldn't help but feel his heart swell.

He looked up at Teyla, who also looked rather surprised, and then raised an eyebrow meaningfully at him, smiling as she did so. He smiled back and then got up, reached down and lifted Torren high into the sky, which made the little boy cry out in delight. John started swooping him through the air, making airplane noises, which caused Torren's giggles and happy squeals to grow even louder. He then slowly lowered him onto his hip.

"That better? Just wanted your Uncle John's planes, huh?"

"Da!" he cried out again, and lunged his whole little body forward so that he could wrap his arms tightly around John's neck. John looked back at Teyla, who now seemed to have tears in her eyes.

Teyla couldn't believe it. Torren had never said that word before, but he clearly associated it with John, and now watching him hold her son so close, she felt her heart melt.

Everyone had been watching John and Torren play airplanes, but as soon as they stopped, they went back to their previous conversations. This indicated to David that this must be a regular occurrence, but he continued to watch his brother interact with the little boy.

He hadn't really seen John around with kids for…well, years. He had always been a natural with them. Whenever their father had held his large functions at the Ranch, John would often be found hidden up somewhere, entertaining the children with stories.

So in that respect he was the same. But he _was_ different. It wasn't just because he was older now. His years and experiences in the Air Force had clearly moulded him into the man he was today, but he had grown up. David could actually see John as a parent.

He certainly had thought so when he had first set eyes on the boy and John together, only days ago. Their bond was even more obvious now, back in their natural environment. He watched John listen intently to his gibberish, as though he understood everything he was saying, and then answered back.

Hearing the little boy's simple, yet meaningful word had just confirmed his suspicions: and that the jest he made earlier of needing the money for his sons flying lessons, might not actually be so far away…

Once Torren had settled in his arms, John looked over at David. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Ok," he replied, and John led the way back into the Mess Hall.

David wasn't quite sure how John was going to sort out a tray AND hold the boy, but he watched as his brother dexterously managed to load a few things onto it.

"You look like you have done that a few times, John," commented David.

John grinned at him. "Just a few, yeah. We've all become kinda surrogate Uncles since he was born, so we all pitch in."

"Where is…his father?"

John's smile faded. "It's…complicated."

David recognised that look, and chose not to pursue the matter further.

"TJ, you can't have that. Look, take this instead. Here. Can you carry this for me? That a boy!" Now that John had extracted the fork out of his chubby little fist and replaced it with a small empty plastic cup which had gone straight into his mouth, the boy seemed quite content not to keep raiding John's tray.

"Did you just call him TJ?" asked David.

"Yeah, short for Torren John…"

David's eyebrows went up slightly. "John. After you?"

"Yeah."

David just smiled at him, and John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, don't say it."

"I wasn't going to, John. I don't need to."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Once they had finished their meal they remained where they were, and the rest of the evening was filled with laughter and stories, which John was rather relieved remained light and non mission specific.

He kept a close eye on his brother, who was talking at length to Daniel, which pleased John no end. David's usual stoical demeanour had gone, and there sat the brother he remembered from long ago. He now seemed relaxed and at ease in the company of his friends.

John felt Torren stir slightly. The little boy had finally fallen asleep, and now lay quite content, all bundled up in a blanket in John's arms.

He looked down at the peaceful little boy, and pulled the thick blanket up a little higher around his neck as it wasn't exactly warm out in the middle of space.

He felt Teyla's eyes on him, and looked up at her. She was smiling tenderly at him, clearly watching his careful administrations to her son.

Normally he would have ensured his gaze didn't linger too long, but now he really didn't care. Everyone was talking anyway…

Teyla sat forward, moving closer to him. John didn't need to ask her if she was alright. He could feel her frustration, and it matched his.

With the President's arrival in the city the day after tomorrow, and the final preparations for their journey back to the Pegasus Galaxy to be made; that would fill half of tomorrow's schedule. He also had to see Benedict, which would most likely fill the other half.

But what he really wanted to do was spend some real quality time with Teyla.

He looked at her, and she instantly looked back at him, smiling tenderly. He glanced at the others, who were all still involved in their own conversations. So he reached out his spare hand and surreptitiously grabbed hers, holding it tightly in his under the table, squeezing it as he did so. She squeezed back, and he couldn't help but sigh.

He was tired of all the hiding: of stolen glances and brief touches. He wanted more. He needed more. And he knew she did too.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

It was getting late by the time the group finally broke up and retired towards their beds. John managed to pass Torren over to Teyla without waking him up, and they all said farewell to David.

As John had decided to take David home in a jumper, he had deliberately avoided showing him the Jumper Bay. Unfortunately, Rodney had decided to tag along.

Rodney and David continued to chatter away as they made their way there. Unfortunately, David hadn't known him long enough to know that by asking Rodney questions, it just made him worse.

When they finally entered the large hanger they took a moment for David to take it all in.

"And what do you call them?" asked David, looking at the strange cylindrical shaped craft.

Rodney replied, rather mockingly. "Puddle jumpers…"

David actually laughed. "You're serious? That's a rather ludicrous name for them isn't it?"

John rolled his eyes. "It refers to the ships ability to travel through the event horizon of a Stargate, which just happens to look like a puddle, and the Jumper refers to the fact that it is a short distance craft…" said John, clearly feeling the need to justify the name…

"Do they have an official name?" asked David, now smiling at his brother's rather petulant tone.

"Yes, they do actually," remarked Rodney, clearly enjoying the moment, as he remembered having this very discussion over five years ago. "They are known as Gate Ships."

Rodney instantly saw John's expression. "What? It's a ship and it goes through the gate."

"Well, that makes more sense…" replied David.

John groaned, and approached Jumper 1, whose hatch instantly began to lower.

"Ok, that's it," John gestured for his brother to enter. "Get in Dave; I'm taking you home…"

David and Rodney both exchanged smiles, both enjoying the moment.

"Dave!" John sounded once more like the Military Commander he was, so David quickly shook Rodney's hand, and walked up the ramp.

John was securing something in the back, so David walked slowly through what appeared to be a cargo hold or passenger area, and into the cockpit. Everything was already lit up, including a strange console in front of the pilot's seat.

The console itself was unlike anything David had ever seen in his life: it had many small buttons, blue lights and sliders, and there appeared to be two joysticks. David concluded that one must be for the speed and the other for direction.

He then noticed there was a co-pilot's seat, with two seats behind. Each one looked incredibly plush, so he swivelled the pilot's seat around and sat down. The moment he did so, a strange display activated in front of him. It appeared to be displaying the schematics of the city.

"Wow," he murmured to himself. "This is some technology…"

"Dave, what are you doing?" John's sudden stern voice behind him made him quickly turn around.

"I just sat down…"

John looked at him for a moment, and then grinned.

"What?"

John then chuckled. "C'mon," and gestured for him to move into the co-pilots seat.

"Did I do something wrong?" David said, as he moved quickly over to the other chair.

John didn't reply, but merely took his seat, adjusted a couple of switches on the display in front of him, and pressed a button.

"Flight, this is Jumper one, we are go for launch."

"_Copy that, Jumper one. You are clear for launch."_ came the reply over the speaker.

"Roger that. Opening the Hanger bay doors. Keep the lights on, Chuck, I'll be home for supper" said John smiling.

"_Will do Sir."_

With that, John took hold of the joysticks, and the engines powered up, and within seconds, they had started to lift up into the air. They continued to rise until David heard a rather strange noise above them, so he leant forward to see the massive roof beginning to retract.

"Now that is so…Thunderbirds…" David murmured as he continued to watch.

John looked at him quizzically. "Thunderbirds?" Good job Rodney wasn't here!

Within seconds they had left the confines of the city, and were now in wide open space, and David couldn't help but take a slow deep breath as the reality of just where he was, again hit home.

"Why aren't we weightless?" asked David suddenly.

"Inertial dampeners."

"Excuse me?"

"By creating an artificial gravity-field inside the craft, a great amount of the otherwise occurring inertia is taken away. The inertial dampeners accelerate the molecules of everything inside the spacecraft at the same rate, just like gravity does."

David stared hard at him. "They taught you that in Flight school or Stanford?"

John just smiled at him.

David looked at him for a moment longer, then turned back to look out the large window, and took another deep calming breath.

John glanced over at his brother. "You ok?"

"It's just all rather…overwhelming…" said David slowly.

John smiled gently. "I hear ya."

They relaxed into an easy silence.

It felt so good to John, albeit slightly unreal, to have Dave sat beside him. He had often wondered what his big brother would have made of his job over the last five years.

And now, after all he had been through, especially recently, with Dave by his side, he felt a strange peace settle over him. Like a blanket of calm, and his energies were completely still.

He didn't think he had ever felt his energies so…quiet before. Not that he had much experience with them yet. But still, it clearly showed him that it was, in fact, possible. He made a mental note to talk to Benedict about that tomorrow.

David didn't quite know how he felt at that moment. When he had started the day, he had felt such trepidation, such fear of what he would be told, and what he would find out about his brother.

The General, who turned out to be somewhat…eccentric, had told him all about the Stargate Programme, which to him at the time, sounded more like a TV show than reality.

But here he was, in a space ship, sat beside his younger brother, who was Military Commander of Atlantis, an Ancient city/ship that had indeed been submerged ten thousand years ago, in another galaxy, far, far away….

But what meant more to him than anything, was that he now had access to his brother and his world. Now there was no excuse for them not to be in each others lives, in whatever shape or form that might take.

Before he knew it, Dave noticed that they were heading through the clouds. "Where are we?" he asked, and the display he had seen earlier popped up again.

"About ten miles away from home," replied John, glancing across at the screen.

"What is that?"

"It's called a Heads Up Display, and its entirely intuitive."

"It's a what now?"

John smiled at him. "The General explained the ATA Gene to you?"

"Is that the special gene that allows people to use the alien technology?"

"Yep, that's the one. It's how the majority of the Ancient systems are operated, including this one."

"So you have the gene?"

John snorted slightly. "Yeah, you could say that." Understatement of the year, thought John, but he would save that conversation for when Dave came back in a couple of days time.

David had done really well to take so much on board in such a short space of time, but John knew he needed to digest what he had learnt so far.

"So, how does having this gene help you fly this?" asked David, not understanding the connection, as John clearly had his hands on the joysticks.

"The ATA Gene allows the user to connect to whatever device they want to use via a Neural Interface, which links with the users mind. So you end up flying it with a thought, rather than a stick…"

"But you're using two…."

"Yeah, well. It's been a long day…." Truth be told, John didn't want to freak him out any more than he would be in a few days time. Besides, he was feeling pretty tired…

David grimaced. "It sounds rather painful…"

John smiled again. "Yeah, some of them can be, but not this one."

David looked back out the window, and instantly recognised the area, and then suddenly panicked. "John, won't they see us?"

John smiled at him. "Nope, cloaked the jumper the moment we left the city…so no one can see us, or pick us up on radar."

Once again, David was impressed. "I could seriously use one of these…" he murmured wishfully.

John smiled, pressed a button on the console, and David looked over to see John had begun to push one joystick forward and the other to the right, and the Jumper appeared to be slowly descending to the right. By the time David looked up, he realised that John was actually landing on his very own lawn.

"Wow! That was quick!"

John checked the HUD briefly for life signs before he shut it down, and powered down the engine.

Neither of them spoke, and just sat there: both savouring the moment.

"John?"

His brother looked at him.

"I want…to thank you."

"For what?"

"For…allowing me…" David swore silently to himself as he trailed off. Put him in a Board Meeting, or a Seminar full of thousands of people, and he was comfortable and at ease as anything. However, try and get him to describe his emotions, well that was something else entirely.

He took a deep breath, and tried again. "…For allowing me back into your life, John. It means…a lot."

He looked back at his brother. "Right back at ya, Dave."

"John, you never were an outcast, you know…even though it must have felt like it. But you weren't…not by me, and not really by Dad."

John smiled, and shook his head sadly. "I wonder what Dad would have made of all this…."

David looked at him for a moment, and waited for his brother to look back at him. "John. He would have been proud, as would Mum."

John suddenly felt a gentle wave of energy ripple through him, which was the first time he had ever felt it do that.

"Thanks, Dave. That means…a lot."

David then stood up, as did John, and made their way back through the jumper towards the cargo bay door and John punched the release button, slowly lowering the door.

"Remember, Dave, you cannot speak about this to anyone…"

David gave his brother a look. "John. Please. Give me some credit, will you?"

John looked rather abashed. "Yeah, sorry." He then reached out his hand, and David took it. "See you the day after tomorrow…"

"Wouldn't miss it, John," he replied smilingly, and then set off down the ramp.

John watched him go, and felt that same gentle ripple of energy flow through him again…it was almost like…he shook his head. No, can't be…could it? He would seriously have to spend some time with Benedict tomorrow.

As David continued to make his way across the lawn, he couldn't help but feel he wished he could have stayed…John's world was just so…incredible!

He turned around, and sure enough he couldn't see any trace of the Jumper. He had thought somehow it had already left, but a sudden slight gust of wind convinced him that John had now taken off, yet there was no sound.

"Amazing…" he murmured quietly to himself.

One thing he was sure about: he would indeed sleep tonight, and would probably be dreaming of the stars and spaceships.

**To be continued…**

**Post script:**

So, you smiling yet?

Escrima – also known as Kali - is the fighting style that the Bantos fighting was based on. It comes from the Philippines, as confirmed by one of the writers of the Stargate series, Joe Mallozzi.

Next Chapter: Brother Benedict….

As always, please let me know your thoughts… did you have any favourite bits?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It seems that the website didn't send out an alert when I posted the last chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, please do so…it's also the longest chapter yet.

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 24**

The following afternoon, the corridors were a hive of activity as John made his way towards the Living quarters in the Central Tower of the City.

The preparations for the ceremony tomorrow had been relatively straight forward. However, the President had suddenly served John a bit of a curve ball first thing, which had consequently taken up the rest of the morning.

Tomorrow was no longer just about the Ceremony. John's schedule was now to include a Meeting shortly after; one that he never would have imagined seeing….EVER. The act of removing the city actually impacted more than just the likes of the IOA and America….

The President had been duty bound to immediately advise the UN Security Council, as well as the Gate Alliance Treaty members, of the fact that their most incredible piece of ancient technology was about to return to the Pegasus Galaxy. Who all, of course, had somehow managed to clear their entire schedules to come and meet the supposed new owner of Atlantis.

The Meeting would include: The President, Lt General O'Neill, General Maynard**,** Richard Woolsey, the entire UN Security Council (UK, France, China, Russia) as well as the Gate Alliance Treaty members: Australia, Jamaica, Philippines, Portugal, Croatia and Spain…..

Of course, the IOA could not be left out of the proceedings, although John would rather not have had anything further to do with Carl Strom if it had been down to him.

The meeting, or rather Summit as it now was, would also show that the President clearly endorsed John's claims as rightful owner of Atlantis.

Everyone had to recognise him for who he now was, even if he hadn't truly come to terms with that himself.

As John continued to make his way down the corridors, his increasing sense of unease caused his energies to shift once again. He took a deep measured breath to try to calm everything down. It wasn't nerves as such, more like a tightening of his gut, a sense of foreboding, which just wouldn't go away.

Surprisingly, John didn't think it was down to the impending meeting. Despite his dislike for being the centre of attention, he actually found the thought of it more frustrating than anything. He had hoped to be able to spend more time with his brother…..

But the Meeting was necessary.

He also knew that Strom wasn't the cause of his restlessness. He was just an ant, in the grand scheme of things…

John thought perhaps it was the discussion he was to have with Dave that had him so on edge….

The moment Dave had activated the HUD last night in the puddle jumper, John couldn't help but smile, as his brother had uttered exactly the same words he had to General O'Neill when he had first sat down in the Control Chair in Antarctica.

John had tried hard not to make anything of it, as it would have only led to having _the_ conversation there and then in the Jumper, and he knew that David just hadn't been ready for that.

If he was perfectly honest, he wasn't sure if Dave would be ready to hear it tomorrow, but he was running out of time. They were leaving for the Pegasus Galaxy the day after tomorrow, and he didn't know when they would return. But at least, they were now in a position where they could…

John had already made arrangements for his brother to go back to Travis Air Force Base; from there he would be transported here, courtesy of the Daedalus, just like he had before.

His energies shifted again as he got closer to the quarters of Brother Benedict, where he had purposefully placed him close to where his own were.

He knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy, and that he would probably be spending the rest of the afternoon trying to wrap his head around the man's cryptic conundrums that were bound to come out of his mouth.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The guards outside the door stood to attention as John approached. But they weren't there to keep Brother Benedict in, as he was no longer a prisoner, but as John's guest. And as such, guards were standard protocol, just as any guest would have stationed at their doors.

John was about to swipe his hand over the sensor when the door instantly opened, which didn't surprised him. He knew that Benedict would sense his presence.

There stood the man himself, who bowed low, and gestured for him to enter. John did so, and then inclined his head graciously back.

Although John seemed to be able to speak Benedict's native tongue as fluently as he did English, which surprised him a little as he hadn't used it in years, he still preferred not to hold this entire conversation in Italian.

"You seek answers, young Heir…" said Benedict slowly, in his deep accented English.

"Yes," replied John, slightly relieved.

As the door slid shut, Benedict gestured towards the sofa, and they both sat down.

John leant forward, resting his forearms on his thighs and held his hands loosely together. He regarded the monk for a moment. He had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

Benedict turned his head to one side. "Your question…"

"Can I control it? The energy I mean."

Benedict sighed. "The greatest of all illusion is illusion of control. It only causes suffering."

Although John had prepared himself for this cryptic exchange, he had hoped that they might have gotten a little further into their conversation before it started.

"That really isn't helpful."

Benedict regarded him for a moment, and then replied slowly. "_Si_…and no."

John stared at him. "Ben. Please," he said rather imploringly. He didn't feel that his brain was up to spending the whole afternoon talking like this.

"You have felt energies be _calma, si?"_

John nodded. His energy had never felt so incredibly calm than when he was with Dave last night.

"And you felt pain…"

John grimaced slightly. He didn't need to answer that one.

Benedict continued to just look at him, and John knew that he was waiting for him to reach his own conclusions.

John spoke slowly. "When I fight against the energies, it causes pain. When I…let go, it doesn't."

"_Si_. You feel at peace, your energy is like water, flowing. You feel anger; your energy is fire, destructive. When you fight against what is, you fight only yourself. You must accept, and the Heir will be set free."

"Are you saying that I need to…let go? To just… let it happen?"

Benedict inclined his head.

John frowned. "I don't know if I can… do that."

"You feel need to control because you no understand. Learn, and you will find balance."

John was silent for a moment. It made sense, but …

Benedict smiled at him. "All journeys must start with first step."

John looked at him, holding his hands out wide. "But… where do I start?"

"Listen to your heart and you will find the way…"

John stared at him. The task ahead seemed daunting and, if he was totally honest, somewhat scary.

"Will you…help me?" he asked, his voice suddenly sounded small.

Benedict looked at him sadly. "You must find answers on your own, young Heir. I cannot interfere…"

John's lips tightened as his frown deepened. "So, what, you can manipulate my DNA, but you can't help me with my…powers?" His voice had hardened. "How is that not interfering?"

The monk regarded him calmly. "You know who I am. You know answer."

John's energy began to stir as his frustration started to mount. So he stood up quickly and paced over to the window, taking deep calming breaths as he did so.

He had wondered when Benedict would pull out his trump card: Non interference. Great, just great!

As he looked out into the darkness of space, he suddenly felt so alone.

He had never asked for any of this. He had just been doing his job. Yet, here he was, about to hold the biggest meeting of his life, with a energy he didn't comprehend, going to a place he didn't know….not that the last part was anything out of the ordinary. And there seemed no one he could turn to…

He had hoped that Brother Benedict would have at least been of some help; considering his…other role.

"You must trust in your heart, young Heir. You _will_ find your path."

John turned to stare hard at him, his energy continuing to stir as he tried to stay focussed on the words.

Perhaps it was time to test his theories.

"So," began John, as he walked slowly back towards him. "If I am to believe in what my heart tells me, would I be right in thinking that…the ripple I felt last night…" John knew that Benedict would know exactly what he was referring to. "Was…?" He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Benedict smiled as he looked up at him, and then inclined his head graciously in confirmation. "You learn quickly."

John's frown deepened. "But why…did I not feel it…before?"

"Your transformation was not complete."

"But I felt…when I… the portrait…when I played …" John struggled to put his thoughts into words.

"Spirit slowly awakening, so you felt energies, the connection, but no understand message."

John could hardly breathe and his heart was pounding, as he strove to come to terms with what that meant. His energies were once again all over the place, and he began to pace up and down in front of Benedict, taking calming deep breaths as he went.

His mother….

John instantly stopped and looked at him. "So…"

Benedict once more leant his head to one side, clearly waiting for him to continue.

"That's why my energies felt so…calm: Because I was with my brother. So how does my brother factor into all of this?"

Predictably, Benedict remained silent.

John moved to squat in front of him, balancing on his toes.

"Ben. I need to know…" John's voice was laced with his energy, as he stared into the white eyes of the Monk.

"Open your heart, John Sheppard." Brother Benedict's eyes stared back, and his voice was equally powerful, "for the answers lie within."

John shivered suddenly, as though someone had just walked over his grave.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Daniel sighed heavily as he continued to pack the last of his research books in the shipping container.

Jack was just so damn stubborn! It didn't matter how much he had tried to reason with him, or how exasperated he had got, Jack had still refused to let him go with John and the others.

Although Daniel hadn't actually been that surprised; it wasn't as if they hadn't been here before…

Apparently, his presence was needed here on Earth. Doing what, he had no idea. With the Ori and the Goa'uld no longer a threat, he could only think that he would continue to go on missions with the rest of his team, SG1.

But, with Sam now in command of the General Hammond, and Jack truly ensconced at Homeworld Security, SG1 felt so different now. He genuinely liked Colonel Mitchell, and yes, even Vala when she was behaving herself. Teal'c was also a constant steadying presence.

But without Jack and Sam … He missed his friends, and seeing them again, as well as spending time with John's team, just reemphasised how much. The dynamics of the primary team of the SGC just was not what it used to be.

Surely he would be much more useful with John and the others, as they journeyed back to the Pegasus Galaxy; and to the 'Place of our Legacy'…

_Hic qua videum_…When John had told him where they were going Daniel knew he wasn't referring to P3R-272: the planet that had once been a home of the Ancients, and where Jack had had his first encounter with a Repository of Knowledge device.

This place…was something else. The moment John had spoken the words, Daniel had suddenly gone cold.

All his instincts were telling him that this place and Brother Benedict were inextricably linked. But, he still couldn't remember just how, why, or even when he knew the Monk, and it was beginning to drive him slightly insane.

He had a feeling that John knew, but Daniel still had not had the opportunity to speak to him about it. And with them leaving the day after tomorrow, Daniel was running out of time.

He sighed again, disconnected his laptop, slid it into its case, and then looked around the lab. Everything was now packed away in the shipping containers, ready to be transported back to Earth later this afternoon.

Even though there were still a couple of days left, Jack had ordered him to ship all his stuff back to the SGC today. Daniel had a feeling he had said that in case he was tempted to hide up somewhere in the city and go with them anyway…which was silly. As if some old books would stop him from going…

With the task finally complete, he sank down onto a nearby stool, and his thoughts once more returned to last night; and to David Sheppard in particular.

The man had certainly surprised him. At first sight, the elder Sheppard had appeared to be everything that he had expected of a powerful businessman who owned a multi million dollar company: aloof and stoic, and a complete opposite to his brother.

David had asked politely about his Doctorate, which had led to their discussion into their respective educational backgrounds. Sheppard had received his own Doctorate in Business Law at Harvard, whereas Daniel had got his from the University of Chicago: two universities that were poles apart. But David had not been condescending in the slightest. In fact, he had been nothing but extremely well mannered, respectful, and even interested in Daniel's specialist subject.

As the evening had gone on, David Sheppard had slowly begun to relax and Daniel had then started to see the definite similarities between the two brothers: the sharp mind, the dry humour, and even the mannerisms.

Daniel was in no doubt that David would have the ATA gene. The question was just how strong it was in comparison to John's.

With so much Ancient technology around the city, Daniel had half expected to see Rodney surreptitiously plant some device in David's hand, but it was probably down to the thought of John's unknown powers that were stopping him from doing so.

So if their roles had been reversed, and it had been David instead of John, would he have made the same choices? Would he have been made the Heir to the Legacy of Janus? With such a…precise job description, realistically only John Sheppard could have fulfilled those criteria. But did David Sheppard also have his part to play in the Legacy of Janus, or was it for John alone?

Daniel got up. There was no point sitting around here. He needed to talk to John.

One thing he did know for sure: That, until he had the answer to how he knew Brother Benedict, he wasn't going anywhere.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

As Daniel made his way up the stairs towards John's office, he could clearly see that the Colonel was indeed there, and Teyla was with him. John was sat at his desk, and she sat opposite him.

Both seemed so completely focussed on each other that Daniel was reluctant to interrupt, as the couple got very little time together as it was. He was just about to turn away, when John suddenly spotted him, stood up and beckoned to him to enter.

"Hi, John. Teyla. I don't mean to intrude…" said Daniel, as he stood in the doorway.

"Daniel, don't be daft," John gestured for him to take a seat.

Daniel wandered in and sat down in the other armchair beside Teyla, who had turned to smile warmly at him.

"So, you all packed up? John asked, as lightly as he could. He had also had words with O'Neill, but hadn't had much luck in persuading him either.

Daniel pulled a face, as though he was sucking on a lemon. "Yeah, pretty much." His personal belongings were still to be packed up, but that could wait until the day they were due to leave. There was little point dwelling on the fact, so he tried to focus his attention elsewhere. "You all set for tomorrow?"

Everyone in the city now knew of the meeting that was due to take place shortly after the ceremony…

John nodded as his forehead wrinkled. Daniel could only imagine what he was feeling right now…

"So, what's up?" asked John as he leant back in his chair.

Daniel cleared his throat and sat towards the edge of his seat, and stared measuringly at John for a moment. "I…"

He didn't understand why asking him was suddenly so difficult. Perhaps he was afraid of the answer…

John leant forwards and linked both hands together on his desk. "Brother Benedict…"

Was he so transparent, or was it that obvious? Or was John now able to read minds? Daniel merely nodded.

John sighed heavily and looked down at his hands. For a moment, Daniel thought how incredibly drained John looked under the lights of his office. Was his energy causing him discomfort once again?

"Hey, John, are you ok?" asked Daniel gently.

John looked up quickly, and gave him his classic lopsided grin. "No, I'm good. I've just spent the last couple of hours with the guy…"

Well, that made perfect sense now. Two hours of constant mind games would do that to anyone. He grinned at him. "How was he?" He already knew the answer, but thought he'd ask anyway.

"Cryptic. Why do they _do_ that?"

Daniel shook his head. "I have no idea. All Genius' seem to do it though…"

He suddenly caught himself short. Whatever had made him say that?

John frowned slightly, as if he too had found his use of the word somewhat strange.

"Yeah well, who knows?" Daniel added quickly. "Perhaps it's in their job Description…"

"Yeah, well. It makes my head hurt…" John replied, rubbing his forehead slightly.

"Did Benedict offer up any guidance on the matter?" Daniel asked, referring to his intermittent discomfort.

"Not so much, no."

Daniel was actually surprised. "Really? Nothing? I thought he would have at least…"

"Well, he did suggest that… in order for the pain to ease, I must become 'at one with it'. He made speech marks somewhat sarcastically in the air.

Daniel shook his head. "Don't they just love their little riddles?"

John sighed as he looked at him, his brow furrowed more deeply. "I just wish I knew how to _do_ that…"

Daniel felt his heart go out to him.

After everything John Sheppard had gone through recently, he still seemed to be adjusting incredibly well, all things considered. Daniel wasn't sure if it had happened to him that he would have been quite as balanced about the whole thing.

But then, he knew that some of it was appearances only; that the Sheppard control meant that the majority of what John was truly thinking or feeling remained hidden. Accept when he was around Teyla, or perhaps himself. Just like now.

Daniel sighed and smiled gently at him. "Then perhaps it's time for you to start finding out."

John looked away. "Maybe," he murmured, "but not until we're safely back in the Pegasus Galaxy…so to speak."

Daniel couldn't help but feel disappointed. He would miss out on all of their discoveries.

It was time to ask.

"John…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Daniel took a deep breath. "I need to know. Just who exactly _is_ Brother Benedict? Because I KNOW he isn't just the Guardian of the Legacy…"

"No, he isn't." John then looked at him, his eyes once more like pools of dark deep energy, and Daniel suddenly felt as though John was almost looking into his very soul….

John took a measuring breath and spoke, his voice now strangely laced with energy. "He is my _Tutelar_…"

Teyla watched as Daniel's eyes went wide, but this was news to her too.

"John, what does that mean?" she asked, not understanding the strange word.

But it was Daniel who slowly replied, whose eyes were unable to leave John's.

"The word '_Tutelar'_ derives from the Latin word, _tutelaris_, meaning Guardian. Tutelary gods were fundamental to the ancient Roman religion, and were known as protectors, or guardian angels, that watched over a person or family. It's also where the word Tutor comes from." His voice became a whisper as he continued. "One type of tutelary spirit was known as the _genius_…

Teyla looked from Daniel to John, frowning. "So, he is also _your_…guardian, and not just of the Legacy?"

"Yes," replied John simply, still looking at Daniel. "Go ahead, Daniel. Ask." John's voice was low and steady.

Daniel swallowed hard. "How do I know him, John? And why can't I remember?"

John leant back in his chair, still regarding him carefully. "You were correct when you said you knew him as a Prior. You met him on Adria's warship, just before you allowed SG1 to capture you. As a Prior you were able to see him for what he truly was, and that he needed to be set free."

John paused, allowing the information to sink in.

"Of course, Adria knew only too well who and what he was, and of his powers, so desperately wanted to convert him from his existing beliefs to the virtues of Origin. Obviously he refused to do so. Adria was in the process of, shall we say, persuading him," He smiled kindly at him, "when you intervened."

Daniel's eyes went wide, but didn't speak. He had saved his life? Surely that kind of thing would have stuck in his mind, especially if he had taken on Adria – again. And why did he just say the word _genius,_ when he clearly couldn't remember anything else?

"So, why can't I remember?"

"Benedict knew that our paths would cross again, so could not risk that you might reveal his existence to me. So he…removed everything from your memory that related to him."

Just like an Ascended being…or a Prior. "So, why are his eyes white? He clearly isn't a prior."

"No. But Adria's touch left an indelible mark on him."

Daniel breathed out slowly and leant back heavily in his chair. He couldn't begin to imagine just how he had saved Benedict, just as Adria had been 'turning him'…

"Wow…" was all he could come up with. But, as usual, with every answer came more questions: answers that Daniel was now unlikely to discover.

Daniel sighed. "I just wish…."

They both looked at him, and John raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"I just wish that I was coming with you guys. I would certainly like to see the 'Place of our Legacy."

John smiled sadly at him. "I do too." He leant forward in his chair. "Especially because you have actually been there…"

Daniel's mouth dropped open. "What?"

John just continued to smile at him. "But I know we will see each other again, and much sooner than you think."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "What, so you have the gift of foresight now?"

John suddenly frowned, as he hadn't actually considered that possibility before. To him, he just knew that they would…

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Teyla didn't know if he would come. She prayed that he would. But as the evening grew later she began to loose hope.

She wandered over to check on Torren, who was sleeping soundly in his crib in his room. She smiled. It would not be long before he would need a bigger bed as he was growing up so fast. He was already, albeit unsteadily, beginning to walk and his speech was coming on nicely.

Just before everything had gone so dramatically up side down, she and John had been working together to get Torren to practice his walking: getting him to toddle from her to John, and then back again.

The day before the explosion she had watched John, with his arms outstretched, enthusiastically encourage her son as they had both knelt on the floor of her quarters.

There had been quite a few false starts, with Torren ending up falling on his bottom, which had quickly begun to frustrate the little boy. But John had quickly distracted him from bursting into tears, by introducing Torren's favourite soft bunny into the equation: yet another gift from John. He promptly did the voice of the bunny, waggling the toy around so much it made the long ears of the toy bounce around, that Torren couldn't help but giggle and try again.

Torren's little face of grim determination, as he worked so hard to get his chubby little legs to move in order to reach John as quickly as his could, had truly melted her heart.

Torren then started to gain his confident, and had sped up in his eagerness to reach his favourite Uncle. Unfortunately, as he was tiring, his little feet had stumbled and would have ended up face planting on the floor had John not quickly lunged forward to catch him. He had then swooped him high up into the air, and Torren had squealed with pleasure as he was then flown around the room. John had looked so proud; just like any parent would be.

Her heart had felt such sadness, again, that John wasn't Torren's father…but, it had been enough to know that John would at least be in his life…

So much had changed since then.

All her hopes and dreams were about to become true. If only they were given the opportunity…

She sighed, and wandered back to her own bed, and sat down heavily.

He wasn't coming. The hour was too late now. What with the Ceremony and the Meeting in the morning, she knew he would need his rest.

She got up slowly, and began to change into her nightwear. She then turned off all the lights, except the one on the table by her bed, pulled back the covers and got in.

At that very moment, the gentle two tone sound of her door sensor went off, and her heart skipped a beat. Was it him? Had he come?

She quickly threw off the covers and rushed to the door, swiping her hand across the sensor.

"Teyla." Even in the dull lighting, she could see the slight sparkle in his eyes as he took in her rather thin attire.

"John" she breathed, holding a hand to her chest to steady her heart, and stepped aside for him to enter.

As he walked passed her, she could instantly tell that he was tired. The groan he gave as he sat down on her sofa confirmed it, as he leant forward he rested his head in his hands, and blew out slowly through his mouth.

She closed the door, and then knelt down in front of him. "Are you alright?"

He sat up, rubbing his face with both hands. "Just tired."

"Perhaps you would care for some tea?" she asked quietly.

He smiled gratefully at her. "Sounds perfect."

She stood up and made her way over to the small kitchen area and began to quietly prepare the tea. She kept her eye on John as she did so, and watched him lean his head back against the sofa, stretch his long legs out in front of him and closed his eyes.

She quickly placed the tea on a tray and carried it though, placing it on the table. But the gentle noise it made instantly roused John from his relaxed position, as he opened his eyes and sat up, groaning slightly as he did so.

She poured him a mug, and handed it to him. He smiled and just seemed content to hold it in his hands.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked quietly as she sat beside him.

"Yeah. Torren asleep?" He reached one hand round the back of his neck, rubbing it hard as he moved his head from side to side.

"Yes," she replied quietly, but raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, which caused him to smile at her.

"Ok, so I got a splitting headache…"

Although she was not happy that he had a headache, she was pleased that he seemed less and less inclined to try to hide his feelings from her now.

She took his mug from his hand, placed both mugs quietly on the table, and made her way round the back of the sofa. He tried to turn around to see what she was doing, but she gently pushed him back to face forward. Teyla then lightly placed both hands on his shoulders, which seemed to be up around his neck. He tensed for a second, and then breathed out slowly.

She took a deep breath in and out, to centre herself, and then began to work on the knotted muscles of his shoulders. He groaned instantly, low and deep, his shoulders lowered and his head dropped forward. She couldn't help but smile.

"God, Teyla…that feels…" he whispered and then groaned again. She moved her hands up to his neck, focussing on the tight muscles.

Teyla then slowly worked her way back down across his shoulders, and down his back. His muscles were as hard as rock, and truly indicated to her just how much pain he must have been in during the Hearing.

But there was only so far she could reach, as the back of the sofa was in the way.

She slowly lifted her hands off his body. He remained leant forward, and his head hung low, but looked up slightly when she stopped. He made a very sweet whining noise, similar to the sound that Torren made when he didn't want to do something.

"Ah, Teyla…please…don't stop…"

She didn't reply, but walked back around the sofa and reached down to take his hand. He instantly looked up at her, and the expression on his face made her heart swell. It was almost childlike; such imploring eyes, and furrowed brow…

She smiled and pulled him gently to stand up, which he did so. Without saying a word, she started to pull him gently towards her bed.

When she turned to face him, the look of pure desire, mixed with slight uncertainty, made her heart hitch for what felt like the hundredth time. She knew what he was thinking, and smiled mischievously at him.

"You appear to be extremely tense, John, and I cannot reach your lower back whilst seated."

The obvious hope and anticipation in his face visibly dropped. "Oh."

"If you take off your shirt, and lay down upon the bed, I will fetch my oils…"

His face then lit up again, and then instantly pulled off his shirt. She had to struggle hard not to react too strongly at the sudden view of his bare chest, but she could feel herself blushing, so turned quickly to fetch the oils from the bathroom.

When she had returned, he was laying face down on her pillow. She smiled. She had often imagined what he would look like on her bed… but having the real thing was just….perfect.

She undid the Athosian bottle, and lowered herself gently on the bed beside him. Pouring a little of the lightly scented oil out into the palm of her hand, she carefully placed the bottle on the side. She then began to warm the oil in both hands, as she looked down at him.

His eyes were closed, and his face was towards her. He looked so peaceful.

She continued to watch his breathing, in and out, and synched her own with his. As they both breathed out, she gently laid her hands upon his shoulders. In and then out, and she began her long strokes; up and around his shoulders, down his sides, then back up either side of his spine.

He began to let out the same small deep groans again, and Teyla instantly felt her body begin to react. The feel of the warmth of his skin, the touch of his leg against hers, the hard muscles of his back… She focussed once more on her breathing, and on his, and applied more pressure through her strokes.

After a while, John's muffled voice came out from the depths of the pillow. "Can I… ask you something…?"

"Of course," she replied, as she continued to work on the muscles of his back.

"When…" he groaned again, as she found a rather knotted area of muscle, and he tried again. "When you… massaged me… in the lab … before …" he groaned again.

"Yes…" she replied slowly, feeling very pleased with herself that she could make him feel so obviously relaxed that he now seemed to be having problems forming sentences.

"You…said something about…" another groan, "about a Ritual…or something."

He opened one eye as her strokes hesitated slightly.

"It is called the Ritual of Giving," she continued with the massage.

"The….what?" he asked, his eye was closed once again.

"It is a Ritual that forms part of the…Joining Ceremony…" her heart skipped a beat as the true meaning appeared to sink in: John had fully opened his eyes.

John instantly found himself thinking of what David had said: that, of course, he was going to marry her…

"The Joining Ceremony…" he echoed. Was that the Athosian equivalent of a wedding? His heart began to race. Could he? Would she?

He raised his head and she lifted her hands as he pushed himself upright to look at her.

Teyla watched his handsome face go through a series of expressions.

"Yes. Does that…trouble you?" she asked calmly, though her heart was definitely feeling anything but that.

He began to smile slowly, his voice deep. "No. You?"

Was it in her mind, or the way he asked, that made it almost sound like an offer? Her heart was racing so fast, it was all she could do to shake her head.

"Well then…" he murmured, and reached slowly up to cup her cheek in his hand. Within seconds, he was leaning towards her, and like a moth to a flame, she moved in closer.

Unlike the passionate kiss they had shared in the gym, this was tender and slow.

Without breaking the kiss, John manoeuvred himself closer to her, and pulled her gently into his arms. The feel of his warm bare chest against her thin nightwear just made her entire body almost ignite, and their kiss deepened, their breathing quickened. After a moment, he slowly broke the kiss and lifted his head slightly.

"Teyla…." John breathed. His voice shook slightly, questioning, and his eyes were smouldering with both his desire and his energy.

She knew what he was asking.

But there was no need for words. She smiled; giving him his answer, as she gently touched his lips with her own. They both breathed in sharply as the power of their love once more took their breath away.

He then slowly lowered her down onto the pillow.

It was time to just…let…go….

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

_He couldn't see them. Just out of sight, they hovered like ghosts, shadows at the edge of you peripheral vision, as they waited in the corners of the darkness. _

_But he could sense them; their dark energies almost screaming of their evil intent. _

_All his instincts were yelling at him to get out of there. But he didn't know where _there_ was. It seemed familiar, but it was so dark, and the mist hung heavily in the air._

_His reached for his gun in its holster on his thigh; his heart lurched when he found it empty. He quickly checked himself. No P90. He wasn't even wearing his TAC vest. What the hell?_

_He felt the dark, ominous push against his energy, and he knew._

_They were coming._

_He looked around, peering hard through the mist, and saw a faint light glowing in the distance. Without hesitating he started to sprint towards it. His heart was pounding as he literally flew across what felt like grass beneath his feet._

_But, as fast as he was going, the darkness was catching up. _

_Almost there…_

_As he got closer, a vague dark shape of what looked like a large building began to emerge from the mist. He pushed himself even faster. _

_Within minutes he suddenly realised where he was, and skidded to a halt. _

_He was at the Ranch. _

_Dave's house._

_The lights on in the office indicated that Dave must be home. _

_And they were coming for his brother. He had to get there before they did. Just as he was about to start running again, he suddenly felt the darkness reach out to him, its dark tendrils of energy wrapping itself around his legs, his chest and his throat….squeezing slowly._

_He gasped as he fought against the iron hold, but he could do nothing but watch as the other dark energies continued to move closer to the house… _

"_No!"_

John bolted up right in bed, gasping for breath. His skin was slick with sweat and his heart was thumping hard.

He struggled to steady his breathing, and looked around the room.

Teyla's room.

He forced himself to breath deeply. It was just a dream. One big scary dream!

He remembered what Benedict had said that afternoon: that his energy would reflect his emotions. So he had to calm the hell down!

He glanced down at Teyla, as she lay sleeping peacefully at his side. She looked so beautiful lying there, with her hair spread out across her pillow. Now, if _this_ was a dream, it was certainly one he didn't want to wake up from…

He instantly felt calmer and his energies settled once more.

She had truly taken his breath away. Just like he knew she would.

Benedict had told him to just let go, and so he did. They both had. And he had never felt such powerful sensations or emotions, as they had literally exploded with the strength of his ascended energy!

He knew now that he would marry her; be it Athosian or Earth, he didn't care. Hell, he'd do both if he had to. He was hers, just as she was his and they would be together always, in whichever galaxy they were destined to be in.

He breathed out deeply and slowly sank back down onto the pillows. He turned to face her, watching her gently breathing. He reached out carefully to move a strand of her hair that had slipped down across her face.

He had dreamt of such a moment for so long now, he couldn't help but reach out again, as if reassuring himself that it wasn't a figment of his imagination. He slowly stroked her cheek. She felt so soft, like silk…

She moaned slightly and began to stir. He instantly froze, thinking he had awoken her. But she just moved in closer to him, nuzzling her head against his chest and placing a hand over his heart. He smiled, leant in and gently kissed the top of her head, then carefully gathered her in close. She let out a small contented sigh and then settled once again.

He breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. He tried to block out the incredibly disturbing images of the mist and the threatening images…

It had just been a dream…only a dream.

**To be continued…**

Post Script:

So now you know who Brother Benedict actually is, and how Daniel knows him. Surprised?

My research skills were hard at work again – Tutelary deities were indeed key to Roman Religion – just so you know. Oh, and plural of 'Genius' is actually Genii…yeah, go figure!

Next Chapter: The Ceremony, the Summit, and Dave.

As always, please let me know your thoughts….


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and PM's.

Here's another long chapter for you…

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 25**

"Attention to orders!"

Lt General Jack O'Neill's commanding voice sounded out, and the loud noise of standard issue boots all moving to attention as one, echoed off the high ceiling of the Gate Room.

O'Neill stood at a podium just in front of the Stargate, with two large flags either side: one of Stargate Command, the other of the United States.

Although it was only 1000hrs, the combination of the darkness of space and the subtle lighting of the city made it feel more like evening, and the atmosphere felt strangely magical…

"The President of the United States of America."

O'Neill then stepped back and President Hayes moved to take the stand. He placed his hands either side of the podium and took a moment to look at all the expectant faces before him.

"Since the inception of this extraordinary expedition over five years ago, there hasn't been a day gone by when I haven't looked up at the night skies and wondered…"

The President paused, and looked around the room.

"You all risk your lives every day in ways more dangerous and fantastic than any of us could possibly imagine. Understand that I am proud to represent every person of this great nation when I salute the work of each and every one of you, and your ongoing heroic spirit. You should be proud."

The President then looked straight at John, who also stood rigidly to attention in the front row, once more wearing his dress blue Uniform.

"But there is one man…who has continued to astound and impress me since day one; in both his deeds and his tenacity. It is what true heroes, what legends, are made of."

The President continued to look at John.

"Time and time again, often against all odds, he has put his life on the line for others. Although…"he grinned slightly. "Some of his hair brained schemes were somewhat…questionable to say the least…"

A ripple of polite laughter rippled around the room, and John tried hard not to smile at the slight jibe.

"But the man always gets the job done. An excellent marksman, a fine officer and an exceptionally skilled pilot, he continues to be an asset to both the United States Air Force, and to Earth."

The President smiled proudly at John, who felt his energy shiver slightly at the glowing tribute.

"So, in light of recent events, and the continued outstanding patriotism, dedication and integrity, of one Lt Colonel John Sheppard, I hereby authorise his immediate promotion to the rank of full Colonel."

The large crowd applauded as the President stepped down and Lt General O'Neill once more took to the stand.

"Lt Colonel Sheppard, step forward."

John took a deep breath and marched over to join the General and Colonel Carter, who now stood beside him.

General O'Neill, as Commander of all Stargate Operations of Earth, and Colonel Samantha Carter, as his previous senior Commander of Atlantis, stood silently either side of him and began to pin on his wings to his uniform. Once they had finished, they all saluted each other.

The crowd applauded for a brief moment, as Sam smiled and nodded at John, and then stood back.

John and O'Neill turned to face each other, and John took another steadying deep breath.

"Raise your right hand," ordered O'Neill and John instantly complied.

"Now, repeat after me: I, insert name…"

John smirked slightly, and then spoke the words both loudly and clearly. "I, John Sheppard…"

"Having been appointed a Colonel in the United States Air force…"

John continued to repeat the words clearly and steadily as he could.

"Do solemnly swear...that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States…against all enemies, foreign and domestic… that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same."

John had wondered at one point whether he would have been included in the list of foreign enemies…and with the Summit meeting following shortly after the Ceremony, it still remained to be seen what the other countries would make of him….He continued to repeat the words.

"That I take this obligation freely…without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion…and that I will well and faithfully discharge…the duties of the office which I am about to enter…"

"So held me God," concluded O'Neill.

"So help me God…" John then lowered his hand as the General smiled briefly at him, before they turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you _Colonel_ John Sheppard."

The applause was loud, and John felt incredibly humbled as he looked out across the sea of dress blues, SGA uniforms and service personnel outfits: His people. But John couldn't help but feel proud of them too, and that they had finally received the recognition they deserved from none other than the President himself.

He then looked at Dave, standing in the front row with his friends, who was also clapping with a huge grin on his face. His energy rippled once again, as he beamed back at him.

John then looked at Teyla, who was standing next to Dave. She too looked so happy. His energy shifted again, as images of last night instantly flooded his mind, and he had to take several more calming breaths to keep himself together.

For now, he had to remain focussed, as the Summit was due to take place within the next hour and he had to prepare….

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

David didn't think he had ever been so proud of his brother than he was at that moment.

Even though he had known that John was Military Commander of this city, seeing him with all of his soldiers, all dressed in their smart uniforms, and applauding his brother, was a sight that brought a lump to his throat.

He couldn't help but think of their father. He would have been truly proud of the man John had become.

John had mentioned briefly that there was also to be a rather large and important meeting soon after the ceremony. Although he didn't go into the particulars, John had asked him to just 'hang out' with his friends until it was over.

John had then left to 'prepare'. According to Daniel meetings like these were virtually unheard of, so they had decided to wait for the arrival of the important visitors, who were about to be beamed down, once again, courtesy of the Daedalus.

They didn't have to wait long, as the now familiar bright white beam shone down onto the area just in front of the Stargate, and there now stood approximately thirteen smartly dressed people.

One man was dressed in a green military dress uniform, while the others were all dressed immaculately in suits; David's kind of people.

Judging by their appearances they all looked like they came from different parts of the world, and as General O'Neill and the President moved to greet them in turn, he quickly concluded that they did indeed come from all over the world: Russia, China, France, Spain, and Australia, to name only the ones that he could hear.

As Daniel had said, this was some meeting…and his brother seemed to be included in on this. But seeing as John was Military Commander of this base, David guessed it wasn't that surprising.

David suddenly felt the uncomfortable sensation of being watched, and noticed that there was one particular suit looking rather strangely at him. And it wasn't friendly either. David had met his type before and met his gaze coldly yet firmly, until the man then looked away.

The General and the President began to show them up the stairs towards the Conference Room. The Suit with attitude gave him another look as he walked by, and once again David stared back. What _was_ his problem?

Just then, John arrived. Only now, he was no longer wearing his dress blues but had a very different outfit on. It still looked like a uniform, but it was pale cream, with beige piping along the seams and cuffs. A large pocket covered the left breast of his jacket that did up all the way to his neck, with three buttons running down the middle. Beige trousers completed this very different look.

"The uniform looks good on you, John," Teyla smiled approvingly at him, as he approached them.

John grinned back. "It's certainly more comfortable than I remember it being…"

David watched as Rodney's eyes went wide for a moment, as though he hadn't expected to see John dressed like that either, and then suddenly became rather animated. "Does that mean we don't have to wear the SGA uniforms anymore? 'Cos I really liked the white uniform…with the beige piping…." He looked hopefully at his friend.

John just rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about this later, Rodney?" He glanced up towards the Conference Room. "I kinda gotta go…"

"Oh, yeah of course. Sorry," he replied, and instantly took a step back.

"Good luck, John," said Daniel, who grinned at him. "Not that you are gonna need it."

"Hey, it doesn't hurt."

David had no idea what they were talking about, or why John would need luck.

John then looked at him. "This won't take long, Dave…I hope. So, just continue to hang out till I get back, ok?"

"Alright," replied David, looking at him quizzically, and then watched as John made his way up the stairs, pause briefly and then entered the conference room, the strange doors folding closed behind him.

"Okay then," said Rodney, rubbing his hands together. "Who's up for a small snack while we wait?"

"Ok, fatman," replied Ronon, slapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey!" he replied indignantly, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm not fat! I just have a very active metabolism…"

"Yeah, right…c'mon…"

With that, the group headed off towards the Mess Hall.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Well, that went well…" said O'Neill approvingly, as he rocked backwards and forwards on his heels. John Sheppard stood beside him, as they watched each of the foreign dignitaries say their goodbyes to President Hayes.

O'Neill took a respectful step back as they then approached Sheppard to once again to reassure him of their support, and to wish him luck with his endeavours.

Yet again the Colonel had surprised him, and that was indeed a rare thing, as not much did these days.

But then, John Sheppard was rather one of a kind. In his new Ancient garb, he certainly looked the part now. But it was more than the clothes that made him look different and it wasn't just his bearing either. O'Neill wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it was his powers…

Whatever it was, the newly appointed Colonel/Ancient had conducted himself perfectly during the rather short Summit Meeting.

Not once had he raised his voice, as he had answered each one of their probing, often bordering on offensive, questions. He had shown true diplomacy that even Daniel would have been proud of; showing nothing but respect and patience towards each and every one of the Suits. Even Strom hadn't seemed to be able to get under his skin.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. But even that had worked out in Sheppard's favour…

As he watched Sheppard, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The Colonel was now speaking to the dignitaries in their native tongues. Although he already knew that he could speak French and Italian … he hadn't been aware he could also talk Russian and Spanish.

Although Sheppard had served in most continents, O'Neill knew it wasn't mandatory to actually learn every language of the country you were posted to. He certainly hadn't.

Perhaps it was down to Sheppard's rather affluent background. Or maybe it was something to do with his transformation that had given him the ability to speak so many languages. Whatever the reason, it was certainly impressing every one of the Summit members.

One by one, the dignitaries began to beam up, until only Carl Strom, General Maynard and the President remained.

Strom was talking quietly to both the General and Hayes so neither John nor O'Neill could hear what they were saying. But the occasional hard stare from Strom indicated the subject: John Sheppard, of course.

Now that they were alone again, O'Neill stepped closer. "I don't think our friend Strom is gonna add you to his Christmas list anytime soon…"

John snorted. "Yeah, well. I'm not exactly gonna loose any sleep over that little weasel…"

As if he had heard him, Strom instantly threw him another daggered look.

John just gave him his biggest smile, which just made Strom's face look even more thunderous.

"Now, Colonel, it's not nice to tease…" said O'Neill, who couldn't help but grin himself.

"No, Sir. Sorry Sir."

O'Neill turned to look at him, and watched as John struggled to remove the smile from his face.

Despite the fact that John Sheppard had recently gone to hell and back to potentially become the most formidable being this side of the Galaxy, he was still pretty humble. Jack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow once more.

"Sir?" John had caught his expression.

"Oh nothing, Sheppard. Just trying to remind myself you are supposed to be this all powerful…ancient guy..."

John grimaced. "Er, I'm not strictly… an Ancient, Sir. Though after the last couple of days, I'm certainly beginning to _feel_ ancient…"

O'Neill couldn't help but smile at him. No matter what seemed to be thrown at him, Sheppard still seemed to remain true to himself: self effacing, positive, and above all, able to laugh at himself.

But what lay ahead of the Colonel…instantly took the humour out of the moment, and O'Neill's smile slowly faded.

"You did good in there, Sheppard, real good," he said proudly.

John looked back at him, obviously surprised by the sudden praise. "Thank you, sir."

Feeling rather awkward, O'Neill added quickly, "You all set to leave for tomorrow?"

John's breathing seemed to catch slightly. "Almost, Sir."

O'Neill raised one eyebrow enquiringly, hoping that he wasn't going to attempt to persuade him to let Daniel go with him…again.

"My…brother, sir," Sheppard explained quietly.

"Ah." O'Neill watched as the Colonel frowned slightly.

O'Neill had been in the 'business' long enough to know just what kind of reactions people gave when they first found out about the Stargate programme, aliens and distant galaxies…But so far, David Sheppard had proved himself more than capable of handling the weird and wonderful, so perhaps he could handle the full truth…

"Well, if you ask me I think he will be just fine, Sheppard."

"I hope so, Sir."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

John knew exactly where Dave and his friends would be: in the Mess Hall.

He didn't bother to change out of his Lantean uniform before heading there. He was actually finding it even more comfortable than his BDUs, which was saying something.

The moment he had heard of the Summit yesterday morning, he knew that he needed to come up with a way of separating his Lantean status from his position in the US Air Force. He had to stand before the Summit dignitaries as the Lantean Heir and rightful owner of Atlantis, and not as Colonel John Sheppard of Earth.

And what better way to do it than to dress as a Lantean.

He thought back to the time he had spent on the Lantean warship, the Aurora, a few years ago. For some reason their uniforms had stuck in his mind.

But he had hit a problem: where would he find a ten thousand year old uniform at such short notice?

Luckily, divine inspiration had hit him, and after a quick check of the Ancient Database and a silent word with Atlantis, John had found that after a series of complex adjustments to the control crystals, he could actually use the Nanite Creation Machine to produce them.

John smiled to himself; if only Rodney knew just what else that device could do…

Just as he had hoped, shedding his dress blues for the Lantean uniform had certainly made the difference. But, it wasn't just how the dignitaries had responded to him. He had also felt different.

It was as though he was formally acknowledging, both to himself and to others, that he had fully accepted his Lantean heritage. In that acceptance, his energies had felt strangely calm throughout the entire Summit. Which was rather surprising, considering the presence of Carl Strom, whose incessant attempts to undermine him, had only provoked his energies to rise until they had been felt by the entire room and his eyes had glowed…

It had certainly created the exact opposite reaction to the one Strom had intended. Instead of the entire Summit seeing him as some freak of nature, it had actually done John a favour, and everyone was very quick to follow the President's lead and voice their support of his claim.

After that, it had pretty much been easy flying.

General O'Neill was now with the President, Maynard and Strom, leaving John free to head off towards the Mess Hall to meet up with his friends.

His new attire was certainly attracting a few second glances from everyone he passed, but they all smiled and greeted him as usual. It would seem that they were already beginning to get used to his new status, and it warmed his heart once again at just how resilient his people were.

The closer he got to the Mess Hall the more his energy began to stir.

Was it down to the discussion he was now about to have, or was it something else?

Despite all attempts, John still couldn't shake the images of his disturbing dream last night. He had tried to dismiss it; putting it down to his thoughts of the upcoming Summit, Strom and the discussion with Dave, which had naturally all amalgamated itself into such a nightmare.

With the Summit now over, he wasn't surprised that his energies were becoming unsettled again; as contrasting images began to pop into his head. On one hand, the nightmare: and on the other, his first night with Teyla.

His energies shifted again, and despite what Benedict had told him yesterday, he fought against it, pushing it down deep. He had to focus.

Sure enough, there sat his friends with his brother, at their usual place out on the balcony. Despite the safety of space, John was beginning to really miss the sight of blue skies and birdsong…

As the door slid open, he smiled as they all turned around.

"Why, if it isn't _Colonel_ Sheppard…" said Rodney, grinning.

"Hi guys," replied John, as he wandered over to them.

"Congratulations, John," said Daniel, smiling.

John grinned widely back. "Thanks, Daniel."

"So how did…the meeting go?" Daniel asked carefully, glancing briefly at David.

"Good," John replied shortly.

"So no…resistance then?" Daniel subtly asked, but noticed David had frowned slightly at his obscure question.

"Not from…the people that mattered, no," said John, equally as vague.

"Nice!" said Ronon, just as bluntly.

David looked at each of them, clearly not understanding their odd exchange.

"So, we leave tomorrow afternoon as planned then?" Rodney blurted out.

John couldn't help but take a quick intake of breath as David looked at him sharply. He hadn't told his brother about that yet. Trust Rodney to put his foot in it.

"John?" said David, his brow furrowed. "You're leaving?"

John couldn't help but grimace slightly, and threw his friend a daggered look. "Yeah."

"I see," replied David slowly.

The relaxed atmosphere had suddenly changed, and Rodney looked instantly guilty for letting the proverbial cat out of the bag.

John felt his energies shift uncomfortably as he continued to meet his brother's gaze.

"I presume you were going to tell me at some point…" David sounded slightly aloof, though John could also hear the masked disappointment and sadness.

"Yeah…I…" John stopped. This was not how he had planned to do this. He glanced at the others, deliberately avoiding Rodney, who were all now looking at him sympathetically.

"Dave…we need to talk."

His brother looked at him sternly for a moment, and then stood up. "Yes. We do."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

David couldn't help but feel incredibly disappointed; not only that they were leaving tomorrow, but that his brother had failed to tell him. He hadn't meant to respond as sharply as he did, but it had been an instinctive response to his emotions, and his guard had gone up instantly.

As John walked silently by his side down corridor after corridor, David could feel the tension in his brother. Though he wasn't quite sure why John would react quite that strongly. He wasn't their father after all….

John suddenly stopped and faced him. "Look, Dave, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I…there just hasn't been…time to tell you…"

David looked back at his brother. In the strange lighting of the corridor, John looked tired, especially around the eyes. Perhaps he was being a little too hard on him, and he tried to remove the stern expression from his face.

"I… I just wish I would have known sooner, John. That's all."

John smiled slightly at him, clearly appreciating the gesture. "Yeah, I know."

David tried to smile back. "So, where are we going?"

John's small smile shrank slightly. "I er…need a favour."

David frowned slightly. "A favour? What _kind_ of a favour?"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

"Mr Sheppard!" cried Carson, who rushed forward to shake his hand warmly. "It is good to see ya again!"

"Doctor Beckett," David smiled at him, and then began to look around the room John had led him to. It appeared to be an Infirmary.

"Please, call me Carson," the good doctor then looked quickly at John. If David had been looking away for a split second, he would have missed the slight nod that his brother had just given Carson.

"John?" he looked at him and one eyebrow rose questioningly. This was his favour?

His brother moved to perch on the edge of a nearby bed. "Dave, you remember the ATA gene?"

David frowned slightly. "Yes. It's that special gene that allows people to use some of the alien technology." He really wasn't sure where John was going with this.

"Yeah, that's right. Well," John gestured to Carson. "This is the guy that actually discovered its existence."

Carson looked rather sheepish but nodded. "Aye, that I did." He then gestured for him to take a seat, which David did.

"I discovered that the ATA gene is always on, instructing various cells in the body to produce a series of proteins and enzymes that interact with the skin, the nervous system and the brain that allows the user to operate the Ancient Technology by thought alone."

David nodded. "And this is what John has."

"Aye. It's actually very rare among…humans, and rarer still for those who possess it to have much proficiency in its use. You see, the gene is stronger in some than in others. The stronger the gene, the greater the ease with which the user can operate the technology. I also have the gene, though not as strong as Colonel Sheppard's."

David frowned slightly. "So, you can measure the strength of these genes?"

Carson nodded. "Aye, it's quite straight forward actually. We used to do it through blood tests, but we now have Ancient handheld medical scanners that can do it automatically."

Carson then just looked at him. David glanced at John, who was also just watching him. "What?"

Carson grinned slightly, as did John. David then realised what John's _favour_ was. He stood up slowly. "Now, wait a minute…"

John instantly stopped smiling and also stood up, holding out a hand in a calming way.

"Listen, Dave. I just need you to take the test…."

David gave him one of his withering looks. "Why?"

John spoke slowly." Out of everyone that has been tested, I have the strongest ATA gene known…"

David just looked at him. "Ok. So?"

"So…genetics would suggest that you also carry the same gene. I…would like you to take the test."

David wasn't sure what it would achieve, as he certainly wasn't going to be using any alien technology any time soon. But, his brother was looking at him so pleadingly, that he just had to sigh. "I do not understand what purpose it would serve, but…very well, I will take your test."

John seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and Carson rushed off to a nearby room.

"What do I have to do?" David asked.

Carson was back before John had a chance to reply. He was holding a rectangular object, which looked a bit like an old Nintendo Game Boy player David used to have as a kid. As Carson placed it on the table in front of David, he noticed that its screen was completely blank.

He got up and peered down at it.

"Just…pick it up, Dave," said John. David looked at his brother for a moment, who just smiled at him. "It won't hurt you, I promise."

David slowly reached out and picked it up. The screen instantly switched on, and he almost dropped it.

John gave a small snort, and David just glared at him. "Is that it? Is that all I have to do?"

Carson smiled gently at him and peered over his shoulder at the screen. "Just keep hold of it for a moment longer…."

David looked down as the strange scanner seemed to be displaying a series of sine waves. It then appeared to settle, and Carson immediately let out a small whistle, and looked up at John.

David was instantly concerned as John hopped down from the bed and wandered over to take a look.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" David asked anxiously.

"Well, Mr Sheppard…" Carson looked at him, his eyes rather wide. "It would appear that you do indeed have the gene."

David looked at his brother. "So that's…good, right?"

Carson replied, only it was not to him.

"Colonel, I would strongly suggest that he takes the CIA test…."

John's smile faded. "I dunno, Carson. I'm not sure…"

Carson regarded him seriously. "If ya really want to know just how strong your brother's gene is, he needs to take the test."

John sighed and looked at David, who looked baffled. "What on earth has a Central Intelligence Agency test got to do with the ATA gene?"

John struggled not to smirk. "Nothing, Dave. It is a test that will reveal just how strong your gene is. "

David just looked down at the scanner. "So, this doesn't show that then?"

Carson shook his head. "Not to the level that we want to know."

"So, what is this CIA test then?"

John didn't reply, but merely reached up to press the small radio in his ear.

"McKay, this is Sheppard. I need you to meet me in the Chair Room. I'm going to show Dave…the Chair." John went silent, clearly listening to his friend's response, as he glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly as he replied. "Yeah, I think he's gonna take the test…"

David gave his little brother a look, but he couldn't help but feel rather intrigued.

"Great," said John again, "we'll meet you there," and then promptly pressed his earpiece again.

"Ok, Dave, let me show you yet another wonder of Atlantis…"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The moment the door swished open, David just stood there staring.

In front of him was the most bizarre, yet strangely beautiful looking throne like chair he had ever seen. It sat in the centre of the room, which had begun to light up the moment John had walked in.

He was beginning to get the strong impression that most of the technology in this incredible city was actually driven by this strange gene, as he certainly hadn't seen many light switches.

"Ah, already here I see," said Rodney, who then entered the room. He looked at John, looking instantly apologetic, to which John just rolled his eyes. Rodney then breathed a sigh of relief, and then walked straight over to a nearby console to plug in the small tablet his was carrying.

David realised just how strong their friendship was, seeing as they could communicate, without uttering a single word.

"Dave," said John, who was now standing close to the impressive looking throne. David walked slowly over to join him.

"What is that?"

"It's called a Control Chair. You remember what I told you about neural interfaces the other night?"

David nodded.

"Well, this is another form of them."

David took a small step back, clearly recalling that John had said some actually caused pain.

"Don't worry, Dave, it won't hurt. I promise."

"So, what exactly does this one do?" David couldn't help but eye it suspiciously.

"There's a great many things it can do, but predominantly it allows the user to activate and control the city's most vital systems."

David looked at him rather incredulously. "And you want _me_ to sit in it? Are you MAD?"

John couldn't help but smile, but it was Rodney that spoke up.

"Don't worry, Dave, once the test is initiated, the program automatically isolates and restricts the user from accessing the majority of the city's systems. So you aren't likely to accidently set off any drones…"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Rodney!" said Carson, who gently knocked him with his shoulder.

David was once again confused, and looked back at John, who was also smirking.

"Drones. As in…weapons?" David's heart began to beat faster.

John shook his head, and then smiled reassuringly at him. "Dave, it'll be fine. All you need to do is sit down."

"Just…sit down?" David once more eyed the chair suspiciously.

John nodded.

David looked at him for a moment, and then took a hesitant step up. The dais instantly lit up. Glancing at John, he slowly turned around and then began to lower himself down.

The instant he sat down, the entire chair lit up, making a strange humming noise.

"Whoa…John!?" He froze instantly, half expecting some kind of electrical current to shoot through him.

John immediately took a step closer. "It's ok. It's just recognising your gene…just breathe…"

David tried to do just that and slowly began to relax into the cold hard seat.

"Rodney, you getting this?" said John, not taking his eyes of David.

"Yeah, readings are coming through loud and clear."

Carson then came over and started to apply sticky pads over various areas on his head and chest.

"What are these for?" asked David, who was becoming more anxious.

"Just so that I can monitor your physical condition, lad," replied the Doctor as he began to check the readings on his medical scanner. He was apparently pleased with what he saw, as he then nodded to John to proceed.

"Okay then," said John, all business. "Dave, I want you to lean back slightly and the chair will move you into a reclining position. Just go with it ok?" John then pointed to the strange looking arm rests. "You're gonna need to place your hands there."

David took a deep breath, and slowly lowered his hands down onto the strange armrests, and placed his hands down on the weird looking pads. The gel like substance was not at all sticky as it looked, but it seemed to give off a slight electrical tingle the moment he touched it. He leant back and the chair slowly reclined, and he breathed out slowly.

"There you go," said john approvingly. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and think of where we are in the Galaxy."

David looked at him for a moment, and then once more did as he was bid. He felt a strange tingle begin to spread through his body, as if he was connecting to…something. He tried to ignore it, and focused on what he could remember the Milky Way looked like.

With his eyes closed he wasn't sure quite what to expect, and no one spoke, so he opened his eyes again.

What he then saw above him took his breath away. It appeared to be a moving hologram of the entire Milky Way. "Wow, that's…" He couldn't take his eyes of it. "Did I do that?"

Carson chuckled, and David then risked taking his eyes of it to look at John, who was also smiling. "What?"

"Never mind, Dave. Yes, in answer to your question, you are doing that."

David slowly moved his eyes back to the hologram that was still moving above his head. He was impressed. "That…didn't even hurt. I just…imagined it…"

"I told ya…" crowed John gently.

"So is that it?" asked David hopefully.

"Not quite," replied John slowly. "The CIA, better known as the Chair Interface Aptitude, will take you through a series of tests. You just have to respond to them."

"How do I do that?"

"Just keep doing what you did to make the hologram appear. Remember what I said about the neural interface? It will link with your mind. So just relax, think, and it will react automatically. Ready?"

David slowly closed his eyes and tried to relax.

David heard John give the command to begin the test, and he took a deep breath in.

At first he felt nothing. Then he began to feel the strange tingling sensation once again. Only it was getting stronger, spreading through his body like an electrical current travelling down circuits; only the circuits were his veins and the electricity was his blood.

His heart began to race and his breathing grew more rapid.

"Dave, just relax. Breathe. Nothing is going to hurt you, and both Rodney and Carson are monitoring your progress."

He could hear John's voice, but it now sounded so far away…his breath caught in his throat as the sensations continued to grow.

"John?" he could hear his own voice, which now sounded disconnected from his own body.

"Dave, you're ok and doing really well. The city is just connecting with you…."

At that very moment, David felt an incredible rush, like a surge of electricity, which took his breath away and he couldn't help but cry out.

"It's ok, Dave," came John's distant voice, "Atlantis thought…you were me for a second there…"

David couldn't begin to figure out what that meant, but the powerful sensations quickly eased.

"Ok Dave, you are gonna start to see some images…don't fight them, just let it happen, ok?"

David couldn't even nod at this point, but he managed a slight grunt of confirmation.

Then the images, like an incredibly visual dream, began to dance before his eyes. For a moment, he couldn't quite grasp what he was seeing.

He forced his voice to speak, but yet again, he sounded so far away from his own voice. "John?" His voice shook slightly as the images continued to flood his minds eye.

"Yep, I can see exactly what you are seeing…"

He focussed on the sound of John's voice, which still sounded far away.

"John, I can hardly hear you…."

"Is that better?" John sounded a lot closer now, and David breathed out slowly.

"Yes. So what happens now?"

"Well, the test is broken down into levels. Each level has a different scenario, and you have to navigate through each one before you progress to the next. You control the pitch and speed with your mind, but the finger pads will boost the thrusters. Normally you would have a series of…other tests to go through, such as weapons deployment and navigation, but you won't be doing that…"

"Well, that's good to hear…." He replied somewhat shakily.

"The connection is going to take you deeper, Dave. Just relax and go with it. Don't think; just react to what you see, ok? Remember, I'm with you the whole time…Ready?"

David took a deep breath. "Yes."

The strange electricity that seemed to be coursing through his entire body suddenly began to pull him in, deeper and deeper and the images became clearer, more defined.

He was in the cockpit of some kind of aircraft: smaller than that of his own company jet, but definitely sleeker, faster. Which surprised him; he had half expected the city of Atlantis….

He could feel the engines powering up; whatever they were, they were definitely not like the twin turbofan engines of the Cessna Citation Sovereign.

It wasn't as though he was becoming the ship's pilot; it was almost as though he _was_ the ship…. John had said he could control the speed and the pitch…with his mind. So he 'pushed' the nimble craft forward and it accelerated away far quicker than he had been expecting, yet felt no G's. Incredible!

It didn't take him long to get the hang of its sharp response and fast manoeuvrability. John was right; he just thought it, and the craft instantly responded.

In a short space of time he was swooping in and out of mountains, and he wondered just how fast the incredible craft could go. The engines instantly responded. He took her down, following the line of the mountainside, and then up the other.

"Nice!" came the approving voice of his brother. "Ok, next level coming up…"

The scenery then suddenly seemed to reset itself, and he was now in the middle of space, and David felt his stomach lurch. But before he could truly reconcile just how strange that was, he realised there were some large objects, which looked rather like asteroids, hurtling rapidly towards him. As John had said he wouldn't be covering weapons, David instantly concluded that he was supposed to just avoid them.

David couldn't help but grin. Asteroids had been one of his favourite arcade games as a boy, and submerged himself more deeply into the moment; twisting and turning and rolling out of the constant stream of varying sized obstacles.

Suddenly there were no more asteroids, and David felt rather disappointed.

"Impressive, Dave," came the voice of his brother. "Here comes the next level…"

Time no longer had any meaning. David continued to complete each level, with the sound of John's voice gently guiding him through.

John then said something that he couldn't quite make out, so deeply was he now within the simulation.

"Ok, Dave," John's voice was once more coming through loud and clear. "I wasn't going to take you through this level, as you've had no previous weapons systems experience …but I think you can handle it…."

John's voice sounded a little edgier now, like he had slipped automatically into full Military Commander Mode.

"Ok," replied David slowly, and his heart rate picked up.

"Onboard your craft you have what we call drones, which are projectile weapons. They can be self guiding, but you can also operate them directly. Your objective is to seek out and destroy the enemy. Do you understand?"

John no longer sounded like his easy going younger brother, but a Colonel that had just issued an order. It was a sobering thought for David, to think that John must have uttered these words many times in real live combat situations. There was no sarcasm when he gave his more appropriate response. "Copy that…"

"Proceed when ready."

The location changed once again, and he was back flying over mountains. At first David couldn't see any sign of what could be the enemy. He presumed that the threat would be from the air, and not from the ground. But he kept an eye on both, just in case.

Then he heard the strangest noise, and he saw them. Three shapes, which looked like darts, had appeared out of nowhere and were coming straight for him. He had no time to react as all three craft screamed over the top of him, causing him to duck down low in his seat.

He quickly thought DRONES and focussed on the thin ships as they swooped around and were once again heading straight for him. They began to fire strange energy pulses, and he felt the ship shudder as though a few had made a direct hit. Where were his drones?!

"Damn it!" he uttered, and then realised he had merely thought _of_ them and not of the command to shoot. He braced himself and thought FIRE! Within seconds, hundreds of strange looking lights suddenly shot out of nowhere and seemed to be heading straight for the enemy.

The dart like craft quickly dispersed in all directions, and David was about to curse as his drones were going to miss, when the bright lights suddenly changed course and started to follow each craft. As he focussed on each of the craft, the drones impacted, and each one instantly exploded into flames. David felt himself fall back in his chair, exhausted.

"Your mission is complete." John's formal voice then instantly changed back to that of his easy going brother. "Well done, Dave, well done!"

David then let out a rather unsteady breath as he appeared to have been holding it through the entire sequence.

"Ok, that's as far as I'm taking you, Dave. That's the end of the test."

David couldn't help but feel disappointed, and rather reluctant to break from the strange yet wonderful connection.

"Colonel…" David could just make out the rather concerned voice of Doctor Beckett, who sounded so far away.

"Dave." John's voice was now more firm. "Disconnect from the Chair. Now."

His voice was full of command, and David tried to, but suddenly he didn't seem to be able to break free; he was so deep within the artificial environment that he had no idea how to disconnect from it. He suddenly began to panic. "John? I…can't…"

"Ok, buddy. Hold on…."

David then felt the strangest feeling; like a pressure, a presence, that had somehow entered his mind. He then felt suddenly weightless, free from the strange constraints that seemed to have a hold on him. He was being lifted high up into the air and was now flying, so quickly that it made his stomach reel.

And then it was gone, and he was once more back in his body, and then felt the sensation of being raised back into the upright position. He gasped as he opened his eyes with a start.

The world was spinning and he rocked forward as his stomach threatened to heave its contents, and he reached out blindly to grab who he hoped was John.

"Just breathe, Dave. You're ok now. It's always like this after the first time….it'll stop spinning soon…"

When the world had slowed it's turning, he managed to focus on the face of his brother, who was looking at him.

"Welcome back. How do you feel?"

David swallowed down the bile, even though all moisture had appeared to have left his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Weird…" he croaked.

John handed him a bottle of water, which he took a couple of tentative sips.

Carson stepped forward, and was once more checking his medical scanner. David continued to breath deeply as his stomach slowly began to settle, and only half heard Carson confirm to John that his readings had returned to normal.

David wanted to desperately understand what had just happened, but he couldn't think straight, let alone string a sentence together…he would save his questions for later, when the world had calmed down a bit.

"When you feel ready to stand up, David, you may feel rather disorientated," said Carson gently. "This is perfectly normal after the first time in the chair. It will pass, I promise. So, just sit tight and breathe deeply, while we go over your results…"

David was only vaguely aware that John and Carson had gone over to join Rodney, and began to talk low to each other. After a moment, they came back over to him.

"So, did I pass?" David asked somewhat shakily as he tried to focus on each of their faces.

"Oh, you most certainly did, son," replied Carson, excitedly. "Well, you didn't so much pass, as you… I mean…well, let's just say that you rate almost as highly as the Colonel here…well…did…"

"I'm sorry?" David was finding it hard to concentrate as it was, and the Doctor seemed to be so animated he wasn't making any sense.

"What he means to say, Dave," replied John slowly, "is that, even though you didn't complete the full set of tests, your gene rates about as highly as General O'Neill's."

"Is that… good then?"

"Oh, aye," added Carson, respectfully. "That places you firmly behind the Colonel here, which means that you rank more highly than either me or Major Lorne."

"Oh," was all that David could come up with. He was still reeling from the effects of the Chair…

He slowly looked at John, who now looked serious.

"There's something we need talk about, Dave…"

David felt his heart sink. "What?"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

When David had felt stable enough on his feet, John had slowly led him to another part of the city. Carson and Rodney had remained behind.

"Where are we?" asked David, who walked beside John.

"Central spire of the City," replied John as they turned a corner. Once more a set of doors opened and they went in. The lights immediately began to come on automatically, and David stared around the circular room, and the doors instantly closed behind them.

In the centre of the room there was some kind of console, with a step leading up to it. John turned to look at him.

"This is the Holo Room. This is where I first learnt about the history of the Ancients in the Pegasus Galaxy. But, I'm not going to show you that story right now. I need to tell you…a different one…."

"Okay."

All previous joviality had disappeared from John, who was now deadly serious. David had a sinking suspicion that something bad was coming…

John then turned back and took a step up onto a small dais, and a hologram instantly appeared.

The image of a young man, dressed in an outfit similar to the one John still wore, now stood before them.

"This is…Janus." John's voice sounded strange. "He lived about 10,000 years ago, and was one of the most brilliant scientists among the Ancients. He created many of the technological marvels that are still used today, not just in this city, but throughout the Pegasus Galaxy."

"The…Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Yeah. It's the name of a dwarf galaxy, approximately three million light years away from here; and where I have been posted for the last five years."

David started at that. He had no idea he had been THAT far away!

John continued, his eyes still fixed on the moving figure of the hologram.

"Much of Janus' work was highly unorthodox and controversial, which often got him into trouble with the governing Council. So much so, that he started to hide his research from them."

"Wow," murmured David, who was also looking at the hologram. "He looks so young. Whatever happened to him?"

"He…" John stopped and frowned slightly. "When he moved on, he chose to leave all his work to his Heir. But, he would not leave it to just any descendant."

As John turned to look at him, David could have sworn that his eyes had flashed blue for a second. But the lighting in the room was so dim, and he was still feeling the effects of the Chair, that he was sure he must have just imagined it.

John's voice now had an edge to it, and the atmosphere in the room suddenly felt…different.

"He decided that he would only leave his Legacy to one that fulfilled a specific…criteria."

"Criteria? Like a job description?" David couldn't help but think in terms of his company.

"Yeah, something like that. The…person would need to undergo a series of complex tests, over a matter of years, before the followers of Janus would deem that person was indeed the one True Heir…"

"Wow. That must have taken some time….to find one person in an entire galaxy…."

John seemed to grimace slightly at that. "Yeah, turns out that the 'guy' wasn't even IN the Pegasus Galaxy. He was in the Milky Way…"

"What, our Galaxy?"

"Yeah." Again, David saw the strange look in his brother's eyes.

"Where?" The thought of extra terrestrials suddenly wasn't such a bizarre thought to David now.

"Earth."

"O-kay," he replied slowly. "So this alien's Heir was on…Earth? Who was he?"

John turned to look at him, and the expression on his face made David frown. He couldn't remember his brother ever looking so…intimidating.

"Me."

David stared at him for a moment, and then suddenly had the urge to laugh. But the expression on John's face kept all trace of humour from surfacing.

"Seriously, John, who was he?"

John's expression didn't change. "It is me, Dave. I'M the Heir to the Legacy of Janus…"

David could see just how deadly in earnest he was, and he forced his voice to speak. "What? How is that even feasible? You… come from another galaxy. How could you possibly be a descendant… to an _alien_?"

It suddenly occurred to him that, if any of this was even remotely true, as the elder brother it also meant….Was that why John had been so insistent that he took the tests?

"That will take some time to explain. But my ATA gene… _our_ gene…we _are_ the true descendants of Janus, Dave."

David couldn't grasp what he was trying to tell him. He frowned hard and shook his head slowly. "I don't…what are you saying, John? That we…are _aliens_?" He virtually spat the word out. It just sounded so ludicrous the moment it came out of his mouth.

John grimaced hard, and looked away. David could only continue to shake his head and began to walk slowly up and down as he struggled to take in what his brother was telling him.

When John spoke again, his voice was almost a whisper, though it now seemed to have a strange power to it that almost bounced off the walls of the circular room.

"I went through a series of tests, spanning years. Over the last two weeks, things …came to a head, and I … went through the final trials."

"Trials. What kind of trials?" David's stomach lurched uneasily as he stared at his brother.

John visibly winced and looked away for a moment.

"John? What trials?"

John took a deep breath and looked back at him. "I got caught up in an explosion…and I…" His breath hitched. "I died…"

David felt his heart stop for a second, and then spluttered "You…di...did what? But you're…here…"

"Due to the ATA Gene…and other things, I came back. But…the experience changed me."

David had to resist the temptation to step back. "What do you mean…_changed_ you?"

"When I… died…I gained some rather…unusual powers, which I seem to have retained when I…came back."

"You have…_powers_. Like what?" David replied, rather incredulously.

John didn't reply, but slowly undid a button on his strange looking jacket, reached in and pulled out a rather beautiful cylindrical object and placed it on the console.

David frowned and took a rather hesitant step towards it. "What is that?"

"It's called the Rod of Janus."

The crystal looking object suddenly appeared to turn on and started to hum.

John knew that he had to show his brother what he could do, and just as he had done with the President, he thought that the Rod would be the least threatening way to show Dave an example of his powers.

He could almost taste his brother's anxiety, and it was seriously affecting his energies.

They had been shifting quietly during the ceremony and the Summit meeting, and even though Strom had brought it quickly to the surface, it had not been enough for him to need to fight it.

But when he had stood there, beside O'Neill, they had begun to stir uncomfortably again, and he had been forced to control it, to push it down deep. He had needed to focus on the conversation he had to have with Dave.

But his rising anxieties had begun to affect his energy, and coupled together with his fear that this could all go horribly wrong, he now had a real battle on his hands to keep it under control.

For this was the moment where John had to be so careful not to scare him; it was crunch time.

He took a deep steadying breath, pushed once again at his energies, and then gently thought SLOWLY UP, and the Rod began to do just that.

He saw his brother's eyes go wide as he watched the glowing object drift up into the air.

"What's it doing? Why is it floating like that?"

John took an unsteady breath. "Because I'm telling it to…"

David slowly turned to look at him. "You…are…_what_?"

The expression in his brother's eyes made John inwardly flinch. Perhaps it was enough. He held out his hand and the Rod slowly began to lower down into it.

But the moment his hand and the Rod connected, it instantly turned blue and John instantaneously felt it reach out to his energy, rapidly pulling him in…

"John?" David's wary voice sounded distant, and John inwardly cursed. He hadn't taken into account the Rod's incessant desire to connect with him. He quickly looked up at him, and he instantly knew that he shouldn't have done that either.

David's eyes went wide, and he stumbled backwards until he crashed into the wall behind him.

John knew his eyes were glowing, and he instantly lowered his gaze. _Damn it!_

He pushed his energy angrily back down, thought OFF and the Rod instantly deactivated. He then stepped back, causing the hologram to disappear. The image of the smiling Janus was more than he could bear, as he seemed to be laughing at him.

John slowly raised his eyes to David, who was now looking fearfully at him.

David had been doing so well, but John had known that this would be the hardest part for him to accept.

And now John had blown it, all because he had been careless.

"Dave…" John took a step towards him, but David instantly recoiled.

"Stay away from me…."David's voice was low and shaky.

John took a slow step back, and held out his hand in a non threatening way.

"Ok, Dave, just take it easy…."

"Take it easy?" His brother's fear had just turned to anger. "Who the hell ARE you?" His voice suddenly went low. "_What_ are you?"

The tone of his voice cut John to the core. "It's still me, Dave. I'm still your brother."

"Like HELL you are! No brother of mine has eyes that glow blue and can levitate things in the air!"

"Dave…" John felt his energies spike again, and he angrily pushed them back down.

"No! Just…stay away from me…." David began to edge towards the door, which began to open.

John couldn't let him leave like this, so promptly thought them closed.

David spun round to face him. "Open this damn door. Now!"

"Sorry, Dave, I can't do that. Not until you understand…"

Dave glared at him for a moment before he spun back to face the door. "I have nothing to say to you. Now. Open this DOOR!"

The door instantly slid open, and his brother shot out of the room, without looking back.

John could only stare after him. He knew that he hadn't opened the door.

The city had responded purely to his brother's command …

John grimaced hard as his energies were becoming painful once again.

Or was it just his heart?

**To be continued….**

**Post Script:**

The words used in the ceremony are actually a mixture of the real Oath of Office and lines from a couple of SG1 episodes: New Order and Fair Game.

Although I could have cut the Oath down, I wanted John to say the words in full, so it made it feel more like he had actually been promoted.

Don't forget to let me know your favourite bits, as well as your thoughts…


	26. Chapter 26

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 26**

Teyla didn't know why, but she suddenly had the strangest feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't explain it, but it was almost like she could sense that John was in pain. Not the physical kind, but mentally.

She considered radioing him, but thought better of it, so quickly contacted Chuck to ask where Colonel Sheppard was.

"He's in his office, Teyla, but I …think something may be wrong."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm on my way." She didn't need to be told twice and quickly made her way to the Gate Room. Once there, she could see that he was indeed in his office, but he was hunched over his desk, with his head hung low in his hands.

She raced up the stairs, smiled briefly to Chuck as she passed by and walked as calmly as she could into John's office.

"John?"

His head lifted slightly at the sound of her voice, but he didn't look up.

She moved instantly to the side of his chair and knelt down. "What is wrong, John? What has happened?"

John sighed heavily. "I blew it, that's what happened."

He sounded tormented and angry, but he still didn't look up.

"How?"

He didn't reply so she reached out a hand and placed it gently on his arm. Finally he slowly lifted his head and looked up at her.

His eyes were not only wet with unshed tears, but they looked so distraught, and traces of blue indicated that his energies were most likely to blame for whatever had happened, and how he was feeling right now.

"John?" she pressed gently.

He shifted slowly away from her hand, and looked down.

She frowned, immediately recognising the old trait of him closing down and shutting her out. Whatever had happened?

"John, talk to me." Her voice was firm, but was careful to avoid his personal space.

John rubbed his forehead hard, as if he had a headache coming on. "I'm no good at this, Teyla. Never was, and most likely never will be." His tone was hard and angry.

She kept her voice steady as she sat back on her heels. "At what?"

He glared at her, and the blue in his eyes seemed to pulse more brightly. "Talking!" He almost spat the word out. "And let's not even go there about my so called powers!"

He then stood up so quickly that his chair shot backwards into the wall, and John turned away from her, to look out at the Stargate below. She slowly got to her feet and moved back, watching him silently as he began to clench and unclench his fists, clearly fighting for control of his emotions.

He was right, of course. He wasn't good at expressing himself, but his heart was always in the right place, and most people that knew him well understood that. But, as the two brothers had drifted apart over the years, apparently David had forgotten. And his powers…were just still so unknown.

Even though she didn't know the particulars, she knew that David must have found John's new status incredibly overwhelming.

"David is a very intelligent man, John. I am sure he will come around." She kept her voice steady and calm, hoping that it would have some effect. It didn't.

John snorted. "Yeah, well, I've asked Daniel to go find him…" He looked down at the floor. "Perhaps _he_ can fix my mess."

So it appeared that they had parted in anger then.

It was hard to reason with John when he was in this frame of mind, but she knew she couldn't leave him like this.

John sighed heavily as he turned around and went back to his desk, grabbed his chair roughly, and abruptly sat down again.

Teyla frowned. His energy, combined with his anger, was making him extremely agitated, like some kind of caged animal, desperate for escape.

"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore!" he exclaimed loudly, causing her to flinch slightly.

And there it was. That despite the cool shell like exterior John was so good at portraying, deep down he didn't fully understand who he now was.

The powers, the manipulation of his genes, his rapid transition into someone more Lantean than Earth, all in the space of just two weeks: and _that_ was the core of John's inner turmoil. Perhaps he felt he had lost his way, lost sight of the man he thought he was….

She took a tentative step towards him, but the expression on his face stopped her in her tracks.

"You are still John Sheppard."

His eyes glistened as he looked up at her. "Am I?" His voice sounded wistful for a moment.

Teyla took another step closer. "Of course you are, John."

"Funny, cos I sure as hell don't feel like _me_." He now sounded bitter, darker.

He slowly looked down at himself and at the Lantean uniform he still wore. With a growl, he stood up and quickly yanked off the jacket, screwed it up into a tight ball and hurled it into the corner of the room. He stood for a moment, panting slightly, and then crossed the room in two easy strides, opened a draw and pulled out a crisp BDU shirt and threw it on.

His actions confirmed to Teyla that her suspicions were indeed correct.

In his effort to represent his Lantean position to the members of the Summit, he had chosen to wear the Ancient clothing. If he had appeared to be a US Colonel to them, many of the members would have still thought that the US had control over Atlantis. So, he had chosen to cast off his Blues. Which must have been hard, in and of itself, having only just been given the rank of Colonel.

And that had caused the juxtaposition; the tear in his subconscious mind had, in effect, split his own identity in two.

As she looked at him, she couldn't begin to guess just what this was doing to his extremely volatile energies. But, so far, he seemed to be in control, but that in itself worried her, for she knew just what that could do to him.

For a moment she didn't know what to say to him. For, no matter what she said, if he didn't truly believe the words, it would make no difference. But she had to try.

"I know _you_, John, and I know your heart. Now more than ever…" She hoped that by reminding him of their new relationship, she could somehow break down the wall he was trying so hard to build up.

He looked back at her, and the tiniest of smiles twitched at the corners of his mouth appeared for a moment, and then it quickly died as he looked away.

"I'm making stupid mistakes, Teyla. Real bad ones and I can't…" he looked back at her, and she could see the slight blue begin to grow deeper in his eyes. "I can't…mess this up. There's just too much at stake."

Teyla got the feeling he wasn't just talking about David. But, as she saw it, everything else he had done had worked out perfectly, so what was making him feel so threatened?

"You must follow your heart, John. Brother Benedict said…"

The moment the words had left her mouth, she knew she had said the wrong thing, as John's face instantly became thunderous, and he snorted.

"Brother Benedict," he spat out the name scornfully. "Yeah well, he isn't going to help me anytime soon."

She frowned. "But is he not also your Guardian?"

"Oh yeah," he replied sarcastically, "he just follows the same rules as all the other God damn Ascended beings and their so called beliefs of non interference!"

Teyla opened her mouth and then closed it again. She hadn't expected that.

"So _no_, I won't be getting any help from him."

She took a deep steadying breath. "Then we will do what we have always done, John."

"And what is that, exactly?"

She paused for a moment and then took a step towards him, but resisted the temptation to reach out. "We take each new day as a gift. We use our knowledge and expertise to overcome, we use our instincts and our hearts to guide us, and we do it together, John, as a team and as a family."

His expression softened somewhat and she knew she was slowly breaking down the wall. She took a small, rather hesitant step closer. She so wanted to touch him, to take him in his arms and hold him close. But she remained where she was, allowing him to make the first move, if and when, he felt ready.

"You are not alone, John. You never have been, and you never will be."

John looked at her, and slowly reached out to gently stroke her cheek.

"My Teyla…." The tone of his voice had lost its anger, and was now soft, yet so full of sadness. "Always so positive…"

Teyla was well aware that everyone could clearly see through the floor to ceiling glass of his office, but she didn't care. What mattered to her right now, was John, and he was hurting.

She covered his hand with her own and stared intensely at him. "As are you, John. This is not like you to give up hope so quickly. David has so much to come to terms with, and he is not used to such…wonders. But he is much like you, John, and I am sure that he will come around in time…"

John grimaced slightly, dropped his hand from beneath hers and looked away. "Yeah, well, time is not what we have a lot of. And I can't very well leave until he fully understands what this all might mean for him…and for any children that he might have one day."

"So, does that mean that you have accepted the same…for your own?"

The moment she had just uttered the words, she felt instantly uncomfortable, knowing that he probably hadn't.

He looked quickly back at her. His eyes searched hers for a moment, and gave her a tiny smile as his expression softened once again. "Perhaps…"

But the moment quickly disappeared as John's smile faded, and once more he looked down, as his thoughts must have returned once more to that of his brother.

She took a chance and moved right into his personal space, causing him to look back at her. She looked deeply into his eyes. The wonderful dark richness of the hazel was now flecked with the bright blue, like stars in a night sky; mysterious and almost infinite, pulling her in. She could restrain herself no longer.

In one fluid move, she slowly reached one arm around his neck, slipped the other under his arm and up his back and gently rested her head on his shoulder, holding him close. He hesitated for a moment, and then wrapped both his arms around her, bent his head down low and rested it against hers, and then breathed out deeply.

Teyla knew that everyone could clearly see them, but she really didn't care, and, judging from John's response, neither did he.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Just by the sound of John's voice, Daniel had known instantly that David hadn't taken well to the news. John had sounded drained and disheartened.

Although Daniel was saddened, he wasn't that surprised.

For the likes of Jack, Sam and himself, explaining the whole Stargate 101 had become pretty much second nature. But to John, who wasn't the best talker in the world, it was always going to be hard.

Although he had excelled himself during the meeting with the President, and at the Summit, it was always going to be a different matter when it came to David Sheppard. Add the whole personal sibling relationship into the mix, and you had the recipe for potential fireworks.

It was one thing to discover about aliens and other worlds, but it was a completely different ball game to learn that your brother was descended from an 'alien'…which in turn, meant that you were too.

Plus the fact that he knew John just didn't know enough about his powers. He only knew what he shouldn't do, and not what he should.

He had promised John that he would find David and talk him round…and he was determined to do just that.

As David hadn't been fitted with a subcutaneous transmitter, he knew that he could potentially have rather a lengthy search ahead of him. But he also knew that David wasn't stupid, so perhaps wouldn't be tempted to just wander aimlessly down the endless number of corridors of Atlantis.

So he decided to search the areas that he knew for sure that David had been to before.

Sure enough, he found him at the first place he looked: the Mess Hall.

Only David wasn't at the usual table on the balcony, but sat at a smaller table in a corner of the room. He appeared to have a mug of something in front of him, but he wasn't drinking it; merely stirring it with a spoon, round and around and around.

Daniel noticed that there were a few people in the room giving him furtive glances, clearly wondering why the Colonel's brother was sat alone, and looking decidedly angry.

Daniel sighed, and headed first to grab himself a coffee, then made his way towards him.

"Hi, David. Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer, Daniel immediately pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Actually, I do mind, Daniel." David's voice was once more stoic, and the expression on his face was clearly displaying the classic Sheppard Control. But Daniel's skin was thick, so just ignored it and took a casual sip of his hot coffee.

David sighed heavily and then began to stand up.

"So, David, I take it John has told you about his powers, and being the Heir to the Legacy of Janus …." Daniel kept his voice casual, as if he was talking about the weather.

David froze, and then slowly lowered himself back down into the chair. "You… know?"

"Sure. Everyone does. Even the President…."

David's eyes went wide. "_That's_ what that meeting was about: John's powers?" He sounded incredulous.

"Well, yeah, pretty much."

David looked at him for a moment, and then snorted derisively.

"Look, David, you have to understand, that John never asked or wanted any of this. It's only been two weeks since all of this…happened, so John is still coming to terms with it all himself." Daniel wasn't quite sure how much detail John had gone into, so decided to keep things vague for now.

David didn't reply, but Daniel knew that he had his attention.

"Did he show you something that…shocked you?" Daniel asked carefully.

David stared at him for a moment. "His eyes…"

Daniel watched him shudder slightly. "They glowed blue, didn't they?"

David's silence acted as confirmation.

Daniel had wondered if that might happen. He sighed. "As I said, he is still learning about his…abilities, and hasn't quite mastered them yet. I believe he did the same thing when he told the President. Made him jump too…"

Daniel smiled and David's eyes went wider, but still didn't speak.

"I just wish you could know how highly your brother is thought of around here. All that President Hayes said about him was true, and he has given his full support, as have other world leaders. So surely, as his brother, you could at least give him the chance to…explain."

David looked at him for the longest time, but Daniel refused to break eye contact. It was David that was the first to look away.

"It is… unnatural." murmured David quietly.

Daniel couldn't help but smile at him sadly. "Believe me. I know how you feel. When I first stepped through the Stargate, almost fifteen years ago now, I found it hard to believe too."

He sat back in his chair, regarding David carefully. "We think that we are so technologically advanced here, so arrogant is our belief that there couldn't possibly be more highly developed beings out there. Which is so naïve, and so very wrong. In comparison to what is truly out there, we are so very, very young."

David frowned, but now he looked more curious than angry. "So, there are many… aliens out there?"

Daniel couldn't help but smile at him. "You wouldn't believe how many, David."

David stared at him for a moment and then let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head slowly as he looked back down at the contents of his mug. Daniel let the silence drag on, as David continued to frown, clearly trying to process the information.

After all while, David looked up at him. "And John…is now this Heir to some Legacy…with powers…"

Daniel smiled gently at him. "I know, pretty far fetched stuff, huh?" His smile slowly disappeared. "Only, this is the real deal, David. What John has had to go through to get to this point…" he stopped himself, as he really didn't want to freak the guy any more than he already was. "Let's just say, that the life of Colonel John Sheppard has never been an easy one in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"And now he is going back there."

"Yeah. When Atlantis…" Daniel paused for a moment. He knew that David had security clearance, but he really didn't want to go into the whole life sucking alien saga; that would just be the proverbial icing on the cake!

He tried again. "Atlantis has to go back to where she belongs, David, and John has to be the one to take her there."

David sank back in his chair, regarding him closely. Daniel suddenly felt as though he was being interrogated by a lawyer. And then he remembered, David Sheppard actually _was_ a lawyer, or rather had been.

"And his powers, they are all real?"

"Yes. Although, as I said, John hasn't quite explored his abilities as yet, so we don't know exactly what he is truly capable of."

"Doesn't that make him somewhat…dangerous?" asked David carefully.

"Well, that's why John tries to control them, as much as he can anyway."

David just continued to stare at him. Daniel sighed heavily and took a large gulp of his coffee. Ok, it was time to tell him the full story…

"David, I think you need to understand the bigger picture here…"

David folded his arms and looked at him. "Well, this should be good. Go ahead, Daniel. Explain."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

For the next two hours, Daniel talked.

Not once did David interrupt or ask a question as Daniel told the story of the Ancients, Atlantis, Ascension, and Janus. He then went on to describe the events of the last two weeks, in intricate detail. When he finally finished, he slowly sat back in his chair, and watched David Sheppard carefully.

David no longer looked angry or upset, but completely stunned. His eyes were watery with unshed tears. Daniel knew it would be hard for him to hear the inconceivable journey John had had to go through, particularly the moment where he had died. But David had to understand, he deserved to know. As a lawyer, Daniel knew that facts were key for David, so had to know the full truth, no matter how painful it was to hear.

"So, what do you think?" asked Daniel slowly.

David cleared his throat. "I…think I need to speak to my brother," he said, his voice wavering slightly.

Daniel smiled kindly at him and nodded. He then activated his earpiece and radioed John.

It took a moment for the Colonel to respond, and when he did, he didn't sound right to Daniel. The sooner he got the two brothers in the room, and mediating the whole meeting, the better.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

David felt his world had been turned up side down.

It was one thing to learn about aliens and spaceships, but it was a completely different matter when it brought into question your very lineage.

Everything Daniel Jackson had told him had completely blown his mind.

He understood that the so called Ancients had returned to Earth, therefore the matter of how they could possibly be descended from this Janus person, was entirely feasible.

The ATA gene, the Control Chair, even Atlantis, all confirmed the existence of the advanced level of technology of the Ancients. The fact that he now knew he also carried the strange gene also acted as confirmation to his lineage.

But what Daniel had told him about the Trials John had gone through… had made him feel physically sick.

But, John was still here, still alive, and that was what was most important.

The closer they got to the Gate Room, the more nervous David became. But John was still his brother, despite everything.

When they finally arrived in the Gate Room, David couldn't help but notice that everyone was once again looking at him. He followed Daniel up the stairs and could already see his brother sat at his desk, with Teyla at his side.

As they entered, John looked straight up at him, and David could instantly see his brother looked pained.

"Dave…" John sounded relieved, but guarded.

"John." He sat down in the chair opposite his brother. He too, couldn't help but keep his own guard up. But a Sheppard could never fool a Sheppard, no matter how good you thought you were.

David knew they were both emotional, but their years of their father telling them to mask and control their emotions had become so second nature to them, it was hard for them to break the habit of a lifetime.

As David regarded his brother carefully he could see John's eyes, that had previously glowed blue, now looked pained and strangely haunted. He looked tense and uneasy, and David suddenly became very aware that his breathing also seemed unnaturally laboured.

John took an unsteady breath. "Have you had a chance to…" he trailed off.

"Yes."

John frowned, and his lips tightened, as if he was bracing himself. "And what…" and began to speak, but inhaled sharply. …" have you concluded?

David didn't reply straight away, but just kept staring at him. If truth be told, he still was having trouble reconciling everything that Daniel had told him, so hadn't really concluded anything at that point.

John took another unsteady breath, wincing slightly as he did so. "Dave…I'm…" John suddenly groaned and his head dropped slowly.

Teyla instantly reacted. "John?"

"I'm… fine…" John replied, somewhat through gritted teeth. After taking several rather heavy breaths he looked back up at his brother. He slowly began to speak. "I never meant to…."

But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he gasped, and screwed his eyes tightly shut, and once again his head dropped down.

"What's wrong?" David couldn't help but ask, with a slight edge to his voice.

John slowly raised his head and opened his eyes.

The brightness of the blue eyes staring back at him caused David to automatically flinch in his chair.

"David," said Daniel calmly, it's ok…"

"Damn it!" growled John quietly, as he quickly looked away.

David continued to stare at John, Daniel's words still very clear in his mind.

Teyla then spoke firmly, as she looked straight at David. "John has told you of his powers, yes?"

David looked at her and nodded.

"What he surely has not told you is that, when he fights to control them, it causes him great pain."

David frowned and looked back at his brother, whose breathing now seemed to be catching with every intake of breath, and had gone rather pale. Daniel certainly hadn't told him about that part.

"Is this true?"

John gave a slight nod, but now wouldn't look at him.

"My God, John! You didn't tell me that your powers cause you pain…"

John took another unsteady breath. "Only... sometimes."

"Like now?"

John nodded again.

"Then why are you fighting it?" David just didn't understand.

John took yet another unsteady breath, but continued to look away. "I…don't…have a choice."

"Why?" David asked carefully, and watched as John seemed to physically shudder.

"My energies react to my…emotions. But I don't.…I can't….I don't want to…" John's voice now sounded so strained, and so in pain.

"What are you saying, John?"

John didn't reply, but Teyla once again spoke up for him. "John does not wish to cause you further reason to fear him…"

David looked from her, and then straight back to his brother, who seemed to be getting paler by the minute. "You think I…fear you?"

John then looked up at him. "Don't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say…fear you…"

"What… _would_ you say?"

David sighed. "Look, John, you have to understand, you have laid a hell of a lot at my door in a very short space of time. I'm just having a hard time…accepting it."

John grimaced hard. "Welcome… to my world…"

David once again remembered what Daniel had said: two weeks…

At that moment, John grimaced violently, as though the level of pain had just shifted up a notch, as it made him groan and lean forward.

Teyla instantly put an arm around his shoulder and bent low to his ear. "John, you must not fight it…just let go…."

John had squeezed his eyes so tightly shut, and was now panting, as he gripped the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Teyla was about to say something, when John mumbled something, and she instantly looked across at Daniel, who moved quickly to John's side. David slowly rose from his chair and took a hesitant step forward.

"John? What is it?" asked Daniel.

"_Cruvus_" he groaned weakly.

"What did he say?" asked David, not recognising the word from any language he knew of.

Daniel turned quickly to look at him. "He said 'Cruvus', which is Ancient for 'wrong' or 'unusual'…

"Ancient?"

"It is the language of the Ancients," explained Teyla.

"John?" Daniel said more loudly, who was getting increasing concerned, as John was now becoming unresponsive. "What is _cruvus_? John?"

John's breathing now sounded seriously laboured, and continued to grimace, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"_Fron"_ he gasped through gritted teeth.

"Your _head_?" said Daniel.

John gave a low guttural groan, and then suddenly opened his eyes wide, which were now bright blue, and stared straight at Daniel.

"_Asordo…"_ he whispered, and with that John grabbed his head in both hands and gave an agonising howl, which caused everyone inside and outside the room to start.

John was asking for help. Daniel had thought of Beckett, but knew that the cause of his pain was far beyond that of traditional medicine, and that John's only real hope now lay with the Monk.

Daniel quickly rushed to the door. "Chuck!" he yelled. "Get Brother Benedict here NOW! The Colonel's in trouble!"

Chuck, who was not the only one standing and staring at the Colonel, instantly radioed through to the guards posted outside Brother Benedict's door.

Daniel rushed back to John's side, and squatted down beside him. "John, help is on the way…just hang in there, ok?"

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

John was in his own little world of hell.

He had always thought he had had a high pain threshold, but this was something else.

Of course, he had experienced incredible pain, on and off, since the explosion two weeks ago. But now that his Transformation was complete, his energies were even more powerful than before, and so was the agony.

The pain was beyond excruciating. His energies felt like fire coursing through his entire body, though the focus of the worst of his torture was in his head.

It felt like his skull was about to explode through sheer pressure, that just seemed to keep building and building. It was brutal!

Tidal wave after tidal wave of sheer agony crashed into him, and he struggled desperately to try and brace himself for the next one, but his breathing was all over the place. It was all he could do to just draw in enough breath before he was groaning it back out again, like the life was being squeezed out of him.

He really had tried to calm himself down, to just let go, the moment he had begun to feel the fire. But it had been no use. He just didn't understand it well enough to doing anything about it.

That fact didn't help either, as it just made him angrier. If Benedict had just helped, even a little…

Then Dave had entered the room and his emotions, which were already in a heightened state, just seemed to feed the rampant fires within.

When he had looked at Dave, and seen the expression on his face, John was determined that he wasn't going to let his energies scare his brother more than it already had.

So, despite his better judgement, he had struggled even harder to control them, to push against the fire. But it had just burned him even more. Every breath he had taken, every slight move he had made, had just increased the intensity of everything. The waves of agony now seemed to crash into him with every rapid beat of his heart, and it was getting harder to breathe.

He heard Daniel's voice reach out to him through the raging flames, asking him loudly what was wrong….for some reason he heard his own voice reply in Ancient… just like he had before.

He was running out of air, but managed to squeeze one final word out…._help_.

And then John could no longer hear anything, as the sound of his blood rushing through his ears was truly deafening. He hunched forwards, and grabbed his head in both hands, and despite the fact he knew it would make his ears ring, he couldn't hold back anymore, and let out an agonizing howl of pain.

He silently prayed that he would pass out, just to make it stop, but somehow he knew that just wasn't going to happen. His energies were making him pay…big time!

Just when he was wondering if it would ever stop…he felt a strange pressure in his head, and the familiar voice broke through the fire and the agony…

Brother Benedict.

Tears of overwhelming relief suddenly filled his eyes, and the pain slowly began to subside.

He cautiously began to breathe more normally, though somewhat shakily. Whether it was something Benedict was doing to him, or just the relief that he could finally inhale again, he had no idea but all his emotions suddenly poured from him, gushing like water through a sluice.

Even with his eyes still closed, he was powerless to stop it, and he felt his tears begin to fall.

He then felt Benedict step back.

Within seconds of him doing so, he felt the familiar arms of Teyla gently wrap around him, and he gratefully sank deeply into her embrace, his breathing catching slightly as his tears continued to flow. He stayed like that, safe within her arms, until the tears began to subside.

He slowly moved back, and Teyla sat back on her heels, but kept a hand on his thigh. He slowly wiped away his tears with both hands, and then slowly looked up.

Daniel looked relieved and smiled sadly at him.

David just looked stunned.

Teyla. Her eyes were also wet with unshed tears, but her smile reassured him that she was ok. Now that he was.

Brother Benedict. John looked at him for a moment, and then slowly bowed his head reverently to him. _Thank you…_

Benedict inclined his back, acknowledging that he had indeed received his message.

Perhaps he wasn't truly alone and that, when it came down to it, his _Tutelar_ would indeed be there for him.

He now felt so utterly drained, so totally exhausted. He didn't have the strength to fight anything, but his energies were now calm, almost silent.

He carefully leant back in his chair, and then looked at his brother. "I'm so sorry, Dave," he whispered. "I never meant…for any of this…"

David closed his mouth, and then opened it again. "I…know…" was all he could say, but John could clearly hear the emotion in his voice.

John watched as David seemed to become aware of Brother Benedict, who now stood beside his chair, and looked up at him.

"Dave, this is Brother Benedict. He is the Guardian of the Legacy of Janus…among other things…" His voice still sounded shaky as he introduced the Monk to his brother.

Benedict turned and bowed his head to him. "David Sheppard."

John knew that David would instantly recognise the heavy Italian accent.

"_Tu sei Italiano_?" asked David, who obviously could still remember the language too.

Benedict merely bowed his head again.

David frowned. "Do I…know you?"

"No. But I know you, brother to Heir of Janus, and eldest son of Allesandra of Terra."

David frowned at the mention of their mother. "You know our mother?"

"_Pio che sis a_…"

David's frown deepened. "What do you mean, 'more than I know'?"

"_Domande trovare le proprie risposte_"

"Questions find their own answers…" John automatically translated out loud, as he had not heard Benedict say that before. He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at hearing yet another cryptic phrase, as his head still felt rather sore…

David stared back at him for a moment, before he slowly replied. "Revelation only occurs when the teacher imparts their knowledge…"

Daniel was impressed! There weren't many people he knew that could understand their cryptic riddles, let alone speak them. David had once again surprised him.

Teyla just stared at David.

However, this was nothing new to John. David had been able to talk in riddles ever since he was a kid, which was why he had made such a damn fine business lawyer. Until the day Dad died, of course, and Dave had been forced to step up and take over the running of the company instead...

Brother Benedict regarded David for a moment, then slowly began to smile, and then inclined his head once more.

David continued to look at him. "So, all this…about my brother…is true?"

"_Si_."

"Oh my God…" murmured David, and looked back at his brother. "John…" He suddenly didn't know what to say to him.

Silence filled the room for a moment, as the brothers just looked at each other.

Teyla knew John well enough to know that he didn't need to speak to express his true feelings, and looking at David now, she could see that he didn't either. Perhaps they were rediscovering the art of communicating without the need for words.

David sighed, and looked down at his hands, then looked straight back at John. "So, what happens now?"

"I take the city back to the Pegasus Galaxy."

David nodded slightly. "Ok. So when will you be back?"

"I…don't know, Dave. I really don't."

"But you will _be_ back…"

John smiled tiredly at him. "Yeah. I have some…things I need to do."

John knew, beyond all shadow of a doubt, that he was going to marry Teyla. On Earth. He just hadn't had the chance to ask her yet. He looked over at her, who just smiled tenderly back at him.

David watched the subtle exchange. "Well, just as long as you do."

"I will, Dave, I swear…" John carefully omitted swearing on their mother's grave…

"But for now…" John grunted slightly as he slowly eased himself to sit forward. "For now, I would really like it…if you would stay the night. We aren't due to leave until tomorrow afternoon, so…." John couldn't bear the thought of leaving without properly resolving things between them first.

"Sure. I would like that. But…" David watched as John frowned slightly, so he quickly continued. "But only if you have a spare room…"

David knew full well that a city this size would have more than just one room. He just wanted to show his brother that not everything had changed between them.

John slowly smiled. "Of course we do. Hell, you can have mine." He looked at Teyla, and his smile slowly began to widen. "I'm certainly not using it."

David, for the first time in what seemed like hours, smiled.

Despite everything David knew his brother had gone through, John continued to live and breathe and love.

He was also still his brother, no matter what their lineage was, and David wouldn't give him up for the world.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

_A flash of bright light blinded him for a moment._

_When his vision slowly returned, he found himself standing inside a house. _

_It appeared to be night time, and he had to wait for his sight to adjust to the darkness._

_He instinctively reached down for his P90 and again, he found it missing. And again, no TAC vest. _

_What was going on?_

_He managed to make out shapes of furniture, so carefully made his way towards a wall and a doorway. There was bound to be a light switch there._

_He finally managed to find one, and after two rapid flicks, he quickly determined that the power was out._

_He moved to the window, and slowly lifted the curtain an inch and peered out. _

_Oh God. _

_He was back at Dave's place._

_In the same moment, he instantly felt the dark energies once again. But now, they were _in_ the house and were closing in._

_So, where was Dave? _

_He opened his mouth to try to whisper his name… but there was no sound. _

_Panic threatened to take over, and he quickly pulled his focus back. He has been in this position before. There was nothing to fear._

_He then silently scolded himself. What are you doing, John? What did your Special Forces training teach you, damn it? You never, ever reveal your position! Sloppy, John, real sloppy…_

_He crouched down, listening out for the slightest sound. But he heard nothing. Not even the wind. _

_Now he knew where he was, it wouldn't be hard to move about the house without lights. He had certainly done it enough times over the years…_

_He felt the energies shift around him; and the darkness was closing in, but he knew he wasn't their target._

_It was his brother._

_His vision had now fully adjusted to what little light there was coming in from the windows, and he began to make his way as fast as he dared._

_But as he continued to look, his anxiety was growing._

_At first he had hoped that Dave wasn't at home. But another brief glance out the window confirmed that his car was parked in the drive. He was here. _

_Somewhere._

_Never had John cursed the size of the sprawling house as he did then. There were just so many rooms, so many places…._

_The darkness was getting so close now and he could almost taste their presence: Pungent, like some decaying flesh. He fought hard to keep the contents of his stomach down. _

_It was then he heard a noise and he instinctively dropped down, close to a wall. Was that Dave? Had he found him?_

_He couldn't cry out. But he could make a run for it._

_He began to move, but suddenly the stench filled his nostrils and he couldn't move. Then, he couldn't take a breath. He couldn't help it, he began to panic…._

_Then everything went black._

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

His eyes flew open and he gasped, long and hard.

Not again!

When his breathing had returned to some normality, he moved his head slightly to one side.

Once more, Teyla lay beside him, sleeping peacefully.

His heart rate was still beating fast, and he desperately needed some air.

He carefully eased himself out of bed, and padded barefoot over to the nightstand to pull on some boxers before he headed over to the balcony. Taking one look back at Teyla, who was still asleep, he then slowly opened the door and stepped outside.

As he was only wearing his boxers, the sudden icy cold air of space hit him hard but it was just what he needed, and he breathed in deeply.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out there, but the sound of the door opening caused him to turn around.

"Teyla…I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She smiled sleepily back at him. "No, John, you did not." She walked over to him and moved easily into his arms. "What are you doing out here?" she stroked his chest hair suggestively. "And wearing so very little…."

John smiled at the tone of her voice, and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, pulling her closer into his body. She had only just thrown on her thin nightgown, and it was so very cold.

She looked up at him when he didn't reply. "Just…thinking," he added quickly.

"About…?"

He had almost shut her out earlier. He had sworn not only to himself, but to Teyla, that he wouldn't do that any more. He wouldn't do that again.

But how could he explain his two dreams, or rather nightmares, without sounding like he was overreacting, or just being paranoid?

He sighed heavily, which caused her to pull back and regarded him more carefully. "John, are you alright? What is wrong?"

She really did know him so well.

He also knew that Teyla was still concerned that he may be experiencing some residual discomfort from earlier. Even their lovemaking had been slow and gentle. Surprisingly he had actually recovered a lot more quickly from the effects than even he had expected, but that didn't stop her from continuing to watch him carefully for signs.

He took hold of her hand. "C'mon, it's cold out here. Let's go back inside…" He led her back in, and grabbed his top he had hastily thrown on the floor only hours earlier, and shrugged it on. Teyla had gone to sit down in the middle of the bed, and he went to join her.

He looked down at his hands, as he tried to figure out how to explain it, and she waited patiently, just as she always did.

He looked back up, and took a deep breath. "The last two nights I have…been having nightmares." He studied her reaction carefully, but she continued to just look at him.

"Go on…" she prompted gently.

"At first I thought they were just bad dreams, but they…they were so real, Teyla…" The images flooded back into his mind, and he took another calming breath as his energies began to stir.

"What are they about?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Dave. Both times I'm at the Ranch. In one dream I'm outside and it's so foggy I can hardly see my hand in front of me. In the other, I'm actually inside the house…" the images of the latest dream were still so fresh, he could still smell the pungent aroma.

His energies took a sudden lurch and he inhaled sharply. Sensing his instant discomfort Teyla took a firm hold of his hand. He took yet another calming breath, took strength from her love, and forced himself to continue. "I can't see anyone, but I can…feel them, and they are coming for Dave."

Teyla's hand tightened around his. "You…_feel_ them?"

He looked at her, and once again, his energies shifted, and her eyes widened slightly.

John groaned, and looked away. "They're glowing again, aren't they?"

Teyla leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, causing him to start a little.

"It is who you are, John. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

He looked back, and smiled somewhat sheepishly at her.

"So, you said that you….felt them. What do you mean?"

John frowned, and his smile disappeared. "I can feel this dark energy...moving. I can smell them…it's like some rotten carcass…" He grimaced as the smell once again filled his nostrils.

"And they are focussed on David?"

"Yeah. But each time I almost find him, the…energy seems to grab hold of me, stopping me… suffocating me…" His breathing hitched, as he began to recall the sensations all too clearly.

Teyla shifted her position to kneel in front of him, and held both of his shoulders firmly. "John. Listen to me. It was only a dream. You are safe, and so is your brother."

Her voice was so positive and strong, that he knew she was right. He was letting his deepest fears take hold. Which, in and of itself, was unusual for him. He was usually so realistic, so grounded.

"I know. But I just can't shake the feeling that… there is more to this than just bad dreams. What if…?"

Teyla turned her head to one side, and slowly lowered her hands. "Go on…"

"What if… this is one of my powers, beginning to manifest?" As soon as he had spoken the words out loud, he couldn't help but think just how crazy it sounded.

"It is entirely possible, John. After all, you have not begun to scratch the surface of what you may now be capable of. You think that they might be premonitions?"

Teyla sounded so calm about it all.

"I don't know, Teyla, I really don't. All I do know is that Ben told me to listen to my instincts, and my gut is telling me that something is very wrong, and Dave could be in serious danger."

"Then you must not let this go. You say you do not know who it is that is after David?"

John shook his head. "I can't see anyone."

"Is there anyone that you suspect would be a threat?"

John let out a brief laugh, though it was far from funny. "Oh, I can think of a few," he frowned slightly as Strom's face flashed into mind, "but no one that I can clearly point a finger at."

Teyla raised an eyebrow at him. "Carl Strom, perhaps?"

"Yeah. But I doubt he will act, now that the President has given his very public support to me." The moment he said it, John knew he was wrong.

"You think that is enough of a deterrent?"

John frowned. He knew of the existence of shadow groups and operatives gone rogue, such as the Trust, and The Committee of the NIA. Yes, he knew there were people out there who worked under the official radar.

"Maybe, maybe not." He sighed, suddenly frustrated. Why was he suddenly second guessing himself all the time? Normally he would just know by the feeling in his gut. Had his transformation scrambled that up too?!

"Then you must act on your instincts, John. Have you thought of what to do?"

He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed again. "Well, as much as would love for Dave to come with us, I know he wouldn't want to leave PSI. And we have to go to the Place of our Legacy, so…"

"So, perhaps it would be wise to speak to General O'Neill. I am sure he would be more than happy to watch over David until… we return..."

John knew she hadn't missed his silent message to her earlier. Although, as yet, she still didn't know his exact purpose for returning to Earth. He still had to ask her. Not that there was any doubt in his mind as to what her answer would be.

Although he could ask her right now, right this second, he couldn't help the old traditionalist in him. It was Teyla and she deserved only the best. He wanted to do it right: with a ring, over a candlelit dinner, perhaps a glass of wine…

Despite his concern for his brother, his heart suddenly felt lighter, and his energies felt completely still. His mind was made up. He would speak quietly to the General in the morning. Hopefully the guy wouldn't laugh at him too much.

"Listen, Teyla, I er… want to say…I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, I feel I have been behaving…out of character lately. And I just…."

Teyla smiled gently at him, but remained silent as he continued to struggle to get his thoughts in order.

"I just kinda lost my way for a while there…"

"It is understandable, John. You have had a great deal to come to terms with in such a short space of time." She placed a hand gently on his chest. "But you know in your heart who you are, for it is not the deeds alone that define the man, but the soul that lies within."

John smiled. Sometimes Teyla could be just as deep as an Ancient, but he always managed to understand her. Perhaps it was because the Athosian customs were so steeped in the Ancients ways, their beliefs had trickled through.

"Thanks, Teyla."

She smiled back, but looked quizzically at him. "For what?"

"For…believing in me."

She reached a hand up and gently stroked his face. "And that belief will never waver, John."

He looked into her eyes, and he couldn't help but reach out with his energy, touching her heart and mind with his own, showing her once again just how much he loved her. How much she made him feel so complete.

She inhaled slightly, and he could almost hear her heartbeat quicken.

But he wanted to try something. He wasn't sure if he could do it, or even if it was possible. But he wanted to at least try.

He reached down to take her hand in his, and placed it once more over his heart.

"Close your eyes, Teyla," he whispered softly and she instantly did so, trusting him completely.

John smiled once again, and then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and out, and continued to focus on his breathing. Slowly but surely his energies responded and began to rise.

It was easier than before; almost effortless. Perhaps it was the effect Teyla had on him, or maybe he was just becoming more attuned to it, now that he refused to fight it. He didn't question, merely accepted it.

He also didn't need to control it, for it already knew what he wanted, and it was working with him.

No. It was more than that.

It _was_ him…

Once more, he breathed in …and he could smell the ocean.

Once more, he breathed out …and he could feel the warm wind touch his face.

And then….

Teyla gasped and he could feel her hand tense under his own, grasping at his top, confirming that she could indeed feel it.

"John…." she whispered reverently. "So…beautiful!" She could also see it too.

He opened his eyes and then smiled. Teyla still had hers closed.

"Yes. You are…" he murmured tenderly.

She slowly opened her eyes, which then went wide with wonder. "Was that…?"

John nodded.

Teyla looked at him, somewhat in awe. "But… how?"

"I have no idea. But I've been able to see it a few times now."

"The Place of our Legacy…"

John felt the old familiar touch to his mind, once again, as Atlantis connected with him. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Yes. Home."

**To be continued….**

**Post Script:**

There is only **one** more chapter to go before this particular story is complete. After all, this story was all about the **discovery** of the Legacy, and not of the Legacy itself.

I have already started to write the sequel, which will be a lot darker. It will also pick up from exactly where this one finishes. So really, the only difference will be that you will have to 'follow' another title, which I will reveal in the next chapter.

As always, let me know your thoughts…..


	27. Chapter 27

A/N:

I'd just like to say a huge thank you to June Odyssey for creating my Story cover. I absolutely love it! And also, for giving me that little push to do this in the first place. Without you, this story would probably never have come to life.

And to Firedew1, who has continued to be my own little 'guardian angel' throughout this entire journey. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Ok, so here is the final chapter to my first incredibly long and rather complex story….

Enjoy!

**The Legacy of Janus**

**Chapter 27**

"Are you sure that this is such a good idea, John?"

David watched as his brother positioned his feet carefully, bent softly at the knees and glanced at the dark horizon beyond. He then looked down and breathed out deeply. Shifting his feet slightly one more time, he then swung his golf club hard and fast, sending the tiny ball hurtling into space. Only it didn't get very far, as it impacted on the almost invisible shield that John had repeatedly told him was there.

"Is it…supposed to do that?" asked David.

Despite the completely surreal situation David now found himself in, he couldn't help but smile at his brother, who was now grinning back at him as though he were a kid again.

It was hard to believe that it had only been 24 hours since his brother's promotion and less than that, when his world had suddenly become a much bigger, more complex place.

"Its fine, Dave. It has dealt with far more than just a tiny golf ball, I can tell you…"

David frowned slightly, and John instantly added more firmly, "its ok. It can take it. Now, your turn, Dave."

David couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he took up his position on the other side of the balcony. After placing his own ball on the tee, he glanced back at the blackness of space for a moment, and then looked over at his brother questioningly.

John grinned, and then turned to point at a small cluster of stars. "How about you aim for them?"

David grinned back, shaking his head slightly, and returned his focus to the small ball on the mat. He centred himself, and then swung powerfully through, sending the ball flying into space, straight towards the small group of stars. Once again, the shield rippled slightly in response to the tiny impact.

"Nice shot!" cried John appreciatively.

David stood up straight and looked once more at his brother, who was positioning his next ball. Once more dressed in his standard black BDUs, he looked more like his brother again, and not…..

"So you…do this often?" asked David, shaking himself from that particular train of thought.

"Not as much as I'd like, that's for sure. But I try to get out here as much as I can, especially when we are actually on a planet. Kinda satisfying to hear the plop of the ball hitting the ocean…"

John resumed his stance, and swung through hard, once more sending the ball towards the black nothingness.

Despite the fact that David had had a chance to sleep on everything he had learnt, well sort of, he still couldn't quite get his head around it all. And then listening to John talking about hitting golf balls off a pier of an ancient city on a different planet, as though he had just gone down to the shops, just made it feel that much more bizarre.

John turned to look at him, realising that David was just staring, and his grin sank.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

David tried to smile at him. Now that he knew that John's 'powers' caused him pain, he was determined that he wouldn't be the cause of it. He nodded, and looked back into space. "Oh, you know, just trying to wrap my head around… everything."

"Yeah. Tell me about it…"

David shook his head and looked back at him. "I…don't know how you do it, John, I really don't."

John smiled softly at him, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "The way I see it, I don't have much of a choice. You just have to 'man' up, and deal with the hand you're given."

David couldn't help but smile. That was straight from the 'Patrick Sheppard Book of Life'.

John bent down, grabbed another ball out of the re-filled bucket, and then placed it carefully onto the tee. He then promptly belted that into space, straight at the same cluster of stars, and David let out an appreciative whistle. "Nice!"

John bowed mockingly at him. "Well, thank you."

David leant slightly on his club with both hands and watched his brother again. John still looked the same. He still acted the same. But now, David knew that he _was_ different.

"Can I ask you something?"

John stood up and also rested both of his hands on the top of his club. "Sure."

David actually had quite a few 'something's' to ask him, but the most pressing question in his mind was about his powers. The sight of watching his brother go through what he did yesterday, had deeply disturbed him.

"You say that when you fight…your powers," it still felt weird even saying it, "that it causes you pain. Why would it _do_ that?"

John sighed. "Ben says that when I fight against it, I am fighting myself. That I have to accept it, and just let go."

"So, why do you fight it?"

"Because I…I'm not sure just what my powers are yet. But after yesterday, I've pretty much decided I'm gonna try not to do that…so much…anymore."

As if on queue, David watched as John's eyes gave a little flash of blue, and he forced himself not to react, but couldn't help that his own eyes had widened slightly.

John groaned, clearly realising what must have happened, and looked away. "Sorry, Dave."

David took a tentative step towards him. "No, its fine, John. It's just a little disconcerting, that's all."

John looked back up, and David could see a slight trace of blue remained, but the glow had faded. "Why does it do that?"

"I have no idea. But whenever the energy…surges to the surface it seems to happen."

David peered at him. "Does it…hurt?"

"No, thank God, as it seems to be happening more and more these days."

"Perhaps your…powers are growing…" suggested David slowly.

"More than likely. Ben says I have to learn about them in order to become at 'one with them', so…I guess I have a way to go yet."

David frowned. "Ben…you mean the Italian Monk?"

John nodded, and then bent down to place another ball onto the tee.

"So, he is the…Guardian of this Legacy…"

"Yep, among other things." John gave a couple of practice swing throughs.

"What other things?"

John stopped, and regarded him for a moment. "He is my Guardian too."

David couldn't help but smirk.

John looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Oh, it just strikes me as…funny."

"What does?"

"Oh, the fact that you now have some mystical ancient powers and that you have a guardian, who just happens to be called Ben…"

"Sorry, not following you," replied John slowly.

David grinned widely at him. "Well, John, it's so very…Star Wars, don't you think?"

John stared at him, and then snorted, shaking his head.

David continued. "All you need is a lightsaber and cloak, and you're there!"

John laughed loudly, as though the thought had never occurred to him. It was a sound that David hadn't realised he had missed hearing.

"Just don't go over to the Dark side, little brother…" he added jokingly, and John's laughter suddenly died.

John looked rather thoughtful for a moment, but then seemed to shake himself out of it, and returned back to practicing a few more swings.

"John, can I ask you something else?"

John pelted another ball into the darkness. "Go for it."

"Yesterday, when I…was in the Chair, I couldn't get out of it. You did something, didn't you?"

John looked at him. "Yeah, I broke the connection."

"How? You weren't even in the Chair."

"I don't need to be. I have a constant connection with Atlantis."

"The city…talks to you?"

John pulled a face. "Yeah, sort of."

"And this is due to the gene…"

John nodded.

David raised his eyebrows slightly. "Wow. Does that mean…I can potentially do that too?" He was still trying to grasp just what it meant that his gene was apparently almost as strong as John's.

"Yeah, though I don't recommend you try that."

"Don't worry, I have _no_ intention of doing so," replied David quickly. The Chair had been more than enough for him.

John smiled at him, lowered his club, and looked at his watch. "C'mon, let's head back to Teyla's. She and Torren want to say goodbye before I take you home."

David smiled, but instantly felt sad. He knew he had to leave, and the morning had gone by so quickly. It had been wonderful to spend some real quality time with John, and it was just what they both needed.

But he also knew that John and the city were on a tight schedule, so didn't say anything and just focussed on the moment, just as he had before.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The moment the door to Teyla's quarters swished open, John heard Torren cry out and the little guy came toddling over as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

Predictably he tripped over his feet and John instantly lunged forward to grab him before he hit the ground, and swooped him high into the air. "Hey buddy!"

Settling him onto his hip, he turned to Dave, who was smiling fondly at him. "Come to say goodbye to your Uncle Dave?"

Teyla then came out from Torren's room. "There you are, Torren." She smiled apologetically at them both. "Now that he thinks he has mastered walking, he just seems to want try to run everywhere."

"Dad a," said Torren proudly, and then promptly started to pull at John's cheek.

Once again John couldn't help but feel a ripple of contentment run through him, and his smile grew wider. He leant in and gave him a kiss on his own little cheek. "No point in delaying progress is there, TJ?"

Torren promptly started to talk his gibberish, with the odd recognisable word thrown in. To which, John just had to respond to.

David smiled at Teyla. "Well, I guess this is where I say goodbye," he said sadly, as he held out his hand out for her to take.

Teyla walked up to him, but didn't take it. "Where I come from, we have a different way of parting."

David glanced briefly at John, who was now watching them with affectionately.

Teyla gently placed a hand on either of David's shoulders and slowly lowered her head. He glanced once more at John, who nodded at him, and he gradually lowered his own onto hers.

"Farewell, David," she murmured quietly.

John felt his energies ripple as he watched the two most important people in his life share the private parting gesture he had grown to know and love so well.

She lowered her hands and stood back.

"I … hope to see you both again very soon, Teyla," said David.

"Of that, I am sure," replied Teyla.

John knew that he had to take Dave back, and that there was a small window for him to do so personally, before the rest of the day's agenda kicked in.

He reluctantly started to hand Torren over to Teyla, who instantly started to grumble and clung onto John's clothing more tightly.

"C'mon, TJ, I gotta take Uncle Dave home," he said firmly as he looked down at the little boy, whose bottom lip had started to quiver. He softened his voice. "Hey, no tears little bud. I'll be back before you know it, and then we gotta go see your other Uncles, ok?"

Torren seemed to understand, and sniffed, but released his tight grip on John's shirt. Teyla quickly extracted Torren from John's arms.

"We will see you at lunch, John."

John smiled at her, and without even thinking, leant in to kiss her gently. "See you soon."

He gave Torren another quick peck on the cheek and turned back to David, who was now grinning.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, little brother, nothing…"

John knew that David understood exactly what he had planned when they returned to Earth, so just rolled his eyes, grinning.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

After saying goodbye to the rest of John's friends they were finally heading out in the Jumper once again.

David had hoped, after displaying his apparent natural ability to fly alien ships, that John might have allowed him to have a go at flying the Jumper for real. But John had refused, telling him that the little craft was actually fully loaded with real drones, and didn't want him accidently blowing up the moon or something…

David hadn't needed much persuading after that, so just sat in the co-pilot's seat, and looked out of the window at the blackness of space.

It was definitely different to his previous ride in the Jumper. He felt much more relaxed, which surprised him slightly. After all, it was technically only his second time in an alien space craft. Perhaps he really was a natural…

"Dave, I need to talk to you about something…"

David was beginning to dread it whenever John started a sentence like that. As he looked across at his brother, he suddenly realised that John was no longer holding onto the two joysticks, as he had turned his chair towards him. For a second, David panicked, and then realised that John must be controlling the ship with his mind. He took a deep calming breath.

John cleared his throat. "Now that you know about my…our heritage, you need to understand that…" he hesitated slightly, frowning.

David felt his heart hitch. "Go on…"

"You need to understand that there are…people out there that would be really interested in…learning more about _us_."

"What do you mean, us? Surely you mean you, as I don't have any powers…"

"No, you don't," replied John slowly. "But your ATA gene is very…powerful as it is, and there are people that wouldn't mind getting their hands…on you."

David frowned hard. "What are you insinuating, John, that I may be in some kind of danger?"

John seemed to take a deep steadying breath. "Maybe."

David laughed nervously. "That's just….insane. I don't know the first thing about…anything! And I wouldn't tell them what little I do know!"

"I know that you wouldn't, Dave," John added quickly, clearly seeing his brother's anxiety was rising. "I just…need for you to understand so that we can take…certain precautions."

"What kind of _precautions_?" David didn't like where this was going.

"I need for you to agree to have a subcutaneous transmitter inserted into you…"

"A _what_?" He wasn't quite sure what one was, or where it would be inserted, but it didn't sound pleasant!

"It's a tiny microchip that's placed just beneath the skin, which allows our scanners to detect your life signs. I have one, as does Teyla, Ronon and McKay. In fact, it's standard protocol for everyone to have one…"

David was feeling extremely uncomfortable about the whole idea. "I don't know, John, I just don't see the need for me to have one. It's not as though I'm going anywhere…"

John looked extremely intense then, and a flicker of tiny blue appeared in his eyes. "I know that, Dave. I just…want you to be safe, that's all."

The flash of blue was all it took to convince David that John meant everything he said.

"Alright," he replied slowly. "If it matters to you that much…"

John seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "It does."

"Ok then." He grimaced slightly. "How do I…?"

John smiled gratefully at him. "I'll speak to General O'Neill this afternoon, and he'll make all the necessary arrangements. Don't worry, it won't hurt."

David gave him a look. "John, the thought of pain doesn't bother me."

John's eyebrows went up slightly.

"It's the thought of _why_ I need it in the first place, which does…"

John then frowned for a moment before nodding slightly and turned back to face the controls.

The rest of the journey continued in silence. It didn't take long before they were flying over the surrounding fields of the ranch.

David already knew that John would have cloaked the Jumper, and it being in broad daylight now, wondered where he was intending to land. Sure enough John aimed straight for an area behind the rarely frequented hay barn, just beyond the stables. Once they had gently landed, David could feel the engines power down, and John turned his chair to face him again.

"Thanks, Dave, "said John slowly.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to have the transmitter. It means a lot."

"Look, if it means that you can sleep soundly in your bed, knowing that I have it, then I'm fine with that." He couldn't help but grin cheekily at him. "That's if there is much _sleep_ going on…"

John smiled, somewhat embarrassed by his rather unsubtle innuendo.

They then both got up, and made their way towards the rear hatch of the craft. For a moment, they both hesitated slightly before they embraced each other. They then stood back as the door began to lower.

"Be careful out there."

John smiled at him. "Always am."

"I mean it, John."

John's smile slowly disappeared. "So do I."

David knew that he did, so just nodded, and then gave him a big smile. "See you real soon…I hope."

"Oh you will, Dave. I can promise you that."

David sighed, took one last look around the small interior of the jumper, grinned and then looked back at his brother.

"Goodbye, John."

"Bye, Dave."

With that, David took one very careful look out of the open door, just as he remembered John had done the last time, and then walked out.

David didn't look back, but just kept walking towards the house. So he didn't see the sad smile on his brother's face, or hear his quiet words. "It's all in the blood…."

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

By the time John got back, he knew he was running late, so headed straight for the Conference Room.

Seeing as there would be so many people at the Farewell Lunch, he had decided that it would be better served in the larger room.

As the doors swung open, cries of welcome sounded out, and he couldn't help but grin.

The large mahogany table was now protected by a large cloth, and various dishes and plates pretty much covered the entire surface. The kitchen staff had done them proud.

"Colonel Sheppard," came the stern voice of General O'Neill. "It's about time…"

"Sorry, Sir," he replied as he walked in.

O'Neill then looked amused. "McKay here was going to eat all the cake…"

"No I wasn't!" exclaimed Rodney quickly.

"Was too," added Ronon, grinning.

Samantha Carter laughed, and John made his way over to her. "Hey, glad you could make it, Colonel."

She smiled back at him. "Wouldn't miss it, John, and call me Sam. We're the same rank now, remember?"

John grinned proudly. "Yeah, how about that? There were some that didn't think I'd ever make it passed Captain."

"Yeah, well, what did they know, huh?" she replied, smilingly. "Oh, and Cam sends his apologies, as does Teal'c. But Cam said he would love to catch up when you get back."

He hadn't really expected to see his old friend, but thought he might have dropped by if he was in the neighbourhood. The fact that Sam didn't elaborate further, meant they must be on some secret mission or another, so didn't press the matter further.

John turned to look at everyone else in the room. Carson stood over with Rodney and Jennifer, who each held a plate; some with more food on than others. Daniel was with O'Neill and Woolsey, and Ronon stood beside Teyla, who was holding a very happy looking Torren.

He smiled, which then slowly faded. It was their final farewell.

As if sensing his sudden shift in emotion, O'Neill then spoke up. "Well, now that we are all _finally_ here…I guess we can get on with the show."

The room fell silent, as everyone knew what was coming.

"Many of you already know that I'm not a great fan of speeches…"

Quiet chuckles echoed round the room.

"So, I'll keep this as succinct as possible." He then raised his glass of wine at John. "Good luck, Sheppard. Come back soon."

Gentle laughter sounded out again, and John couldn't help but smile, and everyone raised their glasses at him.

"Well, sir, that's…pretty succinct." John suddenly had a feeling a déjà vu…

"Thanks". O'Neill replied as he lowered his glass. "Ok then, I think it's time for cake!"

The rest of the meal passed quickly, and John couldn't help but feel his sadness growing stronger.

But he had one more thing to do before they left. He had already spoken of his concerns to O'Neill, who surprisingly hadn't laughed at him once. In fact, he almost looked like he had expected it.

He wandered over to the General. "Er, Sir, may I have a word?"

"Sure, Sheppard, what's up?" he replied, still munching on his rather large slice of cake.

"I er, spoke to my brother."

"And..?"

"He has agreed to the subcutaneous transmitter."

O'Neill nodded. "Good. I'll get one of my people to arrange it ASAP."

John sighed. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it, Sheppard. It's what we do…besides," his voice lost some of its easiness, "as brother to the all powerful Colonel John Sheppard, he will certainly come under a few peoples' radar now…

The edge in O'Neill's voice reassured John that he and the General were definitely on the same page.

"Yeah, I know. All the same, sir, I appreciate it."

O'Neill just nodded at him, and took another bite.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

This was the moment John had been dreading.

It was time for them to leave.

The four people who were about to beam back down to Earth stood on one side of the Gate room.

John felt his energies shift as his sadness grew. But he knew better than to fight it now and just breathed out slowly, and stepped up to begin his goodbyes.

He took the outstretched hand of Richard Woolsey, who was smiling at him.

"Good luck, Colonel," he said warmly.

"Thanks, Richard." He really was going to miss the man. He also felt rather guilty. After all, it was really down to him that Woolsey didn't have a job any more. "Any idea what you are going to do now?"

"Oh, I have a few options," replied Woolsey easily. "Just taking my time in deciding…"

John knew that, after being the Commander of Atlantis, there were very few jobs that would seem to fit the bill. Elizabeth had certainly felt the same way…

"Good luck, John," Woolsey spoke again, even more sincerely this time. "I really hope you find what you are looking for…"

"Yeah, me too."

John took another calming breath, and turned to Sam. For a moment he thought she was going to salute him, but she just grinned and pulled him into a quick hug instead.

"Take care of yourself, John," she said, and she then stepped back.

He smiled. "You too…_Sam_," he added, somewhat playfully. "You heading back to the General Hammond?"

"Yep. Another top secret mission…" she grinned, bouncing slightly on her toes.

"Well, good luck with that. Stay safe out there."

She playfully punched him gently on the arm. "Right back atcha, John!"

He shook his head. He really was very fond of her.

He then turned to General O'Neill, who stood beside her.

John instantly brought himself to a smart attention, and gave the General his sharpest salute, as was the proper protocol to do when a Superior Officer was leaving.

With everything that had happened after his promotion, he was still finding it rather hard to believe that he really had made it to full Colonel.

He held his salute there until O'Neill gave him an odd smile, and then returned the salute, though somewhat more relaxed than his own.

"Well, I guess this is it, _Colonel_ Sheppard."

"Yes, Sir. I…" said John, who then grimaced slightly. This had been easier when he had been ascending! He tried again. "Thanks…again, Sir, for…continuing to believe in me."

All trace of humour appeared to fade from the General.

O'Neill cleared his throat. "Yes, well…" he was clearly as uncomfortable as John was. "I'm proud of ya, son. Not many people would…deal with what you have gone through, _and_ keep smiling."

John couldn't help but do just that. Although he still had a long way to go, both literally and mentally, he had his family, and that meant everything to him.

His smile faded. "Thank you for watching out for my brother, Sir. I…"

"Hey," O'Neill intervened, giving him one of his looks. "It's what we do…"

Both of them seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, as the awkward moment seemed to have passed. "See you when you get back, Sheppard."

John nodded. "Yes, sir."

Now, the hardest person to say goodbye to: Daniel.

They both looked at each other for a moment. John didn't know what to say. He certainly didn't know where he would be right now, if Daniel hadn't been there for him, every step of the way.

John thought back to the first time he had met him over five years ago, hundreds of feet beneath the ice in Antarctica. The great Doctor Daniel Jackson, who had been responsible for deciphering the famous coverstone, and the reason the Stargate programme existed in the first place.

Daniel's enthusiasm and tenacity had been contagious then, as it was now.

It was also that same single-minded determination that had driven the man to discover the very existence of the Legacy of Janus.

But it was so much more than that. It had been Daniel's gentle presence, as he lay there dying, that had reached out to him, guiding him on his journey to Ascension. When he had lost his ability to speak, Daniel had been there for him again; helping him to communicate through sign language.

In hindsight, he could have just written stuff down. But then, he never had been a writing kind of guy. Expression through action: that was who he was.

He felt his emotions cause his energy to shift, and John knew that his eyes had just glowed, but Daniel didn't bat an eye. He just smiled at him, reaching out his hand towards him.

John then remembered that Daniel had been dealing with Goa'uld for well over a decade. So he guessed 'flashing' eyes weren't that strange a sight for him after all.

John looked down at his offered hand, and slowly took it. But it wasn't enough, and he then did something that was completely foreign to him. He pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you, Daniel, for everything," he murmured quietly in his ear. "I don't know what I would have done…"

"You are welcome, John", Daniel replied gently, and then stood back, smiling kindly at him. "Hey, you would have done the same for me."

"Daniel, in a heart beat."

Daniel then glanced at O'Neill, who just sighed.

"I wish I was going with you guys…"

O'Neill just rolled his eyes, but still didn't speak.

"Don't worry, Daniel," said John reassuringly. "We _will_ see you again real soon…I can promise you that".

"I hope so…" Daniel's voice sounded small, almost wistful.

"I know so," replied John firmly. Again, he didn't know how he knew that. He just did.

"Ok, campers," said O'Neill loudly, "time to let these folks head out."

Quick hugs were exchanged as Teyla, Ronon and Rodney stepped forward to say their own goodbyes.

As John began to turn away from the gate, his eyes suddenly stopped on the stairs, and he stood rooted to the spot, unable to take his eyes off them.

"John?" Daniel had seen him instantly freeze, and went to stand beside him. "Something wrong?"

John frowned, as he continued to look at the markings on the stairs. He hadn't even realised they were even _words_ until now, and he began to slowly translate them out loud, his eyes moving from one step to the next.

"_A hearty welcome to those of other worlds, visiting for the first time._

_Welcome again to those returning. You have been gone too long and your absence has weighed heavily on our souls._

_We are whole again that you are among us and we celebrate you being here again as we leave for distant worlds…_

_Our people will lay down their lives to protect the weak and the just. Let this be our pledge to those inhabitants…and all we may ever know, we will always strive to come in peace as we go in peace…"_

The group was silent, and Daniel continued to stare at the stairs.

"Oh my God…" exclaimed Daniel slowly, looking across at John with wide eyes.

"That's what those funny shapes are? asked Ronon, in his usual blunt fashion.

"Kinda fittin', don't ya think?" said O'Neill, to know one in particular.

Daniel was about to speak, and O'Neill looked at him sternly. "No, Daniel."

"Jack, c'mon!"

O'Neill just looked at him, and then activated his earpiece. "Daedalus, we are ready to beam."

John was now looking back at them, smiling sadly.

"Good luck, Sheppard. Don't forget to write …"

And with that, all four of them disappeared in the bright white light.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Colonel John Sheppard leant back in his chair, in his own office, and smiled to himself.

It was hard to believe that this time last month he had been drowning in a sea of paperwork, red tape and endless meetings.

Life couldn't be more different now. Atlantis was free, and heading home; her real home. He had been promoted, and he and his brother had not just resolved their differences, they had begun anew. He now had powers, which he had yet to fully comprehend, but was determined to get a handle on them.

And he had Teyla.

And that, to him, made all the pain and hardship worth while. Well, that and saving Atlantis from a fate worse than death. But on a purely selfish level, it meant the world to him to finally be able to admit not only to himself, but to her, and soon to others, how he felt…well, ever since he had first laid eyes on her, all those years ago.

He also had not had another nightmare since they had left, thank God. He did wonder whether it was a culmination of the precautions he had now put in place to protect Dave, or whether it was just the wonderful hours that he and Teyla spent together each night.

He had continued to sleep in Teyla's room, albeit secretly, and couldn't honestly imagine not waking up beside her now.

But they were both getting rather tired of all the sneaking around. Last night they had actually discussed how they would make their relationship official, and John had started checking with Atlantis for more 'family' appropriate quarters for them. And he had just found the perfect Suite.

Apart from Daniel and Ronon, no one else _officially_ knew of their relationship, although he suspected that it must be so obvious to everyone by now, you had to be Rodney McKay not to see it.

He looked through the glass walls of his office, and saw the man himself, was still sat at one of the laptops in the Control Room, no doubt monitoring their progress back to the Pegasus Galaxy.

The constant feel of the hyperdrive had become a reassuring sensation for John. All three ZPMs were easily sustaining the massive sublight engines, and the inertial dampeners were working seamlessly, as were the energy buffers controlling the flow of energy to the hyperdrive. All his hard work had certainly paid off, as the city's systems were literally humming with delight.

Only a few more days and they would reach their destination…the Place of our Legacy.

He could almost feel the city's anticipation growing as it drew ever closer.

John sat forward and stood up. Even though he was getting regular updates from Atlantis, so was probably even more aware of their current status than Rodney was, he didn't want to make the guy feel redundant.

Besides, there was only so much sitting in his office he could bear, and he hadn't really got used to the fact that it really was _his_ office now. It still felt like he was just 'looking after it' until the real Commander arrived…

The fact that he _was_, not just the Commander of the whole city, but also the _owner_, was still a huge fact he just couldn't quite wrap his head around. Much like everything else really, but he finally felt like he was making progress.

As he made his way along the walkway towards his friend, John suddenly began to feel rather strange….

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Rodney felt absolutely shattered; like he was back in college, cramming for his last paper.

But he had dreamt for so long what it would be like if they ever had 3 ZPMs. And now that they had, with everything that had happened over the last two weeks, he just hadn't had a chance to really discover what that meant for the city. But now that they had finally left for Pegasus, he just couldn't help himself.

Ever since they had left Earth, a mere 48 hours ago, he had worked tirelessly to run his tests, to check the systems, and to find answers to questions that had plagued him for what felt like forever.

His thirst for those answers far outweighed his need for sleep or even food; instead he had drunk so much coffee, and eaten so much junk food, that he now felt incredibly wired. To the point which reminded him a little of the time he had injected himself with the massive dose of wraith enzyme, when Ford had captured them, almost four years ago….

He tapped a few keys of his laptop, bringing up the latest readings of the power distribution levels.

Rodney was only too well aware that, if used for extended periods of time, the hyperdrive engines created excessive heat. Which could cause the generators, buffers and systems to become damaged, and would ultimately result in an engine burnout.

But the coolant and ventilation shafts, which helped to reduce the temperatures and prevent catastrophic overloads, were working like a dream. And coupled together with the power distribution levels, that were set to maximum efficiency, everything was working perfectly.

Sheppard had done a truly incredible job in preparing the city, though Rodney wouldn't be the one to tell him that…

At that very moment the console that he was sitting at suddenly shifted, as if a heavy object had just crashed into it.

"Hey!" Rodney looked up sharply, straight into the face of John Sheppard.

His instinctive reaction was to berate him, but in a split second, his heart skipped a beat. His friend didn't look so good.

"Sheppard? You ok?"

John, who had a strange expression on his face, looked rather confused himself. As though he had phased out for a second, and the moment he had crashed into the console, it had brought him round. Sort of. John frowned as he looked back at Rodney, as if he was trying to refocus.

"Er, yeah, sure." John didn't sound right. "Guess I just…missed my footing…"

Missed his footing? The guy was as nimble footed as a goat! Rodney had never known him to trip or stumble, unless he was…

Rodney looked questioningly at him, but his friend didn't seem to notice. Instead John had started to rub the centre of his forehead, and was now beginning to look a little pale.

"You sure about that?" Rodney pressed a little harder; his voice was a little firmer.

John seemed to once more pull himself together, and gave him a look. "I'm…fine, Rodney." He cleared his throat. "So," he gestured slowly towards his laptop," how's she looking?"

Rodney couldn't help himself, and promptly started to reel off all his latest discoveries with his usual gusto. But it didn't take him long to realise that his audience was not as enraptured as he had thought.

Sheppard now had a rather 'far-off' expression on his face, like he was daydreaming.

"….so it won't take nearly as long as we thought…" he concluded, more slowly.

Silence.

Rodney frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sheppard. You been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Yeah," came the rather slurred reply. Rodney frowned harder. John now sounded like he was spaced out on one of Carson's more powerful drugs.

"But then," continued Rodney slowly, as he looked more carefully at his friend. "I'm sure you know all this anyway, seeing as Atlantis would have told you already…"

John didn't respond. Rodney glanced over at Zelenka, who sat at a nearby workstation, but was looking over the top of his glances at the Colonel. So, Rodney wasn't the only one who thought that something was out of place.

Rodney felt his gut suddenly tighten as his concern rapidly began to rise.

Was John just tired? Flying the city for hours at a time would usually tire anyone; but John had insisted that he did most of the flying, and it did seem completely effortless to him now. So was there something else that was making him to react like this?

He decided to test the extent of Sheppard's current state.

"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you. About those Ancient uniforms…."

"Yeah…" john replied slowly, but his response was not quite what Rodney was expecting. John still seemed seriously distracted.

"The uniforms, Sheppard. You said we were going to adopt those and replace the SG attire…just wondered when you…."

"What?" replied John slowly, frowning hard.

Rodney gave up on that line, and tried a different tack instead.

"Say, how _did_ you manage to get hold of a ten thousand year old uniform anyhow? And don't tell me you found it in a hidden closet."

Silence.

"Sheppard…" Rodney spoke slowly, staring more intently at him now. He had gone as white as a sheet, and the familiar blue began to shine through John's eyes, with every rather pronounced blink.

John then suddenly seemed to waver slightly, and his hands quickly reached out to grab the side of the console to keep his balance. Rodney shot up out of his chair, which skidded back across the floor and into the consoles behind.

The entire Control Room had looked up, wondering what was going on.

"Sheppard….what's wrong?" Rodney had just begun to move around the console towards, not taking his eyes off him, when John suddenly cried out and hunched forward, his head dropped down and he was now leaning heavily over the console.

"John!" In a second, Rodney had reached him, and without thinking, grabbed onto him tightly with both hands. Once more, John Sheppard appeared to be in pain.

John's legs almost seemed to collapse from under him, and Rodney instantly tightened his grip. "I need some help here!" he yelled, and Zelenka instantly appeared on the other side of John, grabbing him firmly.

John then seemed to recoil so violently, it was almost as if he had been hit by something invisible, and he instantly covered his head, groaning loudly.

Rodney risked taking one hand off his friend and quickly activated his earpiece. "This is McKay. I need Brother Benedict in the Control Room, NOW! Colonel Sheppard is in trouble! "

Again!

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

The moment he had left his office, John had begun to feel rather…weird.

It wasn't his energy, he knew that much. After what had happened two days ago, he had been making a conscious effort to just relax whenever he felt the energies stir. So far, it had worked and they had been calm for some time now.

No, this was something else.

It was like he was almost having an out of body experience; his head, or rather his consciousness, felt strangely disconnected from his body. It was a very surreal feeling, as he began to make his way across the walkway towards the Control Room.

It made him feel like he was literally floating across the floor….

It was not that dissimilar to the bizarre sensation he had felt when he had ascended, which just confused him further. Was he about to start turning into a mass of energy? No, the feeling was similar, but definitely not the same.

What the hell was going on?

He continued to 'float' until he felt his body crash into the console that Rodney was sat at. He was only vaguely aware of his friend's sudden response.

"Hey!"

John tried to reconnect his brain to his body, but somehow neither were very responsive.

"Sheppard? You ok?" Rodney's voice sounded distant, like he was miles away, instead of sitting right in front of him. He felt himself frown, as he looked at his friend.

Only now his vision seemed off. Like a strange mist was beginning to cloud his eyesight. But he could clearly see Rodney's concern was beginning to mount, and he struggled to get his voice to speak.

"Er, yeah, sure."His voice sounded disconnected, like someone else was speaking. "Guess I just…missed my footing…" Even John wasn't convinced by that, and neither was his friend.

His head had begun to feel a strange pressure, that didn't feel unlike a Replicator or wraith trying to gain entry. He knew it wasn't either of those. But it certainly felt like someone or something was definitely trying to get in.

He felt his hand rub at his forehead, right over the area known as the 'third eye', where the pressure was beginning to build the most.

He had learnt about this 'third eye', also known as the 'mind's eye', concept during his Aikido classes, and the significance was not lost on him now. In some religions it was supposed to signify a gate to inner realms and higher consciousness: clairvoyance, precognition and…visions.

He heard Rodney speak again, and John struggled to focus on his face.

"I'm…fine, Rodney." John's voice sounded hoarse, and he forced himself to clear his throat. His mind felt sluggish, slow to respond. "So," after a supreme amount of effort, he managed to get his hand to move in the vague direction of Rodney's laptop. "How's…she… looking?"

Unsurprisingly, Rodney began to update him on the current status of the city, their progress 'home', and how well the three ZPMs were doing. But John was quickly losing his focus again, as the pressure in his forehead continued to build.

His vision was becoming more clouded now, like a strange mist had begun to descend over everything. He blinked hard, hoping that it would clear. It didn't.

His heart rate began to pick up, and his energies began to respond rapidly. He struggled to relax, to just let go. But it was hard, as he didn't understand…

Rodney spoke again, but John was too busy trying to just keep himself 'together'.

"Sheppard. You been listening to a word I've been saying?" Again, Rodney's voice seemed so far away.

"Yeah," the sound of his own voice drifted to his ears, sounding as vague as was now feeling. It felt like he was wading through treacle!

Rodney then spoke again, but John suddenly couldn't understand the words…

This was just '_derentis'_!

Wait a second, wasn't that Ancient for '_insane'_?

What the hell?

The sound of Rodney's voice drifted towards his ears. "…ancient…" he was saying.

"Yeah…" It was Ancient alright, but why were Ancient words beginning to pop into his head suddenly?

"….Sheppard. You said …. attire.… wondered when you…."

"What?" John could barely understand what Rodney was saying. He felt himself frown, which only served to make the pain in his forehead more intense. It now felt like there was a huge needle being forced into his third eye, and it made his eyes water.

Once again, Rodney spoke, but John could no longer understand, or hear his friend properly. The pain was growing, and his energy was rapidly moving through his entire body, in response to it.

The mist was now more like heavy fog, and he felt a sudden chill run through him. It reminded him too much of the dream he had had. He started to blink hard, hoping it would clear his vision, but it had no effect.

His energy then surged powerfully through him, so hard and fast that it made his head swim and what little vision he had have, shifted violently. He instinctively reached out, grasping for anything that would stop him from falling. Thankfully he felt something solid, and grabbed on tightly.

Again, the voice of Rodney drifted to his ears, but John could no longer respond. His energy was shifting so violently, that for a moment, he instinctively pushed back, and once again, he felt the slight heat of the fire course through him. He couldn't help but cry out, and he felt his body lurch forward, and hoped the strength of his arms would stop him from face planting onto the hard surface below…

"Sheppard!"

Within seconds, John could feel the sensation of hands gripping onto him, as he struggled to once more let go. Thankfully the fire began to ease off, but it seemed to take all his strength with him, as he suddenly felt his knees begin to give out.

"I need some help here!" Rodney again, only yelling loudly this time. Once again, he felt yet more hands grabbing onto him.

It was at that moment, everything suddenly shifted violently. It felt as though his third eye suddenly exploded in his head, and an intense flash of light appeared before his eyes.

As his eyesight began to return, and the pain subsided, he began to make out vague images, which appeared to be emerging from some strangely heavy mist.

Just like his dream.

His energy suddenly shivered, deep and powerful. It felt ominous, like someone had just walked over his grave. No, not walked. _Floated_.

It can't be….

He could then feel them: the dark, ominous forces…so close that he could even smell them.

"NO!"

Even though he felt it came from him, the voice was not his own.

It was that of his brother's!

But before John could even begin to figure out what that meant, he felt a massive pain in his head, like he had been hit with something hard. He heard his brother's voice again cry out, and he felt himself instinctively raise his arms above his head, shielding himself.

But John could feel that the impact had done damage, and he was either going to vomit or pass out. He prayed that it would be the latter, and not both at the same time.

The world began to spin violently, and he fought hard to see…to catch a glimpse of his assailant. But he was losing consciousness fast, and everything tipped as he felt himself going down…he was passing out.

"Sheppard!"

He tried to reach out, to cry out, but he had nothing.

He couldn't stop himself as he began to fall, and everything faded to black.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

Ronon was first on the scene, as he was already on his way to catch up with Sheppard anyway, but upon hearing McKay's frantic order, he instantly raced the last several yards to the Control Room.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

"What the hell happened?" he growled, as he stepped in quickly to take over from Zelenka's hold on Sheppard.

"I don't know, Ronon!" exclaimed Rodney loudly, "One minute he's standing there, the next he just…"

John groaned, swayed a little, and then his legs suddenly gave way, as he appeared to pass out.

Ronon growled, and then promptly bent down and heaved John over his shoulder into a fireman's carry. "Get Beckett!" he barked loudly at no one in particular, and headed straight for John's office.

Ronon carefully lowered John onto the sofa, who now appeared to be completely unconscious. His Combat First Aid training kicked in instinctively, and quickly raised Sheppard's feet with a cushion, and then moved to check his pulse.

It was racing, far faster than was normal for a man that had just been standing still. It was like that of someone who was running, or who was in extreme medical distress.

He looked at John, whose eyes were closed, but his breathing was rapid, and his face looked extremely pale.

At that moment, Teyla arrived and paused for a moment at the doorway, and then rushed over.

"John?" she spoke slowly, but Ronon could tell by the slight quiver in her voice, that she was as worried as they were. Teyla looked at him. "What happened?"

"Dunno," replied Ronon gruffly. "He just went all weird."

"I've called for Benedict, and Carson is on his way," added Rodney quickly, who was hovering anxiously behind them.

Ronon stepped back, and Teyla instantly knelt down beside John.

"John?" Teyla's voice broke slightly as she spoke more loudly, as her anxiety began to rise. Ronon felt his chest tighten painfully. He could only imagine what she must be feeling right now.

At that moment, John then gasped loudly, his eyes shot open and sat bolt upright, causing everyone in the room to flinch.

But it wasn't the sudden act that made Rodney take a small step back. It was the intense blue that now shone out of John's eyes. Almost as though the energy could no longer be contained within them… It was like something out of the film, Dune!

"Sheppard!" Ronon's voice was low and urgent, but John continued to stare, his intense blue eyes still wide and unblinking.

"John," said Teyla slowly, "help is on the way…."

Teyla could hardly breathe! Although she had begun to be become accustomed to John's blue eyes, what she saw now was something completely different. This was more powerful, and so much more ominous….

What power was this that could affect him so? "John?"

She slowly began to reach out to him, but hesitated slightly.

"I…er…I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Teyla." Rodney sounded completely wired.

She looked back at him. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Rodney. John will not hurt me." She turned back and spoke once more to him, her voice now strong. "John, can you hear me?"

Nothing. John just continued to stare, wide eyed, into space.

She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her hand on his arm.

He seemed to flinch slightly upon contact, and then slowly turned his bright unblinking eyes towards her.

"C_aecus eram…sed iam video_…" John spoke slowly, almost prophetically, but he didn't sound like him now. His voice was strangely heavily accented, as though English was no longer his first language.

But it was the tone in which he spoke, that sent shivers through everyone. It was as though the energy itself was speaking, as John's eyes continued to look at Teyla.

Teyla and Ronon had no idea what he had just said, as it didn't appear to be Ancient.

"It's Latin…" said Rodney slowly. "…_I was blind…but now I see_…"

"John?" Teyla's heart was in her mouth. What was happening to him?

Carson then flew into the room, with medical kit in hand, and breathing heavily. "What's happened?" He stopped instantly, the moment he set eyes on the Colonel. "Oh, bloody hell!" he whispered, and his bag dropped suddenly to the ground.

"It is…_vision_" said the deep, rather ominous voice of Brother Benedict, who had silently arrived behind him.

At the sound of his voice, John's focus moved quickly to look at him, and then slowly blinked.

**SGA SGA SGA SGA**

John stared at him.

He had been blind, so very blind.

But now…he could see.

His energy was still coursing through him, but he felt no fire.

Despite everything, he had managed not to fight against it, and had just let it happen. It had been incredibly hard, as all his senses had been screaming at him to act, to fight it, to find some control.

But he knew better than to do that now. He understood that it was no longer a separate entity, which had to be controlled. It was part of him; just as he was part of it.

Where he had not been able to feel the energy in his eyes previously, he could now. And what he could see…

It was as though he had been wearing contact lenses, or had cataracts, that had just been removed. His vision was now clearer, more enhanced than ever before. Everything looked brighter, and more defined. Colours looked richer, and everything had more depth.

As he continued to stare at Brother Benedict, his image seemed to shift slightly, as if he could see two people, one overlapping the other.

John began to frown, which instantly caused his head to throb painfully, serving as a reminder to what he had seen….and felt.

Benedict had called it a vision. He would have called it a nightmare; had he actually been asleep that was. But he knew that the monk had spoken the truth.

His nausea returned with a vengeance, and he swallowed hard against the bile.

"John?" Teyla's soft and gentle voice.

He turned his head slowly towards her. For a moment, every single thought was forgotten. She took his breath away. She looked…so beautiful! But it was not the beauty on the outside that made him react so strongly. It was her soul….

"What happened, Colonel?" asked Carson, who slowly squatted down in front of him, causing John to look at him, and pull his attention away from Teyla.

He felt his energy course through him, and he breathed deeply, opening himself to it. And with it, came the emotions.

"My…brother…" his voice sounded once more like his own, though heavily loaded with his energy, which was growing darker by the minute.

He felt nauseous, confused, and afraid…and his energies were reflecting that.

Teyla moved closer. "What…did you…see, John?"

He could feel and hear the fear in her voice, and as he looked back at her, he could see it in her eyes and in her aura.

"I was in…Dave's house." His voice was steady.

Teyla took a sharp intake of breath. "Same as before?" she asked quietly.

"No." He took another deep calming breath. "This time the place was…" he felt his energy pulse. "Teyla, the place is trashed."

She gasped slightly. "And …David?"

His breath caught in his throat. "I…felt…"

Teyla reached out and took hold of his hand, squeezing it as she did so. He looked down at her slender fingers, and tightened his grip back.

He felt his energy shift again, but it simmered slightly as he felt her warmth and her love flow through him, centering him once more. He looked back up, straight into her eyes once again.

"I felt…Dave, Teyla."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You…felt him? Then, he is alive…"

"Yeah, he's…alive. For now."

He knew what he had seen, and he knew what he had felt. The only question in his mind was whether it had just occurred, or if it had yet to happen.

He looked back at Brother Benedict, who still seemed to be moving in and out of focus slightly.

"You think that…?" Teyla clearly didn't want to finish her question, but he knew she was thinking back to their conversation a few nights ago.

A vision. A premonition.

Whatever you chose to call it, he had been too slow to respond to it.

_Damn it!_

John suddenly felt incredibly angry and his energy instantly responded, though again he refused to fight it. He now welcomed the power he felt as it coursed through his veins.

He looked all the faces staring at him, and then turned back to Benedict as he spoke again.

"I have to save my brother."

Benedict merely inclined his head slowly.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Rodney, clearly not understanding any of it.

John stared at him, as he forced himself to speak slowly. "My brother has, or will be, attacked. Probably a head wound, and he will be taken."

"What?!" Rodney was about to launch into yet another of his rapid questioning sessions.

John felt his anger rise and the energies surge through him once again, and his vision cleared; the sign that indicated his eyes had once more flashed blue. Rodney fell silent.

When John spoke, he sounded as deadly as his purpose now was.

"We are going back to Earth."

**To be continued**…

In** 'BLOOD OF THE HEIR'**

**Post script: **bit of a long one I'm afraid.

I know, before you all shout at me…I know THE biggest cliff hanger ever!

But then, name me a series finale episode that didn't have one.

I have been incredibly touched and overwhelmed by how many of you have taken to my story, and I want to thank each and every one of you that took the time to PM me or leave a review. Without them, I probably wouldn't have continued.

So don't forget, keep an eye out for **Blood of the Heir**, or you could 'follow author', and you should get an automatic alert when I post the first chapter. I have almost finished writing the first chapter, so you won't have long to wait.

Keep an eye on my on my Profile page, for a taster of what's coming up…

Oh, and the words on the stairs are the actual translation of Ancient words that are written on each step. Honest!

I would welcome your thoughts on this final chapter, and on your favourite parts of the story - Fight sequences, tender scenes, or character moments that made you smile….

Thanks again,

Sandy

xxx


End file.
